My Facebook Reunion Traduction
by Robsten Pattiwart
Summary: Bella Swan, professeur d'Anglais de 28 ans redoute d'être traînée avec Alice à une réunion avec sa classe d'il y a 10 ans; jusqu'à ce qu'un certain site de réseau social ne lui offre un important souffle du passé... BxE, AH. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Un énorme merci à Missleez, ma bêta, pour son soutien, son aide et sa patience._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>  
><em>

_Facebook._ Je. Déteste. Ce. Putain. De. Truc.

Maudit soit cette stupide Alice. Maudit soit moi d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien et de m'être enregistrée sur le compte qu'elle avait déjà crée pour moi. Maudit soit ce stupide lutin, Alice, de m'avoir marquée sur ces épouvantables photos de moi ressemblant à une lycéenne aux cheveux gras, aux dents écartées à quatre yeux.

C'était il y avait 3 mois. Depuis, j'étais l'esclave de ce site de réseau social qui provoquait une dépendance. Mise à jour de mon statut… Permettre à tous ces gens curieux de l'école avec qui j'aurais préféré ne rien avoir à faire, de voir ce que je faisais de ma vie. Je pouvais juste les imaginer derrière l'écran de leurs machins MacBook et entrain de sourire en coin quand ils avaient vu mes stupides photos de ma stupide vie. Ils rigoleraient bien de voir à quel point_ la bizarre Bella Swan_ était la même personne qu'elle était.

« Oh Bella » m'avait grondé ma meilleure amie, Alice Whitlock. « La réunion arrive… tu peux le croire? 10 ANS!… Oh mon dieu ça va être génial, tu sais, de voir comment tout le monde a changé! » Sa voix était si animée et rapide que j'assimilai tout juste ce qu'elle disait. Typique d'Alice; Je pensais souvent que les gens qui la rencontraient pour la première fois avaient besoin d'un interprète. « Je me demande ce que font tous ces gens bizarrement bizarres maintenant ? »

J'en faisais simplement abstraction. Je ne voulais même pas y aller, mais je savais juste que je n'avais pas le choix en la matière, et que Alice et notre amie Rosalie me traîneraient là-bas, de force. Elles étaient d'accord, elles aimaient l'école. Mais là encore; elles étaient populaires. Je ne l'étais pas. _Pas que je voulais l'être_ - en dehors de quelques privilégiés (à savoir les gens de mon cercle d'amis) ils étaient tous des moutons. Se suivant les uns les autres, suivant religieusement les dernières tendances et étant juste clairement irritants.

Alice avait épousé son amour de lycée: le blond et foutrement beau Jasper. Ils avaient directement flirté en première année, et la chanceuse l'avait finalement accroché pendant le premier semestre de la dernière année. Son chéri du Texas avait même renoncé à ses rêves de rejoindre l'armée pour pouvoir aller à l'université ensemble. Jasper était maintenant thérapeute. Il avait une certaine façon avec les gens. Il avait une influence très apaisante. Il était difficile d'être mal avec lui.

Rosalie et Emmett, d'autre part… eh bien, c'était une histoire très différente. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble. Leurs mères étaient meilleures amies et ils avaient presque été mis ensemble de force. Ils étaient tous les deux incroyablement séduisants, Rose, aux longues jambes, blonde avec d'immenses yeux bleus. Chef des pom-pom girl. Elle terrorisait vraiment beaucoup les autres filles de l'école. Emmett était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball et jouait aussi au football américain. Le sportif typique… pas vraiment brillant. Du point de vue d'un étudiant, ils étaient une parfaite adéquation; c'était à peu près sûr qu'il l'inviterait au bal, et bien sûr, qu'elle accepterait. C'était un truc de statut social. Cependant, Rosalie et Emmett se battaient comme chiens et chats et ne s'étaient en fait déclarés leur amour - ou admis le fait qu'ils SORTAIENT effectivement ensemble qu'après qu'ils se soient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient désormais inséparables. Comme littéralement soudés à la hanche… ou peut-être l'aine serait un meilleur choix de mot? Ils avaient trois enfants: Sam, Seth et Paul. Connaissant Rose, elle essayait probablement de frapper à nouveau, vu qu'elle mourrait d'envie de donner une fille à Emmett. Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, mais étaient juste fiancés. Je n'avais jamais compris les gens qui restaient fiancés pour toujours… c'était comme… juste déjà s'engager!

Emmett était maintenant au sommet et était devenu un footballeur professionnel très populaire. Sa vie était pleine d'entraînements, de grands matchs, de séances photos pour les magazines pour ados et les magazines sportifs. Je suppose qu'il était aussi ce qu'on appellerait une idole. Il y avait aussi des rumeurs qui disait qu'il allait poser dans Playgirl. Beurk. Il était comme mon ami.

Donc oui, ils devraient juste se dépêcher, surmonter ça et se passer la corde au cou. Non pas que j'étais la mieux placée pour en parler. J'avais eu un total de DEUX relations en 28 années. La plus longue étant de neuf mois; son nom était James et je n'en parlais pas.

J'avais réussi à me débarrasser de la plupart de mes _mauvais_ points de l'école… J'aimais mes cheveux, et j'aimais les avoir ondulés. J'avais eu des lentilles de contact lorsque j'étais entrée à l'université. Mes dents étaient biens. Je pouvais juste être Bella. Mais au fond, j'étais toujours cette fille avec le nez dans un roman de Jane Austen. Vous pouvez éloigner la fille de la littérature… Mais vous ne pouvez pas éloigner la littérature de la fille. J'enseignais l'Anglais au lycée aujourd'hui, à Forks. Exactement dans la même école où j'étais allée. Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi les retrouvailles n'étaient pas une bonne idée pour moi? Vous voyez pourquoi ils supposeraient que j'étais toujours la même Bella Swan excentrique?

Je soupirai profondément alors que mon doigt planait sur les boutons de réponse à _l'événement Facebook._ J'hésitai un instant avant de cliquer sur _Participer._ Et là nous l'avions. Bella Swan serait présente à _La Classe du Lycée de Forks de 2000 : Réunion de 10 ans._ Super. C'était là, officiel. J'allais être, une fois de plus, considérée comme une ratée. Une seule et stupide ratée. Ce petit bruit ennuyeux interrompit mes pensées un instant pour me dire que j'avais un nouveau message instantané. Alice.

**Alice : Oh Bella ! Je suis contente que tu aies finalement entendu raison ! Ce sera bien pour toi ! Bien sûr que tu viendras et tu te prépareras ici et tu pourras y aller avec Jasper et moi !**

_Ouais... Merci beaucoup. Je peux être Barbie Bella une fois de plus ET me sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Je peux me sentir comme une merde avant que la nuit commence ?_

**Bella : Merci, c'est super... J'y vais seulement pour toi en passant, tu sais ça pas vrai ? Tu m'en dois une.**

**Alice : Eh bien, tu sais que tu as vraiment besoin de commencer à aller à plus d'événements sociaux. Ce sera bien ma puce. Tout le monde t'aimera. Je LE SAIS.**

**Bella : Ok. Si tu le dis... Tu sais que je n'aime pas ces trucs. Ça me met mal à l'aise.**

**Alice : Eh bien ça ne devrait pas. Tu es magnifique B, et couronnée de succès. Ces losers vont vouloir être ta meilleure amie quand elles se rendront compte que tu as si bien tourné. Et les garçons... Badaboum !**

Je ris sous cape. _Tuez moi maintenant, Alice Whitlock a SERIEUSEMENT dit badaboum ? En ligne ? Putain... elle a quoi ? 12 ans ?_

**Bella : Vraiment Ali ? Les garçons ? Tu ne penses pas que nous avons un peu passé l'âge maintenant ?**

**Alice : Bien sûr que non. Nous aurons besoin de toi là-bas B.**

Je soupirai profondément, en secouant la tête. Je vous jure, Alice était comme obsédée par ma vie amoureuse. C'était comme si elle était obnubilée par l'idée de me trouver un compagnon. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était pas comme si je ne VOULAIS pas de petit copain. Putain je me sentais même trop vieille pour appeler un homme un... petit copain.

**Bella : Ok, peu importe Alice. Je te parle bientôt. J'ai des copies à corriger.**

J'avais vite cliqué pour fermer la conversation et j'étais retournée en haut de la page facecrap pour me déconnecter. Ohhh... J'avais des nouvelles demandes d'amis.

_Clic._

Purée... J'avais genre douze demandes d'amis. Wow, ça avait comme _doublé_ la quantité d'amis. Des curieux aussi, sans doute.

Jessica Stanley-Newton _Ohhh elle a planté ses griffes dans Mike alors... ET un trait d'union. Beurk._

Lauren Mallory. _Hurk... Suivant..._

Eric Yorkie.

Tyler Crowley.

Angela Weber. _Hmmm bizarre. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi une loser de Facebook. Si j'avais su je l'aurais ajouté tout à l'heure. J'aimais bien Angela._

Michael Newton _comme le seul gars qui n'était jamais venu vers moi à l'école. Maintenant Madame Jessica Stanley. Pauvre mec. Il était gentil – un côté un peu collant, mais je suppose qu'il voulait bien faire._

Edward Cullen. _Ohhh... Le frère adoptif d'Emmett. Mon ancien partenaire de biologie. Un des rares gars sympa en fait. Seulement il aurait été sympa s'il m'avait effectivement parlé. Il était du genre calme et je me souvenais de lui ayant le tic nerveux de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez et de se tirer les cheveux._

Le reste des noms je les reconnaissais et ils n'avaient rien fait pour moi. Mais par politesse je cliquai sur Accepter et ils devinrent instantanément _mes amis_. Après tout, si je devais passer quatre heures dans une salle je supposais qu'il valait mieux être au moins civilisée.

Je me déconnectai du site et m'organisai pour ma tâche de correction des copies. C'était la seule partie de mon travail que je détestais... En dehors de quelques enfants stupides qui croyaient qu'ils pouvaient échapper au meurtre juste parce que leur professeur féminine avait en dessous de 30 ans. Eh bien détrompez-vous petits fils de pute – Miss Swan n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle paraissait. Je rigolai encore de moi-même alors que j'appuyais sur le haut de mon fidèle stylo rouge.

Une autre interruption. Cette fois-ci une forte sonnerie suivie par un bruit de vibration venant d'en bas du coin du canapé : mon iPhone. Je le pris. Une notification Facebook. _Je jure que cette merde prend le dessus sur ma vie... Je ne peux même pas y échapper sur mon téléphone, bon sang!_

**Edward Cullen vous a envoyé un message.**

**Voir Ignorer**

Mon front se plissa. Pourquoi m'enverrait-il un foutu message ? Voir. Ça prit un moment pour ouvrir la stupide application, mais ça me mit directement sur ma boîte de réception où je pus ouvrir ce message.

**Bella, désolé de t'envoyer un message mais je voulais te dire bonjour et te dire que je suis heureux que tu ailles à la réunion. Je la redoutais et ce sera bon de savoir qu'il y aura au moins un visage amical.**

**Je voulais également te féliciter pour ton retour à Forks et ton travail. J'ai toujours su que tu réussirais et que tu ferais quelque chose qui te passionnerait. Je ne sais pas si tu sais (Emmett a mentionné que Rose te voyait toujours beaucoup) mais après le lycée je suis allé à Londres et j'ai étudié la médecine à Cambridge – Et je travaille à Seattle en ce moment, mais je me suis fait muté à Forks pour être plus près de ma famille.**

**Eh bien, Bella J'espère te voir à la réunion.**

**Prends soin de toi.**

**Edward Cullen**

Je me sentais légèrement à court de mots. C'était si gentil à lui de m'envoyer un message, et de me dire des choses aussi sympa. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. En fait j'avais à peine pensé à Edward Cullen depuis que nous avions quitté l'école. Les seules choses que nous avions en commun étaient que nous étions tous les deux calmes et étions partenaires de labo. Pourtant, il semblait en savoir beaucoup plus sur moi que je n'en savais sur lui. Avait-il questionné Emmett et Rosalie sur moi ? Sûrement pas Rose car elle m'aurait dit quelque chose – Ou m'aurait au moins charrié.

Et _prends soin de toi_, qu'est ce que ça veut dire bordel ? J'ouvris rapidement le dessus de mon ordinateur portable à nouveau. Je n'étais pas très pour de répondre à cette excuse par téléphone... Les touches étaient trop petites pour mes doigts maladroits. Regarder un e-mail que j'avais écrit avec cette chose ressemblait à m'écouter parler la langue liée. Une sorte de charabia.

**Salut Edward,**

**Merci beaucoup pour le message c'était sympa d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je te félicite d'être devenu médecin. Je ne le savais pas ! C'est génial. Ton frère est un idiot de ne pas avoir partagé une information importante.**

**Je ne veux pas aller à la réunion, mais Alice et Rose ne me donnent pas le choix. Je doute qu'elles me pardonnent si je les laissais tomber... Mais pour être honnête, je la redoute. Elles sont les seules (en dehors de ton frère, Jasper et Angela Weber) avec qui je suis restée en contact depuis l'école. Mais je suis contente que tu y ailles aussi – comme tu dis ce sera agréable de voir un visage amical :o)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit... Je suppose que je ferais mieux de te laisser – Merci encore pour le message.**

**Prends soin de toi.**

**Bella :o)**

Wow. Bella Swan avait tapé un smiley, deux en fait... dans un e-mail. Maintenant c'était une première. Je me penchai en arrière contre le canapé, mes copies oubliées pendant quelques instants. C'était étrange que nous ne nous soyons pas vus depuis l'école... Lui étant le frère de mon meilleur ami... bizarre.

Je cliquai rapidement sur son profil pour voir si je pouvais en apprendre d'avantage sur le calme Edward Cullen. Aimait-il lire ? Les films ? Ce que je savais c'était qu'il pouvait être un docteur en chute libre... celui qui aimait un peu le SM sur les bords. _Beuuuurk ?_

Oh. My. God. Edward. Est. Sexy.

J'eus rapidement le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux bronze étaient en désordre il n'y avait pas de lunettes glissant sur son nez. Il semblait qu'Edward le gars à la fois timide, calme et abruti ait grandi en un superbe... sexy... wow. Ce sourire. C'était le mouillage de culotte.

Je ne lui avais jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention quand nous étions à l'école – Du moins pas de CETTE façon. Bordel, je n'avais quasiment pas regardé de garçons jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'université mais c'était parce que la plupart d'entre eux m'ignoraient totalement. Je n'avais jamais ignoré Edward. Il était juste un gars sympa qui ne disait pas grand chose. Je ne l'avais jamais détesté. Et maintenant, je NE le détestais certainement PAS. En fait : Bella aimait beaucoup. Il y avait cette boule dans mon ventre... ou était-ce des papillons ? Je ne savais pas, ce n'était pas le genre de sentiment normal.

Je me sentais étourdie – Et c'était comme s'il y avait cette force inconnue qui poussait une fois de plus mes doigts vers les touches. Sa photo était toujours sur la page. Il y avait une petite boîte blanche en-dessous ou on pouvait écrire quelque chose.

**Tu es superbe Edward.**

Je cliquai sur 'Commentaires' et là nous l'avions. J'avais fait le premier pas. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'avais fait quelque chose qui pour moi serait considéré comme téméraire. Je me demandais s'il se rendrait compte que je le pensais. Se rendrait-il compte que j'étais en train de... flirter ? J'ETAIS en train de flirter ? Bella Swan n'avait pas l'habitude de flirter elle était un peu rouillée.

Je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir appuyé sur ce stupide bouton. Et s'il se vexait du commentaire ? Ne pourrais-je pas simplement cliquer sur 'J'aime' à la place ? Merde. Que faire si ce magnifique spécimen mâle pensait maintenant que j'étais bizarre ? Je retournai à la case départ. Bella le monstre du lycée – seulement cette fois même les autres monstres ne parlaient pas d'elle ?

Est ce que je devais supprimer le commentaire ? Ou aurais-je l'air encore plus stupide et _désespérée_ en faisant ça ? Il avait déjà reçu une notification 'Bella Swan a commenté votre photo' - ensuite il cliquerait dessus et ça aurait disparu. C'était sûr que ça serait pire... il serait au courant que j'avais supprimé quelque chose ?

_Merde._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.<em>

_A bientôt!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et/ou en favori, ça fait super plaisir :)._

_N'ayant pas pu répondre aux non-inscrits, je vous réponds ici:_

_**TeamEdward:** Salut :), merci beaucoup pour ta review. Effectivement l'histoire est très réaliste et c'est l'une des choses qui m'a plus dans cette fiction. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu retrouver un Edward :P._

_**Belli Bells:** Coucou :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est gentil de me suivre :)._

_**ayana:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review, contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)._

_**lyli13:** Salut! Merci pour ta review, c'est super que le premier chapitre t'ai plu :)._

_**leila:** Coucou^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu vas enfin savoir si Edward a répondu ou non au commentaire de Bella ;)._

_**Kelly:** Hello :). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Ha ha, toi aussi tu l'as trouvé magnifique? C'est normal, elle est extra cette fic' ;)._

_Sans oublier ma bêta que je remercie énormément.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>_

Il y eut un mouvement et un petit flash au bas de l'écran, suivit d'un petit son agaçant.

_EDWARD M'A ENVOYE UN MESSAGE DE DISCUSSION INSTANTANEE_... Oh mon dieu, c'est parti...

J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Je fermai presque les yeux alors que je laissais le curseur planer sur la boîte de dialogue.

_Clic._

**Edward : Tu es superbe aussi.**

Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? Je devais répondre ? Je devais me déconnecter ? _Merde !_ Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux voulant les arracher. Bordel, pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Certes, il venait d'être poli.

**Edward : Pas que tu ne l'étais pas avant, tu as toujours été superbe, Bella.**

Wow. Vraiment ? Je pressai mes doigts sur les touches et les laissai planer là un instant. Prenant une profonde inspiration je répondis.

**Bella : Merci Edward. Je ne sais pas si tu étais sérieux ou pas, ou juste poli, mais merci, vraiment.**

**Edward : Pourquoi je ne serais pas sérieux ? Je le pense Bella. Après la remise des diplômes, tu m'as vraiment manqué.**

_Attends... quoi ?_ Le mec m'avait à peine dit deux mots à l'école. Il souriait si je le saluais en classe ou si nous devions travailler comme partenaires de labo évidemment nous avions parlé, mais c'était tout.

**Bella : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Edward : Je... Merde, je ne peux pas croire que je te dis ça. Je t'aimais bien à l'école, beaucoup. Seulement, j'étais tellement stupide que je ne t'ai jamais parlé correctement.**

**Bella : Wow... Edward. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

Que devrais-je dire ? _Oh my God, Edward... Tu es devenu si sexy. Tu aurais dû me parler à l'école. Je ne t'aurais pas mordu ou quoi que ce soit._ Je veux dire qu'il était mignon et ringard... Je ne l'avais jamais regardé comme _ça_ mais, là encore, je n'avais jamais regardé _aucun_ garçon de cette façon. J'avais toujours pensé qu'ils ne seraient pas intéressés.

**Edward : Je suis désolé, je n'aurais dû rien dire. Je suis si embarrassé.**

**Bella : Non, s'il te plaît, ne le sois pas. Honnêtement, je suis très flattée. C'est vraiment agréable. En fait, ça fait vraiment du bien de savoir que je n'étais pas indésirable à l'école, comme je le pensais. Tu aurais dû me parler.**

Je m'assis et attendis cinq minutes après une réponse, mais il ne dit rien. Il était toujours en ligne vu que je pouvais encore voir son petit point vert.

**Bella : Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, c'était il y a longtemps. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis. Et par l'apparence et le son des choses, toi aussi. Même si je redoute la réunion, je pense que ça va être drôle.**

**Edward : Désolé, tu dois penser que je suis un idiot.**

Je réfléchis un instant à quoi répondre. Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas qu'il était un idiot. Un peu maladroit peut-être, mais certainement pas un idiot. _Tu penses qu'il est sexy, Swan... admets-le !_ Oui. Oui je l'admets.

Mes doigts tapèrent distraitement sur les touches pendant que j'essayais de trouver la meilleure façon de lui dire que je ne pensais certainement pas qu'il était un idiot. Je commençai à lui répondre quand son petit point vert devint subitement gris.

**Edward est hors ligne.**

Oh non. Il devait se sentir vraiment stupide. Je soupirai profondément et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je lui tapai rapidement un message, sachant que ça me donnerait l'opportunité de lui envoyer sur sa boîte de réception comme un e-mail.

**Je ne pense pas que tu es un idiot. Merci pour la discussion de ce soir, ça m'a fait plaisir, se serait sympa de le refaire bientôt ?**

**Bella x**

Je refermai le dessus de mon ordinateur portable et retournai à ma correction avant d'aller me coucher. Le sommeil vint assez facilement alors que j'étais allongée et pensai à Edward et à sa tignasse de cheveux bronzes en désordre et à ses yeux verts. Je rêvai de lui à côté de moi, frottant doucement son nez contre mon épaule et me chatouillant avec sa barbe sexy. Il ronronnerait presque alors que je passerais mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il aurait été parfait.

**Vendredi.**

Hmmmm. Quel agréable sentiment de savoir que j'avais eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ininterrompue. Avec les rêves les plus incroyables. Je m'allongeai dans le lit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'espace vide à côté de moi. Ce serait agréable de se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un tous les matins, ou d'être réveillée. Je ne parlais pas de James... du tout. C'était une partie de ma vie que je préférais oublier mais j'avais aimé la sensation de me réveiller en sentant son érection matinale appuyée dans mon dos alors qu'il faisait courir sa main autour de mon ventre...

_Bella, arrête ça tout de suite. James est mauvais... MAUVAIS. Ne vas pas sur cette voie._

Argh. Je me forçai à m'asseoir dans le lit. Il était un peu plus de sept heures, et si je ne bougeais pas, je serais sérieusement en retard au travail. J'enseignais aux élèves de Seconde le vendredi matin et ils étaient des petites merdes insolentes. Nous travaillions actuellement sur 'Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été', et ceux qui s'étaient donnés la peine de se concentrer dans ma classe avaient finalement réussi à travailler sur certains des sous-entendus du texte et passaient la majorité du temps à rire sottement. Gamins. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de rouler des yeux et continuer le travail prévu.

Enfin, il fut l'heure du déjeuner, et j'eus une heure pour moi. Je me précipitai dans la salle des professeurs pour rassembler rapidement mes affaires avant d'être coincée par le nouveau professeur de gymnastique, Jacob Black. Il pensait qu'il avait une sorte de prise sur moi et faisait des allusions au fait que je sorte dîner avec lui. Je supposais que c'était parce que nos pères étaient meilleurs amis et apparemment, nous avions l'habitude de jouer ensemble les étés que j'avais passé à Forks avec Charlie quand j'étais enfant. Je me souvenais qu'il avait l'habitude de manger de la boue et une fois, il avait même mangé un ver. Ça avait été choquant. J'essayais de l'éviter autant que possible. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas un bon gars à regarder, il était bien, juste pas du tout mon type et c'était comme s'il était ce petit chiot. Toutes sortes de _nécessiteux_ auxquels je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire face à l'heure actuelle. Il était aussi plus jeune que moi. Seulement de quelques années, mais quand même, je ne sortais pas avec des gars plus jeunes.

Je le vis venir vers moi avec la tête baissée, et heureusement, il regardait quelques papiers qu'il avait dans les mains. Je saisis cette occasion pour l'esquiver par une porte de sortie qui menait au parking. C'était moins une !

J'avais garé ma Chevrolet au bout du parking ce matin. J'avais l'habitude de passer mon heure du déjeuner à manger seule et à profiter de la paix dans le spacieux siège passager, les pieds posés sur le tableau de bord. Ça ne serait pas différent aujourd'hui.

Alors que je m'installais dans mon siège, je tirai mon plat de salade et mon iPhone de mon sac, retirant le mode silencieux. J'avais un certain nombre de nouveaux e-mails. Je ris doucement alors que dans l'un des e-mails on me demandait si je voulais acheter quelques pilules pour l'érection et un autre me disait qu'il était possible d'augmenter la taille de mon pénis sans intervention médicale. Hmmm. Merci pour ça, les spammeurs. J'en avais aussi quelques uns de Facebook. Putain, Jacob avait essayé de m'ajouter comme amie... Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? _Vous avez un message d'Edward Cullen._

J'ouvris rapidement Facebook et accédai à ma boîte de réception. Mon cœur donna l'impression qu'il était attaqué par ces putains de papillons qui avaient une fois de plus envahis mon estomac.

**Salut Bella, merci de ne pas penser que je suis un idiot fini. Et merci pour ce que tu as dit. Je me suis rendu compte ce matin que tu serais probablement à la séance de dédicaces d'Emmett la semaine prochaine ? Je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais prendre un café ou manger un morceau avant d'y aller ? Je serai à Forks ce week-end pour régler les dispositions, pour quand je reviendrais le mois prochain.**

**S'il te plaît, accepte mes excuses si tu penses que je suis trop entreprenant, mais je pensais que ce serait sympa de voir un visage amical. Je ne suis toujours pas vraiment fervent de ces grands événements publics, et tu connais Em, ça va être énorme. Ça craint vraiment d'avoir un frère qui est l'une des plus grandes stars du football du pays.**

**Eh bien, tiens moi au courant.**

**Edward x**

Est-ce que c'était ce que je pensais que c'était ? Edward me demandait-il de sortir avec lui ? Non, sûrement pas, il était juste gentil... pas vrai ? Bien sûr, je voulais le rencontrer et peut-être ensuite aller à la séance de dédicaces d'Emmett avec lui. Ça ferait _vraiment_ jaser. Et se serait certainement agréable d'avoir un autre ami. Edward voulait évidemment une amie aussi, vu qu'il allait bientôt déménager dans notre humide petite ville.

J'oubliai mon plat alors que je tapai sur le bouton _Répondre_ de l'écran et je me préparai à commencer une bataille avec mon minuscule clavier AZERTY. Putain, honnêtement je ne savais pas comment les gens utilisaient ces choses, mes mains étaient assez petites et bien que maladroit, j'avais des petits doigts, mais j'eus encore du mal à taper une phrase cohérente.

**Edward,**

**Oui, j'assisterai à la séance de dédicaces d'Emmett la semaine prochaine, encore une autre chose que j'avais redouté. Le truc super c'est que le vin est bon et c'est libre service ;o).**

**Un café ou un léger dîner avant ça, me semble bien. Il y aura quelques hors d'œuvres et des petits amuse-gueules à la fête mais rien de trop grand ou de bourratif. Ce sera sympa de ne pas devoir assister à ça seule. J'avais l'habitude de beaucoup sortir avec le groupe mais dernièrement, je me suis un peu sentie comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Ils sont tous très en couple. Mais je suppose qu'avec Em comme frère et tout, tu le sais.**

**Bella xx**

Je cliquai sur Envoyer et expirai. J'espérai ne pas avoir l'air trop désespérée, mais alors que je regardai sa photo de profil une fois de plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de me pâmer et mon cœur palpita. Il était tellement beau. Mais, de qui je me moquais ? Il ne voudrait pas de moi. Comparée à lui, j'étais juste la même, insignifiante Bella Swan. Edward était comme une sorte d'Adonis. Je parie qu'il avait beaucoup de succès. A quel point était ce mal de vouloir faire courir mes doigts sur son torse sans aucun doute lisse et sentir ses abdos durs cachés sous sa chemise... ou sa tenue d'hôpital... oh putain, ou sa blouse blanche de médecin.

Je dus me secouer avant de faire une combustion dans la cabine de ma putain de camionnette. Mon corps n'avait jamais réagit de cette façon à une autre personne avant, et je ne l'avais même pas rencontré. Il avait pu utiliser Photoshop pour manipuler sa photo à ce que je sache. Beurk, ça pourrait même ne pas ETRE lui, que le magnifique homme sur la photo ait par hasard des yeux émeraude et des cheveux cuivrés tout comme le garçon timide de biologie.

J'espérai que ce soit lui. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît,_ _s'il vous plaît,_ _faites que ce soit Edward Cullen, le dieu Grec qui est à couper le souffle, sur cette photo._

Je secouai la tête et essayai de m'enlever les pensées sales qui traversaient mon esprit alors que je tentai de détourner mon attention sur les feuilles vertes et les tomates rouges juteuses de mon déjeuner. Je n'avais plus faim tout à coup. _Maudit sois-tu, Edward Cullen._

La dernière heure fut la classe de Terminale. Ils étaient un super groupe de jeunes. La plupart d'entre eux s'attelaient au travail et se concentraient sur les choses. Le BAC n'était pas loin et ils semblaient apprécier le programme. De plus, étant un vendredi après-midi, tout le monde était prêt pour la pause du week-end.

Quinze heures arriva enfin, et ils quittèrent la classe avec impatience, certains me souhaitant un bon week-end. Je rangeai mes livres et détachai mes cheveux. Il y eut un léger coup sur la porte, et je relevai les yeux ce qui fit tomber mon estomac quand je vis qui c'était. Putain de Jacob Black.

« Hey Bells. »

Argh. _Bells_. Je détestais quand il m'appelait comme ça. Honnêtement, je préférais Isabella, et seulement ma mère m'appelait comme ça quand elle pensait qu'elle avait une raison d'être furieuse après moi. Seul Charlie était autorisé à m'appeler 'Bells'.

« Jacob, comment ça va ? » lui demandai-je poliment. Peu importe à quel point ce garçon m'énervait, je ne pouvais me résoudre à être impolie avec lui. Sérieusement, il ressemblait à un petit chiot. De grands yeux marrons, des cheveux brillants et légèrement mignon. Il était également ennuyeux et me suivait partout comme s'il était perdu ou quelque chose. Il n'avait pas encore grimpé ma jambe, mais c'était sûrement un truc du troisième rendez-vous ? Plusieurs fois il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui depuis le semestre dernier quand il avait commencé son travail ici, si j'avais dit oui, nous serions probablement catalogués comme un vieux couple marié aujourd'hui.

_Ce n'est pas évident que je suis une personne de chat ?_

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il alors qu'il flânait négligemment sur le bureau et s'appuya contre, ses longues jambes musclées étendues devant lui. Il croisa les bras et me regarda, montrant ses dents blanches brillantes. Il devait avoir un très bon dentiste. « Je me demandais quels étaient tes plans pour demain... Et avant que tu n'inventes des excuses, ton père et mon père seront à la pêche toute la journée. Ils partent à quatre heures du matin. »

Son sourire s'élargit. _Merde._ J'essayai et me forçai à sourire mais ça me fit mal à la mâchoire.

« Je peux t'emmener déjeuner, puis on pourrait sortir ? Ensuite peut-être aller dans un bar et manger le soir ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Ou on pourrez aller au Rez ? J'ai entendu dire que certains des gars y feraient un feu de camp ? » Il ressemblait tout à fait à un petit chien désespéré. Et j'étais sur le point de le blesser.

« Je suis désolée Jake... Jacob... mais j'ai des projets demain. En fait, je... eh bien, j'ai une sorte de rendez-vous. » _Isabella Marie Swan, tu es une menteuse et tu iras en enfer._

Son sourire s'effaça un peu et il sembla un peu gêné aussi.

« Je suis désolé Bells, tu avais gardé ça secret. Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un ? »

J'inclinai la tête et souris. « En fait tu es la première personne à le savoir. C'est tout nouveau et je ne sais pas comment ça va aller, mais je l'aime vraiment bien. »

_Merde._ Il donnait l'impression que je venais juste de l'écraser avec ma camionnette.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je suis désolé, j'espère vraiment que ça marche pour toi, B, et qu'il te traite bien. Tu le mérites bien après James. »

Je grimaçai quand il mentionna le nom de mon ex. Il eut instantanément l'air coupable. Peut-être qu'il allait finalement me laisser tranquille ? Je savais que nos deux pères pensaient que nous aurions été parfaits ensemble, mais ça ne se produirait tout simplement pas. Comme jamais.

« Merci, » souris-je, rencontrant ses yeux. « Je suis vraiment contente, mais je ne veux pas que ça foire tu sais ? » J'étais une telle menteuse. Mais maintenant, je devrais m'assurer d'être hors de la maison demain et dire à Charlie que j'avais un rendez-vous ou quelque chose l'information reviendrait sans doute dans les oreilles de Jacob par Billy. Je ne pus qu'espérer.

J'attrapai mon sac et le lançai sur mon épaule une fois debout. « Merci pour l'offre de me tenir compagnie, passe un bon week-end, d'accord ? » lui dis-je. Je me sentis super coupable, mais j'étais confiante qu'il allait enfin comprendre le message.

« Bien sûr, toi aussi, Bells, et fais attention, d'accord ? » dit-il en me tapotant légèrement l'épaule.

_Argh. Dieu merci._ Il s'éloigna de moi, mais regarda en arrière et m'envoya un sourire éclatant, deux fois.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.<br>_

_A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, passez un bon week-end ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde, il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin donc nous sommes vendredi, et qui dit vendredi, dit nouveau chapitre :D_

_Mais avant ça, merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte et en favori._

_Ensuite, je réponds aux reviews des non-inscrits:_

_**leila:** Coucou^^, merci pour ta review. Oui le soit disant charme de Jacob fait un flop pour le coup, et j'adore ça :D. A bientôt. Bisous._

_**BelliBells:** Coucou Céline ;). Merci pour ta review. Jacob en prof, je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que ça lui va bien lol. Comme tu t'en doutes je peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions sinon je devrais te dévoiler des choses et se serait moins amusant. Pour ce que James a fait à Bella, tu l'apprendras d'ici quelques chapitres ;). Effectivement, je compte poster un chapitre par semaine^^. La fiction comporte quarante deux chapitres et un épilogue dans lesquels il y aura bien des PDV Edward. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai plus ou moins répondu à tes questions. Ah oui! En ce qui concerne la rencontre, on en reparle à la fin de ce chapitre :P. Bisous._

_**Marie:** Hello miss! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que le début te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :). Je pense que ton voeu va s'exaucer, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bisous ;)._

_**jerry03:** Coucou^^. Merci pour ta review. Ah ah tu verras bien, si tu lis ce chapitre tu auras ta réponse :D. Bisous._

_**TeamEdward:** Heyyy! Merci pour ta review. Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire :D. Oh mais ça va, Bella est encore gentille en comparant Jacob à un chiot, c'est tout mimi un chiot :P. En ce qui concerne Bella et James, tu apprendras ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas pour toute de suite ;). Bisous._

_**annabelle:** Salut :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Merci aussi pour les conseils et les compliments. Tout ça c'est en grande partie grâce à ma beta qui m'aide énormément. Pour cette expression, t'es sérieuse? Ca n'existe pas? :O. Bah moi je le dis très souvent XD. Merci pour l'info en tout cas :). A bientôt. Bisous._

_**Sarah:** Coucou^^. Merci pour ta review. Effectivement c'est volontaire de ma part de laisser comme ça, je pense que tout le monde sait ce que ça signifie (vu que j'ai pas eu de question à ce sujet) et en plus on l'utilise de plus en plus (perso moi oui) :D. En tout cas, merci beaucoup. A bientôt, bisous :)_

_Et pour finir, un énooormmme merci à Missleez, ma beta :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>_

« Ouais, toute la journée, Papa » confirmai-je. Charlie me regarda de ses larges yeux, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, pensif. Il prit une gorgée de sa Rainier.

« Eh bien, Bells, il était temps que tu sortes à nouveau tu sais ? » Charlie me fit un petit clin d'œil.

Attendez... quoi ? _Que je sorte ?_ Il voulait que je sois une salope ? Sérieusement ? Je ne vivais plus ici, bien qu'il semblait agir comme si c'était encore le cas, car j'avais tendance à venir ici presque tous les soirs quand il ne travaillait pas tard, pour nous cuisiner un repas. Je préférais faire ça que de le voir gaspiller son argent au resto tous les soirs. Ça me permettait aussi de ne pas m'embarrasser à acheter des plats surgelés pour une personne. J'adorais cuisiner ce n'était pas aussi amusant quand c'était juste pour soi.

« C'est juste une honte que vous ne vous soyez jamais mis ensemble avec Jacob. Lui et toi vous seriez bien ensemble » continua Charlie. « Vous étiez inséparables quand vous étiez enfants. »

Je souris et haussai les épaules alors que je sauçai le ragoût de bœuf. C'était la recette secrète de ma grand-mère. Assez secrète pour qu'elle me la transmette quand j'avais huit ans, au cours d'une de mes visites estivales à Charlie. C'était le repas préféré de mon père, donc je lui en faisais beaucoup. Nous le mangions avec de la purée crémeuse. C'était sacrément bon, si je pouvais me permettre.

« Il n'est tout simplement pas mon genre, Papa... Je n'aime pas vraiment le truc du corps tout body buildé. Et aussi, tu ne penses pas que les aînés de la Réserve le mépriseront de le voir avec quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de la tribu ? » questionnai-je Charlie. Mon père haussa les épaules et secoua la tête alors qu'il scrutait le fourneau, passant furtivement son nez dans la chaleur que dégageait le ragoût. Je frappai sa main avant qu'il ne puisse saisir la cuillère et goûter. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il est plus jeune que moi. »

Charlie rit doucement. « Je me soucie juste de toi, Bells. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. »

_Oui Papa, et je suis sûre que tu ne vises pas les petits-enfants potentiels._

Mon père était doux. Je ne regrettais pas un instant d'être venue vivre ici avec lui dans la pluvieuse ville de Forks quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Nous étions des personnes très similaires, et il savait exactement quand il fallait dire les bonnes choses et quand ne rien dire.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais et souris. « Je suis heureuse, Papa, je te le promets. » Je reportai mon attention sur les pommes de terre, les écrasai et les mélangeai, ajoutant le beurre, le lait et un peu de sel jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient la consistance crémeuse parfaite. « Je souhaite juste que Jacob veuille... arrêter de me demander de sortir avec lui » ajoutai-je. Charlie hocha la tête, souriant un peu.

« Le garçon en pince pour toi, Bells. Billy a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu regarder une autre fille de la façon dont il te regarde. »

_Super. Merci pour ça._ « Une façon de me faire sentir coupable... Sérieusement, il me connaît depuis vingt-quatre putains d'années, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui peut-être une cinquantaine de fois, et pourtant il ne comprend toujours pas. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. « C'était un bon pote quand on était enfant. Je n'ai juste pas les même sentiments que lui. »

Je servis notre dîner et plaçai la plus grosse portion devant Charlie, qui l'engloutit pratiquement dès que je lui donnai son couteau et sa fourchette.

« Alors, parle-moi de ce type. »

Je pris une gorgée et secouai la tête. « Non heu... je ne veux pas porter la poisse ou quoi que ce soit. » _Me revoilà avec le mensonge. Cette fois de toutes les personnes, c'était à mon père. J'irai vraiment en enfer maintenant._

Il ne m'en reparla plus, et je pus rentrer à la maison à vingt-et-une heures, car Charlie s'endormit devant l'écran plat, une canette de bière vide à la main. Mission réussie : un père avec un ventre plein et ronflant. Au moins je savais qu'il ne mourrait pas de faim au cours du week-end. Je le couvris avec un vieux tricot avant de partir.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, j'allumai mon ordinateur portable et pris une bonne douche. Je priai silencieusement pour que Jacob ou Charlie ne remettent pas tout le truc du rendez-vous sur le tapis. Je supposai que je pourrais leur dire que ça n'avait pas marché ou quelque chose. Ouais. Voilà.

De retour dans ma chambre, vêtue de ma serviette, je m'effondrai sur mon lit et ouvris Facebook. J'étais sérieusement accro. Ce n'était pas bon. Je fis défiler les mises à jour récentes, c'est de là que venait mon commérage quotidien. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de ces conneries de magazines sur les célébrités quand vous aviez Facebook. J'avais entendu dire que Twitter était pire. Apparemment, vous pouviez dire exactement où certaines célébrités étaient à n'importe quel moment donné. Je supposai que c'était grâce aux téléphones appareils photos et à Internet mobile. Cette merde devait être dure. J'aurais détesté ça.

Hmm, Jessica Stanley-Newton était dans une _relation compliquée_, les choses n'allaient pas tellement bien avec Mike alors. Et dire que si j'avais effectivement convenu d'un rendez-vous avec lui à l'école, j'aurais pu finir comme Madame Stanley. Étant la fouine que j'étais, je lus ses commentaires. Ses amis la consolaient et lui demandaient ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment Mike avait rencontré une fille dans un bar, une fille de la classe en-dessous de la nôtre à l'école. Jessica ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi, parce que cette fille avait vraiment des petits seins. Je ris. Ne lui était-il jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être, juste peut-être, Mike était un connard ?

Un petit clic me signala une fenêtre de discussion qui clignotait. C'était Edward. Ces satanés papillons furent de retour.

**Edward : Hey**

**Bella : Hey toi, comment tu vas ?**

**Edward : Je vais bien, en fait, je suis à Forks. Je suis arrivé chez mes parents il y a une heure. Je visite deux maisons demain. Trouver des agents immobiliers qui travaillent un samedi dans cette ville endormie a été une dure affaire.**

**Bella : J'imagine, certains des endroits étaient totalement fermés pas vrai ?**

**Edward : Hum hum ! Eh bien, en fait, je me demandais, si demain après-midi tu voudrais qu'on se rencontre pour prendre un café ou quelque chose ?**

_Attendez... quoi ? Bordel oui._

**Edward : Si tu n'as pas de projets ou quelque chose.**

**Bella : Oui, se serait vraiment bien ! J'ai l'habitude de voir mon père le samedi, mais il va à la pêche avec son ami toute la journée, donc je suis un agent libre.**

_C'est bien Swan, ne pas paraître trop désespérée._

**Edward : C'est super... Eh bien que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve au café à quelques portes de la boutique de Newton ? Tu sais, le terrain de camping et de plein air ?**

**Bella : Parfait, à quelle heure ?**

**Edward : J'ai une visite à dix heures et une autre à treize heures, donc on pourrait dire quatorze heures ?**

**Bella : C'est super. Je te verrais là-bas, je suis impatiente d'y être.**

**Edward : Eh bien cool, je vais aller me coucher, c'était un long trajet, mais je te verrai demain, Bella. Dors bien.**

**Bella : Merci, toi aussi.**

**Edward : xxx**

_**Edward est hors ligne.**_

C'était comme... _un rendez-vous ?_ Il était impatient d'y être... comme moi. Mais ça n'en faisait pas un rendez-vous. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais été aussi excitée... et si foutrement nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer un garçon. _Il est carrément plus qu'un garçon, Swan._ Mais là encore, je n'avais pas de rendez-vous. Comme, du tout dernièrement.

Donc c'était juste un café, probablement qu'il voulait juste faire quelque chose pour passer le temps. Je devais arrêter de m'exciter. Ces connards de papillons stupides semblaient s'être multipliés dans mon ventre et étaient prêts à sortir. Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'allais porter ?

Je regardai l'horloge et il était presque vingt-trois heures. L'heure d'aller au lit pour moi, sinon j'allais me réveiller avec les plus sombres putains de cratères de la planète sous les yeux demain.

Il était tard samedi matin. Je pensais sérieusement que la nuit allait durer éternellement. J'avais réussi à avoir quelques heures de sommeil décentes, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de bailler dans ma tasse fumante de café noir. Ajoutant du sucre, je tirai la serviette de mes cheveux fraîchement lavés et commençai à démêler les nœuds.

J'optai pour un jean moulant, mes Converse et une chemise blanche. Je ne voulais pas être trop habillée, ce n'était qu'un café après tout, mais Alice m'avait dit à maintes reprises que mes fesses étaient parfaites dans mon jean préféré.

Je séchai et arrangeai mes cheveux afin qu'ils paraissent lisses et tombent juste en-dessous de mes épaules. Après avoir appliqué un peu de gel aux extrémités, et une touche de mascara et de gloss, j'étais prête. Regardant par la fenêtre, je fus reconnaissante qu'il ne pleuve pas, pas besoin d'un grand imperméable plutôt peu attrayant. Je priai silencieusement pour que quelqu'un là-haut me donne un coup de main en gardant le temps de Forks en ma faveur.

J'attendais au dehors de l'unique café de Forks, rongeant distraitement mes ongles. J'étais en avance... quinze minutes en avance. J'avais même stationné ma camionnette quelques rues plus loin pour que je puisse marcher jusqu'ici et ne pas paraître trop désespérée, mais j'étais là, et Edward, jusqu'à présent, ne l'était pas.

Je continuai de penser 'que faire s'il ne se montre pas ?'. Que faire si c'était son... ou l'idée d'Emmett... de faire une blague de mauvais goût et s'ils voulaient juste bien rire.

Je sentis un léger coup sur mon épaule qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Edward. Il sourit c'était un genre de demi-sourire en coin sexy. Les papillons attaquèrent mes tripes une fois de plus et je sentis soudainement une montée d'humidité couler entre mes jambes. Wow, le gars ne m'avait même pas encore parlé et j'avais déjà envie de l'emmener dans mon appartement... ou mon pick-up... bordel, cette ruelle sombre à l'arrière du restaurant semblait être une putain de bonne option à l'heure actuelle.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. » Je fondis un peu plus à l'intérieur. Il avait dit _sursauter_. J'aimais ce mot. « Tu donnais l'impression d'être à des millions de kilomètres. »

« Edward » soufflai-je. « Désolée... je... tu es venu. »

Edward pencha un peu la tête de côté. « Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ? » Il paraissait un peu confus.

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne sais pas, je pensais que Emmett me faisait peut-être une blague. Étant la cinquième roue, j'ai tendance à prendre le poids des choses dans notre groupe. »

Il semblait un peu blessé désormais et il détourna les yeux. « Je le sais... maintenant. Je ne pouvais simplement pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être un coup monté. » Je lui souris, et il me regarda encore une fois, ce sourire sexy était de retour.

« Enfin, bon. Maintenant, Mademoiselle Swan, permets-moi de t'offrir un café et nous pourrons rattraper ça. »

Edward passa devant moi en un instant et tira sur la porte vitrée, l'ouvrant pour moi. Attendant à côté, il plaça doucement sa main dans le bas de mon dos, me faisant signe d'entrer avant lui. Je sentis délicatement ses doigts sur la peau entre mon haut et la ceinture de mon jean. Je sentis une montée de chaleur... et de l'électricité. Mon corps picotait où sa main persistait toujours.

Je franchis rapidement la porte avant qu'il ne commence à penser que j'étais une sorte de toxico qui restait statufiée lorsqu'on la touchait.

Au comptoir, il me demanda ce que je voulais, et je parvins malgré tout à parler et lui dire que je voulais un café au lait. Le barman nous dit qu'on nous apporterait nos boissons dès qu'elles seraient prêtes. Edward ouvrit le chemin vers un coin tranquille du café et se trouva par hasard sur un grand canapé en cuir rembourré. Il tapota le coussin et je m'assis à côté de lui, perchant mes fesses sur le bord. Il avait l'air si mignon et insouciant. Je voulais être capable de sembler aussi détendue que lui, mais j'étais encore sous le choc du toucher de sa main dans mon dos. Une chose tellement innocente, mais qui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait une étincelle entre nous. L'avait-il sentie lui aussi ?

Le silence était gênant. Edward ne cessait de me regarder. Même si je n'aimais pas le calme, je ne me sentais pas amusée en sachant que ses yeux étaient sur moi. C'était... agréable. La serveuse arriva, nous servit nos boissons et partit rapidement.

Je pris un petit paquet de sucre puis un autre, les versant tous les deux dans mon café au lait crémeux et remuai. Edward me regardait avec curiosité mon regard rencontra le sien. « Je les aime sucrés » dis-je simplement, en haussant un peu les épaules.

« Je m'en souviendrai à titre d'information. » _Oh vraiment, Monsieur Cullen ?_

Prenant une petite gorgée de ma boisson, je me penchai en arrière et m'installai dans le canapé, rapprochant mon corps du sien. J'apportai mes genoux à côté de moi.

Nous parlâmes de l'école, et de l'université, du travail et enfin de la réunion à venir et de nos camarades de classe. Je lui demandai s'il avait vu les commentaires de Jessica sur Facebook. Edward me dit que oui et qu'en fait il avait reçu plusieurs e-mails explicites de Madame Stanley-Newton quelques mois avant, détaillant ce qu'elle aimerait lui faire. Edward, bien sûr en gentleman, l'avait gentiment repoussée. Elle était mariée après tout, et il m'assura aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun foutu moyen qu'il soit allé vers elle à l'école, et encore moins maintenant.

Je ris un peu maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Mike allait voir ailleurs. Edward confirma qu'il connaissait la personne que Mike voyait. Il était vrai que c'était une fille de la classe en-dessous de la nôtre. Son nom était Janel et elle travaillait comme infirmière au General Hospital de Forks. Elle allait travailler dans l'équipe d'Edward quand il commencerait à travailler là-bas dans quelques semaines.

« J'aime ce son » chuchota presque Edward, prenant une gorgée de son café noir. « Ce rire, c'est vraiment joli. » Il continua, alors que je devais paraître un peu perdue. Je rougis sauvagement, je devais être de la couleur d'une betterave ! « J'aime ces rougeurs aussi. »

Ce sourire était de retour. Il dirigea un doigt sur le rebord de sa tasse alors qu'il me regardait.

Je voulais le lécher. Peut-être même le mordre un peu. Juste un petit creux ? _Putain reprends-toi Swan !_

Je rougis à nouveau, mes mains atteignant mes joues chaudes, essayant de m'éventer. Il me sourit. « Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, ma puce » mima-t-il, légèrement penché plus près de moi et il prit une de mes mains et l'éloigna lentement de mes joues brûlantes.

Sa main était toujours sur la mienne, et il les descendit pour qu'elles reposent entre nous sur le canapé. L'électricité spéciale était toujours là, et c'était une sensation étonnante. Il _devait_ la sentir aussi. Nos yeux se bloquèrent et nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques instants avant qu'Edward s'éclaircisse subitement la gorge et sa main quitta la mienne. Je failli pleurnicher à la perte de contact. Il prit son café et je miroitai ses actions, prenant une longue gorgée du liquide rafraîchissant.

Je devais parler. Ce silence me tuait, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas gênant. Je _voulais_ juste qu'il me tienne la main à nouveau.

« Alors... D'ici une semaine on se tiendra prêts pour le lancement du foutu livre terrible d'Emmett » dis-je avec un sourire.

Edward plaça sa tasse presque vide sur la petite table de verre. « Ouais, je suppose. Tu sais, il n'a rien écrit de tout ça en fait. Il avait quelqu'un qui est venu et qui l'a interviewé. »

Je hochai la tête rapidement. « Oh je sais... mais n'oublie pas, il a dû se tenir debout et poser pour les photographes... Ça a dû être super dur. »

Tout à coup Edward éclata de rire, et le son était magnifique, comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Il tapa sa main sur sa cuisse droite. Son nez se plissa. Mon dieu, cet homme était tellement magnifique.

« Et tu dis que tu es victime des blagues d'Emmett ? On dirait que tu peux aussi bien prendre le dessus sur lui, Mademoiselle Swan. » Je rougis à nouveau.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » continuai-je, « Je déteste ce genre de choses, mais je n'avais pas de projets samedi prochain et ça m'habituera aux apparitions publiques. Après tout, la réunion est la semaine suivante. »

Sa main fut de retour sur le canapé à côté de la mienne. Son pouce était littéralement à quelques centimètres de mon petit doigt. Je pouvais presque sentir l'attraction et le courant. Il y avait une chaleur étrange irradiant de lui, me priant de me rapprocher.

Il me sourit. « Je suis heureux que tu seras là. Peut-être que si je ne suis pas trop entreprenant, on pourrait y assister ensemble ? Je sais qu'on avait parlé de manger un morceau avant, mais peut-être que je pourrais venir te chercher ? » Il semblait nerveux. Pas la moitié d'à quel point j'étais nerveuse. Edward me demandait de sortir avec lui ! Je criais comme une fan de Robert Pattinson.

Comment répondre à ça ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors cette rencontre? Ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)<em>

_Bon weekend et à vendredi prochain ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde :)_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour avoir mis l'histoire en alerte et/ou en favori :)_

_Comme d'habitude je réponds aux messages des non inscrits:_

_**twilight0507:** Coucou :). Merci pour ta review. Roohh mais qui te dit qu'elle va dire oui? XD. A bientôt :)_

_**leila:** Coucou miss :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet, Charlie est un peu moins renfermé dans cette fic. Merci encore de me suivre et de commenter à chaque fois :). Bisous._

_**TeamEdward:** Helloooo :). Merci pour ta review. Bella est toujours aussi dingue mdr. Oui heureusement qu'Edward est là pour prendre les devants car Bella n'a pas confiance en elle donc elle n'ose pas se lancer. En ce qui concerne ce que tu aimerais faire à Edward, hum, je répondrai par un "Sans Commentaire!" ptdr. Bisous ;)_

_**annabelle:** Salut :). Merci pour ta review. Non mais t'inquiète pas, je te crois, c'était juste de l'humour XD. En tout cas c'est super sympa de me donner ton avis à chaque fois, donc merci à toi. Xoxo._

_**Bellibells:** Hey Céline! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Hé hé, avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si vite XD. Oooh petite coquine, c'est quoi cette question? :O... Bien sûr qu'il y en aura :P. Bisous._

_Et un grand merci à ma beta, Missleez, pour tout le boulot qu'elle fait :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>_

Edward me regardait attentivement et je me rendis vite compte que je ne lui avais pas donné de réponse. _Bien sûr, que je le veux aussi ! Pourquoi je suis en train de réfléchir à la réponse ?_ « Je... Je... Ce, ce serait génial, j'aimerai vraiment, » parvins-je _malgré tout_ à bégayer. Edward sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était le plus grand sourire que j'avais vu venant de lui. Je voyais toutes ses dents et il avait l'air ravi, comme si j'avais accepté sa demande en mariage ou quelque chose.

Je pris mon café à nouveau et essayai d'en prendre une longue gorgée, mais il n'y en avait plus. _Nooonnn, je ne veux pas que ça se termine déjà. C'est allé trop vite !_

Il me regardait toujours, semblant tout à fait heureux.

« Merci, » souffla-t-il, son pouce caressant la jointure de mes doigts. Je me mordis la lèvre alors que la chaleur de son toucher parcourait mon bras.

Son pouce était légèrement rugueux, presque calleux, mais je pense que c'était parce qu'il aimait jouer de la guitare. Ce n'était certainement pas une mauvaise chose. J'aimais la façon dont il le frottait doucement sur mes jointures et le traînait doucement en bas de mon petit doigt. C'était presque érotique. Peut-être que c'était parce que je le voulais foutrement beaucoup.

Je libérai ma lèvre prisonnière de mes dents et regardai vers lui, léchant ma lèvre d'anticipation. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, mais il se rapprocha. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, son nez fut à quelques millimètres du mien. Sa langue rose passa sur ses propres lèvres pour un instant avant qu'il ne presse un doux baiser sur le coin de ma bouche.

Il commença à s'éloigner lentement, mais ma main se déplaça miraculeusement sur son épaule, le tirant vers moi. Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes notre baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, et fut relativement chaste, mais je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. Je dus m'empêcher physiquement de lui sauter dessus et de le chevaucher au milieu du Java Shed.

« Wow... » chuchota Edward. J'étais d'accord de tout cœur. Nos mains se touchaient et il entremêla lentement ses doigts aux miens. « Alors... On fait quoi maintenant ? Je te verrai la semaine prochaine, ou je peux t'emmener pour un déjeuner tardif ? » demanda t-il avec précaution.

« Un déjeuner serait super » lui dis-je, lui serrant la main fermement.

Edward semblait stupidement heureux à nouveau alors qu'il se levait et m'aidait à me lever aussi. Il garda ma main dans la sienne et me conduisit vers le rare soleil de Forks. Il tira ses Ray-Ban de sa poche et les mit alors qu'il me menait en bas de la rue.

« Tu es d'accord pour qu'on aille à Port Angeles ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il tirait une clé de voiture de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton accroché à l'anneau. J'entendis un bip et vis un flash de lumière provenant d'une Volvo argenté, assez jolie, stationnée à quelques mètres plus loin. « Il y a un endroit que je voulais essayer depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu en ville. »

« Où tu voudras, Edward. » _Emmène-moi où tu veux chéri, je te suivrai._

Il m'ouvrit la porte passager et m'aida à monter, fermant la portière derrière moi avant de monter lui-même. « N'oublie pas ta ceinture » me rappela t-il, pointant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, juste derrière mon épaule. Je ne pensais jamais à la mettre vu que mon pick-up était très ancien, j'étais sûre qu'il était même né avant l'invention du harnais de sécurité dans les véhicules.

Je m'attachai rapidement, et il démarra la voiture, sortant de son espace. Ça nous prit seulement un peu plus de trente minutes avant d'entrer dans Port Angeles. Il conduisait très vite, mais pas comme un fou. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, bien qu'il insistait à rouler trente kilomètres heures au-dessus de la limite autorisée. Je ne roulais jamais vite, mon pick-up n'était pas capable de monter au-dessus de cinquante et aussi, quand votre père était le chef de la police, avoir une contravention n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée. Je ferais l'objet des conversations de la ville.

Edward s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant Italien juste à côté de Main Street. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire parce que le restaurant s'appelait 'Bella Italia'. Edward rit. « Un peu cliché, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était merveilleux. Apparemment les raviolis aux champignons sont à mourir. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent. « Sans blague ? Les raviolis aux champignons sont, comme, mon plat préféré. »

Les yeux d'Edward brillaient alors qu'il liait ses doigts aux miens et il me conduisit au restaurant. Encore une fois, comme un gentleman, il m'ouvrit la porte. Il demanda pour avoir une table au calme et la serveuse bavait presque devant lui alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour palier à sa demande. Je levai un sourcil vers Edward alors qu'elle le frôla délibérément en passant devant lui, sa main touchant son biceps et balançant les fesses alors qu'elle nous conduisait vers un endroit plus isolé. Edward me sourit simplement et enroula son bras autour de ma taille. La serveuse reluqueuse sembla comprendre le message et prit nos commandes de boissons. Nous optâmes tous les deux pour du Coca Light. Nous savions déjà ce que nous voulions manger, et avant que la punaise reparte, nous lui dîmes que nous aimerions également deux plats de raviolis aux champignons. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Ses fesses se balançaient toujours. Je ne la blâmai pas de l'aguicher un peu. Je pense que j'aurais probablement essayé aussi.

Je secouai la tête. « Cette pauvre fille. Tu as travaillé ton vaudou sur elle. »

« Vaudou ? » demanda t-il, paraissant perplexe un instant. Je hochai la tête et ris, désignant la serveuse du doigt.

« Ouais. Tu as, comme, cette capacité à _éblouir_ les femmes. Tu m'as déjà, et cette serveuse te voulais, aussi. »

Edward pencha la tête de côté, ses yeux verts brillaient. « Tu me veux Isabella ? » demanda t-il. Je me mordis les lèvres et l'intérieur des joues. Moi et ma grande gueule.

La serveuse mateuserevint avec nos Coca. Elle les posa poliment, faisant en sorte de bien incliner son décolleté vers Edward alors qu'elle les posait sur la table. Après qu'elle soit partie, Edward se leva et se déplaça de l'autre côté de la table et m'indiqua de bouger un peu pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de moi. Je rougis encore comme une folle. Il glissa un bras sur mon épaule, et il avait ce sourire magnifique sur son visage. « Tu es si belle quand tu rougis. » Dieu merci, il ne semblait pas exiger que je réponde à sa question précédente.

Je pris une gorgée hésitante de mon Coca glacé et le regardai. J'aimais avoir son bras autour de moi. Je me sentais en sécurité, désirée. Mon corps tout entier picotait d'impatience. Nous restâmes comme ça, simplement à parler de choses et d'autres, ce que nous aimions faire pour se détendre, puis sur le travail jusqu'à ce que notre serveuse revienne avec nos deux grandes assiettes de raviolis. Ça sentait divinement bon. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. La reluqueusesembla mécontente lorsqu'elle vit le bras d'Edward autour de moi et qu'il ne la regardait même pas alors qu'elle plaçait l'assiette devant lui. Bien sûr, il murmura un merci poli alors qu'elle le faisait.

Je saisis ma fourchette et pris un morceau de pâte, l'apportant à ma bouche. Je pris un instant pour l'inhaler et apprécier son arôme crémeux avant de le mettre dans ma bouche et de n'en faire qu'une seule bouchée. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent un peu, et sa langue passa sur ses lèvres. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre qu'il me regarde si attentivement alors que je mangeais.

Toutefois, ces raviolis aux champignons étaient les putains de raviolis les plus étonnants que je n'avais jamais goûté. Je fermai les yeux et retins un gémissement. Il regardait et se lécha les lèvres à nouveau.

« C'est bon ? » demanda t-il, alors qu'il prenait sa propre fourchette pour commencer à s'attaquer à son repas. Sans briser le contact entre nos yeux, il prit une bouchée, mâcha lentement et avala avant de se lécher les lèvres à nouveau. _Putain de merde, je veux faire ça..._ Il acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est foutrement bon. »

Nous rîmes tous les deux et continuâmes à manger. De temps en temps, sa main touchait la mienne et la serrait doucement. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé, il poussa son assiette loin devant lui et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. _Ouais, bébé, un peu plus haut et juste un petit peu sur ta gauche et tu toucheras l'endroit._ J'étais une fois de plus, devenue une fan.

Je ressentis soudain la forte envie de l'embrasser, donc je me penchai et appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Edward répondit immédiatement et avec enthousiasme, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Il traça ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue douce avant de la glisser dans ma bouche. Mes doigts tirèrent doucement ses cheveux, et sa main, qui était toujours posée sur ma cuisse, me pressa et me massa doucement tandis que son autre main était autour de ma taille. Je résistai à l'envie de lui sauter dessus et le chevaucher, me rappelant que nous étions au milieu d'un restaurant. _Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ?_

Le son d'un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparer. C'était la serveuse, attendant là avec les bras croisés, comme si nous avions besoin d'elle pour quelque chose. Elle était furax. Stupide femme.

« Puis-je vous apporter autre chose ? Un dessert ou un café peut-être... Un verre d'eau froide ? » demanda t-elle, se moquant de moi. Foutue salope.

Edward, qui me regardait toujours, lui fit un vague signe de la main, « Non, juste la note s'il vous plaît. Je pense qu'on a terminé ici... » Il se rappela rapidement à lui même. « A moins que tu ne veuilles quelque chose de plus, Bella ? » Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas ou n'avais besoin de rien de ce que ce restaurant Italien ne pouvait m'offrir. La serveuse haussa les épaules et partit, de toute évidence, en colère.

« Alors » soufflai-je. « Et maintenant ? »

Il me sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se pencher et de me donner un baiser rapide. « Je pensais justement à ça. Que dirais-tu qu'on sorte d'ici ? Je vais te ramener à Forks, et on pourrait décider quoi faire arrivés là-bas ? Si tu n'es pas prête à mettre fin à cette journée, alors peut-être que je pourrais t'inviter à boire un verre ou deux ? »

Je n'eus même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. « Ça m'a l'air bien » murmurai-je. J'espérai que cette serveuse lorgneuse accourt avec l'addition. Je me penchai sous la table pour prendre mon sac. Edward me regarda interrogateur quand je l'attrapai et sortis une vingtaine de dollars de mon portefeuille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'il te plaît, laisse moi payer » insista t-il. Je levai les sourcils vers lui, l'argent toujours dans ma main. Il la repoussa doucement vers mon sac.

« Merci, » murmurai-je doucement, un peu gênée alors que je rangeai mon argent dans mon portefeuille. Notre addition arriva et Edward paya rapidement en utilisant une carte de crédit noire très brillante. Lui, bien sûr, laissa un pourboire à notre amie, et à moi un baiser sur ma paume alors qu'elle revenait avec sa carte et le reçu. Je pense que son baiser était mon propre pourboire.

Une fois que nous fûmes retournés dans sa Volvo, roulant vers Forks, mon esprit se déplaça à un millions de kilomètres à la minute. Premièrement, je n'avais jamais était aussi loin avec les hommes... Bordel, je n'avais même pas de rendez-vous. Deuxièmement, je pensais à ce niveau d'attraction et à la _force_ de ce que je ressentais pour lui, de toute évidence, il le ressentait aussi. Je me demandais pourquoi ça ne m'effrayait pas. Troisièmement, je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Jamais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder, juste au moment même où il détourna ses yeux de la route pour me regarder. Il sourit, se concentra à nouveau sur la route, et rit.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

Edward secoua la tête. « C'est rien. Tout cela semble juste très étrange, c'est tout » il jeta un autre coup d'œil dans ma direction. « Je ne fais jamais ça. »

« Ça ? » questionnai-je, ne comprenant pas tout à fait.

Il hocha la tête et sourit. « Je veux dire ça » il agita une main entre nous deux. « Sortir, passer du temps avec une femme, tu sais ? »

_Ouais. Je sais. Moi non plus._

Je lui souris. « Moi non plus... L'occasion s'est présentée mais je... eh bien le gars qui n'arrête pas de me harceler n'est tout simplement pas mon genre, et le travail rend les choses plus difficiles, aussi, je suppose. Mais, j'ai passé un très bon moment aujourd'hui, Edward. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. »

Edward passa sa main au centre de la voiture pour attraper ma main, et entrelaça nos doigts. C'était un premier rendez-vous vraiment génial. Je me sentais déjà très attachée à lui, et nous avions seulement été ensemble pendant trois heures. Et je ne savais pas _exactement ce que_ nous étions.

« Tant de pensées dans ta petite tête, je peux presque entendre les rouages tourner » rit-il. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Je secouai la tête et souris. « Rien d'intéressant à partager... du moins, pour l'instant. » Il fit une légère pression sur ma main.

Le retour pour Forks alla trop vite et peu de temps après, je le dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'avais garé mon pick-up, près du café. Avant même que je ne puisse détacher ma ceinture, il fut à la portière passager et me l'ouvrit. Il me tendit même la main. Je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à ça. « Merci » dis-je alors qu'il m'aidait à sortir et ferma la porte. Nous nous tenions debout en silence entre nos deux véhicules avant que je ne lui touche le dos de la main. « Alors... quels sont tes projets ? Tu veux boire un verre ? » lui demandai-je alors que j'atteignais la poignée de la portière de ma vieille Chevrolet rouge.

« J'aimerai beaucoup, Bella » me dit-il, en se rapprochant et éloignant ma main de la porte de mon pick-up. « Pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas te ramener et tu pourrais laisser ta... euh... voiture à la maison. »

Je ris doucement. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec mon moyen de transport, Docteur Cullen ? » Je ne me sentais pas insultée par sa réaction face à ma Chevrolet. J'étais habituée. Le dégoût était généralement ce que je recevais de la part des gars et des filles. J'étais assez attachée à ce vieux truc rouillé elle m'amenait d'un point à un autre. Ce n'était pas super pour le carburant... mais bon.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce que tu conduises une telle... bête. Je veux dire qu'elle est probablement aussi vieille que nous deux réunis » dit-il rapidement. Je lui donnai un coup dans les côtes par espièglerie et il se plia en deux simulant la douleur. « Comme je le disais » ajouta t-il alors qu'il _se redressait_, « tu pourrais laisser ton pick-up, et on pourrait trouver quelque chose à faire ? »

« C'est parfait. Je n'habite pas loin » lui dis-je alors que j'ouvrais la portière qui grinça. Je levai un sourcil vers Edward qui secouait la tête. Il semblait vouloir dire autre chose de _drôle_ au sujet de Mabel.

Je montai dans la cabine et attendis un instant avant de fermer la portière et nous nous regardâmes avec envie. Je me demandai s'il voulait encore m'embrasser. Il pencha simplement la tête et remonta dans sa Volvo. « Je vais te suivre, alors. »

Je lui fis un rapide signe de tête en mettant le contact et Mabel fit un fracassant grondement. Je passai ma langue entre mes lèvres et passai la vitesse alors que nous sortions du parking.

Edward resta derrière le pick-up alors que je conduisais pour revenir à mon appartement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder dans mon rétroviseur. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire à quel point cet homme était étonnant, affectueux et beau, et il semblait m'aimer... _m'aimer,_ m'aimer... vraiment. J'avais dû faire une très bonne chose cette semaine, ou j'étais vraiment devenue une sacrée chanceuse. J'avais envie de le crier haut et fort, mais je ne le fis pas car j'avais peur qu'Edward puisse m'entendre et penser que j'étais folle, ce qui le ferait repartir pour Seattle. Je ne voulais vraiment pas ça.

J'arrivai à mon bâtiment et me garai. Edward s'arrêta à côté de moi, sortit de la Volvo et marcha jusqu'à ma portière. Il leva les yeux vers mon immeuble. « Bel endroit, bon voisinage, aussi » dit-il. « Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? »

Il m'offrit sa main et m'aida à sortir de ma _bête_. « Ouais, j'aime bien. C'est sympa et calme et assez loin du travail si bien que je n'ai pas un porte-clés au cas ou le concierge ne pourrait pas venir » grimaçai-je. « J'ai emménagé il y a huit mois environ. »

Il hocha la tête et je claquai la porte du pick-up. « J'ai juste besoin de changer de chemise si nous allons autre part. Tu veux venir ? » lui demandai-je.

_Vraiment Bella... le premier rendez-vous et tu invites déjà un étranger chez toi ? Tu as déjà fait cette erreur avant, tu te souviens ?_

« Bien sûr » répondit-il simplement, et je soufflai rapidement. Je voulais qu'il vienne mais ces voix dans ma tête étaient toujours en train de lutter, en particulier lorsque ça concernait les hommes.

_James t'a vraiment foutu dans un sale état, Swan, et tu vas devoir dire quelque chose à Edward. Tu ne pourras pas toujours garder ça pour toi, ou bien tu vas mourir vieille fille avec une maison pleine de chats._

Je le conduisis dans mon immeuble, et je décidai que prendre l'escalier jusqu'au troisième étage était beaucoup mieux que l'ascenseur. J'ouvris ma porte et le regardai s'appuyer négligemment sur le mur de mon couloir, me regardant alors que je posais mon sac sur le buffet. J'utilisai toute ma volonté pour ne pas le pousser contre le mur.

« Fais comme chez toi » je fis un signe de la tête en direction du salon et mon canapé devant un grand écran plat. « Je ne serai pas longue. J'ai juste besoin de me changer. »

« Prends ton temps, Bella » me dit-il, et il retira sa veste, exposant ses bras bien musclés. Il s'assit sur mon canapé et se pencha en arrière s'installant confortablement.

Je me retirai et allai dans ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuyai contre la boiserie blanche et froide et soupirai. Mes joues étaient rouges et mon cœur palpitait. Je voulais tellement cet homme et je ne savais foutrement pas quoi faire.

_Aidez-moi._

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui :)<em>

_J'espère que la suite de leur rendez-vous vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)_

_Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas vu, j'ai commencé deux nouvelles traductions, donc si l'envie vous prend passez faire un petit tour, les liens sont sur mon profil ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre._

_Gros bisous._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde!  
><em>

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté le nouveau chapitre vendredi dernier mais comme vous le savez, j'avais pris du retard donc disons que ça a un peu perturbé mes plan. Mais le voilààààà! :D  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alerte, et mises en favori :)_

_**twilight0507:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Pour répondre à ta question, il faut que tu t'inscrives sur le site et ensuite tu pourras me mettre en alerte ou en favori. Bisous ;)_

_**leila:** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :). J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt!_

_**Marie:** Hello! Merci pour beaucoup pour ta review :). Ouiii, ils sont trop mimi tous les deux 3. En ce qui concerne James, on en reparle à la fin du chapitre si tu veux :). A bientôt! Bisous :)_

_**BelliBells:** Heyyy! Merci pour ta review :). Roh mais c'est dingue ça, t'es vraiment incorrigible! XD. Et pourquoi ce serait Edward qui cacherait quelque chose d'abord? :D. Bye. Xoxo._

_**TeamEdward:** Hello :). Merci pour ta review :). Hé hé la serveuse n'a pas fait long feu :D. Ce chapitre va t'en apprendre un peu plus sur James, donc on en reparle à la fin ;). Bisous._

_Et des milliers de merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>_

Je retins les larmes dans mes yeux et déglutis, essayant de contrôler ma respiration. J'appuyai les paumes de mes mains sur mes yeux, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir comme ça. Il ne comprendrait pas. Pas encore, en tout cas.

J'arrivai à me détacher de la porte et fouillai dans mes tiroirs, essayant de trouver la chemise que je cherchais. Ma chemise moulante, grise. Elle était plus appropriée pour les soirées, et je ne l'avais pas porté depuis des mois. Angela l'appelait ma _chemise appel butin_. Je la passai au-dessus de ma tête et ajustai mes seins. Mes yeux étaient maintenant foutrement bouffis, et je pris quelques inspirations avant d'appliquer un peu plus d'eye-liner. Pas trop mal. Je finis par attacher mes cheveux dans un chignon désordonné à l'arrière de ma tête et retirai quelques mèches pour encadrer mon visage.

Je revins au salon pour trouver Edward debout devant la cheminée, regardant mes photos. Il se retourna quand il m'entendit venir et prit ma photo de remise de diplôme. Je souriais jusqu'aux oreilles, ma mère, Renée, d'un côté et Charlie de l'autre. Mes cheveux étaient lissés et descendaient au dessous de mes seins. Ma mère et mon père avaient convenu d'un sourire, nous semblions tous follement heureux.

« Tes parents ? »

Je me mis à côté de lui. « Ouais, Renée et Charlie. Ma mère vit à Phoenix avec son mari, Phil, et Charlie, je veux dire mon père, est le chef de la police ici à Forks. »

« Je ne peux pas dire à qui tu ressembles le plus... Mais tu as les yeux de ton père » dit-il, alors qu'il remettait doucement la photo à sa place. Il se tourna vers moi et porta sa main à ma joue. « Seulement les tiens sont beaucoup plus beaux. »

Mes genoux commencèrent à trembler, et je posai une main sur son torse pour me stabiliser. Mon corps tout entier picotait pour lui avec impatience. Il se pencha, et nos nez se touchèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne presse doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour lui, et mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin en haut de son torse dur et à la base de sa nuque, où je jouai avec ses cheveux. Il s'éloigna de moi et me regarda dans les yeux un instant, mais je tirai sa tête vers la mienne, glissant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et la pointe de sa langue caressa la mienne. Alors que je me pressai plus près de lui, je sentis ses bras envelopper ma taille, et il me souleva légèrement. Il faisait presque trente centimètres de plus que moi. Il explora ma bouche plus profondément, et nos langues bataillèrent l'une contre l'autre pour la dominance. Edward avait si bon goût. Je m'accrochai encore plus à son corps en utilisant mes bras et j'enveloppai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il passa une main sous mes fesses, me soutenant. Il devait sentir la chaleur à travers les fines couches de mon pantalon et de ma culotte.

Haletant, il s'éloigna de moi et posa son front contre le mien. Je me mordis la lèvre et essayai de retrouver une certaine maîtrise. Je desserrai mes jambes, et je glissai rapidement le long de son corps pour me tenir debout. Je virai au rouge betterave une fois de plus et regardai le sol.

Edward attrapa doucement mon menton et le releva pour que je le regarde. « Hey, » murmura t-il. « Je suis désolé, je... »

Je le coupai. Il pensait sérieusement qu'il avait eu tort de m'embrasser comme ça ? « Non... Edward. Je suis celle qui est désolée. Je me suis laissée emporter. Je... je... c'est rapide. »

Il dessina mon œil de son doigt et essuya la larme qui avait réussi à s'échapper. « On peut y aller doucement, si c'est ce que tu veux » murmura t-il.

Je voulais lui parler de James, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, l'obligeant à me fuir. _Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard, non ? Qu'est ce qui se passera si tu ne lui dis pas et que tu tombes amoureuse de lui ? Hmm ? Quoi ensuite ?_ La voix dans ma tête ne cessait de répéter mes pires craintes.

Il me regardait attentivement. Je fermai les yeux et retins les larmes qui menaçaient de me démasquer. Je reposai ma main droite contre son torse et sentis son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien.

« Edward... Tu me plais vraiment. J'ai été dans une relation pendant près de deux ans et... eh bien, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé. J'ai des problèmes, et c'est le premier rendez-vous que j'ai eu depuis... » Je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à prononcer son nom à voix haute. « Et je suis si effrayée de gâcher ça avec toi, Edward, surtout avec la connaissance d'Emmett. J'ai juste peur » lui avouai-je. Je n'étais pas prête à lui raconter toute l'histoire et ce que j'avais souffert avec James.

« Tu me plais vraiment, aussi, Bella. Et tu peux me dire ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas te forcer, je ne vais pas te pousser à divulguer des choses avec lesquelles tu es mal à l'aise, mais j'aimerai bien en savoir plus sur toi ».

« Mais si je foire les choses ? Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux et... »

Il plaça ses mains sur mes deux joues et regarda au fond de mes yeux. « Ne sois pas absurde Bella Je suis absolument certain que tu n'es pas capable de foirer quelque chose. Tu es parfaite. »

« Je ne suis pas parfaite, Edward. Je suis loin de l'être » soutins-je, en le regardant tristement. Ses doigts légèrement rugueux essuyèrent mes larmes une fois de plus.

« Je pense que tu l'es, Bella. Tu l'as toujours été. Je conçois que nous sommes maintenant des gens très différents de ce que nous étions avant, on a tous les deux grandis, mais je vois encore cette magnifique jeune fille timide de biologie. La fille calme qui se cachait du monde derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. La fille qui souriait à mes blagues et la fille qui n'a pas ri quand j'ai été frappé et bousculé dans le couloir. »

Ses commentaires me firent sourire, et je reniflai doucement. « Eh bien, ce n'était pas drôle. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de te traiter comme de la merde, Edward. Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne. Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à la réunion, et alors ils pourront voir le succès que tu as. Tu riras le dernier. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre de me montrer là-bas avec toi, Bella. Je sais que tu es passée par un moment difficile, aussi. Je remercie le ciel que tu aies eu Alice et Rose pour te garder en sécurité. Je suis si heureux que les autres t'aient laissée tranquille. »

Je m'appuyai doucement contre son torse, et Edward passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je serrai mes bras autour de sa taille, profitant simplement d'être dans ses bras forts et son étreinte. « Ça te dérange si je passe pour le truc du bar ce soir ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, ouais, bien sûr... si c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-il, paraissant légèrement déçu.

« Je veux dire, on peut rester ici. J'ai une bouteille de vin dans le frigo et quelques bières, mais si tu veux partir, je comprendrais » lui dis-je, en m'écartant légèrement. « Je ne veux pas faire peur aux gens avec mes yeux bouffis et mon visage rouge. »

Edward lança. « Tu as l'air charmante, mais ici, c'est bon. On peut s'asseoir et discuter ça a été une longue journée, de toute façon. » Il s'assit sur mon grand canapé et enleva ses chaussures, étirant ses longues jambes fines devant lui.

« Vin ? » offris-je nerveusement. Edward hocha la tête, sourit et me regarda disparaître dans la cuisine. Ses yeux étaient toujours sur la porte quand je revins avec une bouteille de Chablis fraîche, deux grands verres et un tire-bouchon. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour ouvrir les bouteilles ? » Je plaçai les verres sur la table et lui donnai la bouteille. Ses mains habiles retirèrent le bouchon en quelques secondes, et il le versa dans nos verres. Je pris une longue gorgée, laissant le vin délicieux glisser dans ma gorge. Mes nerfs se calmèrent immédiatement, et je me penchai en arrière dans le canapé, mettant un des coussins sur mes genoux et jouant avec la fermeture éclair. Je pliai mes jambes sous moi et me tourner pour lui faire face. Bordel, il avait l'air si bien, assis dans ma maison. Je pourrais m'habituer à ça.

Nous parlâmes de tout et rîmes sur les moments les plus délicats de l'école, sur à quel point nous avions détesté l'endroit, et pourtant, à quel point c'était follement ironique que j'y enseigne désormais. « Je veux être près de ma famille » lui dis-je. « J'ai traversé un moment difficile pendant mes deux dernières années à l'université, et j'aurai aimé être à Forks. »

Edward me regarda, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Je savais qu'il voulait demander ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait mentionné plus tôt qu'il ne me pousserait pas à quoi que ce soit. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tordis mes mains.

« J'étais dans une relation et elle ne s'est pas bien terminée. Je l'aimais tellement, mais je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Je suis entrée dans sa maison un après-midi après les cours et je l'ai trouvé au lit avec une fille. »

Edward avait un regard de compréhension sur le visage, il attrapa ma main et la serra.

« C'était plus ou moins terminé, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de moi, que j'étais juste un peu d'amusement, même si quelques jours avant, il m'avait demandé officiellement d'emménager avec lui. En fait je m'étais disputée avec Alice et Rose à ce sujet parce qu'elles ne l'aimaient pas, elles avaient dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de..., mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était moi. Je n'étais pas assez bien. Je ne lui plaisais pas » admis-je.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, Bella, et je sais qu'on ne se connait pas bien... encore. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il t'a blessée, et laisse moi te dire, qu'il est entièrement perdant . Il fit courir ses doigts le long de mes jointures.

« Il y a plus que ça... » _Oui, bien plus, et pardonne moi parce que je ne peux pas te dire toute la vérité._ Je clignai des yeux pour repousser les larmes et le regardai. « La personne que j'ai trouvée avec lui était Lauren Mallory de l'école. L'amie de Jessica. Grande, blonde. Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Elle affirme à ce jour qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était avec moi. Apparemment, ça durait depuis des mois. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étions au courant.

Il a emménagé avec elle peu de temps après, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Elle a porté plainte après qu'il l'ait frappée, et maintenant il a une injonction. Il ne peut pas s'approcher de moi ou de Lauren. J'ai dû être témoin dans l'affaire... » Je me recroquevillai, ressassant les souvenirs douloureux de la séance dans la petite salle de tribunal, à témoigner contre l'homme que j'avais aimé.

Edward retira sa main de la mienne et serra les poings. Il pencha sa tête sur le dossier du divan. « Est ce qu'il t'a frappée ? » questionna t-il, parlant en serrant les dents.

« Non. Il ne m'a jamais frappée » _Je ne lui ai donné aucune raison aussi. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il me demandait. Je n'aurais jamais pu le défier._

« Bien » répondit Edward, presque sèchement. « J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas importuné depuis. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Comment il s'appelait ? »

« J... James. »

Edward ne dit rien, il hocha juste la tête, et sa main retrouva la mienne, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent automatiquement.

« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il, « que tu aies dû endurer ça. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Bella, et si tu veux nous donner une chance, ce serait formidable. On peut faire les choses aussi lentement que tu veux, mais je te promets que je ne te blesserais jamais ou ne te laisserais comme ça. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Je sais » lui dis-je, sans hésitation. Parce que c'était la vérité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je faisais confiance à Edward. Merde, nous avions partagé un après-midi, un café et un repas ensemble, et je lui faisais confiance. Ça n'était jamais arrivé.

_Si tu lui fais confiance, alors pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ? Sérieusement, Bella, tu es arrivée jusqu'ici, et il n'a pas crié ou s'est enfui par les collines. Prends ton courage à deux mains et dis lui. Dis lui quel monstre loser tu es et la vraie raison pour laquelle James ne voulait pas de toi !_

Edward me sourit, paraissant un peu plus stable maintenant. « Merci. Je suis heureux que tu penses que tu peux me faire confiance. Je me sens très... protecteur envers toi, et je ne veux pas te voir blessée, d'accord ? »

« D'accord » répondis-je, prenant une autre longue gorgée de mon vin. Edward remplit le verre, s'en mettant un peu plus, et nous restâmes assis dans un silence confortable.

Je zappai à la télévision, et nous nous mîmes à l'aise pour regarder de vieux films. Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que c'était, je profitai simplement de mon compagnon calme. J'aimai encore plus quand ses bras glissèrent sur mes épaules et me tirèrent contre son torse.

Je me blottis contre Edward et au bout d'un moment, sa respiration changea, et un léger ronflement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je levai les yeux et il s'était endormi, sa tête bascula vers l'arrière, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait l'air tellement beau, ses cheveux un tableau désordonné de bronze et de brun, il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune. Je regardai l'horloge, et il était seulement vingt heures, encore tôt, mais de voir Edward si paisible, me donna envie de le rejoindre dans le sommeil, donc j'appuyai sur le bouton de la télécommande, éteignant la télévision.

_Aïe !_ Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et ma tête reposai sur un oreiller très chaud. Je n'étais pas au lit, et ce n'était pas mon oreiller habituel. _Edward ! Il est toujours là, endormi sur ton canapé._

Je m'assis et mon cou me faisait mal. « Oh... merde ! » maudis-je tout bas, mais ça suffit pour réveiller Edward, dont la main se déplaça tout de suite vers son cou aussi. J'étais sûre que dormir en position assise n'était pas très amusant. Au moins j'étais allongée à plat en quelque sorte.

« Hey » chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque, frottant ses maux et ses douleurs. « Quelle heure il est ? »

Je regardai l'horloge. « Trois heures du matin » lui dis-je. _Woaw, on a dormi pendant un bon moment._

Il me regarda en s'excusant. « Je suis désolée de m'être endormi sur toi. J'ai fait une double garde avant de prendre la route pour Forks, et je suppose que ça m'a rattrapé. » Il se frotta les yeux et bâilla, étendant son corps délicieux devant moi. Son t-shirt se releva un peu et je pus apercevoir son ventre ferme. _Poils... Oohh, j'aime les poils !_

« N... Ne le sois pas. Je suppose qu'on avait tous les deux besoin de repos, hum ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié il était un peu plus de vingt heures. » Edward bâilla encore et secoua la tête. Arf, il devait être épuisé. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser retourner chez ses parents comme ça. « Tu restes ? » lui demandai-je. « Viens te coucher. C'est de la folie de penser à conduire maintenant. Il est très tard. »

« Ou tôt » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Si c'est d'accord, je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

Je me redressai lentement et lui tendis la main. Il la prit alors qu'il se levait. « Viens » lui dis-je. « Comme ça on pourra se reposer puis prendre le petit déjeuner. Ça fera parler mes voisins. »

Je le menai dans ma chambre et je rabattis les draps. Rougissante, je pris un short et un débardeur dans les tiroirs sous la fenêtre. « Je vais juste me changer » lui dis-je avant d'aller dans la salle de bains et de verrouiller la porte derrière moi. Je retirai mon jean et mon haut. Je débattis si je devais enlever mon soutien-gorge ou pas, mais je détestai dormir dans ces foutues choses. C'étaient tellement inconfortables. Mon débardeur était bleu donc ça ne devrait pas être trop révélateur. Je l'entendis marcher dans la chambre et le bruit des draps étant tirés vers le haut, donc je supposai qu'il était sur le point d'aller au lit.

Je suis vite montée dans le lit à côté de lui et, alors que je repoussais les draps, je vis qu'il ne portait que son t-shirt et un boxer. _Un boxer moulant. Oh putain._ Je tirai la couette sur nous et jusqu'à mon menton. Je savais que je rougissais furieusement, et Edward semblait un peu rose lui aussi.

_Oh purée, je veux tellement l'embrasser. La seule autre personne qui n'at jamais partagé ce lit avec moi c'est Alice, et c'est parce qu'on était toutes les deux très ivres et elle ne pouvait pas prendre un taxi, donc elle est restée ici. Aujourd'hui Edward est là, à quelques centimètres de moi, on est tous les deux pratiquement nus, et je le veux. Je veux sentir ses mains partout sur mon corps... et sa bouche, putain de merde, je parie qu'il peut faire des choses incroyables avec. J'ai presque atteint mon apogée en l'embrassant un peu plus tôt. Je suis foutue._

Je me mordis la lèvre et je le regardai les yeux mis-clos. Il clignait des yeux et paraissait timide.

« Je suppose qu'on devrait... dormir ? » demanda t-il, appuyant sa tête sur l'oreiller en plumes de canard à côté du mien.

« Je pense que oui. »

« Je peux te tenir ? »

Je hochai la tête et me tournai, m'allongeant contre lui afin que nous soyons en cuillère. Son bras glissa autour de ma taille et trouva ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je le sentis déposer un doux baiser sur mon épaule puis un autre dans mes cheveux.

« Bonne nuit, Bella » murmura t-il, le bras me serrant légèrement un peu plus. Je soupirai doucement et appuyai ma tête plus profondément dans mon oreiller, aimant la sensation des bras forts et protecteurs autour de moi. Je déplaçai ma jambe gauche et la plaçai au-dessus de la sienne. J'étais si contente de m'être rasée ce matin.

Je me sentais complètement à l'aise avec lui alors que son souffle chaud balayait ma nuque, et nous nous laissâmes aller vers le sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu?<em>

_Alors, vous en savez un peu plus sur ce que James a fait à Bella, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous vous en doutiez?_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)_

_Bon week-end et à vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre ;)_

_Bisous_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Vous allez bien?_

_Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte et en favori._

_**twilight0507:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). T'inquiète pas le reste arrive très bientôt. Oui je parlais bien de la première page de fanfiction, en haut à droite il doit y avoir "Login" ou "Sign in" un truc du genre, tu cliques dessus ;). Tiens moi au courant. Bisous._

_**BelliBells:** Heyy! Merci pour ta review :) Je ne reviendrai pas sur la question du lemon ptdrrrr. Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir étriper James et je pense qu'après ce chapitre ce sera encore pire que ça. A bientôt. Bisous :)_

_Et pour pas changer, un énorme merci à ma bêta, Missleez ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 6<strong>  
><em>

_2008 – Seattle, Washington (Deux ans et demi plus tôt)_

« Bordel, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Tu vas pas aller en cours habiller comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que les gens pensent que t'es habillée comme une putain de prostituée ? » me cria James à travers la pièce. Je ne pensais pas que le jean boot-cut et un débardeur à fleurs avait l'air mal. « Et le maquillage ? Putain ! » jura t-il. « Sérieusement, je croyais qu'on en avait parlé. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes comme ça. Je ne veux pas que d'autres hommes te regardent. Voilà. » Il me jeta mon sweat et je le glissai par dessus ma tête avant de retourner dans sa salle de bain pour enlever le peu de mascara et de gloss que j'avais mis.

« Il t'aime, il t'aime » murmurai-je alors que je me regardais dans le miroir et tirai mes longs cheveux en une simple queue de cheval. Je retirai mes lentilles et mis mes lunettes. J'avais à nouveau l'air d'avoir seize ans, pas vingt-cinq, mais je ne le voulais pas. Non, je ne pouvais pas mettre James plus en colère ce matin.

James et moi nous étions rencontrés près de neuf mois auparavant. Alice et moi célébrions le fait que c'était un samedi libre dans un bar local proche de mon campus. Alice conduisait jusqu'à Seattle et me rendait visite à l'université la plupart des week-ends. Nous travaillions toutes les deux si dur pendant la semaine qu'Alice avait déclaré que nous avions besoin de temps entre filles.

J'avais tout de suite craqué pour James. Il m'avait dit qu'il pensait que j'étais sexy... personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant. J'étais sortie avec un gars lors de ma première année à l'université, Peter, mais ça n'avait duré que trois mois et quelques baisers. Nous étions tous les deux timides et peu sûrs de nous. D'autre part, James, eh bien, il était grand et bien bâti avec des cheveux blonds lumineux, qui étaient longs et ondulés. Il ressemblait à un surfeur sorti d'un certain feuilleton mélo Australien.

Il m'avait emmenée chez lui cette nuit là et j'avais perdu ma virginité avec lui. Il me voulait, et je le voulais. Je n'avais jamais regardé un homme de cette façon avant, mais une partie de ça avait pu être la vodka canneberge que j'avais consommée, aidant ma confiance en moi.

Ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais préservée, je n'avais simplement jamais eu l'occasion. Je n'étais pas intéressée par les garçons à l'école, et en dehors de ma brève relation avec Peter, il n'y avait eu personne. James avait débarqué et avait commencé à me dire toutes les choses que toutes les filles voulaient entendre. Je sentais qu'il était parfait. Je m'inquiétais de ce que les gens penseraient de la différence d'âge, avec lui de quinze ans mon aîné, mais je l'aimais, donc je savais qu'à long terme, ça n'aurait plus d'importance.

Cette première nuit avait été correcte. Bien sûr, le sexe était inconfortable, et je ne pensais pas que James serait gentil avec moi, cependant je n'avais rien à lui comparer. Je m'étais attendue à une certaine douleur, qu'il y avait eu. Le jour suivant je lui avais dit que j'étais vierge. James avait eu l'air très heureux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il m'avait dit qu'il me voulait et puis il m'avait prise à nouveau.

Nous n'étions jamais sortis ensemble en tant que tels. Je passais deux soirées par semaine dans son appartement en désordre et il nous faisait livrer. Je payais le lundi et il payait le jeudi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il fallait être juste et tout. Nous aimions regarder des films ensemble et boire de la bière bon marché. Nous nous retirions ensuite dans sa chambre. Je me sentais tomber amoureuse de lui et seulement après un mois à le voir, je laissais échapper que je l'aimais.

« J'aime à quel point tu es sexy et serrée, Izzie. J'aime quand ta bouche est sur ma bite » avait été sa réponse à ma déclaration. Ensuite il avait rapidement changé de sujet. « Tu veux une bière ? Tu sais où elles sont, apporte moi en une aussi, » j'avais pensé que c'était peut-être trop tôt d'avoir laissé échapper _je t'aime_. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais, c'était ma première vraie _relation_.

Puis il avait changé. James était devenu très protecteur envers moi. Même si nous nous voyions deux fois par semaine, il m'envoyait en permanence un texto ou il m'appelait, me demandant où j'étais et avec qui j'étais. Il avait exigé que je supprime tous les contacts masculins de mon téléphone et il m'avait dit que je ne devais pas parler aux hommes, parce qu'ils me désireraient. Il avait même stoppé mes week-ends avec Alice parce qu'il ne voulait pas que j'aille dans des bars où les hommes pourraient venir me draguer. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi.

Il disait qu'à cause du fait que j'étais sortie avec lui si facilement cette première nuit, je n'étais pas digne de confiance. Après tout, qui pouvait dire que je ne le ferais pas à nouveau ? Je ne l'aurais jamais trompé. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop.

Je lui avais promis que je ne le ferais pas et que je l'aimais. James avait répondu en disant que j'étais à lui, et que si je l'aimais, je ferais ce qu'il disait.

Alors je lui avais obéi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Il m'avait dit après quelques mois qu'il pensait que je m'habillais comme une pute, donc il m'avait fait acheter une nouvelle garde-robe, qui se composait de jeans baggy, de chemises à manches longues, de sweats et de baskets. Il m'avait dit que je m'affichais et qu'il allait me quitter si je continuais, donc quel choix avais-je ? J'aimais cet homme.

D'autre part, Alice le haïssait. Elle prenait mon téléphone et regardait les messages venant de lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés. James ne voulait pas rencontrer mes amis, et je n'étais pas autorisée à rencontrer les siens. Il disait que j'étais à lui, et qu'il n'allait me partager avec quiconque. C'est pourquoi nous ne sortions jamais ensemble en public.

Je savais que James avait du tempérament, parfois quand j'allais chez lui, ses jointures étaient ensanglantées et meurtries. Je ne l'avais jamais questionné parce que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Donc je l'aidais juste en nettoyant ses blessures et en agissant comme une bonne petite-amie.

J'avais appris comment lui faire plaisir. J'avais même commencé à préparer le dîner pour lui, ayant un revenu d'étudiante j'avais eu du mal à payer nos livraisons hebdomadaire. Il aimait ma cuisine et ne s'en était jamais plaint, donc nous nous étions installés dans une routine ensemble.

Je quittai la salle de bain et il me regarda une fois de plus, ses yeux parcoururent mon corps couvert de haut en bas. « Beaucoup mieux, bébé » murmura t-il, m'embrassant durement et empoignant mes fesses, serrant si fort qu'il me fit japper. « Je t'appellerai ce soir » ajouta t-il, espérant de moi que j'attende devant mon téléphone à exactement dix-huit heures. C'était normal pour nous. Tout cela faisait partie de la routine quotidienne.

« D'accord, je t'aime » lui dis-je alors que je prenais mon sac et passais la sangle à travers mon épaule.

« Ouais, bébé, je te verrai plus tard » dit-il alors que je quittais son appartement et entrais dans ma camionnette pour aller en cours. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et c'était Alice qui m'appelait.

« Hey Ali » la saluai-je, alors que ma charmante amie commençait à jacasser sur le fait que Jasper et elle venaient en ville ce week-end pour me faire sortir, et que je n'avais pas le choix en la matière. J'essayai de discuter avec elle, suggérant que peut-être ils pourraient venir dîner à mon appartement et que nous pourrions boire des verres là-bas, sachant très bien que ça ne passerait pas aussi bien avec James.

« Bella, tu ne regardes plus Maury ? Il est comme ces mecs qui contrôlent leurs épouses, il ne te laisse pas sortir, il te fait t'habiller dans ces fichus affreux sweats et ces horribles jeans, seulement tu n'es pas sa femme. Tu n'es pas sa propriété, Bella Swan, et il doit arrêter d'agir comme ça ! » Alice était en colère.

« Je l'aime, Ali » contestai-je.

« Ha ! Ouais, j'en suis sûre ma chérie, mais sérieusement, à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait en retour ? Hum ? »

« Il m'aime » lui dis-je, inflexible.

« Merde... Bella. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Ça fait presque un an. Il se moque de toi, il ne t'aime pas ! Tu n'as rencontré aucun de ses amis, sans parler de ses parents ! Putain, je parie que tu ne sais même pas son deuxième prénom ! »

Désormais, c'était moi qui était en colère. « En fait, si... C'est Marcus. Et je l'aime, Alice, alors il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire à ce sujet. Je dois y aller, j'ai cours. » Et je raccrochai le téléphone, le jetai sur le siège à côté de mon sac et conduisis jusqu'à l'école.

J'ouvris mon sac et il y avait quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû y être. « Merde ! » m'exclamai-je, récoltant les regards de certains de mes camarades de classe. J'avais pris le téléphone de James et il était là au-dessus de mes livres. Putain de merde, il allait me tuer. Je l'éteignis au cas où il recevrait un appel pendant mon cours. J'allais devoir lui rendre à ma pause déjeuner.

Le cours se termina à midi et je pris mes livres et mes stylos, les jetant à nouveau dans mon sac, et je fus la première à sortir de la salle et à être dans le parking. J'avais une clé de l'appartement au cas où il serait retardé à son travail, donc je pouvais entrer et faire cuire le dîner. James devait être au travail à cette heure, donc je pourrais juste remettre le téléphone dans la chambre et laisser un mot expliquant mon erreur.

J'ouvris la porte et il y avait un bruit venant de la cuisine. Des grognements, des gémissements. J'entrouvris la porte pour voir James, son pantalon autour de ses chevilles, claquant dans quelqu'un par derrière, ses mains pleines de cheveux blonds.

« Oh putain, Lauren, t'es si bonne, si foutrement serrée. Tu vas me faire jouir, bébé. Je t'aime tellement putain. »

Je me sentis malade et ma main vint à ma bouche alors que j'avais un haut le cœur de dégoût. La blonde cria son nom, et il l'attrapa et la retourna, la posant sur le comptoir et claqua en elle avec tellement de force que sa tête frappa dans la cuisinière.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » cria t-elle alors qu'il se penchait et prenait un de ses seins bien évidemment refait dans sa bouche et il tira sur l'autre avec ses mains. Il continua à aller et venir en elle et grogna une dernière fois alors que _Lauren_ se cambrait, et son corps fut pris de tremblement.

J'ouvris la porte et franchis lentement le seuil.

La fille me vit avant James, et elle avait l'air horrifiée alors qu'elle tentait de se couvrir, ses jambes croisées derrière les fesses de James, ses bras sur sa poitrine hautement refaite. _Je la connais... _Lauren Mallory. Elle était dans ma classe au lycée. Je savais qu'elle était ici à l'école de Seattle vu que je l'avais vue sur le campus.

« Bella ? » s'exclama t-elle, et cela fit James se retourner, se retirant de Lauren. Il se moqua de moi.

« Tu vois ça ? » Il fit un signe vers Lauren. « C'est une vraie femme. Elle sait comment me rendre heureux. »

Les larmes coulaient de mes yeux et j'essayai furieusement de les éloigner. Lauren semblait confuse et en colère. Elle se redressa et sauta du comptoir remettant ses vêtements rapidement. Je ravalai la bile.

« Je ne comprends pas... James, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je, ma main gauche serrant le coin de la table.

Lauren secoua la tête et regarda James. « Tu m'as dit que tu étais célibataire... Pendant tout ce temps ! James, ça fait dix mois et tu étais avec ELLE ? » Elle me pointa du doigt en colère, ses cheveux blonds en cascade dans son dos.

« D-dix mois ? » murmurai-je. « Il est avec moi depuis neuf mois. »

Lauren me fusilla du regard en premier, mais ensuite ce fut James. « Tout ce putain de temps et tu m'as trompée ? Je t'aime ! » hurla t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi... viens maintenant. Izzie était juste un peu d'amusement. Une moche. Elle ne trouvait pas d'homme. Je me suis senti désolé pour elle. » lui dit-il, en touchant son épaule. Il n'avait fait aucun effort pour se couvrir lui ou son érection qui diminuait.

La bile monta plus haut dans ma gorge, et je pouvais goûter les rances acides.

Lauren s'éloigna de James et se dirigea vers moi. « Bella, honnêtement, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je suis tellement désolée. » Elle me regardait, les yeux écarquillés et vitreux. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer aussi. James se tenait juste là et nous _souriait_ foutrement.

Je ne pouvais pas parler, j'ouvris ma bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je pus seulement faire un signe de tête à Lauren. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'avais jamais trop fait attention à elle à l'école, mais je savais qu'elle me disait la vérité.

« Juste un peu d'amusement » répéta James, sa voix venimeuse alors qu'il déambulait vers moi. Il tendit la main pour prendre ma joue en coupe mais je ne craquai pas. « J'ai baisé une vierge et elle est tombée à mes pieds. Personne ne veut de toi, Izzie, et maintenant, personne ne te voudras plus jamais. »

Je secouai la tête et baissai les yeux. « J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, et tout ça n'était qu'un jeu ? » demandai-je de ma voix tremblante.

James rit méchamment et me lorgna. « Ouais, bébé, c'était le putain de jeu le plus excitant de ma vie. Tu n'es que de la merde pour moi, Izzie. » Il rit à nouveau et je courus vers la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine de la claquer derrière moi. Je tombai trois fois sur le chemin jusqu'à ma camionnette, m'écorchant les genoux et les mains, mais je m'en fichais c'était juste de la chair. Je n'en avais plus besoin parce que personne ne me désirerait. Ça allait être comme c'était avant. James ne voulait pas de moi, non plus.

Je ne pouvais pas voir alors que je conduisais jusqu'à la maison et je dus m'arrêter. Je sortis mon téléphone et essayai d'appeler Alice. Je tombai directement sur sa messagerie vocale. Elle devait encore être en colère après moi. Je laissai un simple message. « Tu avais raison. » Ça disait tout, elle allait comprendre.

Comment ne l'avais-je pas su ? Je l'aimais tellement. Pourquoi ne m'aimait-il pas en retour ? J'étais certaine qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi, je n'étais pas bien.

Je réussis en quelque sorte à rentrer à mon appartement, mes mains tremblant alors que je mettais la clé dans la serrure et que j'entrais. Je me jetai sur mon petit lit et m'effondrai. Je ne pus contrôler les sanglots, et bientôt, je ne pus plus respirer. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'en quelques heures, ma vie, que j'aimais, avait formé une spirale et était tombée en morceaux.

James. _Pourquoi ? Je me sens si stupide._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, James dans toute sa splendeur! <em>

_Alors qui veut le tuer? Que pensez-vous de lui? Dites moi tout :)_

_A très bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Salut tout le monde! Comment allez vous?_

_Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre :) (avec un léger retard :$)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favori :)_

_**twilight0507:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). C'est le cas de le dire, c'est même pire qu'un enfoiré! Autant pour moi, c'est vrai que toi tu n'es pas inscrite, donc tu cliques sur 'Sign Up' et là tu auras des zones à remplir, rien de bien compliquer :). Tiens moi au courant ;). Bisous._

_**TeamEdward:** Hello! Merci pour ta review :). Oui voilà, déjà que Bella n'avait pas très confiance en elle mais à cause de James c'est encore pire! Mais heureusement, elle a Edward, il va beaucoup l'aider :). A bientôt! Bisous._

_Merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 7<strong>_

Mes nuits étaient rarement sans rêve j'avais un sommeil léger et j'avais l'habitude de tourner et me retourner toute la nuit. Ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars en tant que tels. Certains de mes rêves n'étaient pas agréables... plutôt étranges. Mais je mettais ça sur le compte du trop de soucis. Apparemment, je parlais aussi dans mon sommeil, mais je devais dire que je n'en avais jamais été témoin. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'occasion où Alice m'avait grondée de l'avoir gardée éveillée toute la nuit avec mes divagations incohérentes. _Je suis TRES heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas pu les comprendre, car si j'avais dit quelque chose d'embarrassant, le petit lutin de malheur ne m'aurait jamais laissée l'oublier._

Alors que je sentais que je me réveillais, j'essayai de me souvenir de mes rêves. Habituellement, même le matin ils étaient vifs, ou j'avais un sentiment de déjà-vu, mais je ne me souvins pas d'avoir rêvé de quelque chose. _Hmm. Bizarre._

Je réalisai que j'avais incroyablement chaud, j'étais presque fiévreuse et collante, alors que je clignais des yeux contre le soleil aveuglant qui filtrait à travers la fente des rideaux. J'essayai de bouger mais il y avait un poids sur ma taille.

_Edward !_

Je regardai mon réveil et il était onze heures. _Woaw._ Ça avait dû être une de mes meilleures nuits. Je pouvais sentir le doux souffle d'Edward dans ma nuque et sa main posée sur mon ventre exposé. Mon débardeur était niché sous mes seins il devait avoir remonté _ou_ _avoir été repoussé_ pendant la nuit. Ses mains semblaient étonnantes sur ma peau même quand il dormait. Nos jambes étaient enlacées. Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

_Je dois vraiment aller faire pipi._

J'essayai doucement de soulever son bras pour que je puisse me dérober de son emprise. Edward remua un peu et roula sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller alors que je parvenais à me glisser hors du lit. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, tombant sur ses yeux, et ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'il ronflait légèrement. _Je pourrais m'habituer à me réveiller à côté de ce beau spécimen chaque matin. J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que c'était une erreur... je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on était ivres ou quoi que ce soit._

Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain et allai faire mon affaire, brossant rapidement mes cheveux et mes dents et je retirai les traces du maquillage d'hier. Je me fis une tresse et retournai dans la chambre. Edward était réveillé, juste allongé et appuyé sur un coude, attendant mon retour. Il me sourit vivement et je rougis.

« Hey », me salua t-il, semblant encore endormi. Je lui fis un minuscule signe de la main avant d'envelopper mes bras autour de moi, me sentant très consciente d'être devant lui. « Je pensais que tu étais partie. J'étais inquiet. »

Je ris légèrement. « Hey, Docteur, c'est mon appartement. Où est-ce que je serais allée ? J'ai juste eu besoin de... de quelques instants d'intimité, c'est tout, » lui dis-je. Edward tapota l'espace vide à côté de lui, et je me sentis soudain plus détendue alors que j'avançais et retournais dans mon lit, tirant la couette blanche et mauve sur mes genoux. Edward se redressa de sorte qu'il soit assis exactement comme moi.

« Comment tu te sens ce matin ? Mieux ? » me demanda t-il, sa main se posa sur la mienne. Son toucher était toujours électrique.

« Je vais vraiment bien. J'ai tellement bien dormi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi de longues heures d'affilées » lui dis-je sincèrement.

« Moi aussi » acquiesça Edward, hochant la tête. « Même quand j'étais une semaine de nuit, je n'ai jamais dormi aussi longtemps. Je suis tellement désolé de m'être étalé sur toi, Bella. »

_Il est tellement mignon. Oh bon sang, j'ai cet homme étonnamment magnifique dans mon lit, on est tous les deux très peu habillés, et il touche ma main, et pourtant rien ne s'est passé. Il m'a simplement tenue toute la nuit._

Je secouai la tête et retournai sa main, traçant des lignes sur sa paume. « On s'est tous les deux endormi. En fait c'était très agréable. J'aime ça. Et j'ai aussi aimé que tu me tiennes. » Je n'avais aucune idée d'où me venait cette bravoure soudaine, mais je pense que j'avais dit la bonne chose vu qu'Edward semblait content. Il se pencha et pressa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Il s'éloigna doucement et me regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de bouger à nouveau.

Je parvins à lever ma main vers son épaule et le tirai vers moi alors que ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre les miennes. J'entortillai mes doigts dans ses cheveux doux et le tirai vers le bas, au-dessus de moi. Edward n'hésita pas et nos langues s'emmêlèrent avec faim, tournant et mordillant presque violemment.

Les longs doigts d'Edward longèrent mon flan et tracèrent mes côtes avant de glisser sous l'ourlet de mon débardeur et d'effleurer la peau nue de ma taille. Son toucher était toujours électrisant, et je sentis mes mamelons durcir en de petits bourgeons coquins, appuyant fort contre son torse. J'essayai et le tirai plus près, mes mains trouvant ses hanches et le bas de son maillot. Je le tirai vers le haut et Edward brisa notre baiser momentanément pour me permettre d'enlever son t-shirt.

Nous prîmes un moment pour reprendre notre souffle, et je glissai ma main de son épaule à son ventre, sentant ses muscles tendus. Il n'était pas énorme, mais simplement parfait il était grand et bien bâti sans être body-buildé comme son frère adoptif, Emmett. Son torse et son ventre étaient recouverts d'une fiche couche de poils de couleur clair, et je fis courir mes doigts en travers plusieurs fois.

« Bella », gémit-il doucement, ses doigts remontant au galbe de ma poitrine, relevant mon top. « Si tu veux que j'arrête, je le ferai... je ne veux pas que, je veux juste tellement t'embrasser et te toucher maintenant. »

_Rah il est si romantique._ Tout ce que je pus faire fut de gémir doucement dans sa bouche alors qu'il frôlait mon téton durci du bout des doigts. J'aimais la façon dont il me touchait, si doucement. Je ne voulais pas devoir l'arrêter, mais je ne pouvais pas décider de ce que je voulais faire. Je me sentais comme tiraillée de l'intérieur.

Je tentai de repousser la voix dans ma tête, et je fis courir mes ongles à travers son torse dur, l'embrassant, aimant la sensation de son corps chaud planant sur le mien. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, et il plaça des baisers papillons sur ma gorge et ma clavicule. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'arquer mon corps contre le sien il serra doucement mon sein, ce qui provoqua un autre gémissement. Edward se pencha plus sur moi, appuyant un peu plus de son poids. Il sentait si bon. J'enroulai une jambe autour de lui, tirant ses hanches vers mon centre. Son excitation était évidente. Il se détacha légèrement, embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura t-il, haletant et il s'éloigna de moi, enlevant sa main de sous mon top en même temps. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire la moue. Ma peau refroidit à la perte de contact.

Je couvris mon ventre et m'affalai sur le dos, reprenant mon souffle. Mes lèvres étaient chaudes et gonflées de nos baisers chauffés. _Je me demande à quel point elles sont rouges._

« Arrête de t'excuser » le réprimandai-je doucement. « J'aime ça... j'aime ça, vraiment. »

Edward sourit vivement et tout son visage s'illumina comme s'il était un gosse au matin de Noël. « J'ai aimé passer la nuit avec toi. »

Je resserrai les draps sur mon corps et souris, me frottant un peu les yeux. « Si ça signifie quelque chose, moi aussi. J'ai aimé t'avoir ici. Tout ça est juste encore très étrange pour moi. Et se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un... et bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Edward me regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Est-ce quelque chose dont tu _pourrais_ prendre l'habitude, je veux dire, si tu voulais ? »

« Oui. Certainement, oui. » Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ma voix ni dans mon esprit. « Je ne pense pas que ce serait difficile de s'habituer à ça, du tout. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai sur la joue. « Café ? Je ne peux pas fonctionner normalement sans au moins deux tasses de café le matin. »

« Un café serait super, merci. »

« La salle de bain est juste à gauche, n'hésite pas à prendre une douche, tu sais, ce que tu veux. Il y a des serviettes dans le placard » lui dis-je avant de me pencher et de lui donner un autre baiser rapide sur la bouche avant d'empoigner mon peignoir et de me diriger vers ma petite cuisine. Je lui jetai un regard rapide et il sourit timidement. _Oh mon dieu, il est tellement parfait._

Alors que je mettais le café moulu dans le filtre, j'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. _Edward est les fesses nues dans mon appartement. Les fesses nues et humides. Oh. Bon. Sang._ Je voulais danser autour de la cuisine, mais je réussis_ tout de même_ à me contrôler et je fouillai dans mes armoires et trouvai quelque chose de comestible. J'avais quelques bagels et de la crème de fromage, donc je me mis au travail pour les préparer en espérant qu'Edward ait faim.

Il sortit de ma chambre, ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Ils paraissaient donc beaucoup plus sombres, mais toujours très doux. J'aimais qu'ils semblent si en désordre, j'avais remarqué qu'il passait énormément de temps à passer sa main dedans et à les tirer, ce dont je ne l'en blâmais pas du tout, parce que c'étaitt tout ce que je voulais faire dans ces superbes mèches. _Il est tellement joli. Et oui, les hommes peuvent être jolis. Je suis sûre que si vous regardez la définition dans le dictionnaire, il y aura une photo d'Edward dedans. Joli de façon viril._

Il avais remis son jean et son t-shirt blanc, mais il n'avait pas mis ses chaussettes. Il avait des pieds vraiment sympa. Je sais c'est une chose étrange de constater cela, mais en général les pieds... eh bien, ils me dégoûtaient en quelque sorte. Mais les siens étaient propres, et ils semblaient doux. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de lui masser les pieds s'il me le demandait. _Ressaisis-toi putain, Swan !_

« Quelque chose sent bon, » remarqua Edward, se penchant sur le comptoir vers la cafetière.

« C'est juste du café et des bagels. Si j'avais su que j'allais t'inviter, j'aurais acheté du bacon ou quelque chose d'autre » lui dis-je, portant les toasts grillés vers ma petite table et les déposant. « Prend une chaise. »

Il s'assit, et je sentais ses yeux sur moi en permanence alors que je versais le café dans deux grandes tasses. Me souvenant qu'Edward l'avait bu noir hier, je n'ajoutai pas de lait ou de crème. Je pris le mien noir aussi. C'était la _seule_ façon acceptable de le boire le matin.

Edward prit une tasse et apporta la boisson fumante à son nez, inhalant profondément. « Je suis impressionné que tu m'aies fait du café frais. »

« Je ne bois pas de café instantané » lui dis-je franchement, en rougissant. J'espérai qu'il ne pense pas que j'étais snob. « Je l'aime trop quand il est frais. Parfois, » ma voix devint un murmure sournois, « parfois, je prend même une thermos avec moi au travail, parce qu'aucun de mes collègues n'a une idée d'à quel point ce café est bon. »

Edward rit bruyamment et prit une petite gorgée. « Eh bien, c'est le cas, ça c'est sûr. C'est génial, Bella. »

Je pris des morceaux de mon bagel et le regardai alors que nous profitions du silence confortable de notre petit déjeuner. Il regarda l'horloge, et il était presque midi désormais. _Oh non, il veut partir ! Edward, ne pars pas ! Ne me quitte jamais !_

« Je suppose que je ferais mieux... je dois me changer, et mes parents vont penser que c'est étrange que je ne sois pas rentré à la maison dès ma première nuit en ville. »

_Non ! S'il te plaît ne pars pas. Reste ici avec moi pour toujours._

« Reviens plus tard... Je cuisinerai quelque chose ! » laissai-je échapper, semblant presque désespérée. « Je veux dire... tu m'as invitée au restaurant la nuit dernière, s'il te plaît laisse moi t'avoir pour dîner... _merde !_... je veux dire te cuisiner un dîner ici ce soir. » Edward était silencieux depuis un moment. « Je veux dire, sauf si tu es occupé, parce que je comprends tout à fait si tu ne veux pas... ou si tu as des projets... peu importe. » J'espérais que je m'en sortais bien, parce que mon discours était tellement rapide parce que ça aurait pu rivaliser avec la langue bien pendue d'Alice.

Edward se leva et rit avant de se déplacer vers ma chaise et de s'accroupir, sa tête était au niveau de ma poitrine. Il posa une main sur mon genou et leva les yeux vers moi. « Bella, détends-toi. J'adorerais te revoir ce soir. » Il porta une de mes mains vers ses douces lèvres pleines et embrassa ma paume. Le geste semblait tellement romantique, et si _aimant_. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avec James.

Au cours des derniers mois, j'en étais venue à réaliser que James m'avait dit la vérité quand il avait dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, même si j'avais été _avec_ lui pendant neuf mois. Je ne comprenais toujours pas, et je doutais que je ne saurais jamais pourquoi il avait choisi de me faire du mal et de m'utiliser. J'avais dû faire quelque chose de mal. J'avais toujours fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé, mais j'avais aussi appris que la manière dont il me parlait, et me traitait, surtout pendant les deux derniers mois de notre _relation_, n'était peut-être pas comment il aurait dû être. Alice m'avait forcée à m'asseoir et à regarder des talks-shows toute la journée avec elle et j'avais vu des femmes... de vraies femmes, _gardées_, que leurs maris contrôlaient, ils leur disaient comme s'habiller, comment manger et ne leur permettaient pas de parler aux autres membres du sexe opposé. Je regardais le show et pensais à quel point toute la situation était absolument scandaleuse. Alice avait vu mon expression et se tenait devant moi, ses mains sur ses petites hanches minuscules et un étrange _je te l'avais dit_ avec un air satisfait sur les lèvres.

Au début j'avais nié. _Non Alice, ce n'est pas James. En plus je ne suis pas sa femme, ce n'est pas la même chose !_ Mais elle n'avait pas écouté.

Je croyais toujours que j'avais dû faire quelque chose de mal pour qu'il agisse comme ça envers moi. Il ne m'avait jamais touché avec autant de douceur en neuf mois que nous nous étions vus, alors que cet homme parfait l'avait fait dans les dernières vingt-trois heures.

« Tu vas bien ? » La douce voix d'Edward me sortit de ma rêverie. Je hochai la tête et lui souris, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Il embrassa ma paume à nouveau et je voulus fondre à l'intérieur.

« Bien... ouais, je vais bien. Je pensais juste à ce que je pouvais te cuisiner, c'est tout » mentis-je, en lui souriant, faisant courir mon ongle sur son poignet. « Il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ? »

Il fit la moue et secoua la tête. « Je suis sûr que si c'est toi qui le fais, ça sera délicieux. » Un autre baiser fut déposé sur ma paume et ensuite sur mon poignet. Il s'arrêta sur ma peau, ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent les miens. Nos regards étaient verrouillés l'un sur l'autre et, avant que je ne le sache, nous nous embrassions à nouveau, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes et mes doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux humides. Ses mains furent sur ma taille et ouvrirent mon peignoir, bataillant avec la corde attachée. Il réussit à la défaire, et sa main droite trouva ma poitrine, malaxant ma chair couverte de coton.

Il s'éloigna doucement et appuya son front contre le mien, sa respiration était laborieuse alors que je haletais. « Ça continue à arriver pas vrai ? » Tout ce que je pus faire fut hocher la tête. Ses baisers semblaient être capables de me couper la parole. C'était comme si j'oubliais de respirer. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, sinon, je ne partirai jamais » murmura t-il.

_Et ce serait une mauvaise chose ?_

« D'accord, reviens à dix-neuf heures » murmurai-je, me mordant la lèvre alors qu'il déposait encore un autre, et si possible, encore plus tendre baiser sur mon front. Edward se leva et prit sa veste sur le canapé où il l'avait jetée la nuit dernière, la mettant négligemment sur son épaule.

« Salut, Bella. Je te verrai ce soir. »

« A plus tard. »

La porte se referma doucement derrière lui, et je m'assis sur ma chaise. Tout était si intense, mais d'une très bonne façon quand Edward était dans les environs. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il était mon âme sœur.

Alice allait foutrement paniquer, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à lui dire. J'allais devoir parler à Edward plus tard et nous pourrions décider de ce que, de si, nous disions quelque chose à nos amis et son frère, ou si nous attendrions le week-end prochain au lancement du livre d'Emmett.

Est-ce qu'on était ensemble ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous en avions discuté de toute façon, mais les baisers... les baisers merveilleusement érotiques et sexuels, les attouchements, et le fait que je le veuille, _non, le fait que j'ai tellement BESOIN de lui, _devait compter pour quelque chose... non ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilàààà! :D<em>

_Alors ce chapitre?... Vous en pensez quoi? Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux? XD_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre._

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**TeamEdward:** Hey! Merci pour ta review :). N'est ce pas qu'ils sont mimis XD. C'est LE réveil idéal moi je dis :D. James a profondément blessée Bella, il l'a manipulée et humiliée et elle a vraiment du mal à s'en remettre, surtout que dans un sens, elle ne peut pas vraiment l'oublier (vous serez pourquoi bientôt ;)). Mais heureusement, Edward est là et va énormément l'aider :). A bientôt. Gros bisous :)._

_Et pour finir, merci à Missleez, ma bêta._

_Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui est le premier POV Edward de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong>_

**Edward**

Alors que j'arrivais à la fin de la longue allée de gravier et que j'entrais dans le grand garage de mes parents, il y eut une série de pas rapides à côté de ma voiture.

« Edward, chéri j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ! Nous t'attendions à la maison hier après-midi ! » Ma mère m'engloutit dans ses bras alors que je sortais de ma Volvo.

« Hey maman, désolé, j'ai revu une vieille amie et on est sorti, j'aurais dû appeler » m'excusai-je, donnant à ma mère Esmée Cullen, une étreinte chaleureuse.

Ma mère me tapota la joue doucement. « Non, ne sois pas stupide chéri je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'avoir ici, alors comme tu étais attendu et que tu ne t'es pas montré, j'ai pensé que quelque chose était arrivé. Je te fais confiance, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Tu as trouvé un appartement ? »

« J'ai passé une bonne soirée merci, et non, les endroits que j'ai visités étaient sympa, mais il y en a encore un. J'ai programmé une visite pour demain mais je pense qu'il sera parfait. » C'était vrai, les deux endroits que j'avais vus hier étaient très bien, mais après avoir revu Bella je ressentais le besoin de planifier un peu plus à l'avance et chic. J'avais appelé l'agent immobilier ce matin dès que j'avais quitté son appartement et j'avais arrangé une visite d'une petite maison de ville dans le quartier voisin en face de chez Bella.

Je passai mon bras autour de ma mère et la conduisis dans la maison. J'aimais être à la maison et je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas passer de temps avec mes parents. Je n'avais pas vécu ici depuis que j'avais déménagé à l'université quand j'avais dix-huit ans vu que j'avais passé la plupart de mes étés et mes pauses à faire des stages dans divers hôpitaux à travers le pays pour m'aider à acquérir de l'expérience. Je ne le regrettais pas du tout, en fait mon père, Carlisle avait tiré quelques ficelles pour me faire avoir des stages. Ma famille m'avait manquée et je savais qu'ils étaient heureux de me revoir. Ma mère avait pleuré et sangloté quand je lui avais dit mon intention de quitter Seattle et de prendre un emploi aux côtés de mon père à Forks General. Mon père le savait déjà, mais nous avions prévu de garder le secret pour Emmett et ma mère.

« C'est à proximité j'espère ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est à Forks, juste à dix minutes de l'hôpital en voiture. Il est libre aujourd'hui donc je peux déménager quand je veux et ensuite tout ce que j'ai à faire est d'appeler pour que tous mes meubles soient livrés. Tout est stocké. »

« Tu sais que tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Maintenant que Emmett ne passe plus beaucoup de temps ici, l'endroit est vide, surtout quand ton père est au travail. » Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur mon avant-bras. Ma mère était si minuscule.

« Je sais que Em n'est plus beaucoup là désormais, mais Rosalie t'amène les enfants pas vrai ? » demandai-je, inquiet par le fait que ma mère se sente un peu mise de côté.

« Oh oui, en fait, elle a commencé à retourner au travail pendant quelques heures par semaine donc j'ai les garçons ici pour quelques moments de grand-mère. J'adore ça. Emmett ne m'a juste pas demandé que je lui cuisine ses repas tous les deux jours. » Ma mère me sourit. « Je suppose que Rose a apprit à cuisiner autre chose que des flocons givrés. » Je ris, Rosalie n'était pas l'une des personnes que je préférais dans le monde, mais c'était bien qu'elle s'occupe de mon frère, et bien sûr, qu'elle ait fait de moi l'oncle de trois adorables petits garçons. J'adorais les enfants et je ne pouvais pas attendre d'en avoir quelques uns un jour. Je travaillais avec des enfants et des bébés tous les jours en pédiatrie, et ça ne m'avait jamais déplu.

« Écoute Maman, je dois y aller et me changer, mais que dirais-tu que je nous fasse un sandwich et on pourrait s'asseoir et parler ou regarder un film ? » demandai-je, l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

« Non Edward, laisse ta Maman te faire un sandwich. Tu vas faire ce que tu dois faire et je vais attendre. »

« Merci Maman. »

Je montai les escaliers vers la chambre de mon enfance au troisième étage et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je pouvais sentir Bella partout sur moi, son odeur était toujours sur mon tee-shirt à cause de nos baisers frénétiques. Elle était tellement incroyable.

J'avais le béguin pour Bella Swan lorsque nous étions au lycée. Bien que nous n'ayons jamais vraiment parlé, elle n'était jamais désagréable comme beaucoup de filles l'étaient. Et les gars. J'ignorais la plupart des gens à l'école et je plongeais ma tête dans mes livres, un peu comme Bella le faisait et dix ans après nous étions tous les deux heureux et nous nous faisions du bien.

Quand j'avais vu sa photo sur Facebook j'avais perdu mes mots. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était belle à l'école, _maladroitement belle_ mais maintenant elle était purement magnifique, ses grands yeux bruns et ses doux cheveux m'avaient hypnotisé. J'étais si heureux que j'avais décidé de lui parler.

Elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir en biologie, ses longs cheveux sur son visage. Il était rare qu'elle établisse un contact visuel avec quiconque à moins qu'ils ne lui aient adressé la parole. Elle m'avait parlé de notre travail _quand_ j'avais entamé la conversation avec elle et elle avait répondu aux questions de Monsieur Banner. Je voulais repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour regarder son joli visage. Mais je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Hier avait été l'un des meilleurs jours de ma vie. Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi détendu avec une fille, totalement à l'aise mais aussi avoir l'attraction la plus étrange et physique. La seule relation que j'avais eue était avec Kate quand j'étais à l'école de médecine et notre histoire avait durée trois ans. Mais ça s'était terminé quand sa sœur Tanya lui avait avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Kate et Tanya étaient jumelles et ma Katie pensait que se serait mieux de mettre fin à notre relation. Ses rêves étaient différents des miens. Kate était très orientée vers son travail. Son rêve était de devenir chirurgien. Nous avions parlé d'enfants dès le début de notre relation et elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas du tout pressée d'avoir une famille, elle préférait plutôt avoir du succès.

J'étais très amoureux de Kate, mais quand elle avait rompu et après avoir passé deux semaines en état d'ébriété, j'avais pu réaliser que nous voulions tous les deux des choses différentes de la vie. Je ne voulais pas passer le reste de ma vie à être simplement sur le travail. Je voulais pouvoir partager mon temps avec une autre personne et j'avais envie d'avoir mes propres enfants. Comme je pensais ça maintenant, je ne pouvais jamais la voir avoir envie de m'épouser. En fait, même si nous étions ensemble depuis trois ans, et tous les deux des adultes, je n'avais jamais envisagé de lui demander. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Kate vivait désormais en Floride et elle était une grande chirurgien plastique avec son propre cabinet privé. Tanya vivait avec elle et gérait le côté commercial de l'entreprise. Nous avions toujours gardé le contact et j'aimais penser à elle comme une amie. J'étais désolé que ça n'ait pas fonctionné mais je comprenais ses actions de ne pas vouloir blesser sa sœur jumelle.

Mais Bella. Mon cœur s'accélérait quand elle me regardait et quand elle me touchait j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter. Je luttais pour contrôler ces fortes envies primales quand elle était là. Elle semblait ressentir la même chose mais je pouvais dire qu'elle était nerveuse de s'investir trop profondément dans les choses et je respectais sa volonté de vouloir aller doucement. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir mettre la main sur ce qui lui servait d'ex petit-ami et lui tordre le cou pour l'avoir trompée et blessée. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait quelques problèmes avec son estime de soi, mais elle n'avait jamais été une fille très sûre d'elle. C'était presque comme si elle ne pouvait pas voir le bien en elle, et simplement à quel point elle était spéciale.

Alors que je pensais à elle, je me rendis compte que l'espace dans mon jean était restreint. Elle avait cet effet sur moi même quand je n'étais pas avec elle. Je retirai mon t-shirt froissé. Son parfum était si fort. J'avais même son odeur. Je supposais que c'était aussi parce que je lui avais pris un peu de crème de douche et de shampoing dans sa douche ce matin quand je m'étais rafraîchi. La forte odeur de fraise qui persistait sur ma peau et dans mes cheveux me fit durcir plus fort. J'appuyai ma main sur mon sexe endolori recouvert de mon jean pour essayer de soulager l'inconfort, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Son parfum était sur moi et il était tellement enivrant. J'entrai dans ma salle de bain et me libérer du confinement de mon jean et de mon boxer et je me glissai dans la douche. J'avais besoin de retirer son odeur... Je devais déjeuner avec ma mère... de préférence sans bander.

Je pris mon sexe lancinant dans ma main et pompai à plusieurs reprises de ma base à mon gland engorgé, gémissant au sentiment de soulagement. J'essayais de ne pas penser à Bella alors que je caressais ma queue. Les seins parfaits et pâles de Bella et ses mamelons roses et coquins, sa peau lisse et sa chevelure soyeuse tombant sur ses épaules alors qu'elle planait au-dessus de moi, me rendant dur, ses yeux mi-clos avec convoitise. J'essayais de ne pas penser à lui chuchoter des mots doux et à lui déclarer mon amour indéfectible pour elle maintes et maintes fois. L'éclat de la transpiration la rendait encore plus belle et mes mains se déplaçaient sur tout son corps comme si elles en mémorisaient chaque centimètre.

Je m'appuyai contre les carrelages de céramique blancs sur le mur et pompai mon membre plus fort alors que je sentais mes testicules se serrer. Mes orteils se recroquevillèrent alors que j'approchais rapidement de mon orgasme. Je retins mon souffle et laissai plusieurs jaillissement de mon sperme chaud frapper le mur devant moi. « Bella... » gémis-je, mes coups devenant de plus en plus doux alors que je descendais de ma haute soif induite.

_Eh bien, c'était différent._

Je mis la douche sur froid et me nettoyai, enlevant Bella et les restes de mon orgasme de mon corps. Je me relavai les cheveux aussi pour être sûr.

Je me séchai rapidement et mis un boxer propre, un jean et un t-shirt noir, je frottai mes cheveux rapidement avec une serviette sèche et descendis les escaliers vers la cuisine où ma mère était assise au bar, son visage en forme de cœur était baissé et plongé dans un magazine. _Des conceptions intérieures sans aucun doute._ Elle avait posé deux petites assiettes avec un morceau de baguette rempli de jambon et de fromage, mon préféré. Un grand verre de jus d'orange en face de celui le plus éloigné d'elle. Je pris une chaise, elle leva les yeux vers moi et retira ses lunettes.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. » _Oh maman, comme si tu ne le savais pas._

Elle me regarda prendre une bouchée de ma baguette.

« Alors chéri. Qui est-ce ? Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas vu Jasper la nuit dernière, et à moins que tu n'aies un groupe d'amis secrets à Forks... Ça doit être une fille. »

Je m'étouffai presque.

« Quoi ? »

« Une mère sait ces choses Edward. L'expression sur ton visage quand tu es arrivé à la maison cet _après-midi_ a tout dit... et je peux dire aussi que tu es complètement épris d'elle. Maintenant dis moi, comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda ma mère sévèrement. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle commence à remuer son doigt vers moi comme elle le faisait quand j'étais enfant.

« Hum... C'est encore t... très récent et la nuit dernière, quand j'ai dit que je m'étais endormi, c'est... eh bien, c'est vrai. On s'est tous les deux endormis » bégayai-je.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ta vie sexuelle Edward. Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle pourrait bien être ma future belle-fille après tout et je veux te voir heureux. »

J'hésitai, pinçant l'arête de mon nez. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Je n'allais pas sortir de là vivant à moins que je ne donne encore plus de détails.

« S'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne, parce que comme je l'ai dit, c'est très récent et je ne veux pas tout foirer » priai-je, la regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle s'adoucit un peu. « Bien sûr. Donne moi simplement quelque chose chéri. »

« Isabella... Bella Swan. »

« La fille du Chef Swan ? L'enseignante ? »

Je hochai la tête. Ma mère frappa dans ses mains. « Oh Edward, mon fils, je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Bella est une charmante jeune femme ! Pendant l'été elle a l'habitude de s'occuper de tes neveux. Rosalie et elle sont assez proches ! » elle avait l'air dans la lune.

« On se connaît depuis l'école mais jusqu'à hier, on ne s'était pas vus depuis que nous étions diplômés. Elle est spéciale Maman. Je crois que c'est elle. Je sais que c'est peut-être trop tôt pour dire ça, mais ça se sent... »

« Edward » me coupa t-elle brusquement, « Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Le jour où j'ai rencontré ton père a été le jour où je savais qu'il était celui avec qui je me marierai et celui qui serait le père de mes enfants. Donc je pense que je comprends comment tu te sens chéri. »

_J'aime foutrement ma mère._

Je lui souris et lui tint la main à travers le bar. « Merci... elle est incroyable. Mais on n'a pas encore vraiment parlé de notre statut... Je veux dire, notre premier rendez-vous a eu lieu hier, mais je suis presque certain qu'elle ressent la même chose. »

« C'est une fille timide. » Ma mère fit remarquer. Je hochai la tête en accord.

« Ouais, mais on a découvert qu'on a beaucoup de points communs. Je l'emmène au lancement du livre d'Emmett le week-end prochain, mais jusque là on ne sait pas ce qu'on va faire ou dire aux gens. Je ne sais pas ce que Bella veut dire à Rosalie. » Je haussai les épaules. « Ce serait bien de garder ça secret pendant un certain temps afin qu'on puisse apprendre à nous connaître, mais je ne vois pas cela arriver. »

Ma mère me serra la main et me regarda sympathiquement. « Les relations sont difficiles quand il y a de la famille et des proches impliqués. » Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle parlait de Kate et Tanya.

« C'est tellement différent. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Je peux voir un avenir avec Bella. Je déteste l'admettre mais je n'ai jamais pu visualiser les choses à long terme avec Kate. Tanya nous a simplement donné la solution de facilité. C'était pour le mieux. » Je savais que Kate manquait à ma mère elles étaient devenues assez proches pendant les trois années de ma relation vu que Kate était une personne très terre à terre et captivante. Ma mère avait été assez dévastée quand nous nous étions séparés et elle ne m'avait pas parlé pendant des semaines. Plus tard, elle m'avait crié dessus en me disant qu'elle avait vu des enfants dans notre avenir. Ça l'avait encore plus dévastée quand je lui avait dit que Kate avait exprimé qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant dans un avenir prévisible.

« Quand est-ce que tu la revois ? » demanda t-elle.

« Elle m'a invité à dîner ce soir. Elle veut cuisiner pour moi. »

« Eh bien, je veux que tu la gardes » plaisanta ma mère. « Traite la comme si elle était ta princesse. Prends une bouteille de vin à la cave et assure-toi de lui acheter des fleurs. Dis-lui qu'elle est jolie et... »

« Maman ! »

« Désolée chéri. Je suis simplement heureuse pour toi. C'est vraiment une belle fille. Et je te promets que je ne dirais pas un mot à personne. » Elle mit une main sur son cœur.

« Tu peux le dire à Papa si tu veux, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi de lui cacher des choses. » Elle se leva de son siège et dansa pratiquement autour de la table jusqu'à mon côté, jetant ses bras courts autour de mon cou et embrassant durement ma joue.

« Merci, merci merci ! » _Folle. Au moins je l'ai rendu heureuse pour la journée._

Je terminai mon déjeuner et quittai ma mère pour me préparer, me rappelant de prendre une bouteille de son vin spécial et de prendre un bouquet de fleurs pour Bella.

Je suivis son conseil et commençai à faire mes préparatifs pour la soirée. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de la revoir dans seulement quelques heures. Je savais juste que cet après-midi allait être long.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce chapitre du point de vue d'Edward vous a plu?<em>

_J'attends vos avis :)_

_A bientôt! Bon week-end!_

_Bisous ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**annabelle:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Ce chapitre nous a surtout permis de savoir ce qu'Edward ressentait et de découvrir Esmé, qui est géniale XD. A bientôt! Bisous._

_**TeamEdward:** Salut miss! Merci pour ta review :). J'aime aussi les POV Edward et notamment celui-ci où on en apprend plus sur lui et ses sentiments. Hé oui, il a eu quelqu'un avant de revoir Bella. Comme Bella qui 'était' avec James, lui il était avec 'sa Katie' XD. Désormais tout le monde le sait, Edward est le fi-fils à sa môman mdr. A bientôt! Bisous :)_

_Et merci beaucoup à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

_Allez je vous laisse tranquillement lire ce chapitre, qui devrait beaucoup vous plaire -_- !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 9<strong>_

Après qu'Edward ait quitté mon appartement, c'était comme s'il y avait un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je m'occupai presque immédiatement en prenant une douche et ensuite je nettoyai l'appartement de font en comble. Je changeai les draps du lit, planant encore et encore. Je dépoussiérai et polis. Ma maison était toujours impeccable et propre, mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux en le sachant à coup sûr. Ça avait également tué trois heures de mon temps.

Je séchai mes cheveux, mis un jean et mon t-shirt des Ramones, je sautai dans mon pick-up et conduisis jusqu'au magasin pour acheter tous les ingrédients nécessaires au dîner. Je me décidai pour un steak. Tous les mecs aimaient un peu la viande rouge pas vrai ? J'allais le servir avec des des grosses frites faites maison, des tomates au vin rôties au four et des champignons. C'était un simple repas, mais un autre de mes favoris, merci Charlie.

Le comptoir de viande ne m'avait pas laissée tomber, et je fus éternellement reconnaissante pour ça. Le boucher me coupa deux filets de quelques centimètres. J'avais l'eau à la bouche alors qu'il me les empaquetait. Les gros morceaux de viande semblaient appétissants même non cuits. _Je me demande comment Edward aime son steak ?_ Charlie aimait le sien bien cuit, beurk... Je devais littéralement le faire cramer donc il était tout caoutchouteux. Je sélectionnai quelques fruits frais pour faire une salade pour le dessert vu que je n'étais pas sûre de ce que Edward aimerait manger après un bon steak. Normalement j'aurais fait cuire une tarte ou un cheesecake mais Edward me semblait être quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui et qui avait une alimentation saine. Je supposai que la salade de fruits fraîchement faite suffirait. Je pouvais aussi concocter une crème. _Humm_.

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je me posais la question de ce que j'allais porter. Devais-je y aller décontractée et porter un de mes jeans habituels ou devais-je faire un effort ? _Merde, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire avec Alice ici, maintenant... Qu'aurait fait Alice dans cette situation ?_ Si Alice avait été là, elle aurait fouillé dans mon placard en pinçant les lèvres et en faisant ces affreux bruits tsk alors qu'elle serait tombée sur un de mes vêtements qui ne correspondait pas à son goût raffiné.

Tout au fond de mon armoire il y avait une jupe noire. Elle m'arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux et était faite de soie douce et fluide. _Parfait !_ Je l'associai à un chemisier bleu boutonné à moitié. Je laissai mes pieds nus parce que j'étais à la maison. Je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de patience pour les talons. Je souffrais toujours d'une extrême maladresse et j'avais l'habitude de tomber à plat, face contre terre, surtout quand je buvais quelques verres de Chablis. Je ne voulais pas m'embarrasser devant Edward ce soir. _Bon sang il est si sexy. Je me demande s'il va vouloir passer à nouveau la nuit ici ?_

J'appliquai un tout petit peu de maquillage. Je n'en avais jamais mis beaucoup avant que James ne mette un terme à ça, mais j'étais une ferme croyante qu'un peu de mascara pouvait faire beaucoup pour le visage. Je complétai mon look avec un gloss brillant clair et je fus quasi sûre d'être bien pour y aller. Je me sentais jolie, féminine et en réalité, plutôt sexy. J'étais aussi très excitée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'étais heureuse de revoir Edward si tôt et je tremblais presque d'appréhension en attendant qu'il arrive.

Je fis le tour de ma cuisine, pour m'assurer que tout était parfait pour Edward. J'avais du vin dans le frigo, refroidit, l'ensemble de la table et les grosses frites étaient juste en train de cuire. Elles mettraient un peu plus longtemps à cuire que des frites normales. Les tomates au vin et les champignons étaient assaisonnés et arrosés d'un peu d'huile d'olive et j'avais réussi à préparer une roquette ainsi qu'une salade de roquettes sauvages avec une vinaigrette italienne et quelques minuscules petites tomates cerises. Elles étaient si rouges, sucrées et juteuses qu'elles me mettaient l'eau à la bouche. _Bordel de merde, j'aime la nourriture. Je suis contente de faire beaucoup d'exercice, sinon je ferais la taille d'une exploitation à ce jour._

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder l'horloge alors que les dix-neuf heures approchaient. Finalement, après ce qui fut apparemment la durée d'une vie, il y eut un léger tap-tap-tap à ma porte. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me composai. Je jetai un œil à travers le judas et il était là.

J'ouvris la porte et fis un pas en arrière pour le laisser entrer. Il était vêtu d'un beau pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche boutonnée, non glissée dans son pantalon et le col légèrement ouvert me donnait une vue sur la dispersion de poils colorés sur le haut de son torse. « Hey » soufflai-je, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Je fermai la porte derrière nous et souris timidement. Edward se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. « Tu es superbe Bella. » Il me tendit un bouquet de fleurs mélangées. Des roses, des freesias, quelques autres belles et parfumées dont je ne connaissais pas les noms. Les petites roses et le lilas étaient jolies. « Elles sont pour toi. »

« Merci, elles sont magnifiques. » Je lui pris et allai dans la cuisine pour trouver un vase. Edward me suivit et posa une bouteille de quelque chose sur le comptoir.

« J'ai aussi pris ça dans la cave de mes parents, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions la déguster ensemble » dit-il, tapotant le haut de la bouteille. Dans une inspection plus minutieuse et à la lecture de l'étiquette, je vis que c'était du champagne Moet & Chandon, une cuvée de Don Perignon. Maintenant, je n'étais pas experte en champagne, mais je savais que ce genre de bouteille n'était pas bon marché. L'année 1995 que je lus dessus me le confirma. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Woaw... Ils seront d'accord ? »

« En fait ma mère m'a plus ou moins forcé à la prendre » admit-il d'un air penaud. « Elle a réussi à me faire avouer que je te voyais ce soir. Elle a promis de garder le secret jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts. »

Je lui souris. Ça ne me dérangeait pas que sa mère le sache. Esmé Cullen était l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuse sur cette planète. Elle était si douce et aimante. Chaque fois que je lui avais rendu visite avec Rosalie ou pour lui déposer ses enfants, elle avait toujours été très accueillante et hospitalière. « C'est bon Edward. Et dis lui que je la remercie. Je suis sûre que c'est une très bonne bouteille. »

Je trouvai le vase que je cherchais. Il était grand et fait en cristal orné. C'était en fait un cadeau de mariage pour ma mère et Charlie il y avait presque trente ans. Ma mère allait le jeter à la poubelle la dernière fois que je lui avais rendu visite en Floride car elle pensait que c'était _juste trop__ vieillot__ et démodé et que ça n'irait tout simplement pas dans mon salon. Il date Isabella, mais si tu le veux, prends-le._ Les fleurs avaient l'air magnifiques et je les plaçai sur la cheminée dans mon salon.

Edward était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte entre la cuisine et le salon, il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de mon vieux fauteuil à bascule en bois.

« Le dîner est presque prêt. Comment tu aimes ton steak ? » Le regard d'Edward sembla s'illuminer.

« A point s'il te plaît » répondit-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je pris sa main et le conduisis dans la cuisine, le faisant asseoir à la table. Je me tournai vers le four et sortis les grands filets du frigo. Je nous servis un verre de vin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux assis à table avec nos repas. Edward goûta. Il aimait ça. « Bella, c'est merveilleux. Je veux dire, tu es une excellent cuisinière. La salade est délicieuse... les frites... woaw et la viande. Eh bien, tu as trouvé le moyen d'avoir mon cœur. »

Je souris et pris une gorgée de mon vin. « Je suis contente que tu aimes. Je n'étais pas sûre de quoi faire, donc je me suis décidée sur la viande vu que mon père dit toujours que c'est le moyen de conquérir un garçon. »

« Il semble que je m'entendrais bien avec ton père alors. Mais tu m'as déjà conquis. Tu n'as pas besoin de me cuisiner de la viande rouge pour le faire. » Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement.

Nous terminâmes tous les deux notre assiette. Edward semblait impressionné que j'aie mangé presque autant que lui. Nous décidâmes de faire une pause et de prendre le dessert plus tard, nous retournâmes donc au salon et nous assîmes côte à côte sur le canapé avec notre vin.

« Alors, je dois poser la question » commença Edward, sa main sur le dos du canapé, touchant légèrement mon épaule. « Où est-ce que nous en sommes ? Je veux dire... qu'est ce que nous sommes ? »

Je rougis. « J'y ai pensé plus tôt. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Edward. »

Edward sembla soulagé. « Bon, parce que je t'aime beaucoup aussi... Et j'aimerai encore beaucoup si tu voudrais venir au lancement du livre la semaine prochaine. Mais je ne veux pas t'y emmener comme mon _rendez-vous._ »

Mon cœur se serra un instant, mais Edward me prit dans ses bras. « Je tiens à t'y emmener en tant que ma petite amie. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, _il est sérieux ! Oh mon dieu._ « Edward, j'aimerais vraiment ça. Je sais que ça ne fait que deux jours, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir connu toute ma vie. J'aimerais être ta petite amie. J'aimerais beaucoup. »

Edward posa son verre sur la table devant nous, prit le mien et le posa aussi avant de prendre mes joues en coupe et de m'embrasser doucement. Sa langue traça ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée à ma bouche. J'entrouvris mes lèvres en signe d'accord et il m'embrassa lentement et amoureusement, caressant et massant ma bouche, dégustant chaque centimètres de moi.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai en retour. J'adorai que mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses longs cheveux. Ils étaient juste assez longs pour que je puisse les empoigner et tirer, de manière à le faire bouger comme je le voulais. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, l'entraînant avec moi, ses mains caressaient doucement mes bras de haut en bas et mes flancs à travers mon chemisier. Il s'immobilisa alors qu'il arrivait à mes seins recouverts de tissu, son index sous la courbure de mon sein.

« Touche-moi s'il te plaît » soufflai-je et il m'embrassa à nouveau alors que ses doigts traçaient le contour de ma poitrine, passant sur mon mamelon couvert. Même à travers deux couches de vêtements, je me tortillai à son contact. _Ce n'est pas assez. J'ai besoin de plus._ « Edward, j'ai envie de toi. Je veux tout de toi. S'il te plaît, reste ce soir. » Je l'embrassai à nouveau avidement, cambrant mon dos, appuyant mon sein contre sa main.

« Si tu es sûre, » me chuchota t-il entre deux baisers. Il descendit sa main sur mon flanc et mon ventre avant de caresser mes fesses doucement. Sa main courra le long de ma cuisse et il la passa sous mon genou, le tirant vers le haut et il l'accrocha à sa hanche. Son excitation appuyait contre moi à travers son pantalon.

« J'aime que tu portes une jupe » murmura t-il en regardant mes jambes laiteuses. Ses doigts remontèrent sur ma cuisse et s'arrêtèrent juste avant l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Ses doigts laissaient une traînée de feu dans leur sillage. Je m'arquai à nouveau, me pressant contre lui.

Je fis glisser mes mains de ses épaules à ses boutons. Edward s'éloigna de moi pour me permettre de déboutonner et de l'aider à enlever sa chemise. Une fois son mince torse musclé exposé devant moi, il me libéra lentement de mon chemisier. Il posa un baiser où chaque bouton était. Mon sternum, entre mes seins, mon nombril et mon pubis à la ceinture de ma jupe en soie.

Il prit son temps à l'atteindre et à faire glisser la fermeture éclair, la descendant lentement sur mes jambes et la jetant sur le sol.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, désormais uniquement vêtue de mon soutien-gorge et de ma petite culotte. « Tu es si belle. » Edward déposa des baisers sur tout mon corps, suçant la chair sur mes hanches et léchant ma clavicule. Ma main glissa sur son torse parfait et son estomac, et je tâtonnai pour ouvrir le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Il s'arrêta un instant pour m'aider et j'utilisai mes pieds pour le faire descendre le long de ses jambes. Sa dureté appuyait contre moi à travers le fin tissu de son boxer. Il était si près de moi.

Je le poussai doucement et me relevai. « J'en ai envie Edward, vraiment beaucoup, mais pas ici. Pas sur le canapé » murmurai-je, me mordant la lèvre. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos alors qu'il se levait et enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille, ses deux mains sur mes fesses. Il se pencha et m'embrassa tout en me soulevant en même temps. J'enroulai instinctivement mes jambes autour de lui et il me porta jusqu'à ma chambre.

Alors qu'il me posait sur mes pieds, ses mains allèrent dans mon dos, décrochant de façon experte mon soutien-gorge. Il le glissa le long de mes bras et le jeta à travers la pièce de façon comique. Il atterrit sur ma commode. « J'ai toujours voulu faire ça » marmonna t-il avec un sourire. Je gloussai. Edward se pencha et captura mon mamelon gauche dans sa bouche, le léchant et le mordillant. Sa bouche était aussi incroyable que ses doigts alors qu'il tirait et tournait en douceur.

Je le poussai doucement vers le lit et nous nous allongeâmes ensemble. Je l'embrassai fort, poussant ma langue dans sa bouche. Cette dernière bataillait avec lui pour dominer alors que ses mains parcouraient ma poitrine et mon estomac. J'accrochai de nouveau ma jambe autour de lui et me rapprochai plus près, j'avais besoin de sentir sa forte excitation pressée contre ma chaleur. Ses hanches bougèrent et il gémit. Ses mains descendirent alors qu'il atteignait le milieu de nous et juste avec un seul doigt, il chauffa ma féminité à travers ma culotte. Je savais qu'il pouvait déjà sentir l'humidité s'infiltrait à travers. Il glissa soigneusement un doigt en dessous et caressa mes plis, recouvrant son doigt avec ma cyprine.

« Bella » grogna t-il. Je vis son grognement et le repoussai avec un doux gémissement. Je retirai ma culotte pour lui donner un accès complet. Je m'allongeai sur le dos alors qu'Edward se mit au-dessus de moi. En commençant par mon front, il me couvrit de baisers. J'eus la chair de poule quand son membre couvert frotta contre ma chair nue. J'atteignis l'élastique de son boxer mais il me stoppa. « Pas encore ma jolie, je veux te faire te sentir bien pendant un moment d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête et mordillai ma lèvre, mes yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il continuait de m'embrasser, ma gorge et ensuite mon cou. Tout le long de ma poitrine et sur mes seins. Il prit momentanément chaque mamelon en bouche et les suça, faisant tourbillonner sa langue sur la pointe sombre. Il embrassa mon estomac, ma taille puis mes hanches. Mes cuisses, mes genoux, pendant tout ce temps, ses doigts me chatouillaient doucement. Il atteignit mes tibias et mes pieds avant de remonter à nouveau. Mes mollets, mes cuisses et puis il déposa un baiser, _juste là_, sur mon centre brûlant et lancinant. Je m'arquai contre lui et gémis. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé là avant. Il aima ma réaction et m'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois passant sa langue humide sur mes plis. Il posa son pouce sur mon clitoris et appuya doucement. Je tirai légèrement sur ses cheveux alors qu'il entrait et sortait sa langue dans mon ouverture. _Oh bordel de merde, il me baise avec sa bouche. C'est incroyable._

Je tirai sur ses cheveux, il s'éloigna et me regarda. Je me redressai et l'attirai plus près de moi, ma bouche s'écrasant contre la sienne, je pouvais me goûter. Je tirai sur son boxer. « J'ai besoin de toi Edward. S'il te plaît, viens en moi » priai-je.

Edward se leva et abaissa son boxer, l'envoyant au loin d'un coup de pied avant de revenir et de me rejoindre sur le lit. Il était si parfait. Il m'embrassa à nouveau alors que je me penchais et prenais son érection entre mes mains, caressant la veine qui allait de la base à la tête engorgée. Edward émit un son qui ressemblait presque à un grognement sauvage. _Oh bon sang, c'est si sexy._

« Je veux tenir pour toi Bella, mais si tu me touches comme ça, je n'en serais pas capable » gémit-il, calmant ma main et se pressant contre moi.

« Fais-moi l'amour Edward. S'il te plaît » demandai-je, poussant mes hanches vers lui. Edward m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et hocha la tête alors qu'il saisissait son membre dans son poing et il le guida lui-même vers mon entrée. Il s'arrêta un instant, appuyé contre moi. Je pouvais sentir sa tête tremblait contre moi. Il attendait mon approbation avant d'y aller. Je hochai la tête avec certitude et il poussa doucement vers l'avant. Je me détendis et le pris centimètre par centimètre. Ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas eu de rapport sexuel, mais ce n'étais pas aussi inconfortable que je m'y attendais. _Peut-être parce qu'il est très doux ?_

Il s'immobilisa à nouveau lorsqu'il fut totalement à l'intérieur de moi, me permettant de m'habituer à lui. J'accrochai mes jambes autour de sa taille, bloquant mes pieds autour de ses fesses, le tirant plus près. Lorsque je le lâchai, il se retira légèrement, puis revint à l'intérieur. Il était si lent mais c'était incroyable. Quand j'étais avec James, c'était long, dur et rapide. Presque comme un film porno. Les mains d'Edward ne quittèrent pas mon corps, le touchant et le caressant. Ses lèvres léchaient et embrassaient mon cou et mes épaules, suçant ma chair. _C'est ça faire l'amour ?_

Je rencontrai ses poussées et il capta le rythme. Je sentis le nœud familier dans mon estomac et une étroitesse en-dessous alors que je me préparais à venir. Edward nous retourna donc je fus au-dessus de lui et il réussit à manœuvrer de sorte qu'il était sur ses genoux et mes cuisses étaient de chaque côté de ses hanches, le chevauchant. Il me remplissait complètement. Je serrai mes muscles autour de lui alors qu'il me soulevait par les hanches. Il m'aida à bouger sur lui et ce ne fut pas long avant que nous ne soyons en sueur et haletants. Nos mains erraient sur le torse et le dos de l'autre, nos lèvres et nos langues se rencontrèrent et bataillèrent avec vengeance.

Il atteignit entre nous, sa main trouva mon clitoris et il le massa. Le nœud se resserra et je me retrouvai soudain à crier son nom, m'accrochant à son cou, ma tête renversée en arrière. Edward grogna et s'enfonça encore et encore avant de s'immobiliser et je pus le sentir pulser et vider sa semence chaude en moi.

Mon corps tout entier ressemblait à de la gelée et nous nous accrochâmes l'un à l'autre pendant un moment. Edward retira les cheveux de mon visage et m'embrassa doucement. « Tu vas bien ? » questionna t-il, paraissant concerné.

« Mmm hmmm » répondis-je, l'embrassant sur l'épaule. J'étais presque trop fatiguée pour soulever la tête, mais je le fis, lui souriant. « Parfait. »

Il se retira de moi et m'allongea. Il tira les draps et les couvertures avec moi, enroulant les draps autour de nous comme un cocon. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. Il frotta son nez contre mon épaule jusqu'à ce que je me sente encore plus somnolente.

Alors que je dérivais vers le sommeil avec ses bras autour de moi, je fus certaine d'entendre un faible murmure.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! C'était une bonne soirée non?^^<em>

_Bella a accepté d'être la petite amie d'Edward c'est mimi non? XD. Et en plus ils ont couché ensemble, c'est encore mieux pas vrai? :D_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ;)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisou :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**annabelle:** Hey! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu^^. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt. Bisous._

_**twilight0507:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées et que tu en as profité à fond :). Mais oui ça va continuer t'inquiète pas ;). A bientôt. Xoxo._

_**TeamEdward:** Hey! Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que demander de plus, tout était réuni pour que ce soit parfait :). Oh bin oui qu'elle va être contente la petite maman d'Edward XD. A bientôt! Xoxo._

_Et merci beaucoup à ma bêta, Missleez, pour la correction :).  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>  
><em>

_BIIIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP_

Je levai ma main et l'agitai en direction du son hideux. Mes doigts appuyèrent sur le bouton éteindre et des bras chauds se resserrèrent autour de moi.

« Mmmm, quelle heure il est ? » demanda Edward, sa voix enrouée par le sommeil. Il huma mon épaule.

« Six heures et demi » lui dis-je endormie. « Je dois aller au travail. Je dois être là-bas pour sept heures quarante-cinq... grrr. Je déteste les lundi ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas être hier ? »

Il me serra plus fort. « Je pourrais joyeusement rester ici avec toi toute la journée, mais je dois y aller et trouver un endroit pour vivre aujourd'hui. Désormais je ne peux pas avoir une superbe petite amie et vivre encore chez mes parents si ? » rit-il, caressant mon bras avec ses doigts.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, mais j'essayai d'éviter de lui souffler mon haleine du matin. Edward me rapprocha plus près et m'embrassa doucement. « Hmmm... eh bien ce ne serait pas l'idéal, bien que ramper autour de la maison de tes parents pourrait être assez drôle. Je n'ai jamais pu faire ça avant... n'ayant pas beaucoup de petits amis etcetera. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau. « Je suis content que tu n'aies pas eu beaucoup de garçons bizarres dans la maison de ton père... bien que je parie qu'il porte une arme pas vrai ? »

Je hochai la tête et ricanai. « Tu parles... et aussi, je te paries dix dollars que lorsque je te présenterai à lui, il fera en sorte de nettoyer son arme quand tu entreras. Tu sais, comme dans les films. Mais il a été mieux récemment, en essayant de m'_organiser_ des rendez-vous. Donc il pourrait être d'accord. Il connaît tes parents aussi et je suppose que tu n'as pas de casier judiciaire ? »

« Impeccablement propre » confirma t-il, repoussant mes cheveux de mon visage.

« Je pense qu'il est préoccupé de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants. Je suis fille unique. Je suppose qu'il pense que ça ne sera bientôt plus de mon âge. »

« Tu veux des enfants ? ».

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais. Vraiment. Tellement. » _Je ne lui mens pas. Je veux plus que jamais être mère. La pensée même de la grossesse m'effraye mais avec un homme à mes côtés pour me soutenir, j'espérais que ce serait facile. Je ne pourrais pas supporter le chagrin d'amour si quelque chose se passait mal._

Edward sourit. « Moi aussi. Travailler avec les enfants à l'hôpital est incroyable. Beaucoup de membres du personnel n'ont pas d'enfants et aiment le fait qu'ils ne doivent pas les emmener avec eux à la fin de la journée, mais je veux ça plus que tout. »

Je me souvins que Esmée et le Docteur Cullen n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Edward avait été adopté à l'âge de cinq ans après avoir passé presque un an dans un foyer pour enfants.

« Tu ferais un excellent père Edward » lui dis-je.

« Les enfants sont tellement cool. Ils te disent exactement ce qu'ils ont à l'esprit. Ils sont encore si innocents mais comprennent tout. Tu devrais venir voir mon lieu de travail et rencontrer certains des enfants. Je travaille en Néonatologie en ce moment avec les bébés les plus jeunes. Mais c'est tellement gratifiant. »

« Néonatologie ? » questionnai-je. « C'est comme les bébés prématurés ? »

Edward hocha la tête et sembla triste pendant un moment.

« Comment sont-ils ? Tu sais, je veux dire ceux qui sont vraiment nés trop tôt ? »

Edward inspira et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Petits, mais tellement parfaits. Nous avons un petit garçon en ce moment, il est né à vingt-quatre semaines, il pesait seulement quatre cent cinquante grammes. Sa mère était une jeune adolescente, la pauvre ne savait même pas qu'elle était enceinte et elle est entrée en travail prématuré. Il est juste tellement parfait Bella, et il va bien. Il devrait être bien. Il est sorti de couveuse maintenant. Il ne partira pas avant d'atteindre sa date de sortie d'hôpital et ensuite il sera mis à l'adoption. »

Je repoussai les larmes. « C'est si triste. Ce pauvre bébé. Sa mère ne veut pas de lui ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Elle est elle-même une enfant. Sa mère l'a amenée à l'hôpital parce qu'elle avait mal. La gamine n'a pas voulu nous croire quand on lui a dit qu'elle était dans la deuxième étape du travail. Trente minutes plus tard son bébé était né. Elle ne l'a même jamais tenu. »

Je frémis à cette pensée et sentis que c'était une bonne idée de changer de sujet alors je l'embrassai rapidement et m'assis sur le lit, tirant les draps sur ma poitrine, rougissant. « Je ferai mieux de filer à la douche car je dois être prête. Ne sois pas pressé de partir, reste aussi longtemps que tu veux » lui dis-je. _Je veux qu'il se sente le bienvenu ici, et qu'il n'ait pas l'impression que je le mettais à la porte, surtout après qu'il m'ait donné le sexe le plus époustouflant et le plus romantique de ma vie !_

Edward se redressa et s'étira. « Je vais te conduire au travail, je dois voir cet appartement et signer les papiers. J'aimerai également venir te chercher quand tu auras terminé. »

« Vous essayez déjà d'accomplir les tâches du petit ami Monsieur Cullen ? » demandai-je en lui souriant.

« Mais bien sûr Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai dix ans à rattraper... maintenant, je vais te rejoindre dans la douche. »

_Bordel de merde... _je me sentais si déchirée. Je relevai le visage et secouai la tête. « Une autre fois, je te le promets. Autant que j'adorerais, je ne pourrais jamais aller au travail à temps. Tu es bien trop tentant Edward. »

« C'est probablement mieux alors. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me contrôler à côté de toi nue _et_ humide. » Il haussa les sourcils à son insinuation. Je rougis simplement et resserrai les draps autour de moi. Il se pencha pour se rapprocher et me murmura à l'oreille. « Tu es très belle ce matin. »

La rougeur sembla cette fois se répandre sur tout mon corps.

« Je dois prendre une douche. Je reviens tout de suite. » Je pris mon peignoir et le glissai autour de moi, je marchai jusqu'à la salle de bain et me douchai. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, Edward n'était plus là. Ses vêtements avaient disparus et le lit était même fait. _Woaw, il est même __domestiqué__ !_ J'enfilai mes vêtements de travail. Un pantalon noir, un chemisier sur mesure blanc et un long cardigan par dessus. Je rassemblai mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche au sommet de ma tête.

La sonnerie qui retentit dans la cuisine me prévint que Edward avait fait le café et qu'il était prêt. _Encore une fois avec le woaw. Il est foutrement parfait._ Lorsque j'entrai dans mon salon, il vint vers moi, une tasse fumante à la main. Fort et noir. Il s'en souvenait.

« Est-ce que vos élèves vous disent à quel point vous êtes sexy Mademoiselle Swan ? » me demanda t-il, me faisant presque recracher mon café sur lui. « Parce que si j'étais dans votre classe, je m'assurerais d'avoir besoin d'aide supplémentaire pour faire mes devoirs. » Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu devrais faire contrôler tes yeux Edward. »

« Nope » il insista sur le p. « Tu dois acheter un nouveau miroir. Tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour être enseignante. »

« Tais-toi » lui dis-je, le frappant sur le bras et m'asseyant à table. Il sourit et sirota son café.

« Tu ne te vois pas assez clairement Bella. »

« J'ai dit tais-toi Cullen. Je ne peux pas aller au travail en rougissant comme une groupie. Mais merci, j'aime quand tu me dis des choses gentilles. » Je tendis la main vers la sienne et il l'entrelaça. « Et merci pour la nuit dernière. C'était incroyable. » J'essayai de ne pas rougir alors que les souvenirs de la soirée la plus parfaite me revenait à l'esprit... ainsi que ces mots que j'étais certaine qu'il m'avait chuchotée alors que je dérivais vers le sommeil.

Depuis, nous passions tous les matins et les soirs ensemble. Edward avait signé quelques documents et m'avait dit qu'il allait louer une petite maison de ville juste en face du quartier. Il allait littéralement être à cinq minutes à pied de mon appartement. Son travail ici à Forks ne commençait pas avant deux autres semaines alors il passerait le temps pendant que j'étais au travail, à décorer, vu que la maison était assez ancienne et avait besoin de quelques travaux. Nous avions même réussi à nous faufiler ensemble à une quincaillerie à Port Angeles pour que je puisse l'aider à choisir les couleurs de la peinture. Il glissa distraitement sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jean alors que nous discutions des différences entre coquille d'œuf et coton blanc. J'avais l'impression de faire partie d'une équipe. Un couple. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

Je ne le vis pas du tout le samedi. Il quitta mon appartement tôt pour passer la matinée avec sa mère et attendre que le camion livre ses meubles. Esmée devait apparemment dire où les choses allaient. C'était son truc en quelque sorte. C'était bien parce que j'avais besoin de temps pour être prête pour le lancement du livre. Je voulais faire un effort pour avoir l'air très spéciale pour lui.

Alice arriva à quatorze heures pour se préparer. La fille m'avait _grillée_ toute la semaine. Elle savait qu'il y avait un gars parce que Forks était un stupide trou et les nouvelles allaient vite. Elle avait entendu une rumeur selon laquelle je m'étais faite emmener et reprendre à l'école dans une nouvelle voiture très rapide par un homme très attirant. Je gardai mes lèvres verrouillées et ne donnai cependant aucun détails mineurs à Alice. Je lui dis qu'il m'emmenait au lancement du livre, et que c'était tout nouveau et amusant. Je lui dis aussi la chose que je mourais d'envie de dire au putain de monde entier. « Je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui Alice. »

Alice sembla stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile de la mettre à court de mots. Ses mains attrapèrent les miennes. « Sois prudente Bella. Je ne peux pas te voir retraverser la merde que tu as vécu avec James. Tu lui as parlé de lui, est-ce qu'il sait tout ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Il sait pour James... pour Lauren. »

« Mais il ne sait pas pour Sophie ? » demanda t-elle. Je secouai la tête, essayant d'arrêter les larmes qui se formaient.

« J'essaie. Je pense que le moment est parfait mais ensuite je ne peux pas. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi quand il découvrira ce qui s'est passé. Je vais lui dire, je lui dirai ce week-end parce que je me soucie foutrement beaucoup de lui. Ce sera plus facile de lui raconter toute l'histoire avant que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour lui. »

Alice posa son bras sur mon épaule. « Eh bien, s'il est aussi génial qu'il paraît Bella alors je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute. Tu sais ça... Et JE SAIS que tu le sais. Je sais que ces semaines vont te hanter pour le reste de ta vie, mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Mais tu dois lui dire le plus tôt possible. »

Je hochai la tête vers elle. « Je sais. Je le veux et j'en ai besoin. Il est tellement spécial. Quand nous sommes ensemble je me sens si aimée. »

« Donc tu l'as baisé alors ? » _Bon sang, doit-elle être si vulgaire ?_

Je rougis. « Plusieurs fois. »

« Pendant quel rendez-vous ? » _La conversation des vingts questions ! Super._

« Techniquement au second. Mais il a passé la nuit chez moi après notre premier rendez-vous. Et tous les jours depuis. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. « Donc il a comme emménagé ? »

Je ris et le poussai légèrement. « Non... Il n'a déménagé à Forks que récemment. Il attend pour décorer avant d'emménager dans sa nouvelle maison. Il restait chez ses parents, seulement il restait ici à la place. En fait, sauf quand je suis au travail, aujourd'hui est la plus longue journée sans nous voir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire son nom ? »

« Ali, je te l'ai dit, je veux juste que tout le monde le rencontre ce soir. Je ne peux pas te donner plus de détails. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance sur ce coup. »

Bien sûr, je voulais monter sur les toits et déclarer au monde entier que _je sortais avec Edward putain de Cullen, qu'il était docteur, un amant incroyable et que j'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui !_ Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore en tout cas.

Alice haleta et croisa les bras. Je pensais que j'avais gagné. « Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire, il vaut mieux qu'il vaille le coup. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit genre tout à fait beau ou quelque chose, parce que s'il ressemble à un abruti ou quelque chose, je ne serais pas contente après toi Swan. »

Je ris. « Oh, il en vaut vraiment la peine. Je te le promets Alice, tu vas l'adorer. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)<em>

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu. C'est officiel, Bella est amoureuse d'Edward, il ne reste plus qu'à lui dire, enfin, avant il faut qu'elle lui parle de Sophie ;)_

_Vous devez vous demander 'Mais qui est Sophie?' Eh bien, la réponse sera dans quelques chapitres :P_

_Je vous dis à très vite et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis :)  
><em>

_Bisous :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**twilight0507:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;). Bisous._

_**TeamEdward:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review^^. C'est simple, Edward est le mec PARFAIT! :D. La plupart des réponses aux questions que tu te poses sont dans ce chapitre ;). A bientôt! Xoxo._

_Et comme d'habitude, je remercie Missleez, ma bêta :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 11<strong>_

Alice ajouta la touche finale à ma tenue. Elle avait coiffé mes cheveux en boucles lâches sur mon épaule, leur donnant plus de volume qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu en vingt-huit ans. La petite robe noire moulait mes courbes et j'aimais de quoi j'avais l'air. Elle avait même réussi à me convaincre que les talons seraient une bonne idée. Alice avait raison. _Typique. On ne peut jamais parier contre elle. C'est comme si elle sait les choses._ Heureusement la paire de talons aiguilles de cinq centimètres qu'elle pensait apporter avec elle semblaient parfaits et je pouvais marcher en ligne droite sans tomber face contre terre ou me casser la cheville. Ils rendaient mes jambes plus longues aussi.

J'avais un peu de maquillage, peut-être plus que d'habitude, mais c'était une occasion spéciale. Je me sentais réellement sexy. J'espérais qu'Edward aimerait.

Les minutes semblaient passer si lentement alors que j'attendais qu'il vienne me chercher. Il me tardait de le voir tout habillé aussi, mais je pariais qu'il serait mieux dans sa veste de médecin quand il retournait travailler. _Bella arrête, tu dois passer quatre heures dans une salle pleine de gens où tu ne pourras pas sauter sur ton nouveau petit ami._

ENFIN son léger coup sur la porte me fit attraper mon sac à main et lui ouvrir la porte.

Edward portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une petite cravate noire. _On aurait dit qu'il venait de sortir d'un photoshoot de GQ. Merde je voulais juste le manger._ Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille mais il avait mis une sorte de cire ou de gel dessus. Je me demandais à quoi ça ressemblait. Il me sourit et me tendit une rose rouge à longue tige. « Hey ma belle, » murmura Edward alors qu'il se penchait et il embrassa le coin de ma bouche. « Votre carrosse est avancé. »

« Hey toi, » soufflai-je. « J'ai l'impression qu'on va au bal de promo ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Je pris la fleur pourpre et la plaçai avec les autres qu'il m'avait offert au cours de la semaine.

« J'aimerais que ce soit le bal de promo. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'y emmener, » me dit-il. « Je n'y suis pas allé à l'école. »

« Je n'y suis pas allée non plus. Alice ne m'a plus parlée pendant un mois après ça. C'est comme si c'était un rite de passage ou quelque chose. Mais je suis contente que tu m'emmènes ce soir. Tu es prêt pour ça Monsieur Cullen ? »

« Ça dépend d'à quel point ça va être un scandale, tu sais avec nos sorties furtives la semaine dernière ? » me dit-il, me prenant dans ses bras forts. Mon cœur palpita et loupa presque un battement. Il m'embrassa. S'il continuait comme ça, j'allais devoir m'excuser pour mettre plus de cette merde collante sur mes lèvres.

« Oh, ça va être un scandale c'est sûr. Alice va me tuer quand elle va nous voir ensemble. Elle va comme paniquer. Et Emmett... Eh bien, j'espère que tu portes une coque là ! » Je lui fis un clin d'œil et Edward se couvrit un moment, feignant une douleur à l'entrejambe.

« En route pour le spectacle alors, si tu es prête ? »

Le lancement du livre d'Emmett avait lieu dans un hôtel à Port Angeles. La presse était là alors qu'Edward tendait les clés à un gamin du stand de voiturier. Mon petit ami semblait nerveux alors que le garçon s'installait sur le siège conducteur et emmenait la voiture. J'appris qu'il avait un assez grand attachement émotionnel pour le véhicule brillant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et passai mon bras sous le sien alors qu'il regardait la C60 tourner à toute vitesse au coin de la rue.

Les têtes se tournèrent alors que nous entrions et Edward et moi enlaçâmes étroitement nos doigts nerveusement. Alice fut la première à nous repérer et elle fit un bond. Elle jeta un regard à ma robe et à mon visage plus d'une fois. _Comme si j'allais tout bousiller après deux heures Alice_. Et ensuite elle tourna son attention vers mon copain.

« Vous devez être en train de vous FOUTRE de moi ! » couina-t-elle du haut des ses poumons hyperactifs. « Edward Cullen ! » Tout le monde dans la salle se retourna au son de sa voix et ils nous fixèrent. Quelques appareils photos flashèrent et cliquèrent au cas où ils auraient manqué certains couples célèbres. Alice claqua sa main sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Oh mon dieu JE SAVAIS que quelque chose était bizarre quand j'ai vu que vous étiez amis sur Facebook. OH MON DIEU ! Vous ! » Elle nous tira tous les deux dans une étreinte. Edward semblait gêné.

Esmée et Carlisle se tenaient à proximité et je leur fis un petit signe. Esmée me sourit et enlaça le bras de son mari. Son sourire reflétait le sien alors qu'ils regardaient leur fils et moi. Alice nous lâcha et Edward enveloppa son bras autour de ma taille.

Emmett était à côté, se précipitant vers nous. Il frappa Edward sur l'épaule. « Yo, frangin, content que tu aies pu venir. Je sais que tu es super occupé et tout. » Il me sourit aussi. « Hey Bella, ça fait quelque temps ! » _Emmett a-t-il été frappé une fois de trop au football ?_ Il lui fallut quelques instants. Il regarda nos positions à Edward et moi, nos bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Il regarda Edward m'embrasser la tempe.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Génial, depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » _Et il a enfin compris !_

« Juste une semaine Emmett » lui dit Edward. Emmett semblait ravi et il tapa son frère sur l'épaule. « Mec, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Sérieusement. Il était temps que vous vous trouviez tous les deux. »

Edward et moi partageâmes un regard confus. Emmett reprit rapidement. « Eddie, tu ne penses pas que j'ai trouvé les lettres dans ta chambre après que tu es parti à Cambridge ? Il y en avait comme un trilliard. »

Je regardai mon petit ami, _bon sang, j'aime l'appeler comme ça. Petit ami, petit ami, PETIT AMI. J'ai un PETIT AMI !_, mes sourcils se levèrent. « Des lettres ? » demandai-je. Edward rougit.

« Hmmm. Merci Emmett. Vraiment, merci. Oui, je t'ai écrit une lettre ou deux à l'école. »

« Oohh. J'aurais aimé que tu me les donnes Edward. »

« Tu peux les avoir. Elles sont à toi après tout. » Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, et je l'embrassai en retour, voulant toujours plus. Il y eut un cri de joie et des applaudissements bruyants. Alice avait de toute évidence surmonté son choc assez rapidement et faisait la fête maintenant.

« Regardez-nous tous ensemble... Nous sommes tous en couple. C'est génial ! »

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » demandai-je à ma meilleure amie. Alice secoua la tête, bondissant toujours sur place. Je soufflai. J'étais heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas furieuse. J'étais foutrement heureuse de la vie que j'avais en ce moment que je ne pouvais pas faire face à la colère d'Alice.

Le lancement se passait vraiment bien. Emmett et Rosalie chauffaient positivement sous les projecteurs, posant pour les photographes, Emmett tenant des exemplaires de son autobiographie, souriant comme un écolier. Comme toujours, Rose semblait renversante et tellement fière de son fiancé. J'aimais les voir si heureux. Edward me vit regardait autour de la salle et me tira dans une étreinte.

« Vas parler à tes amis mon amour, je te verrai dans quelques minutes, » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et ses doigts caressèrent la peau nue de mon dos. « Je t'ai dit quel point tu es incroyable ce soir ? Je peux à peine garder mes mains loin de vous Mademoiselle Swan. »

« De même. Edward dans un costume est très bon pour moi... Même si tout ce que je peux penser c'est de le voir sur le sol plus tard » dis-je bravement. Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent et il m'embrassa à nouveau, avec un peu plus de passion cette fois, sa langue se glissant entre mes lèvres et cherchant la mienne pour une danse.

Je rompis le baiser quand je vis qu'on nous regardait. Esmée se trouvait juste à côté de nous, ne voulant clairement pas nous interrompre, mais pourtant, je pouvais voir qu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose. Je rougis et me léchai les lèvres. Edward sourit à sa mère, ses bras toujours autour de moi, ses doigts caressant la base de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Je suis désolée les enfants, mais je me demandais si ton père et moi pouvions t'emprunter Bella pour un petit moment. Nous voulons la présenter à certaines personnes » elle me sourit doucement. J'aimais cette femme. « Si ça ne te dérange pas ma chérie ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Bien sûr Madame Cullen. »

« Esmée, s'il te plaît. Appelle-moi Esmée. Edward, ton frère meurt d'envie de te parler. Il est tellement heureux que tu sois là. Je sais que vous ne parlez plus autant que vous en aviez l'habitude. »

Edward secoua la tête et sourit tristement. « Bien sûr Maman. Prends soin de ma petite amie d'accord ? Je veux la récupérer plus tard pour danser. » Il pressa ses lèvres sur ma tempe pendant un long moment. « Je te verrai plus tard, bébé » murmura t-il avant de me laisser seule avec sa mère.

Esmée lia son bras au mien, me conduisit vers le bar et me donna une autre coupe de champagne. « Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux Bella. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward si heureux. Je suis contente que ce soit toi » me confia t-elle, me faisant rougir.

« Il me rend heureuse aussi, Esmée. J'ai attendu longtemps pour le trouver. Il n'est comme aucun homme que j'ai rencontré. Il est si... attentif. » Je souris en pensant à la semaine dernière, la semaine la plus étonnante de ma vie. Les touchers, les petites choses. Les fleurs, la façon dont il me tenait. _Et le sexe est foutrement génial aussi._ « Vous l'avez tellement bien élevé. Il est le parfait gentleman. Il m'a eu au bonjour. »

Esmée sourit et prit une gorgée de sa boisson alors qu'elle cherchait où son fils parlait avec son frère. Ils souriaient tous les deux comme des idiots et Emmett semblait taquiner Edward qui rougissait. _On dirait que je ne suis plus la seule à être sujette aux blagues désormais._

Je retournai mon attention vers Esmée qui m'emmena plus loin et elle me présenta à ses différents amis et à sa famille. La famille d'Edward connaissait beaucoup de gens et je ne me souvenais jamais de tous les noms. Mais ils me saluèrent tous chaleureusement. La mère d'Esmée me regarda de haut en bas à quelques reprises, se pencha et commenta plutôt bruyamment à l'oreille de sa fille. « Elle est très différente de cette charmante Kate pas vrai ? Bon sang pourquoi il l'a quittée d'abord ? »

Esmée me regarda en s'excusant et fit les gros yeux à sa mère. Elle me tira loin de la femme qui semblait misérable. « Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée que tu ais entendu ça. Ma mère, eh bien elle a presque quatre-vingt ans. »

Je secouai la tête et attrapai la main d'Esmée. « Honnêtement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me demande souvent la même chose. Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de Kate mais assez pour savoir qu'elle était très aimée par tout le monde. Elle semble être une personne merveilleuse. »

« Bella Swan, comment diable tu peux être si aimable. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Parce que j'ai confiance en Edward. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, sa relation avec Kate s'est terminée il y a des années. Tout le monde a un passé Esmée. Je veux dire... vous connaissez probablement le mien grâce à Rosalie. Nous avons tous des démons... ou du moins je pensais ça... Edward est comme parfait. »

Esmée gloussa. « Là je suis d'accord avec toi Bella. Carlisle et moi sommes très fiers de tout ce qu'il a accompli. Et je ne peux pas t'exprimer à quel point nous sommes finalement ravis de le voir heureux dans une relation. Tu ressens clairement la même chose que lui. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr », lui dis-je, sincèrement. Elle m'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Je sais que tu as traversé beaucoup de choses ces dernières années. Je peux te raconter beaucoup de choses dans ces manières. »

Je dus paraître bouche bée pendant un moment. _Qu'est ce que Rosalie a exactement raconté à Esmée ? « _Je suis passée par quelque chose de semblable à toi. Juste après que Carlisle et moi nous sommes mariés. »

_Oh. Elle sait tout._

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne pus même pas forcer mes yeux à rencontrer les siens. « Bella, tu vas bien ? »

Je respirai et rencontrai son regard. Je secouai la tête. « Edward ne sait pas tout. »

La bouche d'Esmée forma un petit 'O'. « Oh Bella... Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais je pense que tu dois lui dire. »

Je hochai la tête, passant mes bras autour de ma poitrine. Je me sentis soudainement très mal à l'aise. « Je sais, et je vais lui dire. J'allais lui dire demain. J'ai juste voulu mettre tout ça de côté au début. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai caché... je veux dire surtout dans sa branche de travail... je... j'ai honte. »

« Bella, je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire. Je me suis sentie coupable... il a fallu des années et des années, et puis Carlisle pour me faire voir. Tu n'as rien fait de mal ma chérie. Edward comprendra. Je peux dire qu'il t'aime » me dit doucement Esmée.

« Il va être furieux après moi de lui avoir caché » lui dis-je, regardant où se trouvait mon parfait spécimen de petit copain, penché de l'autre côté du bar avec son frère et Jasper. Il semblait si heureux et insouciant.

Esmée hocha la tête tristement. « Peut-être bien. Mais parle-lui Bella. Fais lui confiance. »

J'avais tellement envie de pleurer. Je me sentais horrible d'avoir garder mon secret à Edward. Ça allait le blesser de savoir que ça avait constamment était dans mes pensées depuis une semaine, mon cerveau travaillait sur le moment de lui dire. Et la peur de lui dire. Il sera en colère contre moi de ne pas lui avoir fait assez confiance pour lui dire et me confier à lui. Je ne voulais pas ça du tout.

Esmée me fit une dernière pression. « Si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler Bella, ma porte est ouverte à tout moment. Ça aide à le sortir en en parlant. A parler d'_elle._ » Elle me fit un dernier sourire et se dirigea vers les bras de Carlisle.

Je pris une lente gorgée de mon champagne et reposai le verre. J'éventai mon visage, espérant ne pas paraître aussi rouge que je l'étais. J'étais contente de ne pas avoir pleuré comme je le faisais habituellement quand je pensais à elle.

Je me dirigeai vers Edward et il ne me vit pas alors que je me tenais à côté. Emmett déblatérait sur à quel point j'étais _merveilleuse_. « Nous parlons de tout Em, nous sommes restés assis dans son appartement toute la nuit et nous avons parlé. C'est génial. Je n'ai jamais eu ça avant. »

« Tu es là frangin... pour de vrai, elle ne parle jamais aux gens, ça demande beaucoup pour obtenir des informations de cette fille, surtout quand il s'agit de son bébé. »

_Oh merde. Non. Non. NON !_

Edward se recula et regarda son frère adoptif. « Bébé ? »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche. Il me vit debout à quelques centimètres. « Bella, je suis désolé... je ne... »

Edward se tourna et me fit face. _Il semble blessé_. « Bella... Quel bébé ? »

Ses yeux semblaient tristes et il se dirigea lentement vers moi, laissant sa bière sur le bar. Emmett semblait coupable. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage. Alice me repéra à travers la salle, comme Esmée le fit.

« Mon bébé. J'ai eu un bébé, Edward. »

* * *

><p><em>Emmett... Toujours le premier pour mettre les pieds dans le plat!<em>

_Voilà, vous savez qui est Sophie désormais. Vous découvrirez son histoire dans le prochain chapitre^^_

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur ce chapitre ;)_

_A bientôt!_

_Gros bisous._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde? Vous allez bien?_

_Me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre :)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**twilight0507:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). J'en déduis que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent? XD. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ;). A bientôt! Xoxo._

_**Aulandra17:** Salut! Merci pour ta review^^. Ravie que ces premiers chapitres t'aient plu, et j'espère que la suite te plaira également :). A bientôt! Bisous._

_**Isnoname:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Je sais que je ne poste plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant. Et comme j'ai pris pas mal de retard cet été, c'est difficile de tout rattraper :/. J'espère que tu continueras quand même de me lire :). A bientôt! Xoxo._

_**TeamEdward:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Eh oui tout avait bien commencé jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett le gaffeur en fasse des siennes! Tu apprendras tout ce que tu veux savoir sur Sophie dans ce chapitre ;). Et le fait que tout le monde soit au courant pour le bébé sauf Edward est dû au fait que Rose, Alice, Emmett et Jasper étaient en contact avec Bella pendant ces dernières années, mais pas Edward. Et Esme l'a appris par Rosalie donc... Bon ok, je défends Bella comme je peux XD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;). A bientôt! Xoxo_

_**lune58:** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :). Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, ça me fait plaisir de la traduire pour la partager avec vous :). A bientôt! Xoxo_

_**Lulu:** Salut! Merci pour ta review^^. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'as fait penser ça à propos de Jacob :/. A bientôt! Bisous._

_Et merci beaucoup à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Aller, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 12<em>  
><strong>

**Flashback – 2008**

Je m'assis sur mon lit, les draps froissés au pied alors que je tenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Ma chambre avait été mon sanctuaire pendant ces six dernières semaines et je ne la quittais seulement pour utiliser la salle de bain ou pour aller en cours. Je ne mangeais plus à moins que j'y sois obligée et dès que je rentrais à la maison, je prenais une douche et j'allais au lit.

Alice frappa bruyamment à la porte et entra à l'intérieur sans attendre une réponse, et encore moins une invitation à entrer. Elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit et me jeta quelque chose.

Sur la petit boîte bleu et blanche était écrit _Clear Blue_. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour connaître cette marque.

« C'est quoi ce bordel Alice ? »

Je n'avais pas gardé la trace de quelque chose, et je n'avais jamais réalisé que je n'avais pas eu le débarquement des Anglais depuis un moment... je ne savais pas vraiment _combien de temps_ ça faisait.

Alice venait me voir au moins trois fois par semaine. Elle dormait ici, soit sur le plancher de ma chambre ou sur mon canapé, et ensuite elle repartait très tôt le matin pour aller en cours. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je voulais qu'elle soit là. Je voulais être seule, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle m'embêtait parce que _j'avais besoin_ d'elle et j'étais très égoïste.

« Fais-le simplement Bella, tu vomis tous les jours, tu n'as pas eu tes règles depuis dieu seul sait combien de temps et je déteste dire ça, mais tu as pris du poids, même si tu ne manges plus... ne crois pas que tu puisse me cacher les choses dans ces abominables pantalons de survêtement et ces sweats à capuche. »

Je rougis furieusement, mon poing serré autour de la petite boîte, froissant le carton. « Je prenais la pilule » lui grondai-je presque.

« Ce n'est pas toujours sûr à cent pour cent, les accidents arrivent, soit tu es malade ou quelque chose, soit tu as oublié de la prendre... ça ne marche pas tout le temps. Tu te souviens de Leah, cette fille aux cheveux noirs qui est arrivée dans notre classe ? Eh bien, elle est tombée enceinte quand elle prenait la pilule, et elle jure que le gars avec qui elle a couché portait un préservatif. »

Le petit lutin pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras. Il n'y avait pas à discuter avec elle. Elle avait son avis et je savais que si je refusais de faire le test elle m'aurait probablement attrapée et chatouillée jusqu'à ce que je sois contrainte de pisser sur ce bâton de malheur.

« Si tu ne fais pas le test Bella, je vais appeler Charlie. »

La dernière menace qu'elle pouvait me faire. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois jours avant le truc avec James. Je lui avais parlé au téléphone à quelques reprises mais je savais par l'intermédiaire de Jacob qu'il avait reçu des informations inquiétantes sur moi vu que je n'étais pas rentrée le week-end.

« Très bien, je vais le faire, mais seulement pour prouver un point. J'ai arrêté de prendre ma pilule car bordel pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ? C'est probablement juste mon cycle qui est déréglé c'est tout ! » Je grognai alors que je descendais du lit et tempêtai jusqu'à la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte derrière moi. _Ça arrive non ? Le stress, la dépression, des tas de choses comme ça peuvent affecter les règles. Alice ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Si j'avais du retard, je le saurais... pas vrai ?_

Je sortis le test numérique du paquet et jetai un coup d'œil aux instructions. Ça me disait de faire pipi dans quelque chose et de tremper le bout dedans pendant cinq secondes ou de littéralement pisser dessus pendant dix secondes. J'optai pour la dernière option comme ça je ne devrais pas faire face à Alice à nouveau pendant que je chercherais quelque chose d'appropriée pour faire pipi dedans, quelque chose que je n'allais pas vouloir utiliser pour mon café du matin.

Attendre trois minutes fut atroce. Les trois putain de minutes les plus longues de ma vie. A cet instant, je ne savais pas pourquoi, parce que je ne pouvais pas être foutrement enceinte, parce que nous avions utilisé des protections.

Je pris l'indicateur sur le sol et le retournai. C'était là, en noir en blanc en bon français.

_Enceinte_.

Les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux et ma tête tourna. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je m'accrochai à ma poitrine et sanglotai. Alice frappa à la porte. « Bella, ma chérie, laisse-moi entrer. »

Je me mis lentement sur mes pieds et avec les mains chancelantes je réussis à déverrouiller la porte. Au moment où je le fis, Alice me prit dans ses bras et nous glissâmes ensemble sur le sol. Je ruinai sa chemise Chanel avec mes larmes salées alors que je pleurais sur son épaule. Elle me tint contre elle et me caressa les cheveux, me disant que tout allait bien se passer.

« Nous irons bien, Bella. Nous allons traverser ça. Ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je n'avais pas décidé de ce que j'allais faire. Alice était la seule personne qui savait pour le bébé. Je dus aller à l'hôpital pour faire une échographie car je n'étais pas sûre de combien de temps j'étais réellement enceinte. On m'avait assuré qu'une échographie le confirmerait. Je ne savais pas comment je me sentais à propos de l'avortement. Je ne voulais pas y penser, mais je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans la tête le fait qu'il y avait une vie qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais une bosse un peu prononcée mais je supposais que c'était parce que j'étais trop maigre. Je n'avais jamais été grosse du tout, mais mon poids était descendu à environ quarante cinq kilos.

Alice vint avec moi et me tint la main alors que je m'allongeais sur le petit lit dans la salle d'échographie sans fenêtre. Mon tee-shirt était remonté jusque sous mes seins et j'avais mon pantalon de survêtement légèrement abaissé et la serviette en papier rentrée dedans, ma petite bosse sortait.

« Ça va être un peu froid » me dit la femme alors qu'elle appliquait un peu de gel sur mon abdomen. « Si vous n'êtes pas enceinte de beaucoup, ou si le fœtus est caché, nous pourrions avoir à faire une échographie vaginale, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête, comprenant ce mot, ce que cela impliquerait.

Elle passa la sonde sur mon ventre, elle pressa assez durement sur ma bosse, ça ne faisait pas mal mais c'était un peu gênant. Il y avait une forme blanche sur l'écran et elle se déplaçait assez rapidement. La femme traçait des lignes sur l'écran avec son curseur. Elle expliqua qu'elle allait prendre quelques mesures pour connaître à quel moment de la gestation j'étais.

Elle rit doucement. « Nous avons là un bébé actif, Bella votre bébé ne veut pas que je le prenne en photo. » Alice se mit à rire et regarda l'écran.

« Wow, c'est ça la tête du bébé ? » demanda t-elle avec intérêt.

La gynécologue hocha la tête. « Oui ! Et là, » elle fit courir son doigt le long de l'écran. « C'est la colonne vertébrale du bébé, les jambes, les bras. »

Je regardai l'écran. Tout était si clair. Je pouvais dire que c'était un bébé. Je m'étais attendue à une petite boule... mais c'était un bébé reconnaissable.

« En regardant les mesures, je peux estimer que vous en êtes à dix-neuf semaines et trois jours de grossesse, Bella. Aimeriez-vous connaître le sexe de votre bébé ? »

J'eus le souffle coupé. _Vingt semaines ? Ce n'est pas la moitié ?_ « Quoi ? Je ne peux pas l'être ! » m'écriai-je, les yeux fixés sur ma petite bosse. « On a toujours utilisé des protections. »

« Eh bien, c'est sûr que ça fait dix-neuf semaines, je viens de vérifier une deuxième fois les mesures du bébé ! Félicitations chérie ! Maintenant voulez-vous savoir ce que vous attendez ? »

Alice me sourit et hocha la tête dans l'excitation, serrant ma main.

« Je ne sais pas... je veux dire tout cela est encore un tel choc. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire, il me reste juste une année avant de quitter l'université et c'est important. »

La femme me regarda avec compréhension, mais je pouvais dire que son expression reflétait la pitié. « D'accord, eh bien mentionnez ça à votre infirmière obstétrique assignée ou sage-femme quand vous la verrez la prochaine fois et elle sera en mesure de discuter de vos options avec vous. »

« Options ? » demandai-je.

« Elle peut vous parler de ce qui arrive si vous voulez garder votre bébé, ou si vous voulez penser à l'adoption, ou si vous souhaitez mettre un terme à votre grossesse. »

_Mettre un terme ? Non. Je ne veux pas ça_. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. J'en savais assez sur les bébés et les grossesses pour savoir qu'à vingt semaines, c'était plus que de devoir prendre un médicament. Je devrais passer par le travail. Je devrais tuer un bébé qui bougeait, sentait et vivait. Peut-être que si le bébé avait été minuscule, des semaines plus tôt ça aurait pu être une option. Mais non.

« Non... je ne veux pas ça » murmurai-je. « Je ne peux pas. » La gynécologue hocha la tête, souriant légèrement.

« Très bien, eh bien réfléchissez à votre autres options et à ce que vous voulez. Discutez-en avec le père. »

Je ne lui avais rien dit au sujet de James. J'étais encore trop humiliée. Il ne voulait pas de moi alors je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas de notre enfant non plus.

Après avoir parlé aux infirmières et à un médecin... et à Alice. Je décidai de garder le bébé. Je travaillerais sur mes études et je parlerais aux professeurs. Il y aurait quelque chose que je pourrais arranger. Mais je savais que je ne serais pas capable de donner le bébé.

Lorsque j'atteignis vingt-deux semaines de grossesse, je remarquai que je luttais pour cacher le fait que j'avais une grosse bosse. Je pouvais sentir le bébé bouger et c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse. Je l'avais dit à mon père et il avait été furieux au début, mais ensuite il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait dit qu'il allait me soutenir. Il avait également dit que si jamais il voyait James, il lui tirerait une balle dans la tête.

Rosalie, tenant Paul le nouveau-né dans ses bras et Sam, deux ans jouant à ses pieds, m'avait dit que je devais le dire à James. « B, tu sais que je le déteste ce bâtard. Mais il est le père et il doit savoir. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus ensemble et la _situation_ est différente. Mais tu devrais lui dire. Emmett a dit qu'il irait avec toi chez lui. »

Donc, une semaine plus tard je le fis. Assise nerveusement dans la grosse Jeep d'Emmett, mes mains frottant ma bosse qui bougeait. Je regardai Em et hochai la tête. « Je suis prête. »

Avec sa main au creux de mes reins, Em me conduisit à l'appartement minable de James. Je frappai légèrement. Il y eut quelques bruits suivis de quelques jurons avant que James ouvre la porte. Il y regarda à deux fois et puis fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas compris ? » ricana t-il mais il s'arrêta ensuite quand il réalisa qu'Emmett était là, et beaucoup plus gros que lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? »

Je regardai mon ventre gonflé et le caressai doucement. « Je suis enceinte de vingt-deux semaines. Le bébé est le tien. »

James se mit à rire, d'un rire bruyant et désagréable. « Tu dois être en train de te foutre de moi. Ce n'est pas le mien. Tu ne me donnes pas beaucoup de crédit, je ne suis pas foutrement stupide. Tu ne peux pas venir me voir en me disant que je t'ai mis en cloque ! Bordel, c'est faible. Dormir avec des gars au hasard et me dire que c'est le mien ? Je ne VEUX pas de toi et rien ne me fera jamais vouloir de toi ! »

J'essayai de retenir mes larmes.

« J'en suis presque à cinq mois Jamie. Nous seulement... il y a deux mois. Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

James secoua la tête, ses yeux se rétrécissant. « Eh bien débarrasse-t'en. Je ne veux rien à voir avec ça, ou toi. Tu étais un peu d'amusement Bella. Je suis avec Lauren et je l'aime. »

Emmett s'avança et me mit sur le côté avant de pousser James dans son appartement. Je reculai. « Emmett ne fais pas ça. »

« Désolé Bellie. Je le dois. J'ai eu envie de faire ça pendant presque un an » me dit Emmett, poussant James à nouveau et lui donnant un coup de poing au visage, ce qui fit crier James de douleur et il saisit son nez en sang.

Je les laissai et retournai à la Jeep, m'appuyant contre la portière passager et j'attendis que mon ami revienne pour rentrer. James avait un tempérament, mais je savais qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à un Emmett McCarty agacé.

La semaine suivante se passa sans problème. Bien sûr, je n'entendis pas parler de James. Et Alice passa le week-end avec moi. Elle prévoyait d'aller en ville pendant la semaine pour acheter certaines choses dont j'aurais besoin pour le bébé : des vêtements, un lit de bébé. Elle avait même parlé du tire-lait et si j'en voulais un manuel ou électrique. Je n'avais même pas réfléchis si je voulais allaiter ou non. Est-ce que je le voulais ? _Je suppose que oui_.

Alice avait lu plusieurs livres que j'avais eu sur la grossesse et les bébés. Elle me posait des questions qui me troublaient horriblement. Est-ce que j'allais emmailloter mon bébé ? Qu'est-ce que je pensais du co-sommeil, et quand ça arriverait, comment allais-je sevrer mon bébé ?

Je me réveillai le mercredi en me sentant bien. Mes symptômes s'étaient finalement estompés et je me sentais bien. J'avais beaucoup d'énergie et j'étais sûre que j'avais ce look _rayonnant_ dont les gens parlaient pendant la grossesse. J'étais foutrement effrayée à ce sujet mais je savais que j'avais des gens autour de moi qui m'aideraient. Bon sang, même Charlie et Renée parlaient de l'arrivée de leur premier petit-enfant. J'étais bénie d'avoir de tels amis merveilleux et une famille.

Je n'avais pas cours avant l'après-midi donc je passai la matinée à nettoyer et à bricoler dans mon appartement. J'avais besoin d'aller à l'épicerie parce que j'étais à court de biscuits Oreo. Quelque chose que j'avais beaucoup mangé au court des semaines précédentes.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et levai mes pieds, mes mains frottaient distraitement mon ventre dur. Je le tapotai doucement, attendant une réponse. J'aimais jouer à un jeu avec mon bébé. Très souvent, lorsque je lui donnais un petit coup, il me donnait un coup ou poussait en retour.

Rien.

Je poussai à nouveau, un peu plus fort et sur le dessus de ma bosse.

Rien. Encore.

Je me souvins avoir lu dans un des livres qu'Alice avait eus que parfois le bébé pouvait être calme, que se lever et se déplacer, ou que boire une boisson fraîche ou gazeuse pouvait aider. Un autre avait même suggéré de tenir un paquet de petits pois surgelé sur son estomac.

Je fis les trois. J'attendis et j'attendis. Je secouai mon ventre, piquant et insistant. Toujours rien.

Mon sang se glaça. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il se passait quand soudain je me retrouvai devant l'hôpital. Je pouvais à peine voir alors que je me dirigeais vers la réception, mes mains enroulées autour de mon ventre.

« Mon bébé... je ne l'ai pas senti bouger. » Je ne savais pas comment ça avait réussi à sortir si calme, si recueilli. Je donnai plus de détails et l'infirmière appela l'un de ses supérieurs et je fus conduite devant tous les patients en attente dans une salle d'examen. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et exposai mon ventre. L'infirmière posa un peu de gel sur mon ventre et plaça le doppler fœtal au-dessus de mon os pubien. Elle le bougea autour de mon ventre et sur ma bosse pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Bella, je ne peux pas trouver le pouls de votre bébé. Il se cache probablement ou il est dans une position inconfortable. Je voudrais faire une échographie pour être sûre, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête, j'étais comme engourdie. Je savais au fond de moi que mon bébé ne se cachait pas. Habituellement il était si actif le matin. Je pouvais m'allonger, regarder les ondulations et voir ma bosse vraiment bouger. C'était un spectacle étrange.

Je fus bientôt de retour dans la même pièce dans laquelle j'avais été lorsque j'avais vu mon enfant pour la première fois. La gynécologue se souvenait même de mon nom.

Je ne pus regarder l'écran noir et blanc alors qu'elle regardait mon bébé. Je savais que je ne verrais pas la même chose que précédemment.

Une main chaude attrapa la mienne. C'était ma sage-femme. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « Bella, je suis tellement désolée. Votre bébé est mort. »

Je fermai les yeux et hochai la tête. _Je savais. Je le savais. Quelque chose n'avait pas été_.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un que nous pouvons appeler pour vous ? »

« Mon ami Alice. Je... elle... appelez Alice. » Je lui tendis mon téléphone en tremblant pour lui donner le numéro.

Je fus transférée dans une chambre privée pour attendre Alice. Elle resta avec moi et me tint alors que nous pleurions toutes les deux.

Ma fille, Sophie Charlie Swan naquit le lendemain soir, après un travail de huit heures. Je dus être déclenchée. Elle était parfaite à seulement vingt-trois semaines et quatre jours de grossesse et pesait cinq cent quatre-vingt cinq grammes. Elle avait même un peu de cheveux noirs et des ongles minuscules. Je l'avais tenue pendant des heures et les infirmières lui permirent de rester avec moi la nuit dans un petit couffin fait à la main. Elles me donnèrent de minuscules vêtements qui avaient été donnés et je la baignai et la vêtis. Elle me ressemblait. Je ne pouvais même pas voir un seul trait de James du tout.

Je l'appelai quelques jours plus tard. Je lui dis que j'avais perdu le bébé et que je lui avais donné naissance. Je lui dis même que je n'avais pas prévu de faire un enterrement pour elle, mais qu'elle avait été incinérée et que j'allais disperser les cendres à Forks. Je lui dis qu'il était le bienvenu. Je n'entendis jamais parler de lui.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie rejoignirent Charlie et ma mère et Phil à Forks alors que nous étions sur la plage de la Push. Jacob arriva aussi mais il resta en retrait et regarda simplement vu que nous partagions un moment triste alors que je vidais la petite quantité de cendre de ma fille dans l'océan et la regardais s'éloigner. Ma mère sanglota et lâcha un ballon rose. Alice et Rosalie jetèrent des pétales de roses rose pâle dans l'eau. Charlie était silencieux et ne lâcha pas ma main.

Il commençait à faire noir. Nous avions passé toute l'après-midi ensemble à la plage. Charlie me tira dans une étreinte. « On va retourner aux voitures Bells. On va te laisser quelques minutes seule d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête et souris vaguement. Chacun de mes amis et ma famille m'enlacèrent et me touchèrent le bras. Jacob fut le dernier à m'offrir un petit signe de tête. Il était un bon gars.

Je regardai ma famille se disperser et je regardai l'océan et le soleil couchant.

« Au revoir Sophie. Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. Dur dur ce chapitre hm?<em>

_Etant maman, j'ai eu du mal à le traduire celui-là :S._

_Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous comprenez pourquoi Bella n'a pas osé le dire à Edward? D'après vous en sachant ça, Edward va t-il pardonner à Bella d'avoir garder le secret, ou au contraire va t-il être furieux?_

_Faites-moi part de vos avis, j'adore ça :D_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Hello tout le monde? Vous allez bien?_

_Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu un petit souci pour le poster hier.  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**Helene usa:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Rooh il faut toujours laisser une trace de ton passage :D. La réponse dans ce chapitre :). Bisous._

_**twilight0507:** Hey! Merci pour ta review :). Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ;). Xoxo._

_**Ava:** Salut! Merci pour ta review :). Ah ça il faudra me suivre jusqu'au bout pour le savoir XD. Bisous._

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 13<strong>_

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, mais je pouvais sentir ses yeux me transpercer, les siens, et ceux du reste de la salle. Emmett se répandit en excuses et Rosalie tenta de l'éloigner de nous. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que j'étais obligée de penser à ma fille. Je pensais beaucoup à elle, tous les jours. Sophie, mon petit ange n'était jamais loin de mes pensées... mais quand j'étais en public je devais essayer de rester forte.

Je sentis une main chaude sur mon épaule. C'était Edward et il se rapprocha de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui à travers mes larmes. Il semblait blessé et ne savait pas quoi faire. « Bella... tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

Tout ce que je pus faire fut de hocher la tête. Emmett essaya de s'approcher de moi mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler pour le moment. Je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute et il semblait si terriblement désolé et coupable... mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui je devais parler à présent. Et je priai silencieusement pour qu'il m'écoute. Heureusement Rosalie attrapa le bras de son fiancé, « Em, pas maintenant d'accord ? »

Je regardai vers Alice qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Jasper était derrière elle, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille de façon presque protectrice. Elle me sourit faiblement et hocha la tête en direction d'Edward. Je tournai la tête vers lui et je fus surprise quand je vis sa main tendue vers moi. Je la pris nerveusement et il entrelaça nos doigts. « Viens, » murmura t-il. « Sortons d'ici. » Je hochai la tête à nouveau et le laissai me conduire à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Esmée tomba dans les bras de Carlisle alors que nous passions et je la regardai, les yeux grands ouverts avec la peur. _J'aurais aimé lui dire plus tôt. Je ne peux pas faire face à ça. J'aime sa famille aussi._

Nous ne parlâmes pas et pour une fois dans notre _relation_ longue d'une semaine, le silence était gênant alors que nous attendions que le voiturier prenne le ticket d'Edward et serpente pour trouver la voiture. Sa main tenait toujours la mienne et je me tenais près de lui.

Je tentai un regard vers lui. Il semblait terrible. Il y avait des signes de larmes dans ses yeux et il regardait vers moi, ses yeux tristes, je ne pouvais même pas compter les émotions qui semblaient être éparpillées partout sur son beau visage. Je me mordis la lèvre et reniflai doucement avant de détourner le regard.

« S'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas Edward... »

« Je ne te déteste pas... je... je ne peux pas parler de ça ici, attendons qu'on soit seuls. S'il te plaît » me demanda t-il, regardant autour de lui dans la pièce. Il y avait quelques personnes éparpillées ici et là.

Je haussai les épaules, tout mon corps tremblait. Je ne voulais jamais partir d'ici et rentrer à la maison. J'étais certaine qu'il allait me dire à quel point je l'avais déçu, et que nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble si je gardais des choses secrètes.

Comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était, Edward m'aida à monter sur le siège passager. Mes jambes étaient vacillantes et je tombai presque dans la voiture. Edward me tint dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas si c'était les nerfs ou si c'était les quelques verres de champagne que j'avais consommés.

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Je regardai par la fenêtre observant le monde passer dans un flash dans l'obscurité, agitant et triturant mes ongles, tordant mes mains, essayant de respirer lentement. Les deux mains d'Edward étaient sur le volant et son regard était fixé sur la route.

_S'il te plaît dis quelque chose. Dis n'importe quoi. Prends ma main._ Mais il ne le fit pas. Nous arrivâmes au stop devant mon immeuble. Je débouclai ma ceinture et regardai vers Edward. « Est-ce que tu... je veux dire, tu veux venir ? » Je me tordais les mains à nouveau.

« Bien sûr, je pense qu'on doit parler. » Il semblait bref et sortit de la voiture. J'avais ma porte ouverte et il m'offrit encore sa main et la garda sur moi alors que nous entrions dans le bâtiment et dans l'ascenseur. Il prit ma clé, déverrouilla la porte et nous fit entrer. J'entrai avant lui et allumai les lumières. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, il s'assit et posa sa tête dans ses mains, tirant sur ses cheveux. Je pris la place vide à côté de lui.

« Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je voulais vraiment te le dire mais à chaque fois que j'essayais... je... j'avais peur. Edward, quand je pense à elle, je me sens comme une ratée. Je n'ai pas réussi à la garder en sécurité. Tu travailles avec des bébés du même âge qu'elle avait et tu leur donnes la vie. Je ne savais même pas que Sophie était partie. »

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et Edward se rapprocha de moi. « S'il te plaît, Bella, dis moi tout, » murmura t-il très doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma tempe. Le contact étroit m'aida à me relaxer et mon rythme cardiaque ralentit.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire. Que je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte. L'échographie, l'aide et le soutien qu'Alice et Rosalie m'avaient apporté, sans oublier de mentionner Emmett et qu'après il était venu avec moi pour parler à James à propos de notre enfant et qu'il lui avait cassé le nez dans la foulée. Edward serra les poings à plusieurs moments, principalement ceux impliquant James.

Je luttais alors que je lui racontais la journée où je m'étais réveillée, et j'avais fait mes tâches ménagères, pendant des heures avant que je ne réalise que je n'avais pas senti ses petits bras et ses petites jambes bouger. Je lui racontai ce que c'était de voir la tension sur le visage des infirmières alors qu'elles tentaient en vain de trouver le rythme cardiaque de mon bébé dans mon ventre dur et à quoi ça ressemblait de regarder l'écran de l'échographie pour trouver mon bébé flottant, encore.

Il écouta patiemment, avec un regard brisé sur son visage alors que je lui expliquais le jour suivant, la douleur de l'accouchement, d'avoir à pousser quand j'avais des contractions. Pousser très fort, mais sachant que je n'entendrais jamais ses pleurs. La douleur avait été atroce, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. J'avais choisi de ne pas avoir d'autre anti-douleur que l'oxygène vu que j'avais peur des aiguilles. On m'avait offert trois fois de me faire une péridurale, mais j'avais décliné.

Les bras d'Edward bougèrent sur mes épaules et il les enroula autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui. Je nichai mon visage dans le creux de son bras.

« Tu as su de quoi Sophie est morte ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non. Ils m'ont proposé de faire une autopsie, mais à l'époque, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un la touche... je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite. J'avais peur que quelque chose lui arrive. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un la découpe. Elle était tellement minuscule, Edward. »

Il embrassa mon front et repoussa des cheveux de mon visage.

« Parfois je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'avais su, et s'il y avait quelque chose que j'aurais pu faire. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire _si_ chérie, s'il te plaît ne pense pas comme ça. Beaucoup de parents se sentent comme toi. Et je suis très content que tu ais eu la chance de passer du temps avec elle et l'aimer. Beaucoup de parents ne veulent pas voir leur enfant » me dit Edward véridiquement.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir fait. Elle était si belle... et l'hôpital était merveilleux. Ils m'ont donné des vêtements pour elle et un couffin. J'ai des photos de nous et des empreintes de mains et de pieds... même le petit bracelet qu'elle a dû porter autour de la cheville lorsqu'elle était avec moi toute la nuit. »

Edward sourit tristement, resserrant son emprise sur moi.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais voir ? Je comprends si tu ne veux pas. »

Edward s'éloigna un peu et me regarda profondément dans les yeux. « J'adorerais voir Sophie, Bella. J'en serais honoré. »

Je ressentis une sensation de soulagement. Il ne semblait pas en colère et il n'était pas dégoûté. Non pas que je pensais qu'il le serait, parce qu'après tout il était médecin et je suis sûr qu'il avait vu beaucoup de bébés prématurés... mais je n'avais jamais partagé ces souvenirs avec quelqu'un d'autre que Alice et Rosalie.

Je me levai d'un bond et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, mes talons claquant sur le sol. Je gardai les choses de Sophie dans une petite boîte en bois rose. Ainsi que les quelques précieuses photos que j'avais, l'hôpital m'avait donné une couverture en tricot pour l'envelopper dedans, je l'avais prise chez moi. J'apportai la boîte à Edward et la posai sur la table.

Il passa plusieurs minutes à regarder mes photos. Certaines étaient juste de Sophie enveloppée chaudement les autres étaient de moi la tenant contre ma poitrine. Mes yeux bouffis mais j'essayais de ressembler à une mère heureuse et fière.

« Elle est si belle Bella. Tu devrais être fière d'elle. Je peux te le dire » me dit-il sincèrement, caressant les pompons des bords de la couverture de Sophie doucement.

« Merci Edward. Et je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais c'est difficile. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. »

Il sembla confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une ratée, James n'a pas voulu de moi, il m'a utilisée et j'avais honte et puis il y a le fait que je ne peux pas faire une chose simple comme garder un enfant en sécurité en moi pendant neuf mois... »

« Bella, je ne pourrais jamais penser à toi comme ça. Aussi terrible que cela puisse paraître, et s'il te plaît ne prends pas ça de la mauvaise manière, mais je crois avec ferveur que les choses arrivent pour une raison. Peut-être que cette petite fille savait quelque chose que tu ne savais pas. » Il prit ma main droite et caressa mes doigts avec son index. « Et comme pour James. Honnêtement, si je le vois j'aimerais lui casser le nez une deuxième fois. Tu es incroyable et c'est un idiot de ne pas voir ça. »

_Comment peut-il être si incroyable ? Il peut soulager ma peine, même si c'est juste un peu avec ses mots gentils._

« Le fait que toi, plus que quiconque aies dû traverser ça me fait de la peine, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te le reprendre, mais je te promets, quand tu auras d'autres enfants tu auras les meilleurs soins. »

Je hochai la tête et reniflai, ma tête retrouvant son épaule. « Ouais, ils m'ont dit que j'aurais plus d'échographies et que je serais traitée comme une grossesse à risque. »

Edward déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

« Bella ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Je m'éloignai et m'assis, pliant mes jambes sous moi. Je repoussai les stupides larmes encore une fois, nos regards se verrouillèrent et ses yeux étaient sombres et mis clos mais pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait regarder dans mon âme.

« Je t'aime aussi » murmurai-je. « Je voulais te le dire depuis que tu l'a murmuré la semaine dernière... »

« Tu l'as entendu. J'étais certain que tu dormais. » Il semblait un peu embarrassé.

« Ouais, je l'étais presque. Je voulais te le dire en retour mais j'avais peur de l'avoir imaginé. »

Edward se pencha, m'embrassa une fois de plus et s'éloigna. Ma faim de lui montra soudainement son visage excité et je jetai mes bras autour de son cou, écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et mes mains tirèrent sur ses cheveux courts dans sa nuque, utilisant toutes mes forces pour le tirer plus près de moi.

Ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets et il mit fin au baiser. Il me regarda de près pendant un moment, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose.

« Es-ce que... est-ce que tout va bien entre nous? » demandai-je anxieusement.

Edward répondit avec un rapide hochement de tête. « Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes, Bella, mais s'il te plaît, promets-moi juste que tu ne me cacheras plus rien. Tu peux tout me dire. »

Je hochai la tête. Ses mains étaient toujours sur mes poignets mais il les caressait doucement.

« Je veux faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi... quelque chose de spécial pour Sophie, si tu me le permets Bella ? Elle est tellement précieuse qu'elle mérite qu'on se souvienne d'elle. Est-ce que tu me le permettras ? »

_Mais bon sang de quoi il parle ?_ « Tu veux faire quelque chose pour elle ? Quoi ? »

Il sourit et hocha la tête. « Tu verras, mais je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. Tu aurais pu demander à l'hôpital si tu voulais le faire... mais j'aimerais organiser ça pour toi, si tu me le permets ? »

Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Qu'avais-je fait sur terre pour avoir la chance d'avoir cet homme parfait ? Pourquoi est-il si gentil et affectueux. _Pourquoi j'ai eu foutrement peur de lui parler de Sophie. Pourquoi n'est-il pas furieux contre moi et POURQUOI est-il encore là en ce moment ?_ « Tu peux faire ce que tu aimes... tout » lui dis-je, retirant une de mes mains et la posant sur sa cuisse. « Tu es tellement parfait. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai doucement.

Edward rit doucement. « Non. C'est toi qui est parfaite. » Je voulus l'interrompre mais il posa rapidement un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Et ne pense même pas me contredire. Je t'ai déjà dit plus d'une fois la semaine dernière que tu ne te voyais pas clairement. Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. »

Je rougis violemment, la couleur se répandant rapidement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas de réponse pour lui.

Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant une minute, juste à lézarder sous le regard attentif de l'autre et à profiter tranquillement de la compagnie de l'un l'autre.

« Tu restes ce soir ? » demandai-je en mordillant ma lèvre et en posant mon front sur son épaule.

« Je n'aurais pas été ailleurs » dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

« Bien, je ne veux pas être seule ce soir, ou tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. »

Edward enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et inhala profondément, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille. Je frémis quand ses doigts caressèrent mon dos.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je te le promets » me chuchota t-il, son corps se relaxant visiblement.

Je reniflai et essuyai les dernières larmes errantes.

« Je vais prendre une douche, pour enlever la mauvaise partie de moi » lui dis-je. J'arquai un sourcil et fis un signe de tête en direction de ma salle de bain.

Edward imita mon expression et me sourit, ses doigts pétrissant le haut de mes fesses. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin d'un coup de main, quelqu'un qui pourrait juste te faire un petit gommage dans le dos ? »

« Hmmm... » réfléchis-je. _Il a compris l'allusion !_ « Je suppose que ça pourrait être utile. Je suis assez sale. Est-ce que tu te proposes ? » essayai-je et j'ajoutai un coup de séduction dans mon ton. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi ou pas.

Edward déposa un baiser chaste sur chacune de mes épaules puis un sur le bout de mon nez. « Je pourrais offrir mes services, bien que je ne puisse pas promettre que ce sera juste un simple savonnage. » Son demi-sourire tordu était de retour et je sentis instantanément une montée d'humidité mouiller ma culotte. _Oh bon sang._

« Je suppose qu'on y viendra au moment venu alors, » lui dis-je et je me levai. « Donne-moi juste cinq minutes d'accord ? »

Edward hocha la tête et je me rendis à la salle de bain. J'enlevai rapidement mes vêtements et retirai les deux petites pinces fantaisie de mes cheveux. J'ouvris l'eau et me mis en dessous. Bien que la semaine dernière Edward et moi avions été intimes tous les jours, c'était toujours dans la sécurité de ma chambre, allongés ensemble sur mon lit douillet. Ça allait être une expérience très différente.

Je savais que je pouvais aussi faire tourner ça en ma faveur, j'avais appris que Edward était un amoureux très désintéressé et attentif, bien que je ne pouvais le comparer qu'à James, il était l'opposé total de tout ce à quoi j'étais habituée. A chaque fois, Edward avait pratiquement adoré mon corps, déposant des baisers sur chaque centimètres de mon corps et insistant toujours pour que j'aie au moins un orgasme avant qu'il soit à l'intérieur de moi. Mis à part quand je l'avais touché, et enroulé ma main autour de son érection, il ne m'avait pas permis de faire la seule chose dont j'avais envie. Ce soir, c'était ma chance. Il avait tellement fait pour moi ce soir. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point je le voulais. Je voulais aussi adorer chaque centimètres de lui. Je voulais le prendre dans ma bouche et l'aimer.

Je n'avais jamais aimé faire ça à James. Mais avec Edward je VOULAIS le faire.

Je me mis entièrement sous l'eau, mouillant mes cheveux et j'entendis le clic de la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'Edward entrait. Je le regardai à travers les portes vitrées de la cabine de douche alors qu'il retirait son pantalon et sa chemise. Il me tournait le dos et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ses muscles saillants alors qu'il se penchait pour enlever ses chaussettes. Enfin, il retira sa montre, la posa sur le comptoir derrière le lavabo et se tourna vers moi.

Je reculai et lui permis d'entrer dans le petit espace. Ses bras encerclèrent immédiatement ma taille tirant mon corps vers lui alors qu'il se mettait sous le jet d'eau. Il sentait incroyablement bon, l'eau et la vapeur décuplaient par dix son arôme terreux. Il pencha sa tête vers moi et captura mes lèvres dans un doux baiser. J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui, l'invitant et je déplaçai mes mains de son torse à sa nuque, le tirant plus près.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais._

Je retirai ma bouche de la sienne et je déposai des baisers sur son cou et sa gorge. Mes mains caressèrent ses bras forts et mes ongles courts griffèrent sa peau, pas assez fort pour laisser des marques. Sa peau eut la chair de poule et je continuai mes attentions, embrassant son torse et faisant tourner ma langue autour de chaque mamelon. Ses hanches tressautèrent alors que mes dents frôlaient celle de droite, la mordillant de façon taquine. Il gémit, ses mains passant dans mes cheveux mouillés, massant mon cuir chevelu doucement.

J'embrassai son bas ventre et trempai ma langue dans son nombril avant de tomber à genoux. Il était exactement au bon niveau pour moi. Il me regarda avec suspicion alors que je le prenais dans ma main et le pompai expérimentalement deux ou trois fois. Je levai les yeux vers lui et me léchai les lèvres.

Il retira ses mains de mes cheveux et prit mes joues en coupe. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

Je secouai la tête. « Je sais, mais je le veux. S'il te plaît, Edward, laisse-moi te faire plaisir. »

Edward exhala fortement et se pencha en arrière contre le carrelage blanc et froid. Je pris ça comme une autorisation pour continuer.

Je me rapprochai et passai ma langue sur la tête de son érection douloureusement dure. Edward grogna et ses hanches tressautèrent. _C'est un bon signe non ?_ Je le fis à nouveau, cette fois faisant courir ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Je pris ses testicules dans ma main droite et pressai très doucement avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. J'utilisai ma main droite pour masser ce que je ne pouvais pas mettre dans ma bouche. Edward gémit à nouveau et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa tête retombait en arrière, frappant en douceur contre les carrelages. Je parvins à creuser mes joues et le suçai doucement, faisant des va-et-viens avec ma bouche, effleurant sa tête avec ma langue à plusieurs reprises. Je le relâchai avec un léger pop et je léchai toute sa longueur avant de le reprendre à nouveau dans ma bouche et aplatissant ma langue contre lui, suçant un peu plus durement, je massai ses testicules une fois de plus gagnant encore un gémissement.

« Bella. » Ses mains sur ma tête à nouveau, mes cheveux enroulés autour de ses doigts. Je levai les yeux vers lui, ma bouche toujours autour de lui, le prenant aussi profondément que je le pouvais sans qu'il touche le fond de ma gorge. _Stupide haut de cœur réflexe. J'aurais aimé pouvoir tout prendre de lui._ Il me regardait, la bouche ouverte, ses yeux mis clos et sa respiration haletante. Je léchai sa longueur à nouveau, ne brisant jamais notre regard. Je le fis encore plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'essaye de me relever avec ses bras. « S'il te plaît bébé, je ne veux pas venir comme ça, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Je lui permis de me prendre dans ses bras et il m'embrassa fermement, ses mains sur mes fesses alors qu'il inversait notre position et il me poussa doucement contre le mur.

« Tu me laisses t'aimer ? » demanda t-il. « Être mienne à nouveau ce soir ? »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà!<em>

_Beaucoup d'entre vous savez qu'Edward comprendrait. Il est parfait cet homme :)_

_Alors, ça vous a plu, faites-moi part de vos avis, je n'attends que ça XD._

_A bientôt!_

_Gros bisous :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Hello tout le monde? Comment ça va?  
><em>

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre :)  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**twilight0507:** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :). Hé hé tu peux souffler désormais XD. A bientôt! Bisous._

_**TeamEdward:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Oui beaucoup d'émotions dans les deux derniers chapitres, mais il fallait passer par là :). Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, la fin du précédent chapitre était très chaude, eh bien, le début de ce chapitre l'est aussi :P. A bientôt! Xoxo_

_Et merci à Missleez, ma merveilleuse bêta :)_

_Allez, je vous laisse avec un petit PDV d'Edward, on se retrouve en bas ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 14<em>  
><strong>

**Edward**

Bien sûr, de nombreuses fois au fil des années et plus particulièrement au cours de la semaine dernière j'avais imaginé ce moment : Bella à genoux devant moi, faisant des va et vient avec sa bouche sur mon érection douloureuse. Cependant, je ne lui aurais jamais demandé d'accomplir cet acte, j'avais juste supposé qu'elle aurait détesté l'idée de se baisser devant moi... Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une chose que James avait régulièrement attendu d'elle. Le fait qu'elle veuille faire ça me stupéfia... La façon dont elle déposait lentement des baisers sur mon corps, me faisant trembler et brûler de désirjusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la destination qu'elle voulait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser le regard vers elle, mon dos appuyé contre les carrelages blancs quasiment glacés. Elle regarda vers moi, ses yeux mi-clos alors que sa bouche bougeait sur moi et ses mains serraient et pompaient.

Ma tête tomba en arrière alors qu'elle augmentait la vitesse et la pression autour de mon membre. Je gémis alors qu'elle suçait autant de moi qu'elle le pouvait, et elle pompa avec son poing serré autour de ma base, ses doigts délicats massant mes testicules. _Putain de paradis absolu_. Ma tête retomba encore une fois, claquant mon crâne contre les carrelages cette fois. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas parce que ces sensations étaient trop bonnes pour les mots.

Je sentis le resserrement du plaisir à la fois dans mon estomac et dans mes testicules. « Bella, » gémis-je, mes doigts entortillés dans ses cheveux, bougeant avec le rythme de sa tête. « Je ne veux pas venir sans toi, et pas comme ça ce soir. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent, le bout de ma queue toujours dans sa bouche alors qu'elle posait sa langue et elle lécha plusieurs fois, me faisant me contracter. Elle me sourit, ses délicieuses lèvres pleines ne rompant jamais le contact avec mon membre lancinant.

« J'ai besoin de toi bébé » lui dis-je, ma voix affamée par le besoin. « Maintenant. » Son rougissement magnifique apparut alors qu'elle me permettait de la relever et de la mettre sous le jet de la douche.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et les fis glisser sur ses bras lisses avant de caresser le contour de ses seins. Je tombai à genoux et déposai des baisers mouillés partout sur son ventre tonique. Je regardai vers elle. Les yeux de Bella étaient fermés et sa lèvre inférieure était coincée entre ses dents. Elle avait l'air positivement délectable. Je l'embrassai plus bas jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le haut de son pubis, mes mains reposant sur ses hanches. Elle gémit bruyamment et ses mains se retrouvèrent soudainement dans mes cheveux, les tirant durement.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, » supplia sa voix. « J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. Maintenant, » ses yeux chocolats étaient presque noirs d'envie et de besoin. Je passai un doigt une fois sur ses plis lisses. Bella était trempée et prête pour moi. Je me relevai, peut-être un peu déçu de ne pas la goûter ce soir. Mais ma petite amie pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. J'allais obéir à tout ordre qu'elle voulait me donner.

Je rapprochai nos corps, ses mamelons durcirent alors qu'ils frottaient contre mon torse.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, » supplia t-elle à nouveau. « S'il te plaît, baise-moi, » sa voix était faible, ses yeux grands ouverts et implorants.

_Merde. Ma petite amie a dit baise._ Mon membre cogna contre son ventre, se sentant brusquement plus dur, si c'était possible. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois.

Je pris ses mignonnes petites fesses et la soulevai. Bella réagit immédiatement en sautant et en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ses bras se verrouillèrent autour de mon cou. Son centre chaud frottait contre ma longueur douloureuse, me recouvrant de sa cyprine. Je réalisai son souhait en saisissant mon membre et le présentai moi-même à son entrée dégoulinante. Je la remplis complètement avec une rapide poussée. Nous criâmes tous les deux à l'unisson alors que nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Je fis un pas en avant, pressant son dos contre les carrelages froids. J'étais encore en elle, la laissant s'adapter de m'avoir si profondément en elle.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, mais elle me prit de vitesse, sa bouche s'écrasant contre la mienne et la dévorant. Je pourrais l'embrasser comme ça toute la journée. Chaque baiser était affamé, satisfaisant, mais me laissait encore sur ma faim. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça.

Je tins ses hanches fermement, je me retirai d'elle et repoussai rapidement en elle. Bella rompit nos baisers frénétiques, posant son front contre le mien, respirant difficilement. Nos yeux ne se quittèrent pas, je sortis presque entièrement de sa douce chaleur. Je repoussai en elle, plus fort qu'avant. Bella cria et me serra plus fort avec ses jambes comme si elle essayait de combler le fossé entre nous qui n'existait pas.

Je faisais attention en poussant fort, la prenant contre le mur, accrochée à moi, partageant des baisers alors que la vapeur nous enveloppait. Mon estomac se serra alors que je sentais mon corps se préparait pour l'inévitable.

« Bella, oh bon sang, ma belle... je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... Viens pour moi s'il te plaît » haletai-je, alors que je claquais en elle aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Dès que les mots quittèrent ma bouche je sentis ses muscles serrés commencer à se contracter autour de mon membre. Je poussai furieusement en elle pour atteindre mon propre orgasme.

« Oh bon sang, Edward, n'arrête pas s'il te plaît... je suis si... je suis si proche... C'est tellement bon » grogna t-elle alors qu'elle tirait mes cheveux. Je poussai plus fort, mes testicules se serrant alors qu'elles frappaient contre son périnée.

Je continuai en elle une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant que je ne la sente se resserrer autour de moi et elle cria presque alors qu'elle venait. Je grognai et toujours en elle, je libérai ma semence chaude.

Je posai ma tête sur les carrelages à côté de la sienne et embrassai son épaule alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Bella tremblait dans mes bras. Je coupai l'eau rapidement et elle glissa le long de mon corps. Ses genoux vacillaient et elle s'appuya contre le mur, un sourire sur son visage endormi. « Je ne peux pas tenir debout. »

« Eh bien tu m'as dit de te baiser, ma belle » lui dis-je. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Ils étaient sombres à nouveau. Je ris. _Elle est insatiable_.

Je pris une serviette de bain, j'enveloppai rapidement Bella dedans, j'en pris une plus petite pour moi et la mis autour de ma taille. Je plaçai mes mains sur les épaules de ma douce et je la guidai hors de la pièce remplie de vapeur et nous passâmes dans le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre.

Nous nous séchâmes rapidement et glissâmes nus dans le lit. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la tins contre moi, tirant la couette chaude sur nous, comme un cocon.

« Je t'aime tellement, Bella. N'oublie pas ça s'il te plaît » lui dis-je. Je la sentis sourire contre mon torse.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Merci beaucoup d'être... d'être si extraordinaire et compréhensif. J'aurais aimé te le dire plus tôt. J'avais juste peur. »

« Je sais, » soufflai-je, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux humides. « Sache juste que tu ne dois plus jamais rien me cacher. »

Elle hocha la tête et je la rapprochai de moi. « Je sais... maintenant dors Bella, je serais là demain matin. »

_Je regardai par la fenêtre. La pluie tombait, des grandes flaques d'eau boueuse se formaient déjà dans l'allée. C'était un temps typique de novembre à Forks. Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait et la chaleur qui se propageait dans la pièce était douce. J'étais sûr qu'il y aurait une tempête ce soir._

_« On dirait que ça va en être une mauvaise » dit une douce voix. « Espérons que ça n'arrivera pas ce soir... ça serait juste pas de chance hm. » Son rire était doux et sonnait toujours comme une musique à mes oreilles même après tout ce temps._

_Je me retournai et fis face à ma femme. Elle était vêtue de sa longue robe, ses cheveux foncés tombant au milieu de son dos. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait pris un bain et ses cheveux commençaient à se recourber aux extrémités. Elle avait l'air incroyable comme toujours._

_Je fermai les volets, nous fermant de la météo misérable. Elle marcha à travers la pièce et vint se blottir dans mes bras ouverts qui l'attendaient. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille et caressai son ventre merveilleusement gonflé. « Je suis sûr qu'elle va attendre encore une semaine Bella, c'est tellement chaud et confortable là-dedans pour elle pour le moment. » Je regardai vers le canapé ou Edward Junior était assis les jambes croisées, coloriant un petit livre. Il était le portrait de sa mère. Les cheveux foncés et les yeux marrons... quelques tâches de rousseur saupoudrant son petit nez. Il mâchouillait sa lèvre boudeuse dans une profonde concentration. « Edward a eu deux semaines de retard tu te souviens. »_

_« Très bien, Docteur Cullen, c'est toi l'expert. Mais je me sens différente aujourd'hui, chéri. » Ses mains restèrent sur les miennes et elle se pencha contre mon torse alors que nous regardions petit Edward. « Je pense qu'elle sera là avant la fin de la semaine... »_

_Je ris dans ses cheveux. Edward, qui avait eu quatre ans la semaine dernière, était né avec quatorze jours de retard. Bella allait devenir folle, elle avait été comme une femme possédée. Elle avait dû être déclenchée ce qui avait ravivé les souvenirs de son accouchement de Sophie, et deux jours plus tard, Edward Carlisle Cullen Junior avait fait son entrée grandiose et forte dans le monde, pesant quatre kilos cent soixante-dix. Je pensais que Bella voulait secrètement que notre fille arrive plus tôt pour qu'il y ait la possibilité qu'elle soit plus petite. Elle savait que ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours comme ça... Les cinq enfants de Rosalie avaient tous eu un poids différent, de deux kilos sept cent à presque quatre kilos cinq cent. Ma femme espérait encore._

_Outre la durée, la naissance d'Edward avait été simple. Bella n'avait eu besoin que de trois points de suture après son accouchement et elle fut sur pieds juste une heure après sa naissance. Je me souvins de la sensation quand son médecin me l'avait donné après que j'eus coupé son cordon ombilical, et la façon dont mon cœur s'était gonflé quand je l'avais regardé s'occuper de notre fils pour la première fois. J'étais tellement fier de mon étonnante femme._

_« J'espère tellement ma belle, même si ça va me manquer » je frottai son gros ventre à nouveau. Honnêtement, ça allait me manquer de ne plus la voir porter mon enfant. Elle le faisait si parfaitement. En quelque sorte, elle avait même réussi à accepter ses vergetures. J'aimais m'allonger avec elle et sentir le bébé bouger, et quand elle répondait à mes caresses et donnait des petits coups, c'était juste tout à fait incroyable. J'avais travaillé avec des centaines de femmes enceintes au cours des dix dernières années, mais rien n'était comparable lorsque l'enfant était le votre._

_« Argh ! » haleta-t-elle. « Pas à moi. Je suis fatiguée de me dandiner comme un pingouin. » Edward Junior regarda sa mère et rit._

_« J'aime les pingouins maman » dit-il, avant de retourner à son coloriage._

_« Tu es magnifique » lui rappelai-je, repoussant ses cheveux sur son épaule et déposant un baiser dans son cou. « Je vous aime tous tellement. »_

_« Nous t'aimons aussi » chuchota t-elle, alors qu'elle me souriait. « Nous devons mettre ce jeune homme au lit. Il se fait tard. »_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je regardai l'horloge. Il était cinq heures du matin. Bella était à moitié allongée sur moi, sa tête nichée dans le creux de mon bras, son bras et une de ses jambes étaient sur moi. Un magnifique sourire éclairait ses lèvres pleines. Je me souris à moi-même, pensant au magnifique rêve et vivant. J'aimerais plus que tout que tout soit réel.

Après notre première nuit ensemble, j'avais mis une protection, me sentant coupable de n'avoir jamais proposé ou même pensé à en utiliser une. Nous avions été tellement pris dans le moment que nous avions été assez égoïstes pour oublier. Bella m'avait assuré que ce n'était rien. Elle me faisait confiance dans le fait que je sois clean et m'avait assuré qu'elle l'était. La seule personne avec qui elle avait été intime était James, et elle avait fait un test pendant sa grossesse. Depuis, Bella était sous l'injection contraceptive Deprovarin. Je m'étais encore réprimandé pour avoir été si irresponsable avec elle, mais elle avait été douce, comme toujours.

Je regardai cet ange dans mes bras et je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point j'étais chanceux. Je voulais la protéger et m'assurer qu'elle soit mienne pour toujours, et pourtant je n'étais pas sûr de comment m'y prendre. Avec Kate, nous étions juste ensemble de façon confortable. Nous avions profité de la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre et c'était génial. Mais nous n'avions jamais parlé de l'avenir. A part de la direction de nos carrières. Et pourtant avec Bella, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à ce que nous pourrions avoir. A quel point elle serait superbe le jour de notre mariage, regardant Bella en tant que ma fiancée, marchant lentement dans l'allée vers moi, vêtue de blanc. La façon dont ses cheveux s'écraseraient sur l'oreiller alors que nous ferions l'amour pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme. Nos enfants... nos petits-enfants, Bella et moi assis tous les deux sous notre porche, vieux et grisonnants.

_Cullen, tu parles comme une chochotte. Emmett te dirait que tu es devenu une femme._ Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher tellement je me sentais bien. J'avais sacrément besoin d'elle, même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine.

Je la rapprochai de moi et l'embrassai sur son front. Bella gémit doucement et resserra son bras autour de ma taille. Je fus certain de l'entendre gémir mon nom. J'avais remarqué après notre deuxième nuit ensemble qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. C'était plus comme murmurer. Parfois, ce qu'elle disait était clair, mais la plupart du temps c'était aléatoire. J'aimais surtout quand elle parlait de moi, souriant parfois, me serrant plus fort. Je me demandais toujours _de quoi_ elle rêvait exactement quand elle gémissait mon nom comme ça. Je commençai à devenir dur. _Bon sang Cullen, qui est insatiable maintenant ?_

Je fermai les yeux et priai pour trouver le sommeil facilement.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, un chapitre tout en douceur, sauf peut-être la séance de sexe :P.<em>

_Sinon, ça vous a plu? Dites-moi tout, je n'attends que ça ;)_

_Passez un bon week-end._

_A bientôt!_

_Xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Hello tout le monde? Comment ça va?  
><em>

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster, mais entre les révisions et les fêtes, c'est un peu difficile :S.  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**twilight0507:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, et plus particulièrement le lemon :P. A bientôt! Xoxo._

_**marine larriven lafi:** Coucou! Bienvenue parmi nous ;). Ravie que ce début t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt! Bisous._

_Et un énorme merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 15<em>**

Edward et moi étions juste en train de finir de déjeuner. J'étais assise sur ses genoux dans mon peignoir alors que lui était juste en boxer. Nous partagions une assiette de toasts et sirotions lentement un café noir, discutant tranquillement lorsque des coups frénétiques à ma porte perturbèrent notre moment de tranquillité.

Edward arqua les sourcils alors je me levai et allai à ma porte. Regardant par le judas je vis Emmett. Une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et j'ouvris la porte.

Il me regarda un moment, coupable et extrêmement bouleversé dans ses yeux bleus. Rosalie arriva au coin en courant et secoua la tête en s'excusant. « Bella, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. J'ai dis que tu avais probablement envie d'être seule pour le moment. »

Je m'éloignai de la porte. « Non, ça va Rose... entrez. » Je retournai dans la cuisine, Edward était toujours assis en sous-vêtements, sirotant son café. Emmett s'arrêta net. Edward sourit à son frère. Rosalie s'arrêta à côté de moi et serra mon bras.

« Tout va bien ? » chuchota mon amie. Je lui souris avec bonheur, hochant la tête. Rose me sourit en retour.

La façon dont Emmett regardait Edward était presque comique, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il était évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans mon appartement ce matin, surtout à moitié nu.

« Bonjour Em. » Mon Adonis de petit ami salua son frère, souriant légèrement de façon narquoise. Il se tourna et me fit un clin d'œil. « Tu vas bien ? »

Emmett me regarda une nano-seconde puis regarda son frère à nouveau. « Je... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu... » Le gros balourd perdit ses mots. _Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout je suppose !_ Il me regarda à nouveau avant de se tordre les mains. « Bella, je suis désolé... A tous les deux. Je ne pensais pas. »

« Emmett, ça va, vraiment. En fait, tu m'as rendu service. J'avais vraiment du mal à parler de Sophie à Edward. Maintenant qu'il le sait, c'est mieux. »

Edward se leva du bar à petit-déjeuner et vint se mettre derrière moi, enroulant ses bras forts autour de ma taille, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Rosalie s'appuya nonchalamment contre le meuble du micro-ondes semblant béate.

« Vous voulez déjeuner... du café ? Quelque chose ? » demandai-je, me penchant en arrière, dans les bras d'Edward. Emmett secoua la tête, Rose suivit le mouvement.

« Nous... J'avais juste besoin de passer chez toi B... Et de dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir ouvert ma grande gueule » commença Emmett.

« Balou, j'ai compris d'accord ? Et s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que ça va, d'accord ? Parce que honnêtement c'est vrai. Sans rancune. Et si quelqu'un est désolé, alors c'est moi, j'espère que ta fête de la nuit dernière n'a pas été gâchée... » Le bras d'Edward se resserra autour de moi et me pressa doucement. Son souffle chaud dans ma nuque me relaxa un peu.

La bouche d'Emmett s'ouvrit à nouveau. « Gâché la fête. Je me fiche de cette merde. Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien. » Il agita sa main de façon erratique entre nous trois. « Qu'on aille bien. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et souris à Emmett. « On va bien, je le jure. Maintenant, sors de mon appartement avant que je ne doive te tuer, d'accord ? Parce que tu me donnes mal à la tête avec toutes tes excuses. »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il sourit d'un air satisfait, tendant la main vers Rosalie. « Ouais, on ferait mieux d'y aller, on a laissé les garçons à maman et ils se déchaînaient déjà avant même qu'on soit parti. Ils vont détruire la maison » plaisanta Emmett. Edward rit dans mon épaule.

Je reportai rapidement mon attention sur Rose et lui fis un clin d'œil. « Oh, en passant, félicitations à tous les deux. Tous mes chiffres croisés me laissent penser que c'est un paquet rose pour vous cette fois. »

Tous les deux me regardèrent, stupéfaits. Edward s'éloigna et c'était comme s'il comprenait soudainement ce que j'avais dit. Il regarda son frère.

« Sérieusement ? Encore ? Emmett tu as un super sperme ou quoi ? » demanda Edward à son frère, avançant jusqu'à lui et lui donnant un coup sur son énorme épaule.

Rosalie me regardait toujours en état de choc et sa main se posa instinctivement sur son ventre. « Comment... comment tu le sais ? »

Je ris. « Tu es une de mes meilleures amies Rose, je t'ai vu pendant trois grossesses et je connais les signes. Les vêtements larges... alors que habituellement tu porterais tes merdes moulantes. Le fait que tu aies bu de l'eau hier soir, » elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je levai mon doigt, la coupant instantanément. « Ouais, je n'avais plus de gin donc j'ai pensé en prendre une gorgée dans ton verre quand tu es allée aux toilettes pour la TROISIEME fois... et il n'y avait pas de gin. Juste de la putain d'EAU. J'ai fait deux plus deux bébé. Félicitations. »

« Merde Bella, on ne peut rien te cacher ». Elle secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité et Emmett enroula ses bras autour d'elle par derrière, ses mains protectrices sur son ventre toujours plat.

« Nop' » fut ma simple réponse. « Mais, honnêtement, je suis contente pour vous. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Vous êtes des parents géniaux. »

Emmett souriait toujours jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne pouvais pas deviner si c'était le fait qu'il allait devenir papa une fois de plus, ou si son ego avait encore plus augmenté à cause du commentaire d'Edward. _Je pense que ça vient du super sperme_. Je retenus un petit rire.

« Eh bien, vraiment, merci. On est aux anges » dit Emmett, sincèrement. Il embrassa Rose sur la joue. _Bon sang, quand vont-ils juste se dépêcher et se marier, ils sont tellement parfaits ensemble et ils ont tout. Emmett devrait vraiment prendre son courage à deux mains et faire de ma meilleure amie, une honnête femme_.

Rosalie et Emmett partirent peu de temps après et Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi, déposant un baiser sur mon front. « Est-ce que c'est difficile pour toi ? »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« De voir Rosalie et Emmett comme ça, heureux et sur le point d'avoir un autre bébé ? »

Je secouai la tête, mais ensuite je haussai les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Elle a ce que je veux plus que tout, mais là encore, elle est ma meilleure amie et est totalement la meilleure personne que je connaisse pour être maman. Elle est tellement bonne pour ça. Peu importe quoi, ses enfants passent en premier » lui dis-je. « Quand elle était enfant, elle avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas concevoir parce qu'elle a des ovaires kystiques. Mais ils n'ont eu aucun problème, apparemment. »

Edward rit. « Ça doit être le super sperme d'Emmett ? »

« Oohh. Ne va pas là Edward. La pensée du... sperme d'Emmett me dégoûte. Il est comme mon frère. Mon frère qui baise ma meilleure amie dans tous les sens. »

Il rit à nouveau et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Non, sérieusement. Je ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un qui mérite plus la maternité que Rose. Elle a aussi été d'un tel soutien pour moi quand j'ai perdu Sophie. Ils l'ont été tous les deux. » Edward hocha la tête. « Mais parfois c'est difficile. Surtout quand elle arrive à ce stade de la grossesse, je m'inquiète. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. »

Les mains douces d'Edward glissèrent autour de ma taille et il me rapprocha de lui, ses mains bougèrent dans mon dos et se posèrent au creux de mes reins. « La raison pour laquelle tu le fais est compréhensible Bella. Tu t'en soucies. Et malheureusement ce qui vous ai arrivé à Sophie et à toi, est assez commun. Les gens normaux qui n'ont pas souffert de la perte d'un enfant, particulièrement dans le dernier stade de la grossesse, ne réalisent pas à quel point ça se produit souvent, il n'y a rien qui peut être fait pour aider. » Il embrassa ma tempe et son menton se posa sur ma tête.

Quand mardi arriva, Edward emménagea dans sa nouvelle maison. Travailler dans une école était assez merdique donc je ne pus pas prendre de congés pour aider, mais heureusement, travailler dans une école avait ses avantages vu que les cours terminaient à quinze heures, je pouvais donc finir ma journée rapidement et le rejoindre à la maison plus tard.

Il ne savait pas que je venais alors que je poussais les limites de Mable à travers le quartier. Le camion de déménagement qu'Edward avait loué pour ramener ses affaires de Seattle était toujours garé devant, donc je me garai dans l'allée derrière la Volvo d'Edward.

J'entendis le rire d'Edward alors qu'il arrivait sur le porche, suivit de prés par Emmett. Edward était torse nu, son corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient humides et tirés en arrière. Il avait l'air magnifique et mon intimité fit un salto arrière en le voyant. _Je veux lécher cette sueur._

Emmett était plus réservé et portait un débardeur. Pas que je regardais, parce que mon petit ami retenait toute mon attention. Dès qu'il me vit entre les deux voitures, il courut vers moi, souriant brillamment. « Hey bébé, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Hmmm, super, merci » lui dis-je, l'embrassant doucement, mes mains se posant sur son torse humide. « Mais c'est mieux maintenant que je suis ici avec toi. Par où je peux commencer ? »

Edward regarda Emmett qui tentait de sortir un immense miroir du camion. Il se précipita et en attrapa l'extrémité. « J'espère ne pas avoir à donner les premiers secours à ceux qui ont réussi à se faire empaler par des éclats de miroir » plaisanta t-il avec moi tout en lançant un sale regard à Emmett. « C'était à grand-mère espère de balourd. »

Je gloussai alors qu'ils le portaient jusque dans la maison et le déposaient dans le couloir. Emmett leva la main en guise de salut.

« J'ai déchargé tous les trucs de cuisine, tu pourrais aider en rangeant les choses dans les tiroirs. Tu connais mieux la cuisine que moi bébé » me demanda Edward. Je hochai la tête et l'embrassai rapidement une fois encore et me dirigeai dans la grande cuisine pour déballer.

La nouvelle cuisine d'Edward était belle, tout en étant immense et avec d'énormes portes françaises qui donnaient sur le jardin, il y avait des poutres en bois au plafond. La maison en elle-même était moderne, mais j'aimais l'aspect vieilli et rustique de la cuisine. Je pourrais avoir beaucoup de plaisir dans cette cuisine.

_Je pouvais me voir debout derrière le fourneau et mes enfants étaient assis sur des chaises, mon fils dans son siège rehausseur, coloriant un livre et ma fille dans sa chaise haute, claquant son gobelet sur le plateau. Ils saluèrent leur père alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il les embrassa rapidement sur le dessus de leurs têtes puis passa ses bras autour de ma taille. « Hey ma belle, ça sent bon » me dit-il alors qu'il repoussait ma longue queue de cheval sur mon épaule et embrassait mon cou._

_« Papa », appela le petit garçon. « J'ai bien travaillé à l'école aujourd'hui. »_

« Tu vas bien ? » Sa voix douce me fit sursauter et me sortit de ma rêverie. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Je regardai de l'autre côté de la pièce et il n'y avait pas de grande table en pin ni de petits enfants assis. Seulement Edward. Je secouai la tête et souris, retenant mon souffle. « Ouais, je vais bien. J'étais juste... en train de rêver je suppose » lui dis-je, tournant la tasse de thé à plusieurs reprises dans mes mains avant de la poser sur le comptoir.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda t-il.

_De moi ayant des centaines de bébés Edward et portant ton alliance et te cuisinant un rôti après une longue journée de travail._ « A propos de... cuisiner. Cette cuisine est incroyable. Ça va être cool quand tu auras... des invités, la table peut être un peu plus là où tu es. Puis, tu ne devras jamais les laisser seuls » lui dis-je. _Bien joué Swan, il ne remarquera jamais ce mensonge. Eh bien, ce n'est pas un GROS mensonge. C'est la vérité en quelque sorte... pas vrai ?_

« Je pensais aussi que la table serait super ici. On est sur la même longueur d'ondes » dit-il, debout à côté de moi et prenant un verre, le remplissant avec de l'eau et le buvant en trois gorgées. « Eh bien, on a terminé, tout est déchargé et pratiquement mis à leur place. Emmett est rentré chez lui pour soulager Rose vu qu'apparemment ses nausées matinales se passent la nuit et elle a passé toute la nuit dernière avec sa tête dans les toilettes... Alors... »

« Bien... eh bien, j'ai presque terminé ici aussi. Tu as de la nourriture ? Je peux cuisiner quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai même pas pensé à aller à l'épicerie. Tu veux commander quelque chose ? » me demanda t-il. « Ou on pourrait sortir ? »

Je marchai vers lui et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. « Ça ne me dérange pas. On a du travail à faire ici alors pourquoi ne pas commander une pizza ou quelque chose, et je suis sûre que tu veux prendre une douche ? »

Il rit et baissa le regard vers son corps humide et un peu crasseux. « Je pues, pas vrai ? » demanda t-il. Je secouai la tête. « Menteuse. »

« Tu sens bon Edward. Une odeur virile. »

Edward me chatouilla légèrement les côtes. « Viril ? Alors qu'est-ce que je sens d'habitude ? »

« Le savon » répondis-je simplement, avec un petit rire.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par du travail ? J'ai fait tout le déchargement. »

« Je veux dire qu'on a beaucoup de surface à couvrir, beaucoup d'espaces dans ta nouvelle maison qui doivent être... testés. Tu sais, pour s'assurer que tout est sûr... solide... durable. Je détesterais savoir que tu vis dans un bâtiment instable » dis-je, me rapprochant de lui et embrassant doucement son torse.

« Tu vas me laisser me doucher d'abord ? »

« Hm hmm, si tu veux. » Edward arqua un sourcil à ma réponse.

« Tu ne penses pas que je pues ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, je m'en fiche. Tout contact est bon quand c'est avec toi. »

Edward rit à nouveau et pressa mes fesses. « Vous êtes vraiment insatiable Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis surpris de pouvoir me maintenir à votre niveau. » Et avec ça, il disparut et je l'entendis monter les escaliers.

Ce soir là, nous réussîmes à baptiser la cuisine, le salon et sa chambre _deux fois_ alors que nous mangions des pizzas et buvions de la bière tiède avant de nous glisser dans les draps blancs et frais du lit d'Edward, dans sa maison.

« J'aime t'avoir dans mon lit. Je t'aime » furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de dériver vers le sommeil dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><em>Rien de tel qu'un nouveau chapitre tout en douceur pour terminer l'année^^.<em>

_Alors, ça vous a plu? Dites-moi tout :)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un très bon réveillon de fin d'année et je vous dis à l'année prochaine!_

_Je vous fais plein de gros bisous!_

_Xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde? Comment ça va?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**marine larriven lafi:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi^^. Xoxo  
><em>

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 16<strong>_

Le sèche linge sonna signalant que son cycle était terminé. En fait, c'était la première fois en cinq jours que je mettais les pieds dans mon appartement pour plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour attraper un sac et changer de vêtements. Depuis mardi soir je passais toutes les nuits dans la nouvelle maison d'Edward après le travail, à profiter de notre temps et de nos soirées ensemble avant qu'il ne commence à travailler avec son père à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine. Il pensait qu'en tant que petit nouveau, il pourrait se retrouver avec un assez grand nombre de garde ou de poste de nuit dans la première partie du mois. _J'espère que non, pas si c'est Papa qui commande ? S'il vous plaît... je n'ai pas dormi sans lui en deux semaines._

Deux putain de semaines. Ça avait été deux semaines de perfection, à donner ou faire quelques erreurs. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais être heureuse comme je l'étais aujourd'hui. Edward était juste... eh bien, étonnant. Ma vie avait radicalement changé, et ce soir j'allais aller à ma réunion des anciens élèves du lycée, avec la tête haute, au bras de mon superbe et parfait petit ami, beaucoup d'entre eux ne réaliseraient probablement pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lisent sa stupide petite étiquette avec son nom et se rendent compte que l'homme sexy et qui avait réussi était le mec qui avait des croquettes de poisson farcies dans son casier et qui s'était fait frapper dans l'intestin pendant l'entraînement de football. Le même gars qui techniquement pouvait aujourd'hui _et il ne le ferait pas à cause du fait qu'il était le putain de parfait gentleman,_ bousculer toutes les petites poulettes et leur dire qu'il était désormais un médecin fructueux.

J'étais là à trier mes affaires, à enlever la poussière de presque deux semaines dans mon petit appartement et à me bichonner pour ce soir. J'avais promis à la reine des lutins, Alice que je pouvais promettre de porter quelque chose de convenable, parce que bordel, j'avais désormais quelqu'un pour qui m'habiller et faire un effort, donc ses compétences n'étaient pas requises. Elle m'avait regardé d'un mauvais œil et m'avait dit _tu ferais mieux de ne pas me laisser tomber Swan, si tu le fais, je vais personnellement castrer ton petit ami, d'accord ?_, de sorte que j'avais fait le truc alors que j'optais pour le petit numéro de la robe noire avec des talons bas et mes cheveux étaient actuellement empilés sur ma tête dans des bigoudis à la con, selon les instructions d'Alice. J'allais la rendre fière. Et Edward aussi.

Edward avait engagé une compagnie de taxi pour nous emmener et nous reprendre à la réunion afin que nous puissions à la fois nous détendre et boire quelques verres. Nous avions pensé que ça allait être une soirée assez intense, donc ce serait juste bien d'être totalement détendu. En fait, j'étais à moitié tentée d'ouvrir cette bouteille de vin dans le frigo. J'étais foutrement nerveuse. Lauren allait être là et je ne l'avais pas vue depuis la comparution au tribunal. Je savais que toute la merde avec James n'était pas sa faute, nous n'avions jamais su pour l'une ou l'autre et c'était juste la malchance que nous nous soyons retrouvées à voir le même gars et que nous venions toutes les deux de la même minuscule ville nuageuse et pluvieuse. _C'est bien ma chance_. Voir Lauren allait être dur. Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui parler, et j'étais sûre que Jess et le reste de leur petite troupe savaient probablement tout sur la saga Bella/Lauren/James, alors ils allaient sans aucun doute se moquer de mon nom. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur parler. Nous allions y aller, manger un peu, peut-être avoir une petite danse, dire bonjour à certaines des personnes les plus classes et profiter de leur compagnie et ensuite nous retournerions chez Edward.

Edward arriva à dix-huit heures trente, toujours si ponctuel. Il avait l'air superbe comme d'habitude. Classe mais sexuellement intelligent, comme si c'était encore possible. Un pantalon noir pressé et une chemise foncée couleur vin, des putain de boutons de manchettes, il travaillait ces bébés ! Et ma petite cravate noire préférée. Ses cheveux, comme toujours, on aurait dit qu'il venait de sortir du lit après une nuit _et une matinée_ de sexe torride. _Peut-être que c'est parce que il l'a fait ? Eh bien, j'ai bien aimé tirer ses cheveux alors qu'il bougeait au-dessus de moi._

Il embrassa ma main puis mes lèvres. « Tu m'as manquée » me dit-il.

« De même. Ça fait huit heures » répondis-je alors que je respirais sa divine odeur.

« Viens, la voiture nous attend, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » Il prit ma main, entrelaça fermement nos doigts, me tira hors de mon appartement et me guida dans le couloir. Une fois dehors, j'aurais pu presque le gifler. Ce n'était pas un taxi. C'était une putain de limousine Chrysler. Noire avec des vitres teintées. « J'ai pensé que tu méritais le traitement de célébrité, ce soir » me chuchota t-il alors qu'il m'aidait à monter dans la voiture de luxe et m'y suivit, prenant un siège et posant son bras sur mon épaule.

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire Edward. Un taxi aurait suffit. »

Ses lèvres furent à mon oreille. « Tout est dans la nécessité. Je veux te faire te sentir aussi spéciale que tu l'es. Tu le mérites. » _Pourquoi est-il si incroyable ?_

Je lâchai un soupir, je me sentais un peu frustrée par ses actions. Il dépensait tant d'argent pour moi, quand honnêtement, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Mais, je ne pouvais pas le blesser en lui disant ça. Apparemment il aimait me combler. Les fleurs que j'avais reçues tous les jours au cours des deux dernières semaines en disaient suffisamment.

Je me penchai dans mon siège alors que le _taxi_ faisait le court trajet vers le lycée de Forks. Je me demandais si ça intimiderait Edward de marcher à nouveau dans ces couloirs après tout ce temps. Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout, parce que bon sang, je devais les traverser tous les jours pour aller dans ma classe. Mais ça devait être bizarre d'y retourner en tant que visiteur.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement et le conducteur _ou est-ce un chauffeur ?_ nous ouvrit la portière. Edward sortit en premier et me prit la main, m'aidant comme d'habitude. Il y avait une grande banderole nous souhaitant à tous un bon retour au lycée de Forks _'Bon retour, Classe de 2000'_. C'était plutôt moche, en fait j'avais vu un étudiant de seconde la morve au nez, peindre les lettres approximatives jeudi. Pauvres enfants, sans aucun doute une punition pendant la retenue.

Edward serra ma main dans la sienne et nous entrâmes. Il y avait un petit groupe de personnes devant nous, bavardant tranquillement sur à quel point c'était bizarre de revenir et à quel point l'école semblait effrayante la nuit.

La réunion était dans le gymnase et elle était décorée aux couleurs de l'équipe de sport avec des ballons et des banderoles accrochés au plafond. Les gars qui avaient organisé ça avait fait un super boulot. Edward leva les yeux vers la salle dans une admiration silencieuse alors que nous faisions la queue au bureau d'enregistrement, qui était tenu par Alice. « C'est plus petit que dans mes souvenirs » murmura t-il.

J'étouffai un rire et pressai sa main. « Tu es sûr bébé ? Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis l'école. Dans bien des façons. » Je lui fis un rapide clin d'œil. Il rit puis hocha la tête vers Alice alors que nous arrivions devant la queue.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis si contente que vous soyez là ! Je pensais que vous ne vous montreriez pas ! » s'exclama Alice, sautant hors de sa chaise et sautillant comme une folle.

J'arquai les sourcils. « Tu as honnêtement pensé qu'on allait te faire faux-bond ? Sérieusement, Ali, tu dois avoir plus de foi. Je suis blessée ! » plaisantai-je avec elle. Le lutin rougit et nous tendit des badges recouverts de plastique. _Isabella 'Bella' Swan et Edward Masen-Cullen_. Super... les noms complets. Je devais me rappeler de gifler Alice pour ça plus tard.

En mode hôtesse, Alice se lança dans ses instructions. « Eh bien les gars, allez-y, le champagne au bar est gratuit, mais ces espèces de coincés du cul n'offrent que ça. Il y a un bar de l'autre côté de la piste de danse pour votre plaisir. Mais la bière est foutrement chère. Jazzy a pris juste une Corona et c'était _cinq dollars_ ! » Elle jeta ses mains en l'air.

« Horrible... » dit Edward en plaisantant, secouant la tête en souriant. « N'importe qui pourrait penser qu'ils sont ici pour se faire de l'argent sur le dos des participants nerveux à la réunion du lycée. »

« Je sais bien ! » s'écria Alice, exaspérée. _Oh ma belle et douce Alice. Tu es si simple parfois. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'aime tant !_

Nous entrâmes lentement dans le gymnase à la recherche du champagne gratuit et d'Emmett et Rosalie. Nous les trouvâmes rapidement, saluant poliment des anciens camarades de classe alors que nous passions et nous déplacions pour rejoindre le frère d'Edward et ma meilleure amie. Jasper nous trouva aussitôt, aussi, deux grandes bouteilles de bière dans les mains.

La salle se remplit rapidement et je pus même apercevoir quelques uns de nos anciens professeurs, dont certains qui semblaient ridés et âgés. En fait, j'étais certaine que certains d'entre eux auraient claqués maintenant, ils étaient vachement près du cercueil quand j'avais commencé ma première année dans cette école. Mais ils étaient des personnes plutôt sympa. Je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes avec les professeurs à l'école. J'avais ma tête dans les livres et j'avais toujours de bonnes notes. Tout comme Edward.

Alice se joignit à notre petite fête et bientôt les gens se ruèrent vers notre groupe, léchant les bottes à la vieille foule populaire. Plus Edward et moi. C'était foutrement évident qu'ils ne nous reconnaissaient pas au premier abord, ils savaient qu'ils le devraient, et nous pouvions les voir essayer de jeter un œil aux noms de nos badges alors qu'ils jaillissaient avec nos amis. Edward me tint près de lui, semblant un peu béat pendant tout le temps qu'ils nous saluèrent.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward, Bella. Woaw. Ça fait trop longtemps. » Nous l'entendîmes maintes et maintes fois au cours des dix dernières minutes. Nous hochâmes la tête et échangeâmes des plaisanteries.

Mike vint vers nous et nous reconnut instantanément Edward et moi, mais regarda à deux fois quand il vit les bras d'Edward enroulés de façon protectrice autour de moi. Une fille mince, mais grande et blonde le suivait de près.

Edward sourit à la compagne de Mike. « Salut Janel, ravi de te revoir » dit-il sincèrement.

La jolie blonde acquiesça et rougit. « Oui Docteur Cullen, moi aussi. »

« Edward, s'il vous plaît. Nous ne sommes pas au travail » lui dit-il. Janel hocha la tête et sourit alors que Mike trifouillait ses doigts et semblait un peu confus.

« Je pensais que tu étais à Seattle mec ? » demanda t-il.

« Je viens juste de prendre un poste à Forks General avec mon père. Janel sera dans mon équipe et j'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir sa compagnie quand on m'a montré la nouvelle aile. »

« Alors vous deux... vous être comme... woaw. Depuis combien de temps ? Tu es bonne pour garder les secrets Bells, je suis tombé sur Ang la semaine dernière et elle ne m'a rien dit. »

Je lui souris, me sentant légèrement timide, mais heureusement Edward était mon chevalier dans sa super armure brillante et s'empressa de répondre. « Tout juste deux semaines en fait. Mais on se connait depuis toujours. » Il me regarda avec amour et je fondis presque en une flaque de bouillie juste là devant Mike Newton et sa compagne.

Je repérai Jessica du coin de l'œil, je pensais pendant un moment qu'elle fixait Mike, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge du chemin et que je vois Lauren se tenant avec elle. La fille semblait avoir foutrement peur. V_raiment. Pense t-elle honnêtement que je pourrais la pointer du doigt ?_ Edward sentit que mon attention était ailleurs et se tourna. Tout comme Mike. Jessica jetait des poignards à notre petit groupe, et je ne savais pas si c'était _probablement_ à Mike et Janel, ou à moi. _Chacune de ces options est une possibilité_. Edward pressa doucement ma hanche.

« Tu vas bien ? » me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je savais qu'elle serait là » lui dis-je, souriant et me détournant.

« Eh bien, on ferait mieux d'aller dire bonjour aux autres, » déclara Mike poliment, offrant son bras à Janel. « On se verra plus tard. »

« Bien sûr, bye Mike. Amusez-vous bien » dis-je.

Ils nous laissèrent seuls et Edward m'embrassa chaleureusement. « On peut partir si tu veux. »

« Non, honnêtement. Ça va. Je vais bien. Je te le promets. Viens, allons chercher un autre verre et trouver les autres. »

Mon chevalier servant se pencha, m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et sourit.

Nous commandâmes nos boissons et Edward s'appuya contre le bar de fortune, ses yeux sur moi, sa main ne lâchant pas la mienne. Nous discutâmes d'anciens camarades de classe et je commençai à me sentir à l'aise dans le hall. Les gens étaient civilisés et étaient généralement intéressés par ce que nous faisions aujourd'hui. Ils eurent l'air impressionné par notre choix de carrière et la plupart furent choqués par le fait que j'avais choisi d'enseigner dans notre cher lycée. Bien sûr, Edward reçut beaucoup d'attention féminine, mais j'aimais le fait qu'il montrait clairement qu'il était avec moi.

Nous attendions que le buffet soit découvert et Edward était devant moi, souriant et riant à une plaisanterie affreuse qu'il avait entendu Eric racontait à une fille, qui s'avérait être mariée à l'un des plus grands cons de nos anciens camarades. Eric réalisa son erreur et courut vers les gradins quand il vit un énorme gars au crâne rasé le pourchasser.

Nous prenions du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se raidisse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Je n'aime simplement pas quand les gens te regardent, c'est tout » me dit-il, ses bras entourant ma taille.

Je ris puis fis demi-tour. La personne en question souriait alors qu'il marchait vers moi, suivi d'une autre personne, des hauts talons chancelants alors qu'elle essayait de le retenir.

Je fis un pas en arrière et trébuchai contre la table, envoyant une tour de verres de punch s'écraser au sol.

« Izzie. C'est bon de te voir. »

_Oh mon dieu._

Tous les yeux dans la salle se posèrent soudainement sur moi.

* * *

><p><em>Et nous voilà en plein dans la réunion des anciens élèves de Forks High! Alors, selon vous, qui est cette mystérieuse personne?<em>

_J'attends vos pronostics :P_

_Passez un très bon week-end!_

_A très bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Hello hello! Comment ça va?_

_Désolée de ce petit retard de publication mais FF a bugué toute la journée d'hier, donc impossible de poster et de répondre aux reviews.  
><em>

_En tout cas merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**Julie: **Coucou! Bienvenue à bord et merci pour ta review! Contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que se sera pareil pour la suite. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'Edward est parfait, malheureusement on a pas encore trouvé où on pouvait en avoir un XD. Réponse plus bas, tu verras de qui il s'agit :P. A bientôt! Xoxo_

_**aussidagility:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Je pense que tu parles de James, non? Si c'est le cas, réponse plus bas ;). Xoxo  
><em>

_Merci encore et toujours à ma wonder bêta, Missleez, qui fait vraiment du super boulot :)_

_Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre dans lequel vous allez découvrir l'identité de la personne qui effraie tant Bella. Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 17<strong>_

Son rire profond et guttural me fit froid dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient aussi perçants que je m'en souvenais, pénétrant les miens juste comme ils l'avaient fait dans la salle d'audience deux ans auparavant.

« Ravi de te voir ici Izzie. » Sa langue sortit et lécha ses lèvres. Edward était tendu à côté de moi. Lauren était derrière lui, tirant son bras. Il la poussa en arrière, la faisant doucement tomber sur le côté.

« James. » Ma voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Edward se raidit encore plus. « Tu... tu ne devrais pas être là. »

« Ah ah chérie, ma petite amie Lauren a enfin compris et a laissé tomber ses accusations. L'ordonnance de restriction a disparue. J'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici » dit-il, sa voix était douce mais sonnait si venimeuse en même temps.

Soudainement Emmett fut à mes côtés, ses poings fermés alors qu'il regardait James. James était un grand gars mais rien comparé à Emmett.

James rit. « Ravi de voir que tu es encore protégée par ton garde du corps hm Izzie... et qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Tu as enfin réussi à trouver un minable pour te baiser ? » Il regardait Edward, ses yeux étincelants et un sourire narquois sur le visage. « Ça ne doit pas faire longtemps, je te donne quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que tu réalises mec. »

Edward s'avança, sa mâchoire contractée et dure. Il semblait en colère, une expression que je n'avais jamais vue sur son visage parfait. Emmett avança en même temps.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça » cracha Edward, en regardant James. « Tu n'as même pas le droit de _penser_ parler à Bella, pas après ce que tu lui as fait endurer. »

James se mit à rire bruyamment, le son résonna dans le gymnase désormais silencieux. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur nous, comme ils l'avaient été sur mes amis et moi la semaine dernière lors du lancement du livre d'Emmett.

James croisa les bras sur son torse et releva le menton avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. « Oh si jeune, si naïf. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Que j'ai brisé son précieux petit cœur vierge ? Que je l'ai trompée ? Tu as honnêtement tout cru ? Woaw ça a dû être une histoire larmoyante. » Il soupira et me regarda. « Toujours celle pour l'histoire larmoyante hm Iz ? »

Edward avança plus, faisant face à James. Emmett s'avança aussitôt et James fut en infériorité numérique, mais ça ne sembla pas le gêner alors qu'il se tenait là et regardait entre les deux hommes furieux se tenant désormais protecteurs devant moi. James me regarda un instant avant d'amener Lauren à son côté et de passer son bras autour de son épaule.

Il devait l'avoir menacée ou autre chose. Il l'avait frappée, à plusieurs reprises et j'avais été au tribunal pour donner des preuves contre lui. Je l'avais vu la battre. Il avait été ordonné de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle le reprenne ? Il savait que je serais là ce soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

« Je suggère que tu _partes_ » grogna Edward. Je tendis la main et la mis dans la sienne et avançai entre Emmett et lui. Je regardai le visage carré de James et il se pencha, me lorgnant.

« Je vais bien Edward » murmurai-je, serrant sa main.

« _Oh Edward_ » chantonna James. « Je suppose que tu n'en sais pas beaucoup sur ma petite Iz ici... est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle était si peu une _femme_ qu'elle ne pouvait même pas prendre soin d'un enfant ? » Je grimaçai alors qu'il mentionnait Sophie et il sourit, notant qu'il avait réussi à me causer une certaine douleur. « Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, même si ta fin sera un peu humide. Elle va juste essayer et t'attacher mon ami. »

Edward lâcha ma main et fit un pas en avant afin qu'il soit juste à quelques centimètres de James. « Elle en vaut dix... non, cent comme toi. Et elle s'appelle _Bella._ » Mon petit ami bouillonnait. Ses dents étaient serrées alors qu'il fusillait James du regard. James souriant toujours. « Bella est incroyable, et la façon dont tu la traites me dégoûte. Tu ne mérites personne d'aussi parfait qu'elle. Tu ne mérites pas Lauren non plus » dit-il alors qu'il faisait un signe vers la blonde semblant nerveuse qui se tenait maintenant un peu derrière James.

« Peu importe Edward... tu devais être un putain de fils de pute désespéré pour te retrouver avec celle-là... dis-moi, est-ce qu'elle est venue frapper à ta porte et a dit que tu étais le père de son bébé aussi ? »

Edward inspira fortement. « Je serai fier d'être le père de ses enfants. Tu es de la merde et j'_aurais aimé_ qu'elle ne te rencontre jamais. »

« Edward, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi... » dis-je, plus fort. Je _devais_ le faire. Je m'étais cachée pendant trop longtemps, et même tous les yeux sur nous n'allaient pas me rebuter. J'allais le faire pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ses paroles et ses _mensonges_ régler ma vie. Edward se mit sur le côté, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais James.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et regardai vers James une fois de plus. « Je t'ai vraiment aimé James. Je t'ai donné beaucoup. J'accepte aujourd'hui que tu n'aies jamais voulu de moi, que tu voulais juste t'amuser. Mais tu _as menti_ et tu m'as fait croire que tu ressentais la même chose... et c'est juste dégueulasse. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau. Tu m'as donné un enfant. »

Il fit un pas en arrière. « Tu n'as même pas pu le garder en vie. Tu ne seras pas une mère Izzy, tu n'en es pas capable. Tu es une perdante » dit-il, de sa voix froide.

Emmett fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur le torse de James, le poussant en arrière. Il se remit rapidement et sourit à Emmett. « Casse-moi le nez encore une fois mon pote et cette fois-ci je serai celui qui engagera des poursuites... ça ne serait pas bon aujourd'hui, ça serait le célèbre loser du football donne un coup de point à la stupide réunion du lycée. Hm ? » Emmett regarda à nouveau vers James, les bras croisés.

« Oui James, » je luttai pour maintenir ma voix douce et forte. « Mon... _notre_ bébé n'a pas survécu. Je n'ai pas honte. Elle était magnifique. Je pense à elle tous les jours. Elle est un souvenir des années passées que j'aime me rappeler. Si j'avais su à l'époque, quand on était ensemble, comment un homme devait traiter sa petite amie, je t'aurais quitté longtemps avant. J'ai perdu neuf mois avec toi. »

James se moqua de moi et fit un pas en avant, saisissant rudement mon menton. « Tu as perdu ? J'aurais aimé qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontré. Ce ne sera pas long avant que ce joli garçon te laisse seule et tu te rendras compte de quel monstre tu es. »

Edward sauta en avant et poussa James en arrière et loin de moi. Il le bouscula violemment, ses yeux étincelaient de colère. James se remit sur ses pieds et Edward le poussa à nouveau, vers la porte cette fois. « Dehors ! Dégage. _Maintenant_. » lui cria t-il, le poussant encore. Emmett tira Edward en arrière puis attrapa James par le col de sa chemise et sortit rapidement du gymnase, tirant James avec lui. Edward suivit rapidement. Alice saisit mon bras et je la poussai, courant après les trois hommes.

« Edward ! » criai-je en voyant qu'il avait plaqué James contre le mur du couloir.

Edward m'ignora et resserra son emprise sur James. « Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu es un fils de pute cinglé. Ce que tu as fait à Bella est honteux. Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais te laisser partir. » James était silencieux. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je dirais qu'en fait il semblait avoir un peu peur. Edward le poussa à nouveau, soulevant James jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. _Est-ce que c'est très mal que je sois soudainement excitée ? Edward est très fort et j'aime voir ce... côté dangereux de lui._

James ricana. « Eh bien gamin, tu es vraiment le protecteur non. Tu ne la connais clairement pas bien du tout. »

« Je la connais mieux que tu ne le feras jamais » cracha Edward, lâchant James et en se reculant.

« Oh, je doute fortement de ça. Quand elle était à genoux devant moi, sa bouche vierge enroulée autour de ma queue pour la première fois... et puis après quand je l'ai prise. Tu ne connaîtras jamais ça. »

Tout arriva si vite que je ne le vis pas venir. Edward se précipita en avant et donna un coup de poing, frappant James dans le nez. Il fut projeté sur le côté et sa main recueillit immédiatement le sang qui coulait déjà. Edward avança à nouveau vers lui, mais Emmett le tira en arrière. Edward lutta contre son frère. James vit une opportunité et avança, son poing entrant en contact avec la mâchoire d'Edward. Emmett poussa Edward derrière lui, dans les bras de Jasper qui attendait. Alice avait ses petits bras enroulés autour de ma taille, presque comme si elle savait que j'étais sur le point de me mettre entre mon petit ami et mon ex, si je pouvais honnêtement l'appeler comme ça.

Emmett poussa James violemment. « Tu poses UNE main de PLUS sur mon frère et je te TUES. T'as compris ? » rugit-il. Em souleva facilement James. James était un gars assez grand mais Emmett lui donnait l'air d'être une mauvaise herbe, Emmett Cullen était un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit de purs muscles, et en ce moment il semblait terrifiant.

Edward se débattait pour se sortir de l'emprise de Jasper, mes Jazz garda ses bras serrés de chaque côté. Alice relâcha son emprise sur moi et j'allai vers Edward. « Edward... viens. Il ne me fera plus de mal. » La lèvre d'Edward était entaillée et saignait à cause du coup de poing presque raté de James. Je levai mes mains vers son visage et essayai de le calmer. Il avait toujours l'air en colère et il se secouait, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de son ami. « Bébé, viens. »

Je jetai un œil vers Emmett qui hocha la tête vers moi pendant un moment avant de traîner James dans l'escalier de secours, sans doute soitpour lui exploser la tronche, soit pour le forcer à quitter le bâtiment dans la direction opposée à la nôtre.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue et en toute sécurité à l'extérieur, Jasper lâcha Edward qui enroula ses bras autour de moi alors que je me retrouvais à glisser sur le sol. Les autres, Alice, Rose et Jasper s'excusèrent et retournèrent dans le gymnase et la foule de gens qui nous avait suivi dehors pour regarder l'intéressanteffondrement commencèrent soudainement à se disperser. Je priai silencieusement pour que personne n'ait appelé les flics. _Bien que ça aurait été un plaisir de les voir traîner le cul de James en prison à nouveau... mais ils auraient probablement arrêté Emmett et Edward aussi, et ça n'aurait pas été bien._

Edward embrassa doucement ma tête et il était visiblement plus calme. « Je suis désolé Bella... les choses qu'il a dites. J'étais tellement furieux. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me vois comme ça » chuchota t-il.

« Chut, ça va, » lui dis-je. « J'en ai eu envie moi aussi. » _Et c'est vrai. J'ai voulu le frapper. De toutes mes forces._

Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les miens et je souris. « Merci... de ne pas l'avoir écouter... enfin, pour ne pas avoir cru à ses mensonges. Je t'aime. »

« C'est une personne ignoble et dégoûtante Bella. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu as pu rester si longtemps avec lui. Il devait avoir une emprise vraiment profonde sur toi. »

Tout ce que je pus faire fut hocher la tête en réponse, parce que Edward, au cours des deux dernières semaines m'avait vraiment fait reconsidérer ma vie, mes actions et mes pensées de ces deux dernières années. Il m'avait rendue plus forte. La Bella d'il y avait trois semaines n'aurait certainement pas parlé et ne se serait pas levée devant James. _Ouais, je sais bien ? Je suis même encore surprise d'avoir fait ça._

Edward baissa ses yeux vers ses mains et fléchit ses doigts. Ils bougèrent tous mais il grimaça un peu. Je supposai que c'étaient les écorchures entre ses jointures qui faisaient ça. Je tendis la main et relevai son menton, regardant sa lèvre fendue. « Ça a l'air bien sur toi... tu ressembles à une sorte de téméraire. »

Il me sourit et se lécha les lèvres. « Oh vraiment. Tu aimes les hommes dangereux alors ? »

« Tu paris que c'est le cas. Tu m'as surprise Edward. »

« Je me suis surpris moi-même. Je n'ai jamais frappé personne avant, d'habitude je laisse ça à Emmett. »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa main. « Tu vas bien ou tu veux être examiné ? » lui demandai-je. Il fléchit ses doigts plusieurs fois et secoua la tête.

« Ça va, rien n'est cassé et je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'hôpital. Je préférerai juste te ramener à la maison. »

_Évidemment_, j'étais d'accord pour ça. Edward se leva et me releva, enroulant ses bras autour de moi et se penchant pour un baiser rapide. Malgré sa lèvre enflée, il avait toujours un goût incroyable. Et il était encore plus viril que d'habitude_. Je suppose que toutes les hormones de combat vibrent toujours dans son organisme... encore une fois, c'est un peu chaud !_

« Edward... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là ce soir » murmurai-je, les larmes menaçant de couler alors que nous marchions dans le couloir vers la sortie.

Il ne répondit pas, mais son emprise se resserra sur moi. J'essayai à nouveau : « J'aurais eu si peur. »

Edward s'arrêta et me regarda, me relevant le menton afin que nos regards se croisent. « Je ne peux pas en parler ici. James est toujours dans les parages, et en ce moment, je veux le finir, alors tu dois me distraire en me disant que tu veux retourner dans la limo et rentrer à la maison. »

_Est-ce que je veux qu'il se mesure à James ? Non. Est-ce que je veux venir à bout de James et qu'il disparaisse à jamais ? Bordel ouais._

« Allons dans la voiture et rentrons à la maison, Edward. »

Il sourit et prit ma main. « Super, allons-y. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, vous aviez deviné, c'était bien James. Donc comme vous avez pu le voir, Lauren s'étant rétractée, l'injonction est annulée. (Vraiment idiote cette Lauren en passant, mais bon *sifflote*)<em>

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Elle s'est plutôt bien défendu Bella, je suis fière d'elle :D _

_Et surtout comment avez-vous trouvé Edward? Perso, je le trouve très sexy quand il est s'énerve *soupir*_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience en tout cas :)_

_Passez un très bon week-end, à bientôt!_

_Bisous :)_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Hello tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**aussidagility:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'Edward a parfaitement réagi, c'est normal de protéger sa petite amie surtout face à un enfoiré comme James. A bientôt ;)  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup à ma bêta, Missleez, :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 18<strong>_

Dès que nous rentrâmes chez Edward il m'envoya dans la salle de bain pour me laver et me préparer à aller au lit. Il avait apparemment quelques appels à passer. Il m'embrassa doucement et m'étreignit pendant quelques instants avant que je ne monte les escaliers et que j'aille dans la salle de bain récemment montée, du premier étage.

Alors que je faisais couler le bain et regardais l'eau remplir la grande baignoire, je pouvais entendre Edward se déplacer dans la pièce en-dessous de moi. Je pouvais l'imaginer passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en désordre et ensuite pincer l'arrête de son nez comme il le faisait quand il était un peu stressé ou qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose.

Je versai la moitié de la bouteille de bain moussant parfumé à la rose sous le jet d'eau vu que l'eau était arrivée à la moitié et je retirai mes chaussures et mes vêtements. J'entrai rapidement dans l'eau, et je remarquai difficilement qu'elle était un peu trop chaude et ma peau pâle prit déjà une teinte de rose colère.

James avait été à la réunion. Honnêtement j'avais été assez idiote et naïve de penser que le bordel avec lui était fini et j'avais fait avec. J'avais tout maintenant, Edward était si... parfait et si bon pour moi. Quand nous étions ensemble j'étais tellement complète et heureuse. J'étais si irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. J'avais pensé qu'après tout ce temps je serais capable d'avancer. Il avait réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à se faufiler dans la vie de Lauren. Il l'avait menacée pour que l'ordonnance de restriction qu'il y avait entre eux soit levée. Je devais en parler à mon père car j'étais certaine que j'en aurais été informée.

Je glissai plus profondément dans l'eau bouillante, mettant ma tête en-dessous, appréciant les picotements de la chaleur sur mon visage. J'aimais la façon dont les sons du monde étaient étouffés sous l'eau.

Lorsque je revins à la surface, je me redressai et fermai les yeux. Je pouvais encore entendre Edward au téléphone. Sa voix était maintenant élevée et je pouvais entendre la colère dans sa voix habituellement douce et gentille. Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément, essayant de me détendre.

« Bébé ? » Je sentis des doigts masser mon cuir chevelu. Edward était à genoux à côté de la baignoire. Sa cravate dénouée et autour de son cou et les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise défaits, exposant quelques uns de ses délicieux poils de torse.

« Hey, » chuchotai-je alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient. L'eau était encore très chaude. Je m'assis et croisai mes jambes, pliant mes bras sur le bord de la baignoire et je posai mon menton sur mes bras afin d'être face à lui.

« Emmett et James ont été arrêtés. Quelqu'un a appelé les flics après qu'ils aient réglé les choses à l'extérieur. »

_Emmett arrêté ?_ « Oh bon sang, Edward je suis tellement désolée, c'est entièrement ma faute. »

Sa main bougea vers mon menton et il le releva afin que nos regards se croisent. « Bella, rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. Emmett est bien entouré, il a les meilleurs avocats travaillant avec lui qui vont si durement effrayer la merde vivante qu'est James qu'il abandonnera les accusations. Avec les témoins de ce soir et les choses qu'il t'a dîtes, le mec n'a vraiment pas un foutu espoir. »

Les mots d'Edward étaient très convaincants et je ravalai une larme. Il passa un doigt sous chacun de mes yeux et retira l'eye-liner et le mascara. Il embrassa mes lèvres doucement puis mon front.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandai-je, ce qui signifiait à la fois en général et bien sûr ses articulations éraflées et sa lèvre coupée.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes à nouveau, me faisant taire efficacement et ses doigts repoussèrent mes cheveux mouillés de mon visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien » tenta-t-il de m'assurer avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. « Tu as une place en plus là-dedans ? » rit-il.

« Il y a toujours de la place pour toi. »

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Il passa sa chemise et sa cravate au-dessus de sa tête et retira son pantalon et son boxer en une seule fois, puis il entra et s'assit derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, Bella » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Tu t'es défendue toi-même et c'était incroyable. »

J'ouvris les yeux et me détendis contre lui. « C'est toi Edward. Si ce n'était pas pour toi alors je l'aurais fui, probablement en pleurant et mentalement meurtrie. »

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de moi. « Non ma chérie, c'était tout ce que tu as sorti là-bas. »

Je repris pour différer. « J'ai dit et j'ai pensé ces choses, mais tu m'as fait voir que _tout_ ce qui s'est passé avec James était tout simplement faux. Honnêtement, jusqu'à il y a maintenant deux semaines, je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec moi. Il m'a dit que j'étais une ratée et folle. Je l'ai cru pendant si longtemps, Edward. J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir seule dans la maison de Charlie et que quelqu'un trouverait mon chat de dix-huit ans en train de lécher les derniers morceaux de la chair de mon corps. »

Edward rit contre mon épaule. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais tellement dans les chats. »

« Hm hm Monsieur. J'adore les chats. Si je ne vivais pas dans mon pauvre appartement du troisième étage j'en aurais un. Peut-être deux » lui dis-je avec un sourire. « Ma grand-mère Marie avait ce magnifique Calicot. Elle s'appelait Daphné. Elle était si aimante. Après que grand-mère soit morte, le chat est venu vivre avec nous. Elle est morte un an plus tard. Daphné avait presque vingt ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ma grand-mère lui a vraiment manquée. » J'adorais ce chat.

Edward fredonna. « On a jamais eu d'animaux. Ma mère n'a jamais aimé l'idée de devoir nettoyer les poils. Emmett a sauvé un crapaud une fois... on avait environ quinze ans. Il a été puni pendant une semaine après l'avoir laissé sauter par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine. » Il sourit à ce souvenir. « Ma mère est entrée et l'a vu s'exercer joyeusement. C'était assez énorme. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, en imaginant la tête de l'immaculée Esmée Cullen voir un énorme crapaud gluant sautiller à travers ses casseroles.

« Charlie avait parlé d'avoir un chien, mais avec nos deux emplois, on a pensé que ce ne serait pas bien. Puis j'ai déménagé donc je suppose que ça ne se fera pas. En plus, je ne suis pas tellement sur les chiens. Quand j'étais gamine, j'avais l'habitude de traîner avec mon ami Jake à La Push et il me racontait des histoires sur ses Légendes Tribales. Des loups. Ça m'a un peu fait flipper. »

Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes bras, versant de l'eau chaude du bain sur moi. Ses doigts vinrent se poser sur mon ventre et il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. « Bella ? » demanda-t-il, ses longs doigts tournant autour de mon nombril, sous l'eau.

« Ouais ? »

« Il reste combien de temps sur le bail de ton appartement ? »

_Quoi, maintenant ?_

« Trois mois... à peu près, je crois. »

« Cette maison est plutôt grande, tu restes avec moi ? »

Était-il entrain de me demander d'emménager avec lui ? Je fus silencieuse pendant un moment. J'avais trop peur de dire quelque chose au cas où je me méprenais sur ses intentions...

« Tu vas mettre fin à ton bail et emménager avec moi ? » Sa voix sonnait presque peinée, comme s'il s'attendait à un refus. _Oui Bella, probablement parce que tu ne lui as pas donné de réponse._ « Je suis installé ici à Forks maintenant, je ne vais nulle part. »

Je me redressai et sortis de ses bras, et me déplaçait prudemment afin que je sois en face de lui, prudemment bien sûr pour tenter de ne pas inonder sa magnifique salle de bain.

J'étudiai son superbe visage pendant un moment avant de lever mon doigt et de tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire parfaitement définie. « Oui. »

« Oui ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oui » lui souris-je. « Oui, je vais emménager avec toi. »

Edward saisit mes mains et les porta à son visage. Il les embrassa plusieurs fois, une expression de pure joie recouvrant son visage. « C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais. C'est vrai. Ça serait bien... Je ne peux pas te laisser seul maintenant si ? Dans cette grande maison. En plus, quand je suis allée à la maison aujourd'hui j'ai dû nettoyer toute la poussière, et ce n'est pas amusant quand elle date d'une semaine. »

« Je ne t'ai pas laissé retourner chez toi en une semaine, pas vrai ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Nop'... mais je pense que je pourrais aussi avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça. Je n'aime pas être sans toi. »

Edward me tira sur ses genoux, ignorant les vagues qui tombaient sur le côté de la baignoire sur son sol en granit récemment carrelé avec le mouvement.

« J'ai gagné une petite amie et une colocataire en l'espace de deux semaines. Je m'impressionne vraiment. Qui aurait su que j'en étais capable. »

« Tu as une vraie maison aussi, ne l'oublie pas, pas un appartement... et tu as aussi peut-être récolté une petite amie, mais tu as aussi tous ses bagages émotionnels et ses drames. »

Il m'embrassa doucement, les bras serrés autour de ma taille. « Je t'aime, tous tes bagages et tes drames... Je me sens comme un adulte maintenant. »

Je ris et fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides. « Moi aussi. Pour la première fois je ne me sens plus comme simplement Bella... Je me sens comme, je suis Bella, mais avec un but. Ça a du sens ? » lui demandai-je, mes sourcils se fronçant. Edward rit doucement et ses doigts séparèrent mes sourcils.

« Un sens parfait. »

Nous restâmes assis dans le bain un peu plus longtemps avant de sortir et de nettoyer le sol avant que le petit déluge puisse faire trop de dégâts. Nous nous glissâmes dans le lit, pensant à dormir mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les mains d'Edward passent sous mon t-shirt, _que j'avais volé dans son tiroir un peu plus tôt._ Il m'embrassa tendrement, mais ça devint vite passionné et son t-shirt passa au-dessus de ma tête et jeté au hasard sur le sol avec le boxer d'Edward. Il descendit ses lèvres sur ma poitrine et enroula sa langue autour de mon téton déjà dressé, avant de le sucer doucement dans sa bouche. Sa main trouva mon autre sein et l'empauma, ses yeux flottant jusqu'aux miens.

Je vous jure, je n'avais aucune idée de comment cet homme pouvait me faire chanceler au bord du point culminant juste en utilisant sa bouche, et même pas _là-bas en bas_. Il avait certains talents, c'était sûr.

Son téléphone commença à sonner mais Edward l'ignora et commença à m'embrasser plus bas. La sonnerie stridente s'arrêta. Edward me sourit et trempa sa langue dans mon nombril. Le téléphone recommença à sonner. Edward soupira et regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet. Il était près d'une heure du matin.

« Je ferais mieux de le prendre bébé, ça pourrait être important. »

« Bien sûr » lui dis-je. Ça devait l'être, sinon pourquoi quelqu'un appellerait à une heure déraisonnable à part s'il y avait un problème ?

Edward sauta de son lit dans toute sa gloire nue, sa très proéminente dureté rebondissant alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'endroit où il avait jeté son téléphone et il appuya sur la touche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Les muscles de son dos ondulèrent alors qu'il prenait l'appel.

« Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

* * *

><p><em>Vous vous souvenez de Kate, pas vrai? L'ex d'Edward...<em>

_Après le retour de James, voilà le retour de Kate :P_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)_

_Passez une bonne semaine! A bientôt!_

_Xoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Hello tout le monde! Comment vous allez?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**Jessica:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :). A bientôt! Xoxo  
><em>

_**aussidagility:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). C'est l'auteur qui a coupé comme ça, c'est pas ma faute XD. Parfois elle aime faire des fins sadique :D. A bientôt! Xoxo_

_Merci beaucoup à ma bêta, Missleez, :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 19<strong>_

**Edward**

Ma vieille sonnerie habituelle était _Baby Got Back_, grâce à Emmett et sa combine avec mon nouveau Blackberry. Heureusement j'avais pu la changer il y avait quelques jours par une ancienne sonnerie de téléphone.

J'essayai d'ignorer le bruit strident alors que je me frayais un chemin le long du corps de ma magnifique petite amie. Ça s'arrêta enfin, après vingt-deux sonneries perçantes. Si c'était important ils laisseraient un message vocal.

Bella respirait difficilement et me regardait à travers ses longs cils, sa main droite sur son sein gauche, tirant doucement sur son mamelon. _Bon sang, j'aime quand elle se caresse. Ça la rend encore plus sexy._ Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure alors que je descendais jusqu'à son nombril et déposai un doux baiser, avant de plonger ma langue dedans.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Bella et moi jetâmes un œil sur l'écran lumineux du réveil numérique. Il était minuit cinquante-six. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en signe d'excuse.

« Je ferai mieux de le prendre bébé, ça pourrait être important. » Un sentiment d'effroi me remplit après avoir vu l'heure. Les gens n'avaient pas tendance à appeler toute la nuit à moins qu'il n'y ait un problème.

Bella sourit et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Je sautai du lit et trouvai mon téléphone. Bella s'assit sur le lit et tira le drap sur sa poitrine. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi. Je regardai vers mon érection, où ses yeux se trouvaient actuellement et je lui souris. _Tu __t'es carrément fait griller_. Elle rougit furieusement et se mordit la lèvre.

Je trouvai le téléphone incriminé et regardai le numéro de l'appelant.

_**Kate Denali – Maison.**_

Bon sang pourquoi Kate m'appelait ? Elle n'appelait jamais.

J'appuyai sur répondre. « Kate, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La tête de Bella se redressa quand elle entendit le nom de Kate, mais elle baissa rapidement le regard à nouveau, trifouillant ses ongles.

« E... Edward ? » demanda une petite voix. Ce n'était pas Kate. « C'est Tanya. »

« Tanya, tu vas bien ? Où est Katie ? »

« Elle va bien... enfin, non. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi en ce moment. C'est notre père, il est mort hier... C'était un accident. Katie était avec lui. Tu dois l'aider. Elle a demandé après toi. »

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. L'érection s'était rapidement dégonflée. « Tan... merde. Je commence mon nouveau travail lundi. Tu veux que je vienne en Floride ? »

« Edward s'il te pllllaît. Elle a vraiment besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, et maman pense aussi que tu devrais être là. Je pense que tu es le seul qui puisse la tirer de là, elle culpabilise. S'il te plaît viens la voir. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide. » Elle s'interrompit un moment, sanglotant légèrement. « Ed, tu es toujours comme un membre de la famille. Maman, Papa et moi te considérons toujours comme une partie de nos vies. Viens s'il te plaît. »

Je me sentis déchiré. J'étais toujours resté proche de Kate. Nous nous considérions encore comme de bons amis. Mais j'avais une magnifique petite amie recroquevillée sur mon... _notre_ lit, enveloppée dans mes draps, avec qui tout était encore très nouveau, et maintenant la sœur de mon ex, qui était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles les choses n'avaient pas fonctionné entre Kate et moi voulait que je parcours des milliers de kilomètres à travers le pays.

Les sourcils de Bella se froncèrent et elle joua avec l'ongle de son pouce. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle avait l'air préoccupé. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » mima-t-elle avec sa bouche.

Je me détournai un instant, mes doigts pinçant mon nez si fort que c'était presque douloureux. « Tanya... juste... donne-moi juste quelques minutes. Je te rappelle, d'accord ? » Je ne m'embêtai pas à attendre une réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour Tanya et son caractère indécis.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda ma Bella alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle sur le lit. J'éloignai son pauvre pouce, sauvant ses doigts de la torture et l'embrassai doucement. La peau était à vif où elle avait tripoté. Elle le faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse ou quand elle appréhendait quelque chose.

Je hochai la tête lentement. « Le père de Kate et Tanya est mort » lui dis-je, sans la quitter des yeux. « Tanya est très inquiète pour sa sœur... je crois qu'elle s'est renfermée. Elle était avec son père quand il est mort. Apparemment elle a demandé après moi. Tanya et leur mère, Carmen veulent savoir si je peux aller les aider. »

Elle serra ma main. « Tu devrais y aller. Je suis sûre que tu peux organiser quelque chose avec l'hôpital. Ton père pourrait tirer quelques ficelles, ça semble urgent. »

Elle me stupéfiait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais honnêtement je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'agite, qu'elle me supplie de ne pas y aller. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse, mais je... je ne savais pas vraiment.

« Tu penses que je devrais y aller ? »

« Il semble qu'on ait besoin de toi, Edward. Je pense que oui » dit-elle, sincèrement, ses grands yeux marrons sondant mon âme. Savait-elle combien ça allait me tuer ? La laisser et traverser le pays pendant ce qui pourrait bien être plusieurs jours.

« Très bien. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai rapidement avant d'attraper un boxer sur la commode et de me glisser dedans. Je ne voulais pas parler à nouveau à Tanya au téléphone, nu. C'était gênant.

Bella se sortit des draps, attrapa mon t-shirt sur le sol et se glissa dedans avant d'aller à la penderie et d'attraper le sac de voyage qui se trouvait en-haut. Je rappelai rapidement Tanya et lui confirmai que je serais là dès que possible. Elle me dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher à l'aéroport. Je réussis à trouver un vol direct de Sea Tac à Miami qui partait de Seatle à sept heures et demi. Il me faudrait quatre heures pour aller de Forks à Seattle. Mon père fut super pour le travail. Il dit qu'il allait parler aux grands patrons, mais il m'assura que tout irait bien et me dit de transmettre ses salutations et ses condoléances à lui et celles de ma mère à Carmen et ses filles.

Bella me regarda en silence pendant que je rassemblais mes affaires, ramassant ma montre et mes boutons de manchettes sur la table de chevet.

« Je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller bébé, je peux rester ici pour toi. Je sais que tu as sans doute besoin de moi en ce moment. »

Elle secoua la tête et sourit. « Non, je vais bien Edward. Tu dois le faire pour Kate. Vous êtes amis. Elle a besoin de toi aussi. » Elle haussa les épaules et joua avec l'ourlet du t-shirt. Je pouvais dire qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. « La semaine, ou aussi longtemps que tu devras être là-bas. J'ai du travail et une tonne de copies à corriger cette semaine. » Elle me sourit, mais c'était un faible sourire. Je me sentis mal.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, pour _quoi que ce soit_ tu m'appelles d'accord ? A n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, mon téléphone sera tout le temps allumé et dans ma poche. Tu es tellement importante pour moi. » Je l'embrassai à nouveau, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me tira au-dessus d'elle. Je m'éloignai et m'appuyai sur mes coudes mais elle me tira par mon t-shirt, voulant sentir mon poids sur elle. Son baiser était profond et plein de désir, Bella faisait tous les mouvements, sondant ma bouche et prenant les devants, me demandant de danser. Nos langues bataillèrent pendant quelques minutes, mais ça n'alla pas plus loin. Respirant difficilement, nous nous éloignâmes et nous regardèrent.

« Tu dois y aller, c'est un long trajet » chuchota-t-elle, caressant mon visage et grattant ma petite barbe qui commençait tout juste à pousser.

Je lui donnai un dernier baiser et me relevai. « Je t'aime. Je t'appellerai dès que je serais là-bas. »

Bella hocha la tête, ses ornes bruns brillaient et je savais qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Mes propres yeux devinrent légèrement humides. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je faisais ça. La laisser alors qu'elle devait se sentir si vulnérable.

Elle baissa la tête et joua avec ses doigts à nouveau. Je saisis l'occasion de partir avant que l'un de nous deux craque.

Le trajet pour Sea Tac International fut long. Je ne me souciai même pas de regarder le soleil se lever alors que j'accélérais sur l'autoroute à un peu plus de soixante-dix. J'espérai que Bella ait été en mesure de dormir un peu cette nuit. Un sourire traversa mon visage alors que je me souvenais de notre conversation d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Bella avait accepté d'emménager avec moi. Nous allions vivre ensemble. Je pensais ce que j'avais dit quand j'avais parlé à Bella à propos du sentiment d'avoir enfin grandi. Avoir presque tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Tout ce qui me manquait maintenant était le mariage en blanc, un anneau sur mon doigt... un autre sur celui de Bella et des enfants. Mais il y aurait du temps pour ça.

Je me garai dans le parking longue durée à Sea Tac et vérifiai rapidement pour mon vol. Une fois que je fus installé dans la salle d'embarquement, je sortis mon téléphone. Il y avait déjà un message qui m'attendait.

**Je pense à toi, conduis prudemment. Je t'aime tellement. ~B xxx**

Mon cœur battit la chamade et envoya instantanément un afflux de chaleur à travers mon corps.

**J'arrive juste à l'aéroport, le trajet s'est bien passé, pas de circulation. J'appellerai quand j'arriverai en Floride. Je t'aime aussi bébé. Ne l'oublie pas xxxx**

Je l'envoyai et remis mon Blackberry dans ma poche arrière et attendis que mon vol soit annoncé.

Le vol fut correct, on nous servit un petit-déjeuner qui consistait malheureusement en un fade croissant et un bol de fruits. Le jus d'orange frais était bon mais le café avait le goût comme s'il datait d'une semaine, et aucun doute que cette merde instantanée venait d'un bocal. Cinq heures et demi plus tard, et un décalage horaire de trois heures, nous atterrîmes en Floride. Il était juste un peu plus de dix heures, heure de la Floride, et je passai devant l'arrivée des bagages et rallumai mon téléphone. Il y avait apparemment un retard pour l'obtention des bagages, alors je fus très heureux d'en avoir pris qu'un.

Je fis défiler mes contacts, trouvai le numéro de Tanya et l'appelai. Elle répondit après seulement deux sonneries.

« Ed ? »

« Salut, Tanya, juste pour que tu saches que j'ai atterri, alors quand tu es prête... »

Elle me coupa la parole. « Donne-moi trente minutes et je viendrai te chercher devant. Merci beaucoup, tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour moi et pour ma famille. Tu es si spécial Ed. »

« Bien sûr, Tanya, je t'attendrai dehors. Prends ton temps, on est pas pressé d'accord ? » lui dis-je dans le téléphone.

« A bientôt. » Le téléphone bipa, annonçant qu'elle avait interrompu l'appel donc j'appelai immédiatement.

« Bébé ? » répondit-elle à la première sonnerie. _C'est ma petite amie._

« Hey ma belle. »

« Tu as l'air fatigué. » Sa voix douce semblait triste, elle semblait aussi épuisée. Je supposai que ça confirmait qu'elle avait eu aussi peu de sommeil que j'en avais eu.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ? » _Putain, elle lit dans les pensées_.

« Pas tellement. »

« Moi non plus. Tu me manques déjà, Edward. Mais je suis contente que tu sois arrivé sain et sauf. Il fait stupidement chaud et humide ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'une des fenêtres. « Hm, eh bien je ne suis pas encore sorti du terminal, mais tout ce que je peux voir c'est le ciel bleu... oh, et cette joyeuse petite chose que je _pense_ qu'on appelle soleil, qui semble briller... »

Elle rit. C'était un son tellement magnifique.

« Donc c'est un oui alors. Je préfère quand même Forks. » Je pouvais l'imaginer assise, recroquevillée sur mon canapé avec une grande tasse de café, et avec bon espoir un sandwich ou quelque chose, ce sourire mignon ornant son visage parfait et ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« Moi aussi. Il y a trop d'humidité ici. » J'avais seulement visité la Floride une fois auparavant, quand Kate et Tanya avaient installé leur cabinet de chirurgie. Après avoir passé toute ma vie à Washington, puis un peu de temps à Londres, la chaleur était un peu insupportable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé y retourner à nouveau. « Je ferais mieux de sortir, Tanya va bientôt venir me chercher, mais je t'appellerai ce soir avant d'aller au lit d'accord ? »

« Très bien, je t'aime » chuchota-t-elle dans le téléphone.

« Je t'aime aussi, bye bébé, et souviens-toi, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même pour simplement parler » lui rappelai-je, presque sévèrement. Bella rit.

« Oui chéri » taquina-t-elle. « Bye Edward. » Elle raccrocha et je soupirai profondément et me frottai les yeux, essayant de cacher le fait que les dernières vingt-quatre heures n'avaient pas été les plus parfaites, et que je n'avais presque pas dormi. Je fis rouler mon sac devant le terminal et attendis le pick-up.

Il y eut le son rapide d'un klaxon et une Chrysler 300c noire s'arrêta à côté de moi. Soudainement, Tanya sortit de son véhicule rutilant et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon torse. Ses cheveux blonds vénitien étaient pressés sur mon visage alors qu'elle me tenait fermement. « Oh Ed, merci beaucoup d'être venu ! » elle embrassa mon menton, fort et m'étreignit à nouveau.

« Hey Tanya » souris-je, la repoussant doucement et ramassant mon sac afin que mes mains soient moins... à sa disposition. Elle était juste si entreprenante. Rien n'avait changé alors. « C'est agréable de te voir, j'aurais juste souhaité que se soit dans d'autres circonstances, tu sais ? »

Je la regardai dans les yeux. Il était facile de voir que la fille ne portait pas une once de maquillage, et que ses yeux étaient boursouflés. Elle parvenait quand même à être magnifique. C'était l'une des choses les plus remarquables à propos de la famille Denali. Ils comptaient sur leur beauté. Kate et Tanya pouvaient posséder une clinique de chirurgie esthétique, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elles auraient besoin d'utiliser.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Carmen et le défunt Eléazar Denali fut court. Tanya me regardait de temps en temps et ça me fit me sentir un peu bizarre. J'avais l'impression qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas me dire.

Quand je disais maison, je voulais dire manoir. Leur propriété devait faire trois fois la taille de la maison de mes parents à Forks. Mais là encore, ils faisaient toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux.

Je sentis une vibration dans ma poche arrière, juste une, donc ça devait être un message, mais Tanya était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte et d'appeler sa mère. Carmen apparut aussitôt, un mouchoir blanc dans sa main, ses yeux comme ceux de sa fille cadette.

« Edward » gémit-elle presque, ses bras m'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Merci beaucoup d'être venu. »

« Carmen, je suis tellement désolé pour votre perte, j'aurais juste aimé qu'il y ait plus que je puisse faire pour vous. »

Carmen se détacha et prit mes joues dans ses mains. « Juste que tu sois là va nous aider. Katie est mal Edward. Elle a demandé après toi. Elle ne veut pas manger, elle ne veut pas parler. Elle culpabilise. » Nous avançâmes dans la grande salle à manger et prîmes une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demandai-je, doucement.

« Eléazar est sorti vendredi après le travail, et il a bu donc il a appelé à la maison pour que je vienne le chercher, mais j'étais à la clôture du club du livre et nous avions bu... alors j'ai appelé Katie et elle a accepté d'aller chercher son père et de le ramener à la maison... » Carmen s'interrompit et essuya ses yeux. « C'est une fille bien comme ça. Ça ne l'a pas dérangé qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. » Je hochai la tête. « Elle a dû mettre de l'essence. Quand elle est arrivée là-bas, il y avait déjà une voiture de police sur les lieux. Il a été renversé par une autre voiture pendant qu'il attendait. Ils l'ont déclaré mort sur les lieux. »

Tanya, assise à côté de moi sanglotait et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je suis tellement désolé... Tanya, Carmen. C'est juste... affreux. »

J'étais médecin depuis un certain temps maintenant, et j'avais dû donner des mauvaises nouvelles à beaucoup de familles, mais chaque fois que c'était une personne de laquelle j'étais proche, ou que je l'avais été dans le passé, je la fermais et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Carmen hocha la tête, regardant ses mains. « Où est Katie ? » lui demandai-je.

« Premier étage, troisième porte sur la droite » me dit-elle. Je me levai, m'excusai et retirai mes chaussures avant de monter le grand escalier. J'appuyai mon oreille contre la porte mais il n'y avait rien. Juste le silence. Je frappai doucement, ne voulant pas la réveiller au cas où elle serait finalement en train de dormir.

Rien.

« Katie ? » appelai-je doucement, frappant à nouveau. « C'est moi. »

J'entendis des pas légers et lents puis la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ses grands yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens et pendant un moment on aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. « Edward, » murmura-t-elle, saisissant mes mains et me tirant dans la chambre, fermant la porte avec son pied et parsemant mon visage de baisers. « Tu es revenu pour moi. »

* * *

><p><em>*Pars se cacher*<em>

_Je répète, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ces fins, donc... n'ayez pas d'envie de meurtre à mon encontre XD_

_Bon ben voilà, Edward est arrivé chez les Denali. Alors, selon vous, comment ça va se passer?_

_J'attends vos avis :)_

_Passez un bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment vous allez?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**ed:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :). A bientôt! Xoxo  
><em>

_**aussidagility:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Hmmm tu n'es pas vraiment loin de la vérité, mais la méchante n'est pas toujours celle que l'on croit ;). A bientôt! Xoxo_

_Merci beaucoup à ma bêta, Missleez, :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 20<strong>_

**Edward  
><strong>

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Elle pense que je suis là pour quoi ?_

Kate se rapprocha de moi, ses lèvres sur mon cou, puis sur mes joues et elle atteignit le coin de ma bouche, je ne pus continuer plus longtemps. C'était mal. _Ça a l'air si mal._

Je serrai doucement ses poignets, retirai ses bras d'autour de mon cou et me reculai. Ses yeux bleus me regardaient de façon implorante, je dus détourner le regard.

« Katie... Tanya a dit que tu me réclamais. Je suis venu pour t'offrir du soutien, mais seulement en tant qu'ami. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'éloigna de moi, de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Elle semblait blessée, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher ça.

« Tanya a dit que tu revenais pour moi, elle a dit que tu avais tout laissé tomber... ton nouveau travail, pour venir à moi. On a fait une grosse erreur Ed. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. Je suis désolée. » De grosses larmes commencèrent à cascader le long de ses joues. Je voulais la tenir et lui offrir du réconfort mais j'avais peur qu'elle se méprenne. « Hier... l'accident... ça m'a fait réaliser quelle idiote j'étais. A quel point on aurait dû travailler sur le problème avec ma sœur. »

Je me retournai et me pinçai l'arête du nez. Elle vint derrière moi et posa doucement sa main sur mon bras, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de mon triceps. « Katie... Kate, je suis désolé pour ton père, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je veux aider ta famille. »

« Écoute-moi juste » m'interrompit-elle. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que tu voulais Ed, et maintenant je vois à quel point tu étais... tu ES important pour moi. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi. Je ne veux pas. Après mon père, tu es le seul homme qui a influencé ma vie, tu as fait une différence. »

Je devais l'arrêter. Elle était en deuil et avait beaucoup de pensées étranges qui flottaient dans sa tête. Ça allait la blesser, mais je devais être honnête. Je ne blesserai pas Bella. « Je ne peux pas Kate. Je t'aime, mais comme une amie. On n'a jamais vraiment partagé la passion de l'un envers l'autre, pas le genre de passion qui est nécessaire dans une relation physique. On aimait trop travailler. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et le feu entre nous est la chose la plus intense et la plus incroyable. Je suis amoureux d'elle. »

Elle semblait blessée, comme j'avais deviné qu'elle le serait et elle recula, s'asseyant au bord du lit. « Tu n'as jamais été amoureux de moi ? »

Je haussai les épaules en guise d'excuses. « Je pensais que je l'étais, à l'époque. Mais avec Bella, je ne peux pas le décrire. Je t'aime Kate, et ta famille. Vous avez tous fait beaucoup pour moi. Le soutien qu'Eléazar et toi m'avez apporté, je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre ça. Je me soucie de toi, mais je ne peux t'offrir que mon amitié. »

La tête de Kate tomba dans ses mains et elle commença à sangloter doucement, son corps léger mais long se balançant. Elle était assez perturbée, mais elle avait perdu son père et Kate et Tanya étaient très proches de lui. Je m'assis précautionneusement à côté d'elle et posai une main sur son épaule, tapotant doucement, juste comme un docteur ou une infirmière ferait dans un film. Ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme ça, alors le mouvement était un peu étranger pour moi, mais je me rappelai que cette fille était pratiquement de la famille. Peu importe notre passé.

« Ta mère m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne peux pas te le reprocher Kate. »

Elle renifla bruyamment et leva la tête pour me regarder. « Si je n'avais pas dû mettre de l'essence dans cette putain de voiture je serais arrivée plus tôt. Il ne serait pas mort et ma mère et lui seraient assis ensemble en bas en ce moment. Tu sais pourquoi je n'avais plus d'essence ? » Je secouai la tête. « Parce que j'avais rendez-vous pour ma manucure et j'étais en retard. Alors j'ai pris la BMW de Tanya. Je sentais que mes mains étaient plus importantes. Je n'arrive pas à régler mes foutues priorités Edward, et une fois encore, mes actions égoïstes ont merdé sur moi » Elle recommença à pleurer.

« Tu n'es pas égoïste Katie. Tu sais ce que tu veux dans la vie. Tu vis pour ton travail et tu aimes planifier. Je pense que je te connais assez bien et tu tires profit de ton organisation. Tu as tes priorités et elles fonctionnent pour _toi_ » essayai-je de lui expliquer. C'était la vérité. J'admirais Kate Denali à bien des égards. Juste parce que nous n'allions pas ensemble et étions tout de même des personnes très différentes, malgré les choses que nous pensions avoir en commun quand nous étions ensemble, c'était une femme incroyable. Elle avait un avenir incroyable et était si fructueuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vue paraître si brisée.

« J'aurais juste aimé être là... ils pensent qu'il est mort sur le coup. »

Je hochai la tête et passai mon bras sur son épaule. « Tu penses ça maintenant, mais tu ne peux pas dire _et si_... je veux dire... dire si tu étais arrivée cinq minutes plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu conduis maintenant ? La R8 ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Si tu étais arrivée plus tôt, l'autre véhicule t'aurait peut-être percutée aussi. »

Elle déglutit et regarda au loin. J'espérais que mes mots fassent leur chemin dans toute cette chevelure blonde sur sa tête. « Merci d'être venu. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir ici. Je parie que ta petite amie est furieuse après moi hm ? »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. « Non, c'est Bella qui m'a dit que je devrais être là pour ta famille et toi. »

Kate sembla à court de mots. « Je suis... heureuse pour toi. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes. J'ai toujours regretté de t'avoir quitté. »

Je lui tapotai l'épaule. « Tu ne devrais rien regretter. C'était le bon choix pour nous deux. Même si on serait probablement encore ensemble aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il nous manquerait quelque chose » lui expliquai-je. Elle me regarda. « Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée. »

« Ça a été difficile... pendant un moment. Je savais que Tanya était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles on a dû nous séparer... mais au fond, je savais que c'était pour le mieux. C'était une décision mutuelle. »

« Tu as fait de cette _Bella_ la fille la plus chanceuse de la planète, tu le sais pas vrai ? »

Je ris. « Je suis le seul chanceux. En fait on allait au lycée ensemble. Elle était amie avec Rose. Elle est parfaite » souris-je en pensant à ma magnifique petite amie, qui espérons se prélassait encore en ce dimanche après-midi dans ma... dans notre maison. « Elle a accepté d'emménager avec moi la nuit dernière. »

Kate sourit, plissant légèrement les yeux. « Woaw. C'EST sérieux. »

Je hochai la tête. « C'est la bonne. »

Kate se releva. « Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure... »

Je me levai à côté d'elle et repoussai ses cheveux. « Ne le sois pas. Tu as traversé une période difficile. Je vais t'aider autant que je le peux... je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de dispositions à prendre, et s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, alors fais-le moi savoir s'il te plaît d'accord ? »

« Merci Edward. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas par où commencer, et je ne pense pas que ma mère soit en état de s'en occuper. Je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide... tu sais, pour les préparatifs ? »

« D'accord. »

« Tu sembles abattu... viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre et tu peux prendre une douche ou faire une sieste ou quelque chose et puis... eh bien... les trucs pour papa. »

Je lui souris tristement et sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Merde. Il était à plat. « Je vais nettoyer... hey, je ne pense pas que tu aies un chargeur de téléphone que je puisse emprunter ? J'ai laissé le mien à Forks. J'ai promis à Bella que je l'appellerais... » je tenais le téléphone à plat. Kate l'étudia.

« Je n'utilise pas de Blackberry, mais Tanya oui, je vais lui demander de le mettre en charge pour toi d'accord ? » elle tendit la main pour le téléphone et je lui donnai avec joie. « Viens, tu peux prendre une des chambres d'ami. »

Elle me conduisit à quelques portes dans le couloir et me laissa entrer. La maison de ses parents, étant le monstrueux manoir qu'il était, chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain. Le bonheur. Kate me laissa tranquille et je me déshabillai rapidement et prit une douche, lavant le vol collant et l'humidité de la Floride sur ma peau. J'allais aller rendre visite aux directeurs des services funéraires pour Carmen et commencer les choses pour elle. Je n'avais jamais eu à organiser un enterrement auparavant, mais je pouvais imaginer que ce n'était pas une tâche agréable.

Je terminai et enfilai un pantalon gris et passai ma main dans mes cheveux humides, les plaquant en arrière de sorte qu'ils semblent un peu plus présentables que ce désordre incontrôlable habituel.

Kate et Tanya n'étaient nulle part. _Je veux vraiment envoyer un message à Bella._ Je partis à la recherche de Carmen et elle était assise dans le patio de la vaste cour, tenant toujours son mouchoir. Elle se retourna et me sourit et me fit signe de m'asseoir avec elle.

« Tanya a dû sortir et Kate dort. Que tu sois là l'a vraiment aidée Edward. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot à personne depuis l'accident, à part pleurer après toi. Je te dois beaucoup pour m'avoir rendu ma fille. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre aussi. »

« Carmen, Eléazar et toi avez tellement fait pour moi. Le soutien que vous m'avez apporté pendant mes études de médecine était énorme. Je tiens à vous aider autant que je le peux désormais » lui dis-je, prenant sa main et la serrant doucement. La famille Denali était si affectueuse. Lors de ma première année de faculté de médecine, j'avais failli abandonner. J'avais la certitude que je ne voulais pas suivre les traces de mon père et devenir chirurgien. C'était Eléazar qui m'avait fait m'asseoir et m'avait dit de continuer et de ne pas abandonner. C'était Carmen qui avait suggéré la pédiatrie, beaucoup de dégoût pour ses filles à l'époque. Je pensais qu'elle voulait que je sois chirurgien aussi. Je souris au souvenir. « Tu veux que je m'occupe des premiers préparatifs ? »

Elle tendit une grande enveloppe juridique vers moi. « Eléazar avait tout prévu, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. » Elle soupira et ajouta, « Toujours le planificateur, l'homme stupidement organisé. » Elle souffla et essuya ses yeux. « Tout, les endroits, les salons funéraires, les détails, tout pour la musique, tout est là-dedans. »

Je pris l'enveloppe et la tapotai doucement. « Je vais la prendre en ville et faire un tri pour toi. »

« Merci Edward, je ne sais pas si je peux gérer ça en ce moment. S'il te plaît, assure-toi juste que tout soit fait selon ses exigences. »

« Bien sûr Carmen. »

Elle me remit les clés de l'Audi R8 de Kate. C'était une putain de voiture. J'étais tellement habitué de conduire ma Volvo sensible et fiable, mais c'était agréable de profiter de conduire une vraie voiture. Je dus à peine toucher la pédale de vitesse et elle rugit. Je programmai l'adresse sur le GPS et partis rendre visite aux directeurs funéraires.

L'affaire d'Eléazar fut traiter rapidement et avec le plus grand soin. Les funérailles furent fixées au vendredi après-midi et il devait y avoir une réception pour prendre un verre après la cérémonie.

Je fis une rapide visite dans un magasin de fleurs et de plaques car il y avait quelque chose que j'aimerai vraiment faire pour Bella. Elle n'avait rien pour lui rappeler Sophie à part ses photos et ses minuscules empreintes de mains qu'on lui avait données après sa naissance. Je voulais acheter une plaque commémorative avec son nom dessus, afin que Bella puisse la mettre dans un endroit spécial. Peut-être à La Push où elle avait dispersé les cendres de sa petite fille. Quelque part où elle pourrait peut-être s'asseoir et lui parler, et déposer des fleurs.

Je trouvai l'article parfait. C'était une pierre de marbre plate et ovale. On pouvait y graver des mots et des noms. Elle faisait vingt centimètres de large sur quinze de haut. Juste la chose que je cherchais. Je pensais vraiment que Bella allait l'adorer.

Je parlai à la propriétaire du magasin et lui expliquai ce que je voulais

**Sophie Charlie Swan**

**Née trop tôt**

**Partie, mais jamais oubliée.**

**Vole parmi les anges.**

Le texte allait être dans un caractère gras et rose. Ça allait prendre une semaine ou deux, alors je lui demandai qu'elle soit expédiée à Forks, au nom de Bella. Je demandai aussi s'il y avait un moyen qu'elle contacte un autre fleuriste pour aussi envoyer des fleurs à Bella demain. Elle fut heureuse d'accéder à ma demande et il y avait une autre boutique de cette enseigne à Port Angeles, et je commandai deux douzaines de roses à lui envoyer avec un petit mot. _J'aime foutrement Interflora. Tu en as pour ton argent. _

Il était vingt-et-une heures quand je roulai sur le longue route qui menait à la succession des Denali. Je devais appeler Bella, ça faisait des heures et je me sentais perdu de ne même pas avoir pu lui envoyer un texto. Il était seulement dix-huit heures à la maison, alors heureusement, je n'allais pas la réveiller.

Carmen et ses filles étaient assises dans le salon et je me joignis à elles pendant un moment, remettant à Carmen toute la paperasse que les directeurs des services funéraires m'avaient donnée. « Ils ont besoin que vous y alliez et que vous choisissiez les arrangements floraux. Je ne voulais pas mal choisir. Mais tout le reste est en ordre. Tout a été mis au point » dis-je à Carmen, Kate et Tanya.

« Merci d'avoir fait ça pour nous » Kate prit la parole, se levant et m'étreignant doucement. « Ça signifie tellement. Je ne pense pas qu'on s'en serait très bien chargé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu être d'une quelconque utilité. » Je me tournai vers Tanya. « Une chance que je puisse récupérer mon téléphone ? » lui demandai-je. Elle jeta un regard à Kate si vite que je faillis le manquer. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain d'histoire ?_

« Bien sûr » dit-elle. « Je vais te le chercher. » Et elle sortit de la pièce. Je regardai vers Kate et elle haussa les épaules. Je me demandai encore ce qui s'était passé.

Tanya revint et me tendit mon Blackberry. « Merci, j'apprécie. Je suis perdu sans ce truc. Je reviens, je dois passer un appel » dis-je aux filles, m'excusant et prenant les escaliers.

Le téléphone était allumé et j'avais quelques notifications sur l'écran. La première était de Facebook, une demande pour changer ma situation amoureuse. Je cliquai sur oui et mon profil fut soudainement mis à jour. _Edward Cullen est en couple avec Isabella Swan_. Parfait. Mon cœur se gonfla. Il y avait aussi quelques textos non lus.

**Hey bébé, merci pour l'appel, c'était super d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manques ~B xx**

Et un autre :

**Juste pour te dire que je pense à toi. Je t'aime plus que les mots peuvent l'exprimer. ~B**

Je fis défiler ma liste et l'appelai. J'étais sur le point de raccrocher après la vingtième sonnerie, mais elle répondit.

« Salut. »

« Hey bébé, je suis désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps pour que je t'appelle. Mon téléphone était à plat » lui dis-je dans le téléphone. « J'ai dû aller en ville et aider avec les préparatifs funéraires. »

« Oh, d'accord. J'ai appelé quelques fois c'est tout. Une fille a répondu et a dit que Kate et toi dormiez. » Sa voix était calme.

_C'est quoi cette MERDE ?_

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dormi depuis que je suis là Bella, à qui tu as parlé ? »

Je pouvais presque l'imaginer hausser les épaules. Elle haleta dans un petit souffle.

« Je suppose que c'était Tanya. Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Pas ce que m'attendais à entendre » me dit-elle, semblant un peu embarrassée. Ma Bella ne devrait pas être embarrassée pour ça. Ça sentait le Tanya Denali à plein nez.

« Je te jure ma belle, j'étais sorti et seul toute la journée. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Kate pensait que venir ici, signifiait que je revenais à la _maison_ pour elle, pour de bon. Encore quelque chose que Tanya a insinué. »

Le souffle de Bella se bloqua, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Je pouvais presque entendre son cœur battre comme un colibri dans sa petite poitrine.

« Je l'ai remise à sa place, je lui ai dit qu'on était heureux. Je reviens à la maison pour toi demain ma superbe petite amie. Je suis TELLEMENT désolé de t'avoir laissée. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. »

Silence.

« Bella ? »

« Je suis là » murmura-t-elle. Son souffle se coupa à nouveau. « Je suis juste... ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me manques, c'est tout. »

« Je serai à la maison dès que je peux. Je dois clarifier les choses ici et je serai dans le prochain vol disponible. Je voulais aider mes amies, mais j'aurais dû plus penser à toi. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, je t'ai dit d'y aller Edward. C'est moi qui suis stupide, parce que j'agis comme une enfant. »

Je ris. « Tu ne pourrais jamais agir comme une enfant. Tu me manques tellement. Écoute, je dois y aller pour parler à une certaine... amie. Dors, il se fait tard. Je t'enverrai un texto et tu m'appelles dès que tu es réveillée d'accord ? »

« Hmmm. D'accord. Je t'aime Edward. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit bébé. Dors bien. Je t'aime aussi. »

J'attendis qu'elle raccroche.

J'avais quelques affaires à régler avec Mademoiselle Tanya Denali.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, toujours en rogne contre Kate? XD<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos envies de meurtre ou de ce que vous voulez :D_

_Passez un très bon week-end ;)_

_Bisous_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment vous allez?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**aussidagility:** Salut! Merci pour ta review :). Lol j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne les portes pas dans ton coeur XD. Bisous._

_**nana10:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Tu vois, on peut lui faire confiance à Edward :P. xoxo  
><em>

_Merci à ma bêta, Missleez, :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 21<strong>_

**Bella**

Le regarder passer la porte et aller dans les bras de son ex-petite-amie qui attendait fut la seconde chose la plus difficile que j'eus à faire. Mais il devait être là pour elle. Edward m'avait clairement dit que Kate et lui étaient toujours de bons amis, et qu'ils s'étaient séparés en bon terme il y avait toutes ces années. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre, vu que j'avais confiance en Edward à cent pour cent. C'était tout de même difficile. Ses yeux avaient l'air mouillé, alors qu'il se battait contre les larmes.

Il allait être à des milliers de kilomètres à l'autre bout du pays, avec trois heures de décalage horaire. D'accord, ce n'était pas beaucoup. La Floride était en avance sur Washington, mais ça allait être étrange, lui n'étant pas là avec moi.

Son lit avait l'air grand et froid sans lui à côté de moi. Tout ce que je pus faire fut de m'enrouler autour de son oreiller, recroqueviller mon corps autour. Il sentait son odeur et je pus me détendre un peu.

Je ne pus dormir du tout alors je pris le temps de nettoyer le désordre trempé que nous avions fait dans la salle de bain. Ce fut une tâche assez facile et je fus surprise que l'eau soit rapidement absorbée par quelques serviettes. Ce fut un soulagement. _Putain merci pour ça. Imagine si Edward rentrait à la maison et remarquait une grosse inondation dans la cuisine. Il m'aurait probablement demander de déguerpir à cause de mon manque de compétence en nettoyage._

J'entendis la voix d'Edward après qu'il fut enregistré pour son vol. Il semblait si épuisé. Je détestais le trajet de Forks à Seattle. J'avais dû le faire quelques fois quand j'allais rendre visite à Renée pendant l'été. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé de devoir le faire quand je n'avais presque pas dormi en vingt-quatre heures. Mais Edward était comme ça. Il donnait et prenait soin.

Je reçus un autre appel lorsqu'il arriva en Floride après un vol de cinq heures et demi. S'il avait l'air fatigué avant, il semblait épuisé maintenant. Je le voulais tellement ici et le serrer dans mes bras. Il était prudent de dire qu'il avait eu encore moins de sommeil que moi, pas grâce à un avion étroit et étouffant.

Après son appel à quatre heures et demi, je fus capable de me détendre un peu, sachant qu'il était en sécurité dans sa destination. Je me recroquevillai sur son oreiller avec mon iPhone. Je décidai de lui envoyer un petit texto pour passer le temps. J'avais l'intention de lui en envoyer quelques uns tout au long de la journée pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne quittait jamais vraiment mes pensées.

**Hey bébé, merci pour l'appel, c'était super d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manques ~B xx**

J'eus une idée, quelque chose que j'espérais qui le ferait sourire, je courus en bas, prudemment afin de ne pas finir par tomber face contre terre pendant la ruée et je sortis mon ordinateur de mon sac et remonter pour me remettre au lit. Je me connectai sur Facebook et allai sur mon compte. Je pensai qu'il était temps de mettre à jour mon statut de situation amoureuse.

Je cliquai sur situation amoureuse et la changeai de _Célibataire_ à _En couple_. Une petite fenêtre apparut sous le menu déroulant et je pus taper un nom. Edward apparut dans la liste et je cliquai dessus, puis cliquai sur _Valider_. Ça me mit à jour, et me fit aussi savoir qu'un message était envoyé à Edward, lui demandant de confirmer également.

Bon sang, on avait rendu ça officiel, on pouvait très bien laisser Facebook le crier au monde entier aussi.

Je me sentis beaucoup plus détendue alors je fermai les yeux, m'enfonçai dans son oreiller, l'inhalai à nouveau et essayai de dormir un peu.

_**~ E & B ~ ~ E & B ~**_

Je clignai furieusement des yeux, ils étaient encore lourd de sommeil. Je me mis en travers du lit. Son côté était froid. _Oh ouais. Il est parti._ Mon corps était encore enroulé autour de son oreiller et je le serrai contre ma poitrine et l'inhalai une fois de plus avec avidité. Je me redressai et pris mon téléphone. Rien. Pas de messages, pas d'appels manqués. Même pas une notification de Facebook. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et il était onze heures et quart ici, ce qui signifiait qu'en Floride il était quatorze heures quinze. Je supposai qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à organiser.

Alors que je me tâtais pour l'appeler, je lui tapai rapidement un autre texto.

**Juste pour te dire que je pense à toi. Je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent l'exprimer. ~B**

_Ça ne fera pas de mal si je l'appelle ? Il a dit que je pouvais l'appeler à tout moment... pas vrai ?_

Mon esprit luttait contre lui-même, si bien que ça me donna mal à la tête. De toute façon, s'il était occupé je pouvais juste lui laisser un message vocal. J'avais l'impression que ce trou béant dans ma poitrine était de retour. Juste entendre sa voix me calmerait pendant un moment. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité dans la maison d'Edward. James ne savait pas où j'étais, et selon Emmett, James était encore enfermé. Merci à mon père.

J'appuyai sur le numéro d'Edward et attendis que ça sonne. Une, deux, et à la troisième sonnerie.

« Allôôô. »

La voix était douce, séduisante. Féminine.

« Euh... Salut, est-ce qu'Edward est là ? »

« Oh, non désolée chérie, Kate et lui dorment. Ça a été une longue nuit. Je ne voudrais pas les déranger. » La voix baissa dans un chuchotement. « Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ma main tremblait. _Je vois ce qu'elle veut dire ? L'avait-il réconfortée de la perte de son père et ils s'étaient endormis ou s'étaient-ils endormis comme Edward et moi dormions après avoir..._

« Je peux prendre un message ? » demanda la femme, interrompant mes pensées. Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire suffisant dans sa petite voix superficielle. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va falloir avant qu'ils finissent par se décoller l'un de l'autre... mais laissez-moi vous dire, je suis si contente qu'il soit de retour parmi nous. »

Je suffoquai un peu. « Hm... non, non. Pas de message. Je l'appellerai plus tard. »

« Très bien, Bel-la » carillonna sa voix et elle raccrocha son téléphone. _Son téléphone. Pourquoi une étrangère répond au téléphone d'Edward ? Pourquoi une étrangère me dit que Kate et lui sont ensemble ?_

Je ne pus contrôler les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas respirer et je tombai à genoux. Ma tête se sentait étourdie et mes doigts picotaient. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle et tirai sur son oreiller. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu me faire ça ? Est-ce qu'Edward me ferait VRAIMENT ça ?

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Une fois que j'eus réussi à réguler ma respiration je m'assis et descendis du lit, repoussant les draps et les arrangeants. J'attrapai mon sweat à capuche et commençai rapidement à mettre mes affaires dans un fourre-tout, que je devrais rendre à Edward plus tard.

_Je dois sortir d'ici. Je dois y aller. Maintenant. Je ne peux pas refaire ça._

La douleur était trop. C'était brûlant et douloureux. Je voulais mourir. Je savais... Je savais que je devrais l'entendre, voir ce qu'il avait à dire. Edward m'avait promis il n'y avait pas des heures qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Alors c'était ce que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi c'était arrivé.

Je voulais quitter la maison. Je voulais prendre ma camionnette et conduire jusqu'à chez moi, m'envelopper dans mon lit et ne jamais revenir. Je me sentais foutrement inutile, pathétique et effrayée. Edward était tout pour moi. Que faire si James et lui travaillaient ensemble ? _Oh ne sois pas si foutrement ridicule Swan. Tu SAIS que c'est très loin de la vérité. Tu es folle. Continue à penser comme ça et ils vont t'enfermer avec les dingues_. Je l'aimais tellement. Je ne pouvais pas partir.

Je laissai mon sac dans le couloir et décidai d'aller courir.

_**~ E & B ~ ~ E & B ~**_

C'était la plus longue journée de l'histoire. La course m'aida à me concentrer, mais maintenant, j'étais assise là devant le grand écran plat d'Edward, regardant l'écran bleu vu que je ne pouvais même pas lever mes fesses pour attraper la télécommande. Mes yeux étaient rouge et gonflés, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'agripper à ma poitrine. Je me sentais nue, vide et vulnérable.

Quand il commença à faire sombre dehors, je tirai les rideaux et me levai pour faire du café. Alors que je le faisais, le téléphone commença à jouer _Clair de Lune_, la sonnerie personnelle d'Edward. Mes mains tremblèrent et je le pris, regardant profondément alors que son nom et sa photo clignotaient sur l'écran. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues alors que j'allais appuyer sur le bouton répondre.

Ma voix fut juste un chuchotement alors que j'appuyais sur répondre et je mis le téléphone à mon oreille. « Salut. »

Il sembla soulagé quand il parla. Sa voix toujours aussi lisse et de velours, mais légèrement tendue. Toujours parfaite pour autant. « Hey bébé, je suis désolé qu'il soit si tard. Mon téléphone était à plat » me dit-il dans le téléphone. « J'ai dû aller en ville et aider avec les préparatifs funéraires. »

Je soufflai doucement dans le téléphone et lui dis, essayant de ne pas paraître trop froide, que j'avais essayé de l'appeler. « Une fille a répondu et m'a dit que Kate et toi dormiez. »

Silence pendant un moment. Je me mordis la lèvre si fort que ça la fit saigner. _Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je NE le laisserai PAS m'entendre pleurer !_

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dormi depuis que je suis là, Bella ! A qui tu as parlé ? » Il semblait bouleversé désormais et peut-être un peu en colère. Il y avait aussi du choc dans sa voix. Pas le déni auquel vous vous seriez attendu lorsque vous confrontiez pratiquement votre partenaire pour quelque chose. Nop'. Un véritable choc.

Je fus silencieuse pendant un moment, mais je pus soudainement me rappeler l'histoire qu'Edward m'avait racontée, et la raison principale pour laquelle Kate et lui avaient mis fin à leur relation. _Tanya_. La sœur de Kate. Elle avait aimé Edward aussi. Ce fut tout à coup clair dans mon esprit et je me sentis si stupide et coupable d'avoir même _pensé_ qu'Edward pourrait me tromper.

« Je suppose que c'était Tanya. Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Ce n'était pas ce que je m'attendais à entendre. »

Il soupira à nouveau, semblant soulagé. « Je te jure ma belle, j'étais sorti et seul toute la journée. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Kate pensait que venir ici, signifiait que je revenais à la maison pour elle, pour de bon. Encore quelque chose que Tanya a insinué. »

Je n'avais pas de mots pour ça. Kate voulait qu'il revienne.

« Je l'ai remise à sa place, je lui ai dit qu'on était heureux. Je reviens à la maison pour toi demain ma belle. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissée. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. »

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire. Bien sûr il l'avait remise à sa place. Bien sûr il ne l'aurait même pas touchée. Il ferait immédiatement la bonne chose sans une seule pensée. La perfection qu'était Edward Cullen.

« Bella ? » D'accord, il avait l'air inquiet maintenant et ça me rappela que je n'avais rien dit depuis un moment.

« Je suis là, » murmurai-je, alors que les larmes coulaient librement. « Je suis juste... ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me manques, c'est tout. »

« Je serai à la maison dès que je peux. Je dois clarifier les choses ici et je serai dans le prochain vol disponible. Je voulais aider mes amies, mais j'aurais dû plus penser à toi. » Sa voix était si sincère. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et oublier tout ça.

Je me sentis si égoïste de penser qu'il devrait revenir. « Ne sois pas stupide, je t'ai dit d'y aller Edward. C'est moi qui suis stupide, parce que j'agis comme une enfant. »

Il se moqua légèrement de moi et me dit que je n'étais pas une enfant. Il me dit aussi que je lui manquais et qu'il serait à la maison très bientôt. Il me dit que je semblais avoir besoin de dormir. C'était la vérité. J'étais épuisée.

Nous nous déclarâmes notre amour l'un pour l'autre et nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit. J'attendis qu'il raccroche et me penchai dans le canapé, un sentiment de soulagement m'inondant. _Ça va, tout va bien se passer. Rien n'est arrivé et il revient à la maison pour toi._

Je me traînai jusqu'à son lit, me sentant enfin comme si j'allais pouvoir dormir correctement.

Heureuse.

Je savais que mes rêves allaient être remplis d'Edward craquant et généreux ce soir.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, vous savez maintenant comment Bella a vécu tout ça^^<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)_

_Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas vu, j'ai posté le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire que je traduis, '**The Butterfly Effect FR**' s/7969005/1/The_Butterfly_Effect_FR , passez jeter un oeil si ça vous dit (n'oubliez pas de retirer les parenthèses) *-*_

_Passez un bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_xx_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou les amies! Comment ça va?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

__**nana10:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Oui la pauvre, mais tout est bien qui finit bien^^. A bientôt! xx  
><em>_

_**aussidagility:** Kikou! Merci pour ta review :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^. A bientôt! Bisous  
><em>

_Et comme toujours, un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez, :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 22<strong>_

**Edward**

_Putain_ de Tanya Denali.

_PUTAIN_ de Tanya Denali. Je voulais jurer son nom à voix haute. Putain. Je voulais aller coincer cette petite salope, enrouler mes mains autour de son long cou et serrer pour la tuer. Je n'allais pas faire ça, parce que j'étais un gentleman, mais je me rappelais de ne jamais amener Bella ici, parce que j'étais foutrement sûr et certain qu'elle aimerait faire une telle chose.

Je tirai sur mes cheveux alors que je tentais de comprendre pourquoi exactement elle aurait fait ça. Je savais très bien que Kate et elle avait eu une conversation et que Tanya était pleinement consciente du fait que j'étais maintenant très heureux dans une relation. Et pourtant Tanya avait essayé de me faire du mal comme ça, et pas seulement à moi, elle était assez vindicative pour vouloir faire du mal à ma Bella aussi.

« Arrgghh » criai-je dans un murmure alors que j'essayais de me ressaisir. Ça devait cesser et maintenant parce que je ne pouvais pas continuer à avoir une relation avec cette famille si j'étais poignardé dans le dos.

Carmen, Kate et Tanya étaient maintenant toutes réunies dans la cuisine. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte alors que j'entendais leurs douces voix. Elles parlaient de moi et on aurait dit que Carmen chantait mes louanges pour le travail que j'avais fait aujourd'hui. C'était une femme adorable. Comme Katie.

J'avais maintenant deux choix. Soit je pouvais entraîner Tanya dehors, et lui parler en privé, ou je pouvais l'affronter, devant sa famille. Honnêtement je repensai à la première fois, quand elle m'avait appelé et demandé de revenir aider sa sœur, que ce n'était pas par pure bonté de cœur. Mais maintenant je pensais que peut-être elle avait juste utilisé la mort de son père pour m'amener ici. Il me semblait qu'elle se fichait de sa sœur, et qu'elle voulait me mettre la main dessus. Soit ça, soit elle ne pouvait pas supporter de me voir heureux.

J'optai pour la dernière option.

J'ouvris lentement la porte et les trois dames m'accueillirent avec un sourire chaleureux. Je pensai que Tanya avait un petit sourire suffisant, mais ça pourrait bien être de la paranoïa de ma part.

Je me raclai la gorge et regardai directement la blonde vénitienne. « Tanya, je dois te demander quelque chose. »

Elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre le comptoir. « Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »

« Seulement juste une petite question, » j'agitai ma main entre nous, comme si c'était quelque chose de stupide et que je voulais m'en débarrasser. « Je voulais juste savoir ce qui t'as pris de dire à ma petite-amie que Katie et moi _dormions_ ensemble ? » Je m'assurai de sourire, plissant le nez alors que je regardais Tanya. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kate, qui regardait sa sœur, ses yeux choqués et sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

Carmen me regarda et regarda sa fille à nouveau. « Tanya, c'est vrai ? »

Tanya haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Mais c'était le cas, non ? »

Kate s'avança vers sa sœur. « Non ce n'était pas le cas. Bon sang, Bella a appelé pendant qu'Edward était sorti ? La seule fois où tu as eu accès à son téléphone c'était quand il était en ville, et tu SAVAIS que rien ne s'était passé, ou n'avait jamais été susceptible de se produire ! » Kate ne criait pas, mais sa voix était un octave plus haut que d'habitude et ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps.

Tanya se tourna vers elle et établit un contact visuel. « Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais ? Admets-le Kate, tu as été malheureuse depuis que vous avez rompu, et c'est ma faute. Je le sais. Je pensais que si... si cette fille ne voulait plus de lui, qu'il pourrait revenir ici. »

_Bordel de merde, elle est sérieuse ?_

Kate se rapprocha, se mettant entre Tanya et moi et empoigna les épaules de sœur, la poussant contre le comptoir. Carmen saisit le bras de Kate et essaya de l'éloigner.

« Les filles, » avertit-elle.

« Non, Maman... » commença Kate, jetant des poignards à sa sœur blonde vénitienne, qui semblait désormais un peu plus qu'inquiète. « Tu as utilisé l'appel de sa petite-amie pour essayer de le faire revenir ici... tu as utilisé la mort de notre père pour essayer de planter à nouveau tes griffes sur lui ? » Sa voix était en colère, bouillonnante.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Carmen, regardant entre ses filles, puis moi.

« Carmen, je suis désolé d'avoir soulevé ça, surtout en ce moment, » commençai-je, regardant la femme, qui dans le passé aurait pu devenir ma belle-mère. « Ma petite-amie Bella, a appelé sur mon téléphone quand j'étais en ville cette après-midi. Tanya a répondu et lui a dit que Kate et moi étions au lit. En train de dormir, mais c'était un mensonge. » Je regardai à nouveau vers Tanya qui était agrippée au comptoir, ses doigts blancs.

Elle regarda sa sœur, ses yeux suppliants. « Je ne voulais pas ça comme ça... j'espérais que ce serait plus facile oui. Mais tu_ étais_ malheureuse. »

« Non ce n'est pas le cas ! Bien sûr Edward me manque, mais je suis heureuse ! J'ai mis fin aux choses pour toi Tanya parce que je savais que tu étais aussi amoureuse de lui. Tu ne peux pas foutre en l'air ma vie comme ça... et penser que ce serait _plus facile_ de le faire revenir ici parce que Papa est mort... tu es malade Tanya... malade. »

« Je n'aurais pas soulevé la question, seulement Bella lutte en ce moment. Son ex était un idiot et en fait, il est venu la voir il y a tout juste deux jours avant que je ne reçoive l'appel pour venir ici. Elle n'est pas vraiment dans une super forme en ce moment, et je devrais vraiment être avec elle. Ce coup de fil aurait pu faire tant de dégâts sur elle. » Je regardai Carmen et lui tendis la main. « Je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment rentrer à la maison pour elle. Bella a aussi besoin de moi. J'espère vous avoir suffisamment aidé et que vous irez toutes bien, mais honnêtement, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps... et je ne peux pas faire face à Tanya. »

Tanya me regarda, les yeux brillants. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu en toi en tout cas Cullen. Tu aurais pu être si grand... si riche. Mais tu retournes à _Forks_ » Elle eut l'air dégoûté alors qu'elle crachait le nom de ma charmante ville natale. « Et tu retournes au travail avec ton père... Tu ramasses une paumée avec qui tu es allé à l'école... Oui Eddie, je sais tout sur ta précieuse petite Bella Swan. Ma bonne amie Lauren m'a tout dit sur James et elle. Ton innocente petite amie arrive chez James... Lauren se rend compte que son petit-ami la trompait avec Swan. James est un bon gars. »

« Tu savais depuis tout ce temps ? _Putain_ qu'est-ce que tu essaies de lui faire Tanya ? » D'accord, j'étais furieux désormais. « Bella n'a rien à faire avec toi et James l'a traitée, et ta petite Lauren, comme de la merde. Bella a traversé beaucoup de choses à cause de lui, et elle commençait juste à aller mieux. Si tu as ruiné ça pour elle Tanya, je _jure_ que je vais te _pourrir_ la vie. » Je n'aimais pas menacer les gens. Merde, la seule personne sur laquelle j'avais posé un doigt _ou un poing_ c'était James à la réunion de samedi.

Alors c'était son plan depuis le début. Tanya et Lauren étaient amies et Lauren, connaissait apparemment le lien entre Kate, Tanya et moi. Lauren devait avoir parlé à Tanya de la tromperie de James. Elle avait dû entendre parler de Bella et moi par l'intermédiaire des gens présents au lancement du livre d'Emmett... Et Tanya voulait avoir sa propre vengeance sur Bella pour son amie.

« Comment tu as pu faire ça ? » demanda Kate, ses yeux plein de larmes. « Comment tu as pu même _penser_ faire ça à Edward ? Il a tant fait pour nous. Il est pratiquement de la _famille_ ! »

Carmen était silencieuse et regardait juste sa fille, son visage, une image de déception.

« Je suis désolée... je le suis vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te blesser Edward. Je pensais que ce serait bien pour nous tous ! Je pensais que tu reviendrais vers nous ! Que ça aiderait Lauren ! Elle étant ta petite amie était juste parfait ! »

« Tu es mauvaise... assez mauvaise pour essayer de ruiner la vie d'Edward... et d'une pauvre fille, que tu n'as jamais rencontrée... puis tu utilises notre père pour le faire venir ici. C'était ton plan depuis le début » cracha Kate à sa sœur, avant de se tourner vers moi. « Je te jure Edward, je ne savais rien à ce sujet. Je savais qu'elle pensait que ton retour voudrait dire que tu pourrais revenir pour _moi_... et je savais que Bella avait appelé sur ton téléphone. Mais je n'avais AUCUNE idée de ça. » Kate était sincère et je savais qu'elle disait la vérité. S'il y avait quelque chose que Kate Denali ne pouvais pas faire, c'était mentir. Tanya, d'autre part...

« Je sais Katie. Je sais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi » lui dis-je doucement. Elle se détendit visiblement. C'était une bonne personne.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi Edward, » commença à pleurnicher Tanya. « Kate t'a quitté parce que j'avais des sentiments. Tu aurais pu être avec moi. »

_Elle est dingue ?_

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, surpris de voir qu'elle rajoutait quelque chose. « Tu penses que je te voulais ? »

« Ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« NON ! » m'écriai-je, la regardant comme si elle était stupide. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné _cette_ foutue impression ? »

« Tu as toujours été si sympa avec moi, attentionné, gentil. »

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. « Tu étais la sœur de ma petite-amie. Bien sûr j'étais sympa avec toi. » Les poings de Kate étaient à nouveau serrés le long de son corps et sa mère mit un bras autour d'elle, pour la calmer un peu. « Kate et moi avons parlé et elle a pensé qu'il était préférable de rompre pour _toi_. Elle ne voulait pas te bouleverser si les choses allaient plus loin entre elle et moi. Elle ne voulait pas _te_ faire souffrir » expliquai-je, ma voix tremblait alors que j'essayais de ne pas lui hurler dessus.

Kate prit la parole. « Je l'ai fait pour toi. Donc tu aurais pu être heureuse. »

Carmen regardait entre ses filles, sa main sur sa bouche. « Katie... tu as fait ça pour ta sœur. Edward et toi... » elle me regarda. « Vous étiez si heureux. »

Je secouai la tête. « C'est vrai, mais je pense qu'on savait tous les deux que les choses n'étaient pas bonnes. Même si on était heureux et amoureux, on n'avait tout simplement pas cette étincelle. Ça a été douloureux, pendant un moment, mais je pense qu'on a tous les deux avancé. »

Kate me sourit. « Ouais, c'est le cas. Je suis heureuse pour toi Edward, et je suis désolée pour ce que Tanya a pu te causer. » Elle se retourna vers sa sœur qui regardait désormais le sol. « Je suis tellement gênée maintenant. »

« Ouais. Enfin ma puce, tu n'as pas à être gênée pour quelque chose, » lui dis-je, serrant doucement son épaule. « Je suis désolé que tu aies dû traverser ça aussi. Surtout dans un tel moment difficile. »

Kate ricana. « Pas gênée par la situation, mais par le fait que je doive l'appeler ma sœur. »

La tête de Tanya se releva, ses yeux bleus étaient rouges et gonflés par les larmes.

« Katie ! » réprimanda Carmen.

« Je suis désolée. Je le suis vraiment » murmura Tanya.

« Il est trop tard pour être désolée ! » claqua Kate. « Tu as vraiment terminé cette fois. Éloigne-toi juste de moi. »

Tanya obéit à sa sœur et s'enfuit de la pièce, me murmurant ses excuses à nouveau alors qu'elle détalait.

J'expirai fortement et me tournai vers Carmen, mon bras toujours posé sur l'épaule de Kate. « Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir déclenché tout ça Carmen. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée Edward. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu pour nous aider. Tu n'étais pas obligé. Il semble que tu aies certaines choses importantes qui se passent chez toi, mais tu as tout laissé pour voler à des milliers de kilomètres pour nous aider. Tu es une personne merveilleuse. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, espérant que ce ne soit pas trop flagrant. « Je suis content d'avoir pu vous aider... cela dit, je dois vraiment partir et retrouver Bella. De préférence avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter, ou avant que Tanya décide de prendre une autre décision stupide. »

« Elle ne le fera pas » confirma Carmen. « Vas-y, Edward. Et du fond du cœur, merci beaucoup de t'être occupé des _préparatifs_. Eleazar et moi sommes très fiers de ce que tu es devenu. »

Mon rougissement s'intensifia.

« Comme je le suis, » murmura Kate à mon côté. « Je suis tellement contente qu'aujourd'hui tu sois devenu qui _tu_ voulais être, et de ne pas être poussé dans la chirurgie. »

Kate n'avait aucune idée à quel point j'étais heureux d'entendre ça. Une de mes inquiétudes du passé était qu'elle aurait préféré que je sois chirurgien, l'entendre murmurer ses mots, me réchauffa le cœur.

« Merci. » Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire. « Je vais appeler Alaska Air et voir quand je pourrais rentrer chez moi ».

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et sourirent. Je pris congé rapidement, sortant mon téléphone de ma poche et j'appelai la compagnie aérienne.

Plus tôt je pouvais rentrer chez moi pour ma Bella, mieux c'était.

La maison. Ma maison. Celle que je partageais avec ma magnifique petite-amie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme un écolier alors que je pensais à elle, et à nous de cette façon. Bella était si parfaite.

* * *

><p><em>Haha Tanya s'en ait pris plein la tronche vous trouvez pas? Mais on va pas la plaindre :D<em>

_Alors, cette confrontation vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions^^_

_Passez un très bon week-end et de bonnes fêtes de Pâques. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec 'The Butterfly Effect FR' ;)_

_Gros bisous_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! Vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

__**nana10,** **aussidagility:** Merci pour vos reviews les filles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;). Xoxo__

_Et comme toujours, merci à ma bêta, Missleez, :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 23<strong>_

**Edward**

J'étais juste si amoureux des gens d'Alaska Airlines. Non seulement ils avaient un vol direct de Miami à Seattle, ils pouvaient aussi me ramener chez moi, vers ma Bella, sur le prochain vol. Onze heures, juste dans quelques heures. Je serai à la maison avant le lever du soleil.

Je voulais l'appeler et lui dire que c'était une question d'heures, qu'elle serait à nouveau dans mes bras. Mais je voulais plus lui faire la surprise. Je voulais me faufiler dans _notre_ maison, silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre et la regarder dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de grimper dans le lit à côté d'elle et d'enrouler mes bras autour d'elle, à leur place.

Je fourrai toutes mes affaires dans mon bagage à main, attrapai mon Blackberry et lui tapai un rapide message.

**Je prends un vol pour la maison demain mon amour, j'ai hâte de te voir. Je t'aime. ~Exx**

_Eh bien, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Techniquement je rentre demain. Demain, heure de la Floride._ J'avais hâte de voir l'expression sur son visage quand je rentrerais à la maison et j'espérais la réveiller.

J'éteignis mon téléphone, afin de ne pas être tenté d'envoyer un message ou d'appeler ma petite-amie à nouveau, je fermai mon sac et descendis jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Vu le grand sourire sur ton visage, ça veut dire que tu as eu un vol ? »

Je hochai la tête et m'approchai de Kate, posant mon sac par terre et ouvrant mes bras pour l'enlacer. Elle avança jusqu'à moi et posa sa jolie tête blonde à côté de la mienne, son menton sur mon épaule. C'était différent de tenir Kate de Bella... Bella était si minuscule et s'intégrait parfaitement dans mes bras et sous mon menton. Kate était beaucoup plus grande. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Merci pour tout Edward, et je suis tellement désolée. »

Je secouai la tête. « Ce n'est pas toi Katie. S'il te plaît, ne laisse même pas ça te traverser l'esprit une seconde. Tanya... enfin. C'est ta sœur alors je ne vais pas dire du mal d'elle devant toi. »

« Tu es trop bon Cullen. Pourquoi je t'ai laissé partir ? »

Je haussai les épaules et la libérai. « Elle est partie là ? Je ne vais pas lui courir après dans le hall ou quelque chose, pas vrai ? »

« Nop'. Elle est partie presque aussitôt que tu es remonté. La queue entre les jambes. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait. Elle me dégoûte. Je parie que mon père doit se retourner dans son cercueil en ce moment. » Elle sourit tristement.

« Eh bien, je ferai mieux d'appeler un taxi et d'aller à l'aéroport. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, je vais te conduire » proposa Kate.

Je pris le volant pour le trajet et elle le prit à l'aéroport. Ce fut silencieux et confortable, et elle me promit de m'appeler si sa mère ou elle voulait de l'aide supplémentaire pour les funérailles et les préparatifs. Elle comprit lorsque je lui dis que je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Je vérifiai pour mon vol et me rendis à mon terminal dix minutes avant que le vol soit annoncé pour l'embarquement. Les vérifications en vol semblèrent prendre une éternité et nous dûmes attendre un passager éparpillé. Grrr. Je détestais ça. Je tapai distraitement des doigts sur l'accoudoir de mon siège et nous décollâmes enfin.

J'acceptai la merde de café que les hôtesses m'offrirent, et achetai un sandwich au fromage très sec. C'était l'inconvénient de ces vols de nuit, pas de la _vraie_ nourriture.

J'atterris finalement à Seattle. Il était une heure et demie et j'avais quatre heures de route pour rentrer à Forks. Je descendis de l'avion et allai dans le parking tentant de trouver ma Volvo en dix minutes. Une autre bonne raison de ne prendre qu'un bagage à main.

J'espérais vraiment que Bella dorme, je pouvais l'imaginer recroquevillée bien au chaud dans notre lit, ses cheveux éparpillés partout sur l'oreiller, elle serait sans doute allongée sur son ventre, avec une main glissée sous son visage. Ses lèvres charnues seraient entrouvertes et sa respiration profonde et régulière. Était-ce mal que je me sentais déjà excité juste à la pensée d'elle dans mon lit... de préférence portant une de mes chemises.

Les routes étaient presque désertes alors que je conduisais jusqu'à la maison, poussant la Volvo à plus de quatre-vingt en ligne droite dans le but d'être auprès d'elle plus vite. J'arrivai plus tôt que prévu, il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin. La maison était dans l'obscurité sauf la lumière extérieure qui éclairait le porche.

Aussi silencieusement que je le pus, je déverrouillai la porte, posai mon sac au sol et retirai mes chaussures et ma veste. La maison était silencieuse et je montai doucement les escaliers, retirant ma chemise et déboutonnant mon pantalon. J'enlevai mes chaussettes aussi devant la porte de la chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas fermée, mais elle était juste entrouverte. J'utilisai silencieusement la salle de bain avant de retourner vers elle et d'ouvrir la porte lentement, priant pour que je l'aies assez huilée pour qu'elle ne grince pas.

Les rideaux étaient ouverts de quelques centimètres et le clair de lune éclairait la pièce, posant sa blancheur sur la peau douce de Bella. Son teint laiteux semblait être de l'albâtre. Si lisse. Si parfaite.

La couette était enroulée autour de ses jambes crémeuses et elle était sur le ventre. Même si elle était de son côté du lit, elle avait mon oreiller. Tout son corps était enroulé autour, le tenant fermement contre elle, une jambe le chevauchant presque, tout comme lorsque nous dormions ensemble. Elle portait mon t-shirt des Beastie Boys et il était soulevé jusque son dos, exposant sa petite culotte noire. _Bon sang pourquoi tu l'as laissée seule ici, Cullen ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Regarde-la allongée là. Tu l'as laissée seule. Connard._

J'allai vers elle, vêtu de juste mon boxer et m'accroupis devant le lit. Elle était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Autant que la conversation, à laquelle je m'étais habitué au cours des deux dernières semaines, j'aimais ses expressions faciales. Maintenant ses sourcils étaient froncés comme si elle était en profonde réflexion.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je tendis la main et caressai doucement le pli. Bella soupira. « Edwaaaaaaaard. » Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et sa respiration la même. Elle dormait encore. Un sourire éclaira ses traits et elle se blottit contre mon oreiller.

Aussi doucement que je le pus, je montai dans le lit avec elle, démêlai les draps de ses jambes et nous couvris tous les deux. _Réveille-la Cullen. REVEILLE-LA._ Je déposai un doux baiser sur son front.

Rien.

Je pressai un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières.

« Hmmm... Edwaaaaard. »

J'embrassai ses lèvres chastement.

« Je suis là bébé, » murmurai-je.

Un baiser.

Ses yeux endormis s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent les miens.

Je l'embrassai doucement à nouveau et lui caressai les cheveux. « Je suis à la maison. »

Son sourire était magnifique, elle se releva et s'éloigna de mon oreiller et s'appuya sur son coude afin que nos visages soient au même niveau.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes avant demain... plus tard demain » chuchota-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et entrelaçai nos doigts. « Je voulais te faire la surprise. On a été séparé trop longtemps. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée Bella. »

« Chut, » elle me fit taire, son index appuyant sur mes lèvres et elle le laissa là quelques instants. « Tu es à la maison maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle déplaça son doigt et le fit descendre le long de mon torse nu. Ma peau picota alors que notre courant électrique pulsait entre nous. La chair de poule éclata immédiatement. Elle avait un tel effet sur mon corps.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, ma belle, tellement » lui murmurai-je, la tirant des mes bras et au-dessus de moi. Je me mis sur le dos alors que Bella était à cheval sur mes hanches, sa poitrine posée contre la mienne. « Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. »

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, » me chuchota-t-elle, léchant ses lèvres d'anticipation. Je m'empressai d'accéder à sa demande et levai la tête pour un baiser lent. Les mains de Bella passèrent immédiatement et frénétiquement dans mes cheveux, me poussant en arrière sur notre lit. Sa langue travaillait sur mes lèvres, les léchant jusqu'à ce que je les ouvre pour elle. Ma bouche fut immédiatement envahie par sa langue. Ses mains bougèrent à l'arrière de mon cou, tirant sur les cheveux courts d'une main, l'autre, ses ongles creusant en moi. Je pouvais sentir son besoin de moi à travers le coton fin de sous-vêtement.

Nos bouches s'écrasèrent et dansèrent ensemble et je descendis mes mains dans son dos. Bella commença à se frotter contre moi, me faisant effectivement l'amour sans pénétration. _Merde... merde. Arrête Bella, je ne vais pas tenir._ Mon érection se tendit contre les deux fines couches de tissu qui empêchaient le contact peau à peau. Mes mains descendirent sur la courbe parfaite de ses fesses et je les pressai gentiment, ce qui provoqua un doux gémissement à Bella qui vibra dans ma bouche.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de moi, retira rapidement mon vieux t-shirt de son corps et le jeta au sol. Ses délicieux seins plein d'entrain rebondirent librement. Je n'avais jamais été aussi ravi par l'absence d'un soutien-gorge.

Je la poussai doucement et échangeai nos positions de sorte qu'elle soit sous moi, ses cheveux éparpillés partout sur l'oreiller, ressemblant presque à un halo. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, respirant difficilement, presque haletante alors qu'elle tirait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je balayai son corps des yeux, prêt et affiché devant moi.

Elle se cambra contre le doux matelas, ses tétons coquins frôlant les miens. Ses yeux sombres étaient mi-clos et elle avait l'air perdu entre un monde à la fois d'amour et de luxure. Je me penchai sur elle, une main sur son visage et l'autre tenant son dos courbé vers moi et j'embrassai l'endroit doux sous son oreille. Bella frémit en réponse et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Je déposai des petits baisers sur son cou, sa clavicule et son épaule et enfin un sur son cœur qui battait rapidement avant de capturer un de ses mamelons entre mes lèvres pendant que ma main glissait de son visage pour tâtonner le monticule solitaire. Bella gémit à nouveau alors que je le suçais, faisant pointer les petits bourgeons. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps sous elle et elle se tortilla, se frottant les cuisses.

« S'il te plaît Edward. Ne me taquine pas. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Les bonnes choses arrivent à qui sait attendre, mon amour. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. J'aimais simplement la voir si excitée. Ses yeux marrons semblaient presque noirs au clair de lune, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et bouffies par nos baisers. Elle avait l'air positivement dévergondée. _Une déesse dévergondée._

Bella retroussa sa lèvre inférieure, me faisant la moue. Je ne pus lui résister et l'embrassai à nouveau, rudement cette fois, prenant sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche, la mordillant et tirant dessus avec mes dents. Elle fit courir ses ongles contre mon torse et autour de ma taille. Elle glissa ses mains dans mon boxer et attrapa mes fesses, pétrissant la chair avidement.

Je relâchai sa lèvre et portai mon attention sur sa gorge, suçant et mordillant doucement.

« Edward, j'ai dit _s'il te plaît ne me taquine pas_ » couina-t-elle alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille et se pressait contre moi. Ma queue me hurlait pratiquement dessus alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur entre nos sous-vêtements. _« Edward ! »_ C'était presque un grognement. Tellement sexy. « S'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. »

Je ne pus faire face à sa supplique plus longtemps et descendis ma main entre nos corps et la posai sur son centre brûlant, avant d'appuyer ma paume contre elle. Sa petite culotte noire était trempée et collante avec son excitation. « Hmm. Bella, tu es tellement humide » murmurai-je alors que je frottais mon pouce contre le coton fin.

« Ouais... alors ne me taquine pas. Je suis prête pour toi maintenant, » gémit-elle de sa voix rauque. « S'il te plaît, » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser plus longtemps alors je glissai lentement ma main sous l'élastique entre ses jambes. Elle cria et s'arqua contre moi alors que mes doigts frôlaient sa chaleur. Je la fis taire avec mes lèvres pendant que mes doigts frottaient doucement contre ses plis lisses, d'avant en arrière à quelques reprises avant de glisser en elle. Son dos se cambra une fois de plus et elle écarta ses jambes avec impatience pour moi, en voulant plus.

Je nous fis rouler sur le côté afin que je puisse retirer sa culotte, elle l'abaissa et commença à s'occuper de mon boxer pendant que mes mains revenaient sur son centre qui attendait.

Sa main chaude trouva mon membre douloureux et elle enroula ses doigts autour. Son toucher m'avait tellement manqué. Bella se rapprocha de moi et essaya de s'aligner sur moi. Je lui souris. Bella ne voulait pas contrôler à l'heure actuelle, quand elle avait dit qu'elle me voulait, elle _me_ voulait vraiment.

Je retirai mes doigts de son petit corps serré et les léchai pour les nettoyer, ce qui provoqua un gémissement guttural à ma petite amie et elle m'embrassa plus durement, suçant ma langue dans sa bouche. Je saisis ses hanches et d'un seul coup rapide, je m'enfonçai en elle. Bella déplaça ses jambes autour de ma taille et resserra son emprise sur moi, ses mains sur mes biceps.

« Je t'aime, » me chuchota-t-elle, alors que nos yeux se verrouillaient. Je baissai ma tête et posai mon front sur le sien alors que je sortais lentement d'elle, elle cria au manque de contact pendant que je taquinais son entrée avec le bout de mon membre en colère. Je repoussai en elle, plus fort cette fois-ci et Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Je t'aime aussi, tellement, » lui dis-je, alors que je commençais à bouger et à mettre en place un rythme. Bella leva les hanches et bougea avec moi. Nos yeux restèrent verrouillés et nous partageâmes quelques baisers. Je me mis à genoux et tirai Bella avec moi, nos poitrines collées et mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle commença à bouger sur moi, me chevauchant alors que je l'aidais dans ses mouvements. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, alors que je sentais ses parois se serrer autour de moi. Sa respiration devint laborieuse et je sentis se resserrement familier dans mon ventre. Je la rapprochai de moi, levant mes hanches vers le haut et plus durement en elle. Je la sentis convulser autour de moi et je poussai en elle une dernière fois, explosant en elle. Bella continua à me chevaucher et son orgasme arriva, me pompant complètement.

Nous nous assîmes ensemble et nous tînmes l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, toujours unis alors que nous redescendions de nos sommets respectifs. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, juste des effleurements et des caresses.

« Bienvenue à la maison, » chuchota-t-elle alors que nous nous allongions, tirant la couette sur nous. Le soleil commençait juste à se lever.

« Je ne suis à la maison que grâce à toi » lui dis-je alors que je fermais les yeux. Finalement capable de me reposer en sachant que Bella était de retour dans mes bras une fois de plus.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, Edward a retrouvé sa Bella :P<em>

_Alors ces retrouvailles... ça vous a plu? _

_Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine pour 'Pen Pals Traduction' ;)_

_Gros bisous_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, ça fait 3 jours que je suis malade et aujourd'hui c'était la course. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, j'ai préféré poster le chapitre :$._

_Alors **soraya2107, annso601, aelita48, Atchoum16, Isnoname, Habswifes, LFM'Ines, SoSweetySoCrazy, birginie, bellardtwilight, Lagasy, nana10, LuneBlanche, Ezhra-June, bellaeva, mlca66, Xukette, Nenette1712, lapiaf8, aussidagility, Maryfanfictions, ousna** et **Elodie pixie B **je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews. Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée.  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez, :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 24<strong>_

**Bella**

Je me réveillai d'un magnifique rêve, en venant seulement à la réalisation qu'il était bien réel. Edward était revenu, plus tôt que prévu. J'avais eu à l'esprit que j'allais me réveiller seule lundi matin et que j'allais devoir aller travailler, tout en pensant à lui toute la journée, rentrer à la maison, dîner puis attendre dieu seul savait combien de temps qu'il arrive.

J'avais été réveillée par de doux baisers déposés sur mon visage, un peu comme dans mon rêve. Il me fallut quelques instants avant que je ne réalise qu'il était là.

Il dormait encore, me faisant face avec sa tête blottie contre son oreiller, un bras autour de ma taille et me tenant près de lui. Il ronflait doucement. J'avais toujours pensé que j'aurais dû mal à dormir avec un ronfleur, Charlie ronflait et on pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout de la maison... Comme un grondement. D'autre part le ronflement d'Edward était doux... doux et plutôt mignon dans l'ensemble. J'aimais la façon dont ses lèvres s'entrouvraient et je pouvais voir sa jolie langue. Tout aussi souvent, il se léchait les lèvres et parfois il murmurait. J'aimais le regarder dormir.

Je jetai un regard à l'horloge. Il était presque six heures. J'aurais préféré ne pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. Avec le manque de sommeil que j'avais eu au cours des soixante dernières heures j'aurais vraiment préféré rester au lit recroquevillée contre Edward et regarder des vieux films... ou pas.

Il avait été si doux avec moi la nuit dernière. Juste le voir me fit sortir tout le besoin que j'avais eu de lui depuis samedi soir à la réunion avec James. Je me demandais s'il savait ce qui s'était passé ? Peut-être pas, bon sang je ne savais même pas si Emmett savait que son frère avait disparu en Floride pendant presque deux jours. Je pouvais dire qu'il avait besoin de moi aussi, le regard dans ses yeux avait été à la fois plein d'amour et de désir charnel. Je ne savais pas ce dont j'avais besoin le plus de lui.

« Bonjour, » chuchota-t-il, sa voix rauque et endormie. « Ça m'a manqué de me réveiller à tes côtés. »

Je lui souris, il me tira plus près de lui et renifla mon cou ce qui envoya des frissons dans mon dos.

« Je sais. Ce n'était pas le même chose ici sans toi. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Je n'ai même pas dormi » répondit-il. « Mais ces quelques heures qu'on vient d'avoir ont été à jamais les meilleures. »

« Je dois travailler aujourd'hui. » Je fis la moue.

« Ouais. J'ai appelé mon père sur le chemin du retour et je lui ai dit de tout de même s'attendre à ce que je vienne à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Il était très heureux que je ne pense pas que ses supérieurs seraient heureux aussi quand ils réaliseraient que j'allais commencer plus tard que prévu » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Humm, mon petit-ami est médecin, » songeai-je. « C'est vraiment sexy. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu. « Vraiment ? »

« Hm hm. » Ce qui me provoqua un rougissement. Edward ricana. « Je pense que c'est la blouse et l'uniforme de médecin. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus sexy, tu pourrais les ramener à la maison et on pourrait en décider ? »

« Ma petite-amie et une prof d'anglais super sexy. Je suis content de ne pas être dans un de tes cours, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de contrôler mes pulsions » me dit-il avant de me rapprocher de lui et m'embrasser sur le coin de ma bouche. « Mais, je ne pense pas que tu devrais porter à nouveau ce pantalon blanc que tu portais la semaine dernière. C'est trop dangereux » murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche, la réclamant. Je l'embrassai passionnément en retour. Qui a besoin d'un petit-déjeuner quand on a un Edward ? _Hmm les baisers d'Edward. C'est même un meilleur réveil que mon café du matin._

Edward nous fit rouler de sorte que je sois sur le dos et il se mit au-dessus de moi, il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure alors que nous nous regardions.

« Je peux te montrer comment je voulais te réveiller la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-il, une étincelle dans ses yeux émeraudes. J'inclinai ma tête sur le côté. Intriguée. « J'avais tout planifié avant de te voir, mais ensuite j'ai passé quelques minutes à te regarder et le plan est tombé à l'eau. » Il me sourit à nouveau.

Je hochai la tête, un peu nerveuse.

Il me refit un sourire satisfait, ses yeux prirent soudain une nuance plus sombre. Je sentis un picotement et une fois de plus j'eus un soudain besoin de lui.

Il embrassa ma joue, et fit descendre sa langue le long de mon cou, l'inhalant fortement. Il reporta son attention sur mon épaule, ma clavicule puis mon sternum. Ses mains caressèrent mes seins puis descendirent sur mon ventre, ses lèvres suivant le chemin de feu. Alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon pubis il écarta mes cuisses. Je haletai alors que je le regardais, son visage planant au-dessus de l'endroit où je le voulais le plus. Il était si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle balayer mon clitoris. Ce qui provoqua une autre vague d'humidité.

Edward me sourit avant de déposer un baiser juste au-dessus de mon clitoris, ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser mes hanches vers sa bouche.

Il ricana et se détacha de quelques centimètres. « Tu es sûre qu'on a le temps pour ça bébé ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je serai rapide, » lui dis-je. « S'il te plaît Edward. »

Après un autre petit rire il déposa un autre baiser, directement sur mon intimité cette fois et je sentis sa langue sortir et me goûter. Mes hanches se levèrent à nouveau vers lui, involontairement. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Là tout de suite, j'appartenais à Edward. Il me lapa encore et encore, combinant des longs et rapides coups de langue et il explora. Je me sentais me rapprocher plus près du bord à chaque contact. Ses mains étaient à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et il pétrissait la chair. Tout mon corps se tordait et picotait sous son emprise et je ne pus garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Grâce à l'obscurité de mes paupières je vis des étoiles et tout s'assourdit.

Le nœud au creux de mon estomac et moi formâmes une spirale vers mon apogée, Edward continua à me laper alors que je redescendais sur terre et je rouvris enfin les yeux. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle. Edward rit, évidemment satisfait qu'il ait pu me transformer en une flaque de bouillie juste avec sa bouche.

« Woaw, » fut tout ce que je pus dire.

« Woaw ? » répéta Edward.

« Ouais... woaw, » confirmai-je en me redressant en position assise à l'aide de mes mains. Tout mon corps était encore en train de récupérer. « Il va me falloir un moment pour me remettre de celui-là. »

Edward tortilla ses sourcils d'une façon suggestive. « Vous feriez mieux d'aller au travail Mademoiselle Swan. Pense juste que je t'ai donné quelque chose à laquelle penser quand tu travailleras dur, surtout que ça va être aussi difficile pour moi au travail. » Il fit un signe de tête vers Edward Junior qui pointait furtivement sous les couvertures pour dire bonjour.

« Tu ne veux pas que je... tu sais ? » m'interrompis-je en hochant la tête vers l'ami agité d'Edward.

« Même si j'adorerais ça, on doit aller au travail. Mais je serai à la maison à dix-neuf heures. Je vais compter les heures jusque là. » Il m'embrassa doucement et sortit du lit, il me leva avec lui et nous mena dans la salle de bain. Nous nous douchâmes ensemble, _innocemment, malheureusement,_ et après avoir partagé une tasse de café et des toasts, il nous guida jusqu'à nos voitures séparées pour aller travailler.

Je fis l'erreur de m'asseoir dans la salle des professeurs et mangeai mes pâtes avec du thon quand Jacob vit l'opportunité de venir et de faire toute une histoire.

« Oh bon sang Bella, j'ai su ce qui s'est passé, ton père l'a dit à mon père. Je suis vraiment surpris que tu sois là aujourd'hui, tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? » divagua-t-il, s'asseyant à côté de moi et s'emparant de ma main si fort que mon moka dans mon autre main fut presque touché. _Stupide chiot excité._ « Je ne peux pas croire que Lauren a repris James et qu'elle l'a emmené à la réunion... ça me tord vraiment le ventre Bells. »

Je soupirai. « Jake, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ce qui est fait est fait. C'est terminé maintenant. Mon père s'en est occupé au commissariat et apparemment ça va prendre un moment avant qu'il m'approche à nouveau. Il y a aujourd'hui une ordonnance de restriction en place. Il ne peut plus m'approcher. »

Jacob se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, ses mains croisés dans son dos. « Eh bien, il est temps. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas exigé une ordonnance quand Lauren l'a fait la dernière fois. »

« Ouais. Moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire. Apparemment, je me suis trompée. »

« Tu crois ? »

Je le regardai, incrédule. « Ne me jette pas la pierre Jake, je pense que je sais ce que j'aurais dû faire. Mais mon père s'en occupe. »

Il hocha la tête et détourna le regard, s'excusant, la réalisation traversant son visage, il savait qu'il m'avait énervée avec ses commentaires. _Bon. Chien._

« Désolé, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est tout. Tu étais tellement bouleversée après ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, les choses sont très différentes maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête lentement, ses mains de retour sur ses genoux. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. J'ai entendu dire que ton _petit-ami_ était venu à la rescousse. »

_C'est quoi ce ton, petit chiot ?_ « Hm ? Tu veux dire Edward. Il était en quelque sorte énervé que James soit là, ouais. »

« Charlie a dit que c'était plutôt sérieux entre vous, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce matin avant les cours, qu'il était super protecteur. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Edward est merveilleux. »

« Bells... Ça fait genre deux semaines, non ? »

« Ouais... »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu précipites les choses avec lui ? »

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !_ Je sentis le rouge se répandre sur mon visage et mon cou et je posai ma fourchette dans mon assiette afin de ne pas le poignarder dans le cœur avec. « En fait, non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Edward et moi sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. On est amoureux. Il m'a fait réaliser que je ne suis pas une ratée désespérée. Il m'aime. »

Jacob croisa les bras et se pencha plus près vers moi afin que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me tins là, ne bougeant pas. « Ouais, enfin Bells, tu as aussi cru James quand il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait. »

Les larmes traîtresses menaçaient de couler et je respirai fortement. _Sois reconnaissant que j'aie posé la fourchette, connard._ « Oui, c'est vrai, et une fois encore comme tu l'as si bien dit, je me suis trompée. C'est différent avec Edward. On est amoureux et je vais emménager avec lui » chuchotai-je sèchement, essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention de nos collègues très curieux. _Cette merde fera le tour de la faculté en peu de temps. Un gros scoop entre les plus jeunes membres du staff. Un gros scandale. C'est assez mauvais que certains professeurs d'histoire pensent que c'est amusant d'essayer __de jouer les entremetteurs__._

Jake se mit à rire bruyamment. « Bella, tu te fous de moi ? »

Je me levai, ne voulant pas de confrontation, en particulier avec un gars qui essayait de m'avoir dans son lit depuis douze ans. « Oui, et reste en dehors de ma vie Jake. Ce n'est pas parce que Charlie et Billy pensent qu'on est fait pour être ensemble, ou peu importe, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es un gentil gars, un bon copain, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais, » soufflai-je, probablement un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

« Qu'est-ce que Charlie en pense ? Je veux dire tu emménages avec ce mec et ton père ne l'a même pas rencontré ! »

« Argh ! » m'écriai-je, je mis mon plat de pâtes à moitié consommé dans mon sac et attrapai mon téléphone. « Non, il ne l'a pas rencontré, mais il le fera. Et une fois de plus, Edward est merveilleux. Et je suis heureuse. Alors laisse tomber ! »

J'attrapai mon iPhone au bout de la petite table et sortis de la salle, la porte claqua derrière moi. Je ne regardai pas en arrière mais j'étais certaine que Jacob avait l'air stupéfait de mon emportement. Le reste de la faculté était sans aucun doute en train de commérer sur la situation et pousser Jacob pour avoir des informations. _Salopes._

Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à mon pick-up, m'affalai sur le siège conducteur et laissai couler mes larmes. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être simple ? _Argh ! Tu as bien fait Swan. Tu as voulu gronder le chiot pendant un moment._

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

**J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée. Le travail est dur ici. Je t'aime ~ E xx**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que j'essuyais mes larmes. _Tu es heureuse parce que tu sais qu'il se promène vêtu d'une blouse blanche, ou qu'il ait pris le temps de t'envoyer un message ?_ Il savait toujours quoi dire.

Je tapai vite une réponse.

**Argh, je serai heureuse de travailler dur avec toi. Je viens juste de crier sur Jacob. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je t'aime aussi, toujours. ~ Bxxx**

Je restai assise pendant quelques minutes de plus et je me recomposai un visage avant de retourner dans le bâtiment pour les deux derniers cours de la journée. J'allais devoir trouver un plan d'action quant à la situation avec Jacob et ce que j'allais dire à Edward.

Pourquoi les choses devaient être si compliquées.

* * *

><p><em>Que toutes celles qui veulent tarter Jacob lèvent la main! XD<em>

_J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et promis je vous répondrai cette fois ;)_

_Passez une bonne soirée et un très bon week-end!_

_A mardi pour un nouveau chapitre de 'The Butterfly Effect FR' ;)_

_xoxo_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Vous allez bien?_

_Je m'excuse de ce contre-temps mais ma foutue connexion internet m'a lâché et je n'ai eu une clé de dépannage qu'aujourd'hui :/_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_Et merci à ma super bêta, Missleez, :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 25<em>  
><strong>

**Bella**

Je mélangeai le curry trois fois, respirai l'arôme alléchant de la sauce thaï verte et couvris la casserole avant de m'éloigner du comptoir et de m'appuyer contre. Je regardai l'horloge et il était presque dix-huit heures. Edward devrait bientôt rentrer.

Je pris une longue gorgée d'une des bières fraîches d'Edward et fermai les yeux. Quelle terrible journée. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était avoir un sermon de l'homme-enfant en personne, un de mes plus vieux amis, Jacob Black.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Jake m'avait dit qu'il avait parlé à Charlie, et qu'il avait été informé du truc... même si Charlie n'avait pas encore rencontré Edward, il semblait déjà l'apprécier. D'autre part, Jake et son père, Billy, ne semblaient pas eux. Au moins mon père avait l'air d'accepter que je ne serais pas avec Jake. Comme jamais.

Edward n'allait pas être content quand je lui dirais les choses que Jake avait dites... mais je ne le blâmais pas comme je ne me blâmais pas non plus. Mais je devais penser à ça comme pas important. Ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que je me foutais carrément de ce que les autres pensaient. Edward me rendait heureuse.

Ce qui importait en fait, c'était de le présenter à mon père, je pariais qu'il aurait son kit de nettoyage pour son arme sous la main afin qu'il puisse le polir à notre arrivée. Je me souvins que quand j'étais enfant Charlie me disait toujours que quand j'amènerais un garçon à la maison il lui dirait sa façon de penser... mais c'était aussi dans cette conversation qu'il m'avait dit que je n'étais pas autorisée à sortir avec quelqu'un avant trente-cinq ans. Apparemment, nous étions condamnés.

Il faisait chaud dans la cuisine et j'essuyai mon front avec la manche de ma chemise et vérifiai le curry une fois de plus, le goûtant un peu.

« Hmmm » ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir alors que les épices aromatiques réveillaient mes papilles.

« En effet, hmmm, » des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. « Je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à te voir vêtue d'un tablier, me cuisiner un repas tous les soirs. Ça te va bien, femme. » Le nez d'Edward chatouilla mon cou.

« Oh, vraiment ? » demandai-je alors que je me penchais en arrière dans son éteinte. « Tu vas te comporter comme un homme des cavernes avec moi maintenant ? »

« Ça dépend, tu me voudrais comme ça aussi ? » demanda-t-il tout en m'embrassant la joue. « J'aime rentrer à la maison pour toi... le dîner est juste un bonus. La dernière femme qui me préparait le dîner était Esmée, et c'était quand j'étais encore au lycée. »

« On dirait qu'on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper alors, tu ne penses pas ? » Je lui fis goûter le curry et il souffla dessus avant de lécher la cuillère. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il hocha la tête de façon approbatrice. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu. « Tu en auras dans dix minutes, il faut juste attendre que le riz soit cuit et on pourra manger » lui dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. J'étais sur le point de lui dire qu'il pouvait aller prendre une douche, ou faire ce qu'il voulait, mais mes yeux furent attirés par sa tenue.

_Putain de merde. Edward porte une blouse... Woaw._

Je dus rester bouche bée devant lui pendant un long moment vu qu'il me fit un sourire tordu. Il arqua ses sourcils et ses yeux fixèrent ma lèvre inférieure, qui était maintenant coincée entre mes dents. Je dus mentalement m'échauder et essayai de calmer ma respiration.

« Tu veux que j'aille me doucher et me changer ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non... non, sauf si tu le veux » lui dis-je, mes yeux parcourant son torse. Je pouvais voir ses poils bronzes qui sortaient de son col en v. Il était foutrement nu en-dessous. _Je me pâme d'admiration._

Il me surprit en train de le regarder à nouveau. « Un enfant a décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de me vomir dessus. Ma veste, ma chemise et ma cravate sont recouvertes d'une couleur orange vif mandarin » expliqua-t-il. « Les blouses sont propres. Promis, et j'ai même pris une douche à l'hôpital. » Il fit un signe de la main vers ses cheveux humides, que je n'avais pas remarqué.

« Non... non, tu es bien. Mieux que bien en fait. » Mon souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il se rapprochait, il me prit la cuillère en bois de la main et la posa sur le comptoir. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je soit appuyée contre une des armoires de la cuisine. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et prit mes fesses en coupe, me soulevant afin que je sois assise sur le comptoir. Edward se déplaça entre mes jambes et posa son front contre le mien.

« Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui. »

« Toi aussi. Outre le vomi, comment s'est passé ton premier jour ? » demandai-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides.

« C'était plutôt bien, » songea-t-il. « Je pense que je vais vraiment aimer ça. » Edward sourit joyeusement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant un bref instant. « C'était agréable de voir mon père toute la journée et l'équipe est vraiment sympa. »

Le riz dégageait une odeur agréable et je me penchai dans ses bras pour soulever le couvercle. Bien : blanc et moelleux. Parfait. Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de poser mes mains sur son torse et je le repoussai gentiment afin que je puisse me mettre debout. Il s'éloigna juste un peu afin que nos corps se frôlent alors que je glissais du comptoir. Edward gémit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. « Tu es insatiable. »

Edward rit. « Tout comme toi. »

Je ne pus le contredire, même si à ce moment, mon estomac suppliait pour être nourri. Il grognait si fort que c'en était presque embarrassant. Je haussai les épaules. « J'ai faim » dis-je simplement alors que mon homme levait les sourcils faisant semblant d'être surpris. Je retournai vers le four, l'éteignis et pris une fourchette pour mélanger le riz. Edward s'éloigna et je soupirai au manque de contact. Mais il fut rapidement de retour, armé d'assiettes et de couverts. Nous servîmes rapidement le curry et le riz et je pris le reste du vin dans le réfrigérateur et en versai un grand verre à Edward alors que nous nous asseyions à table. Edward commença immédiatement, faisant des bruits admiratifs me laissant savoir qu'il appréciait son dîner.

Il vida rapidement son assiette. _Hmm, eh bien au moins il a de meilleures manières que Charlie... Edward peut manger et garder un contact visuel en même temps._ Peut-être que c'était la même chose avec tous les hommes et la nourriture ? Je savais que quand je mangeais avec Jacob, quand lui et Billy venaient nous voir pour le dîner, il agissait comme mon père, la tête baissée comme un cheval et puis parfois il lorgnait l'assiette comme s'il voulait la lécher. En fait, je _savais_ pertinemment que Charlie avait été reconnu coupable pour ça dans le passé.

Devais-je être flattée ?

« C'était vraiment bon, mais honnêtement, je pourrais trop m'y habituer, Bella, » me dit Edward, sérieux. « Mais tu me laisseras t'aider, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondis-je. Même si ça ne me dérangeait vraiment pas de préparer le dîner tous les jours après le travail. « Tout ce que tu veux, Edward. Mais j'ai juste pensé que c'était plus facile, tu sais... Je suis à la maison trois après-midi par semaine. Et j'aime ça. »

Il sourit en réponse et se leva, mettant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. « Laisse-moi au moins débarrasser. »

Je ris sous cape alors que je vidais mon verre et que je le posais sur le comptoir pour lui. « Marché conclu. Tu peux _nettoyer_ chaque soir que je prépare le dîner. » Je le pensais, ça ne me dérangeais pas. J'adorais cuisiner et j'en avais l'habitude. Nous nous serrâmes la main, nous repliâmes dans le salon et nous détendîmes dans le canapé.

Le silence était confortable pendant qu'Edward zappait sur les chaînes de la télé. Il mit MTV Rock et coupa le son un moment. « Bella ? »

« Hm hm ? »

« Tu semblais un peu bouleversée dans ton message cet après-midi. Tu veux en parler ? »

Je soupirai profondément. « Ce n'est vraiment rien. Jake a juste dit certaines choses avec lesquelles je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord. Je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux... et il était inquiet pour toute la situation avec James. Il a juste essayé d'être un ami... » _Ouais... un ami sur-protecteur que mon père arrive à aimer comme son fils._

Edward posa son menton sur mon épaule. Je sentis son souffle chatouiller mon oreille. « Hm, eh bien, tu penses qu'il est temps que je rencontre le fameux Jacob... et ton père ? »

Je le regardai, un peu choquée. « Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui, j'adorerais rencontrer Charlie. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. « Tu le veux vraiment ? »

« Oui, Bella. J'adorerais rencontrer ta famille. Je veux montrer à ton père que mes intentions sont bonnes, et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée et de soulager l'esprit de tes amis aussi ». Il me lança un regard en coin, malin.

« Tu veux dire que tu veux marquer ton territoire ? »

« Peut-être juste un peu... Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que ce garçon t'ait ennuyée toute la journée quand tu travaillais. Il doit savoir que tu es à moi maintenant. »

Je rougis sauvagement. _Je ne me lasserai jamais qu'il parle de moi comme ça._ « Tant que tu ne pisses pas ou quoi que ce soit. » Edward fit le salut des boy-scout et m'embrassa doucement.

« D'accord, pas de pipi spontané, mais je prévoie de lui faire savoir que tu es à moi... toute à moi. »

Il chuchota la dernière partie et je frissonnai alors que son souffle chaud passait sur moi, m'éblouissant comme toujours.

« Fais-le. S'il te plaît. » _Et puis peut-être que Jake saisira le message et me laissera foutrement tranquille._ « Je me suis sentie un peu offensée par ce qu'il a dit aujourd'hui, et j'ai en quelque sorte _pu_ faire une petite scène dans la salle des professeurs. »

« Tu l'as engueulé ? »

Je hochai la tête, les yeux fixés sur mes mains et tripotant l'ongle de mon pouce. « Ouais... Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire ça. J'ai reçu quelques regards, c'est sûr. Je suis assez certaine que si je n'avais pas évité le reste de la faculté pendant le reste de la journée, ils se seraient enfuis dans la direction opposé, si je m'étais approchée d'eux. » Je lui souris et il retira ma queue de cheval serrée, laissant mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules.

« En bien, c'est bien pour toi. Si tu t'es défendue de la même façon que ce week-end, alors tu vas avoir beaucoup d'admirateurs. »

_Argh. Il est trop douceâtre._ « C'est ce dont j'ai peur... je n'aime pas attirer l'attention. »

Edward se pencha et appuya son nez contre ma tempe. « Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais juste quitter ton emploi, et rester à la maison, et passer toute la journée à cuisiner mon dîner ? »

« Tu adorerais ça, pas vrai ? »

« Plus que tu peux l'imaginer, bébé. Tu t'intègres si bien derrière mon comptoir de cuisine. » Il se moquait de moi. Je le frappai de façon joueuse dans les côtes mais il me rapprocha de lui, et me tira sur ses genoux. « S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas de ce que tout le monde pense de toi, parce que tu es parfaite. Tu es magnifique et forte. Et s'ils n'aiment pas ça... eh bien, ils sont juste jaloux, et ils devront faire avec. Je sais que tu aimes ton travail, et je parie que tu es géniale dans ça. Mais si à tout moment... tu veux arrêter... peut-être faire une pause... peu importe... » s'interrompit-il et il regarda au-dessus de mon épaule, mes ses doigts continuèrent à caresser le bas de mon dos.

_Où il veut en venir ?_ « Je ne comprends pas... »

Il rencontra mes yeux à nouveau, et cette fois c'est lui qui prit sa lèvre entre ses dents. Il semblait nerveux. « Je veux dire que... si tu as besoin, pour une raison quelconque, de prendre quelques mois... ou une année ou plus, de congés... enfin, tu n'as jamais à te soucier des finances... j'ai bien... »

_Woaw_... je saisis sa chemise et la serrai dans mes poings, le rapprochant de moi. « D'accord... je... woaw... Edward » lui souris-je, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait toujours l'air gêné, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir si c'était parce qu'il savait que je me sentais bizarre de parler d'argent et de _soutien financier_ en général... ou qu'il se sentait bizarre de parler de l'avenir en détails.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu ne dois jamais t'inquiéter. Je sais que c'est encore vraiment tôt, mais je sais ce que je veux, Bella, et ça implique toi et moi, ensemble... pour toujours. »

« Et tu veux qu'on ait un petit Edward qui court autour de nous ? »

Son sourire s'illumina. « Et une petite Bella aussi » corrigea-t-il. _Woaw... il ressent vraiment la même chose._

« Combien ? »

« Autant que tu veux. Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir enceinte de notre enfant... d'un frère ou une sœur pour Sophie. » Ses mains frôlèrent mon ventre et il releva les yeux vers moi.

« C'est une conversation plutôt profonde à avoir quand on est ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, tu ne penses pas ? » lui demandai-je, ma main reposant sur la sienne.

« Je suis d'accord, mais j'ai eu cette image dans la tête la toute première fois où je t'ai vue attendre sur le trottoir à l'extérieur du café. Tu ressemblais à un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture, semblable à la façon dont tu avais l'habitude de marcher dans les couloirs à l'école, seulement il y avait quelque chose de différent, et je n'ai pas pu mettre le doigt dessus à l'époque, parce que tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de voir notre avenir. Je savais que tu devais être mienne. »

J'essayai de ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur mon visage. _Bordel Swan, tu es vraiment une chochotte... quelque chose d'un peu romantique et il te fait pleurer comme une fillette._ « Tu avais déjà compris ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Nop'. Mais j'en suis venu à apprendre combien tu avais grandi, mûri... que tu étais devenue encore plus belle... et j'ai réalisé que je tombais de plus en plus amoureux de toi. »

« Je n'ai pas changé tant que ça. Du moins, je ne pense pas » lui avouai-je. « Je me sens plus sûre de moi qu'il y a dix ans, mais la plupart de ça m'a quitté ces dernières semaines... même si maintenant je peux faire trembler une salle pleine de gamins de dix-sept ans devant moi... alors je suppose que c'est différent. J'avais l'habitude de m'éloigner des gens de dix-sept ans. »

« Je me souviens, » murmura-t-il, me rapprochant de lui, frottant son nez contre le mien et en me faisant un adorable baiser esquimau. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Combien ? »

_Oh ! Stupide Bella._

Je souris et regardai le plafond pendant un moment, mordillant ma lèvre, me moquant de ma pensée profonde. « Oh... je ne sais pas... six, peut-être sept ? »

Il eut l'air terrifié alors je continuai. « Tu sais... je suis fille unique, j'aurais aimé grandir avec des frères et sœurs. Je parie que ça doit être amusant. » Il semblait toujours terrifié. « Je plaisante bébé... deux je suppose... trois. Je ne sais pas. Ces choses là relèvent du destin de toute façon. J'ai appris de mon passé tu te souviens ? »

Il me rapprocha encore plus. « Tu m'as fait peur pendant un moment... Merde. Sept. Tu sais que si c'est ce que tu veux, je t'en ferais une douzaine, pas vrai ? »

« Je pourrais en porter et en sortir vingt aussi si tu veux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouep', même s'ils pèsent plus de quatre kilos chacun » plaisantai-je. J'adorais voir son expression souriante et heureuse. « On est vraiment en train de parler de ça ? » demandai-je, me sentant soudainement un peu timide.

Edward repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage. « Je suppose que oui... mais je ne peux pas te faire de bébés avant de faire de toi une honnête femme... et je ne peux pas faire ça avant de m'assurer que je suis en bon terme avec ton père. Je suis pleinement conscient du fait qu'il porte une arme. »

_Double woaw... il parle de mariage maintenant ?_ « C'est le cas. En fait, j'avais prévu de t'avertir pour ça... mais tu es intelligent et tu y as pensé. Je ne vais pas le laisser te faire du mal, je te le promets. Je t'apprécie en quelque sorte. »

« Eh bien, je suis content parce que je t'apprécie aussi. Maintenant on doit juste faire pour que ton père m'apprécie. »

« Il t'aimera. Je vais l'appeler demain et peut-être qu'on pourra aller le voir un soir... ou peut-être qu'il pourrait venir ici et on pourrait lui préparer un dîner ensemble ? Il est comme ça... Je pense qu'il veut que j'aie quelqu'un qui est capable de prendre soin de moi. »

« Appelle-le, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et il me rapprocha encore plus près, ses mains pétrissant mes fesses. Je laissai sa langue investir ma bouche pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes tous les deux à bout de souffle.

« Merci d'avoir emménagé avec moi, Bella. C'est parfait. Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p><em>Edward réagit plutôt bien je trouve. Il va juste montrer à Jacob à qui Bella appartient lol<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu? Dîtes-moi tout ;)_

_Bonne soirée et à très vite sur 'Pen Pals Traduction'^^_

_xoxo_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou les gens! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**nana10** et **aussidagility**: Merci pour vos reviews les filles :)  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 26<strong>_

**Bella**

« Alors, où est ce garçon ? » me demanda Charlie alors qu'il retirait ses bottes de travail à la porte d'entrée. « Tu m'invites ici pour le rencontrer et il te laisse seule dans sa grande maison ? »

« Papa, » râlai-je, « Edward travaille jusqu'à dix-huit heures, alors il sera là très bientôt. Et techniquement, c'est notre maison et ça ne me dérange pas. Alors sois gentil d'accord... Edward est... il est important pour moi. »

« Hrmph » grogna Charlie alors qu'il retirait sa veste d'uniforme de la Police de Forks. Je lui pris et l'accrochai dans le grand placard sous l'escalier. « Bon, d'accord. Je m'attendais juste à ce qu'il soit là quand j'arriverais. »

« Et Edward voulait être là aussi, mais c'est sa première semaine à son nouveau travail et il veut aussi les impressionner. Il aime vraiment ce qu'il fait. Mais il a vraiment hâte de te rencontrer. » _Ouch, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne sera pas trop dur avec Edward_.

Je guidai Charlie à travers la cuisine et dans le salon principal de la maison. Il regarda tout autour de lui et tous les _trucs_ d'Edward, encore rien à redire. Heureusement, Edward avait du goût, sans être prétentieuse, et il était ordonné. « Assied-toi Papa, je vais préparer le dîner. » Je lui tendis la télécommande alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil électrique, directement devant l'écran plat. Je supposai que ça devait être le choix de fauteuil habituel d'Edward, vu l'état du cuir sur les accoudoirs, mais depuis que nous avions emménagé dans la maison, il avait tendance à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec moi le soir.

Satisfaite qu'il soit à l'aise. Je retournai dans la cuisine et me concentrai sur le dîner. Nous allions avoir des hamburgers Teriyaki maison, des frites maison et de la salade. La viande de bœuf haché pour les hamburgers avait mariné toute la nuit dans le réfrigérateur alors ça devrait être parfait, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était assaisonner, faire les galettes et faire cuire.

« Alors, Bells. » La voix de Charlie me fit sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il s'appuya nonchalamment à côté de moi, me regardant manipuler la viande de bœuf.

« Ouais ? »

« Alors, Edward et toi. Je sais qu'on a parlé de lui au téléphone, et j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il a fait pour toi à la réunion... mais c'est vraiment sérieux, pas vrai ? »

_Où il veut en venir ?_ « Oui, je suppose que ça l'est. Il est différent. Tout en lui me rend heureuse... Je sais que tout ça est arrivé très rapidement, mais il me rend vraiment heureuse. »

Charlie croisa les bras sur son torse et souffla. « Je peux le voir, je veux juste que tu fasses les bons choix. Je ne veux pas te voir blessée à nouveau. »

Je donnai une dernière pression à la mâche et essuyai mes mains sur un torchon. « Je sais... et c'est exactement pourquoi ça ne m'intéressait pas de sortir jusqu'à maintenant... même si on a été séparés pendant dix ans, Edward et moi nous connaissons. Il a été compréhensif pour Sophie, il a parfaitement géré James... et maintenant il veut t'impressionner et remettre Jacob à sa place. Il le fera bien pour moi Papa. Je sais qu'il le fera. S'il te plaît, fais-lui confiance. »

Je pouvais voir que mon père avait du mal à emmagasiner tout ça. Je supposais que moi aussi. J'avais à peine dormi pendant les deux dernières nuits. Les mots d'Edward après le dîner de lundi m'avait vraiment bouleversée et m'avait fait réaliser que c'était réel et plus que probable que ça ne le serait jamais. Pas bouleversé dans le _mauvais sens_, je voulais dire, tout était vraiment bien et notre conversation sur l'avenir ne m'avait pas effrayée... peut-être que ça le devrait ? Peut-être que c'était pourquoi je me sentais concernée ? _Argh. Swan._ Tu paniquais parce que tu n'étais pas effrayée par la façon dont ça allait vite, mais tu sentais que tu devrais l'être ? _Tu es encore plus une chochotte que ta première pensée. Reprends-toi femme. Sérieusement._

« C'est le bon Papa. Je peux nous voir mariés et te donner ces petits-enfants pour lesquels tu continues à me harceler... en fait, on a déjà parlé d'enfants. En détail, en fait. »

On aurait dit que les yeux de Charlie allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

« Ouais... ne t'inquiète pas, pas encore. On passe juste beaucoup de temps à parler de l'avenir. Il est sérieux avec moi. »

L'expression de mon père se radoucit et ses yeux marrons se détendirent. Il leva la main, la posa sur mon épaule et la serra légèrement. « Très bien, gamine. Je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

Je souris et expirai. Soulagée. « Merci Papa... ça veut dire que tu vas ranger la vieille ceinture et l'étui maintenant ? » lui demandai-je en lui montrant le neuf millimètre accroché à sa taille.

Mon père ricana. « Aucune chance. Il reste là pour l'instant. Je vais montrer au garçon qui est le patron. »

« Vraiment Papa ? C'est chez lui ici. »

« Peut-être, mais tu es toujours ma petite fille. »

« Sois juste gentil, d'accord ? »

Charlie sourit juste en réponse et j'étais sur le point de lui rendre son sourire mais la clé d'Edward tournant dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée me distrait. _Il est à la maison... il est à la maison, il est à la maison, IL EST A LA MAISON !_

Edward entra lentement dans la cuisine, sa veste de costume par-dessus son épaule et sa cravate desserrée. Il avait l'air fatigué et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. Il me sourit avant d'accrocher sa veste sur une des chaises et de s'approcher de mon père. Il semblait chaleureux et convivial. Edward tendit sa main à Charlie. Charlie se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches, regardant mon petit-ami comme si j'avais quinze ans. J'étouffai un rire. C'était toute une scène.

« Chef Swan, » sa voix était douce comme du velours, claire et calme. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand vous êtes arrivé, mais j'aimerais me présenter formellement, je suis Edward Cullen. »

Finalement, Charlie saisit la main d'Edward et la secoua fermement. « Salut, Edward. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

_Ouf. Il joue bien._ Edward sourit. « Moi aussi Monsieur. Je suis désolé qu'il ait fallu si longtemps. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis conscient que les choses ont été très intéressantes au cours des dernières semaines. »

Edward hocha simplement la tête une fois puis me regarda, sa main tendue vers la mienne. Je la pris timidement et lui permis de me tirer à côté de lui. « Ça a été un grand huit, mais les choses se sont toutes bien mises en place. » Ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'ils regardaient dans les miens. Son visage était plein d'amour et de quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait voir que comme de la sincérité.

J'attrapai le regard de Charlie sur nous et son expression changea, avant elle était ferme, presque réprimandante alors qu'il rencontrait Edward pour la première fois, comme s'il taquinait qu'il _montrait au gars qui était le chef_, mais soudainement son visage était heureux. C'était comme si quelque chose avait tilté dans son cerveau. Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui s'étendit rapidement d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Fan des Mariners, Edward ? »

« Oui Chef. Absolument. »

Mon père sourit et tapa sur l'épaule d'Edward. « Appelle-moi Charlie. »

Edward sourit chaleureusement, visiblement heureux de l'approbation évidente de mon père. « Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, » secouai-je la tête, faisant courir mes doigts sur son ventre. « Allez-y et faîtes... les choses que les hommes qui aiment le sport font. Je vous appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Hm. Oui, je suis sûre. Bière ? Une bière Papa ? »

Les deux hommes de ma vie hochèrent la tête et Edward sortit trois bouteilles de Coors du réfrigérateur. Il me tendit la première que je saisis volontiers avant de donner la seconde à Charlie. _Oui, il est là. Après la nourriture, la façon pour atteindre le cœur de mon père c'est la bière... il préfère la Rolling Rock, ou la Vitamin R comme il l'appelle, mais quand même. La bière c'est la bière._

Je les regardai se diriger dans le salon et je retournai au travail alors que je les entendais bavarder de la rediffusion du match de football américain. Je terminai de former les steaks et les rouler dans un œuf et de la farine pour les aider à rester assemblés un peu plus facilement pendant la cuisson. Je mis les frites, que j'avais coupées et préparées la nuit dernière, sur un plateau et dans le four avant de prendre la belle casserole inutilisée d'Edward, je la posai sur la plaque en fonte, mis un peu d'huile dedans et allumai le gaz.

J'attrapai le paquet de pains, les coupai en tranche et les mis sous le grill pour les faire légèrement griller. Les steaks d'hamburger avaient besoin d'être retournés deux fois afin qu'ils puissent cuire partout. Je saisis les épinards, le fromage et la salade de pois, et mis la table avec une sélection de sauce et d'assaisonnements. Non pas que ma salade avait besoin d'être assaisonnée, mais avec tout ce citron frais, cette huile d'olive et ce poivre noir concassé. Sérieusement, c'était bon et c'était le seul genre de salade qui aiderait Charlie et qu'il mangeait volontairement.

Finalement, tout était prêt et sur la table. J'appelai Edward et Charlie, ils se levèrent immédiatement, revinrent rapidement dans la cuisine et prirent place.

« Super table Bella, » commenta Charlie alors qu'il regardait sur la table. Edward inhala et sourit en accord. Ils attaquèrent et la première chose que Charlie prit fut mon bol de salade. « Tu me connais trop bien. »

« Ouais, eh bien je t'en ai fait en plus pour que tu en reprennes chez toi. C'est agréable de voir que tu manges quelque chose de vert qui n'a pas bouilli ou été trempé dans du beurre. »

Mon père passa le bol de salade à Edward qui en prit une portion et la regarda presque soupçonneux. Il jeta un regard à Charlie qui prenait sa troisième bouchée du truc. Il haussa les épaules et en prit une grosse fourchette. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il mâcha, pensif.

« Oh... bon sang... »

_Bordel. Il a gémi... mes putains d'épinards, de fromage et de salade de pois le font gémir._ Je pensais que j'allais jouir un peu. Je pensais qu'Edward aussi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je jurerai qu'il rougissait un peu. « C'est une très bonne salade, » étouffa-t-il presque, alors qu'il assemblait un hamburger et en prit précipitamment une bouchée.

« Hey, qui aurait cru que la salade serait la partie préférée du repas, » songeai-je en leur faisant un sourire narquois. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mes hommes ? Il y a aussi de la viande sur la table, vous êtes terribles tous les deux. » J'étais au bord du fou rire à la fin et Edward et Charlie avaient l'air penauds. C'était foutrement trop drôle pour les mots.

Pendant le dîner, Edward et mon père parlèrent de trucs de gars, principalement de football, du travail... Charlie prit un moment pour me demander comment les choses se passaient à l'école. Une fois que les plats furent clairs... et je voulais dire clair, il ne restait plus un morceau de nourriture, je sortis le dessert et les gars se servirent une portion gigantesque de ma mousse au chocolat. Ils parlèrent de passe-temps et d'intérêts. Edward n'en avait pas vraiment beaucoup à part qu'il aimait courir. On aurait dit que Charlie était sur le point de faire une attaque quand Edward avoua qu'il n'avait jamais pêché de sa vie. Bien que les Cullen avaient l'habitude de camper beaucoup en été, il n'avait jamais pêché avec Emmett et Carlisle. Il était toujours resté au camping pour tenir compagnie à Esmée. _C'est plutôt mignon vous ne trouvez pas ?_

Charlie insista sur le fait qu'Edward devait pêcher avec lui un week-end. Edward fut entièrement d'accord et sembla excité à la perspective de passer plus de temps avec mon père.

Je me sentis ravie que depuis l'heure et demie que mon père et mon petit-ami se connaissaient, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, et Charlie semblait vraiment l'apprécier. Il ne fit passer aucun moment difficile à Edward comme je m'y attendais... ce qui était en quelque sorte un peu décevant, parce que ça aurait été amusant de voir Edward se tortiller. Mais j'étais contente. On aurait également dit que la journée d'Edward avait été difficile quand il était rentré, mais maintenant, sur leur troisième bière chacun, ils semblaient détendus par la compagnie de l'autre. Comme des amis.

Ils insistèrent tous les deux pour que je m'asseye pendant qu'ils remplissaient le lave-vaisselle. Ce qui était sympa, alors je célébrai ça en prenant une deuxième portion de mousse au chocolat.

Charlie rentra chez lui, tapotant le dos d'Edward et l'appelant fiston plusieurs fois, il fit promettre à Edward de l'appeler lorsqu'il en serait plus sur son week-end de libre afin qu'ils puissent organiser leur virée à la pêche. Mon cœur éclata presque. C'était si foutrement parfait.

Nous lui fîmes signe de la main et le regardâmes alors que le Cruiser repartait doucement sur la route, avant de fermer la porte. Je me penchai contre lui et fermai les yeux. Je sentis Edward s'appuyer contre moi, ses mains posées sur mes hanches.

« Alors, comment je m'en suis sorti ? »

« Bien. Vraiment bien » chuchotai-je.

« Tu penses que j'ai réussi ? » Sa voix était tout aussi basse, mais elle était rauque et, oh si sexy.

« Oh ouais. Tu as réussi avec brio. J'ai cru qu'il allait t'inviter à retourner chez lui » plaisantai-je.

« Tu penses que je devrais y aller ? » Ses lèvres trouvèrent mon cou et il commença à me mordiller légèrement la peau, alternant avec des baisers humides.

« Aucune chance Monsieur Cullen. Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu m'as fait plaisir ce soir. Comment je suis censée te remercier si tu pars chez mon père. »

« Hmm, je... pense que tu marques... un point là, » marmonna-t-il entre ses baisers pendant qu'il pressait mon corps contre la porte.

« Alors tu n'y vas pas ? »

« Nop' » Il insista sur le _p_. « A moins que tu veux que j'y aille... mais tu rends ça très... dur pour moi de partir maintenant. »

_Oh les insinuations. Je pourrais prendre ça n'importe où._ « Je peux dire. Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de résoudre ce problème. Je peux voir que tu as eu _une_ _journée très longue, difficile et stressante._ Laisse-moi t'aider. »

J'essayai de ne pas rougir alors que je tentais l'art de la séduction. Il ricana et m'attira incroyablement plus proche de lui, ses mains prirent mes fesses en coupe et me souleva. J'enroulai automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille et il se redressa, pressant son excitation contre mon centre palpitant.

Edward posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée à ma bouche. Je lui accordai et il plongea dedans, me goûtant avidement. Je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure et tirai ses cheveux alors qu'il se pressait contre moi.

« A l'étage... maintenant » ordonnai-je.

Edward était intelligent et pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Il serra mes fesses plus fort et m'éloigna de la porte, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes une fois de plus pendant qu'il marchait avec fluidité vers l'escalier. Il réussit à nous emmener jusqu'à la chambre et sans faux pas. Je jurais qu'il devait avoir des genres de pouvoirs surhumains ou quelque chose. Il ne me laissa pas tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte avec son pied et ses mains revinrent sur mes hanches, repoussant le coton de mon t-shirt. Il y avait beaucoup trop de vêtements entre nous alors je commençai à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise blanche.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pendant quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse passer mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête. Il se mit à genoux et déposa un baiser sur mon ventre.

« J'ai dit à ton père que je voulais t'épouser. »

* * *

><p><em>On ne me jette pas de cailloux, je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice :D<em>

_Sympa la rencontre avec Charlie, non? Ça vous a plu? J'attends vos avis :)_

_Bonne nuit et passez un très bon week-end!_

_Gros bisous_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**nana10** et **aussidagily**: Merci pour vos reviews les filles. xoxo.** Choupichou**: T'en fais pas y'a pas de mal, ça arrive ;) xoxo. **Mamouneedward**: Merci pour toutes tes reviews, je ne sais pas si tu as tout lu, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira. xoxo  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 27<strong>_

**Edward**

_« J'ai dit à ton père que je voulais t'épouser. »_

Les mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres si facilement, glissant sur ma langue alors qu'elle était allongée sous moi, haletante à cause de nos baisers frénétiques et bataillant avec les petits boutons de ma chemise. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ses mains s'immobilisèrent immédiatement avant qu'elle ne reste bouche bée devant moi puis elle poussa sur mon torse.

C'était vrai, pendant que Bella préparait le dîner, Charlie et moi avions parlé devant la télé, il m'avait demandé d'emblée, quelles étaient mes intentions envers sa fille. Je n'avais pas été surpris qu'il me pose la question, en fait je m'y attendais. Alors je lui avais dit franchement que j'aimais Bella du fond du cœur et que c'était mon rêve, un jour, d'en faire ma femme. Charlie avait juste hoché la tête et sourit.

« C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, fiston » avait été sa simple réponse.

Bella se tenait sur ses coudes, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait respiré encore. « Respire, Bella. »

Elle secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, elle respirait fortement. « Tu... tu lui as demandé sa permission ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Pas exactement... Charlie m'a fait m'asseoir et m'a demandé mes intentions... Alors je lui ai dit qu'un jour... J'avais l'intention de t'épouser. »

Elle resta bouche bée devant moi. « Et il a dit ? »

« Il a dit que c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Ensuite tu nous as appelé pour dîner. »

Bella se mit sur ses genoux. Elle renifla bruyamment et je me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait. « Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je en prenant son visage en coupe. Je passai mes pouces sur ses joues blanches, attrapant ses larmes salées.

« Alors... Alors tu ne... Merde ! » siffla-t-elle, détournant le regard de moi. Son rougissement était de retour et se propagea plus bas jusqu'aux bonnets de son soutien-gorge en dentelle.

Je lui fis tourner le visage vers moi. « Quoi, Bella. Ne te cache pas de moi chérie... parle-moi. »

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns, maintenant rougis. « Alors tu n'étais pas en train de ne me faire ta demande. »

Maintenant c'était à mon tour d'être choqué. « Bella, non. Je le veux, mais ce n'est pas le moment. »

Elle renifla à nouveau. « Ouais, ce serait dingue pas vrai... Je veux dire... Tu sais, imagine ce que les gens penseraient ? » Ses larmes coulaient librement désormais.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes. J'étais au-delà de la confusion... Je pensais qu'elle était en colère après moi d'avoir parler mariage à Charlie alors que ça ne faisait qu'un mois que nous étions ensemble, mais elle semblait... d'une manière étrange, _fâchée_ que je _ne_ lui demandais _pas_ sa main. _Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes._ « Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, Bella, tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'_aime_ et qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Le temps ne veut rien dire pour moi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je voulais la prendre dans ma bouche et la sucer, je pensai que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, alors je la retirai doucement de sa bouche avec mon pouce.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment, cherchant les yeux de l'autre.

« Isabella... quand je vais te demander de m'épouser, ça doit être bien. Je veux planifier ça, et faire que tout soit parfait pour toi. Je ne veux pas que ce soit dans la chaleur du moment... même si à en juger par ma performance, ça va être une question difficile... »

Elle souffla, soulagée. « J'étais juste... oh bon sang, je sais pas Edward. T'entendre dire ces mots a tout rendu plus réel pour moi. » Elle s'arrêta et posa sa main droite juste au-dessus de mon cœur. « Sache juste que... quand tu le feras, ma réponse sera oui. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire... Je pouvais juste supposer que je lui souriais comme un écolier qui réalisait que le pot de biscuits était plein.

« Je sais que c'est réel, mais Edward, que tu dises ces mots... ça signifie le monde pour moi. Je t'aime, tellement. Et pour info, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, tant que toi non plus. »

Elle se pencha et se rapprocha de moi, plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules. « Bien, ça rend les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour moi, Bella. »

Elle sourit et me chevaucha, ses cuisses laiteuses s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, ses doigts passèrent dans mes cheveux.

« Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, prenant doucement mon lobe entre ses dents et tirant sur la peau. « Je t'aime. » Ses mains descendirent sur mon visage et elle me tira vers elle, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, d'abord doucement, presque de façon hésitante.

Elle s'éloigna et sourit, maintenant c'était un sourire sexy, presque taquin alors qu'elle descendait ses mains et continuait sa tâche de me débarrasser de ma chemise. Ses mains étaient moins tremblantes cette fois, mais elle termina le travail, sans rompre le contact visuel avec moi. _Vous savez à quel point c'est difficile de ne pas l'allonger sur le matelas et de la prendre là tout de suite ?_ Elle repoussa le tissu de mes épaules, me forçant à lâcher ses hanches et à retirer la chemise.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la toucher à nouveau, faisant frôler mes doigts de sa taille luxuriante, en travers de sa cage thoracique et traçai le tissu en dentelle sous ses seins. Elle tira sa lèvre dans sa bouche et roula ses yeux en arrière. Je montai plus haut, prenant en coupe chacun de ses monts parfaits dans mes paumes. Cette fois, Bella gémit. C'était bas et sans raison. Elle était de la pâte à modeler dans mes mains.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, » murmura-t-elle en cambrant le dos dans mes paumes. Ses tétons étaient déjà dressés pour moi, même sous leur dentelle sexy contraignante. Je levai la main et tentai de l'en libérer... il n'y avait pas de crochets. Bella rit. « C'est à l'avant. »

_Putain, c'est sexy comme..._ je remis mes mains dans son dos après m'être penché et je la taquinai, déposant un baiser sur chaque téton couvert, la faisant gémir doucement. _Comme je l'ai dit, de la pâte à modeler dans mes mains. _J'atteignis son derrière, glissant vers le bas et serrant ses fesses recouvertes de son jean.

Je déplaçai mes doigts vers le centre de sa poitrine, trifouillai le fermoir fragile, l'ouvris et laissai ses jolis seins libres devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais besoin de goûter sa peau, je me penchai et fis courir ma langue autour de son aréole. Elle siffla, poussant sa poitrine vers moi. Mes mains glissèrent autour de sa taille et sur la courbe de ses fesses parfaites. Je me tournai vers son autre sein et lui portai la même attention, taquinant, léchant doucement, la touchant à peine. Elle se tordait sur moi, broyant ma longueur.

Je m'éloignai et la caressai avec mes doigts, ne la taquinant pas plus longtemps. Elle descendit sa main entre nous et tira ma ceinture, rendant le travail rapide, ainsi que le bouton et la braguette de mon jean. Elle était rapide. Elle m'embrassa, tirant sur ma lèvre inférieure. « Enlève ton pantalon » ordonna-t-elle. Qui étais-je pour lui refuser ça ?

Je glissai du lit, soulevant son petit corps avec moi, la déposant au sol. Elle retira son jean et se tint devant moi dans le string en dentelle le plus petit que j'avais jamais vu. _Elle essaye de me tuer._ Elle me regardait dans l'expectative. _Pantalon. Oui, c'est vrai, concentre-toi Cullen._ Je le baissai, le retirai de mes chevilles avec mes pieds et enlevai mes chaussettes, tout mes vêtements étaient maintenant en tas à côté du lit.

Je supportai une putain de tente dans mon boxer et je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder alors qu'elle m'observait, sa poitrine gonflée, debout devant moi avec rien d'autre qu'un très délicat string noir. _Je parie que je pourrais arracher ce truc avec mes dents._

Elle s'avança vers moi, comblant l'écart. Mes mains trouvèrent ses hanches et elle s'appuya contre mon érection. Ses tétons durcis frôlaient mon torse. Je l'embrassai, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres charnues, elle les ouvrit tout de suite pour moi et me suça dans sa bouche pendant que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de mon cou, rapprochant son corps du mien. Je glissai mes mains autour de ses fesses fermes, lui donnai une autre légère pression et la soulevai. Bella sauta automatiquement dans mes bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je pouvais sentir son centre humide et chaud contre mon ventre quand elle entremêla ses jambes derrière moi.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers le lit, sans jamais briser nos baisers passionnés, je la déposai sur le lit et me mis au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes écartées. Nos lèvres se séparèrent, j'embrassai le côté de sa bouche et me frayai un chemin jusqu'à son cou. Les mains de Bella dérivèrent et chatouillèrent mon corps, traçant mes côtes et mes abdos, ses longs doigts laissaient une traînée de feu dans leur sillage.

« Edward, » gémit-elle alors que je poussais mes hanches vers l'avant, ma longueur vêtue d'un boxer glissant le long de sa chaleur. Ses mains vinrent se poser en haut de mon boxer, jouant avec l'élastique.

« Hmmm, » fut tout ce qui put sortir de ma bouche. Je voulais à nouveau lui déclarer mon amour, ici sur notre lit, mais ses mains me touchant, si près de l'endroit où j'avais le plus besoin n'aidait pas mon incapacité à former des phrases.

Ma magnifique Bella comprit l'allusion et me libéra de mon sous-vêtement. Ma queue douloureusement dure sortit, frappant contre son ventre, puis sur le mien. Elle rit alors qu'elle s'abaissait et me retirait mon boxer complètement. Elle le jeta au sol et leva les yeux vers moi.

« Je t'aime, » murmurai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi, maintenant, fais-moi l'amour s'il te plaît. J'ai tellement besoin de toi là. » _Elle est insatiable. Je l'aime._

Je descendis lentement mes lèvres sur son épaule, entre ses seins et sur son ventre. Je passai un moment à accorder de l'attention à son adorable nombril, faisant des va-et-viens dedans avec ma langue avant de descendre plus bas et d'atteindre la barrière fragile.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, souriant. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et cette foutue lèvre était entre ses dents à nouveau. _Putain. Du calme, mec. Ça ne va pas être long. Il ne faut pas craquer maintenant. Craquer... en voilà une idée. J'aurais largement préféré qu'elle enroule ses lèvres autour de ma... NON !_

« Tu sais... Bella, cette petite culotte... c'est comme si tu n'avais rien mis du tout. »

« Enlève-là... oh putain, déchire-là. »

Je pensais qu'elle ne me le demanderait jamais.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle » lui dis-je, avant de faire courir ma lèvre inférieure sur toute la largeur de l'élastique. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle me désirait, c'était enivrant.

La petite ficelle sur sa hanche était si fine, qu'en la tirant un petit peu, elle se rompit. Bella gémit et se cambra alors que je faisais le même de l'autre côté. Ma magnifique petite-amie était nue devant moi. « Magnifique. »

Je déposai un baiser juste au-dessus de son clitoris gonflé, ses hanches se levèrent automatiquement pour venir à ma rencontre et ses mains s'emmêlèrent une fois de plus à leur endroit préféré, mes cheveux. Je l'embrassai plus bas, faisant juste frôler mes lèvres le long de sa fente, avant de la goûter longuement et lentement. Son emprise sur mes cheveux se resserra et c'était presque douloureux. Je taquinai ses plis à la fois avec ma bouche et ma langue pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'elle se débattait et s'appuyait contre mon visage. J'enroulai un bras autour de son dos, la maintenant en place.

J'écartai ses plis lisses avec mes doigts avant de plonger à l'intérieur et de sucer son clitoris, alternant avec de doux mordillements. Mes doigts taquinèrent autour de son trou puis j'en glissai deux dans sa chaleur trempée quelques instants avant qu'elle jouisse, palpitante et se contractant autour de moi.

Elle me libéra finalement et ses mains retombèrent mollement à ses côtés alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Je me redressai sur mes mains et planai au-dessus d'elle encore une fois. Elle me prit par surprise avec son rapide rétablissement et me tira contre elle, m'embrassant goulûment, ne me demandant même pas la permission pour entrer dans ma bouche. _Je ne m'en plains pas... du tout. Jamais. Elle peut le faire quand elle veut._ Elle gémit bruyamment, envoyant des vibrations dans mon corps. Elle put se goûter. Je trouvai ça extrêmement érotique et mon membre tressaillit, frottant entre ses jambes, caressant toute la longueur de sa fente trempée. Un petit mouvement, juste un tout petit coup et je serai en elle.

Je bougeai mes hanches et ma queue tressaillit à nouveau, parcourant les premiers centimètres en elle. Je sentis Bella se détendre sous moi et elle enroula une jambe autour de mon dos, me rapprochant d'elle. Je me déplaçai lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'enveloppe complètement.

Je commençai à bouger lentement en elle, poussant doucement mais aussi profondément que possible. Bella s'agrippa à mes épaules et mit ses pieds sur le lit, cambrant son dos et rencontrant mes coups de hanches. J'aimais la sensation qu'elle se resserrait autour de moi, et ce que ça faisait lorsque mes testicules frappaient contre son périnée. Nos fronts se touchaient, nos yeux étaient verrouillés et les seul bruits étaient ceux de nos respirations saccadées et de nos peaux qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre.

La brûlure et la douleur pour elle dans le creux de mon estomac se renforcèrent, mon besoin d'elle s'intensifia. Je ne pouvais pas avoir assez de cette femme.

Je me mis à genoux, tirant ses cuisses crémeuses vers moi, augmentant le rythme. Je poussai plus fort et plus vite, ses gémissements et ses doux cris me firent grogner alors que je sentais mes testicules commencer à se serrer. Je pris sa jambe droite, la posai sur mon épaule et me penchai vers elle, frappant aussi profondément que je le pouvais, sentant tout d'elle autour de moi, son intimité lisse m'encerclait, se serrant et se contractant autour de moi. C'était comme si elle essayait de prendre tout ce qu'avais. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses mains tiraient sur les draps, les tenant en boule dans ses petits poings alors qu'elle répondait à mes mouvements.

J'amenai ma main à l'endroit où nous étions joints et je nous sentis bouger ensemble comme un, avant de faire des petits cercles sur son clitoris gonflé et dur. Je la sentis se resserrer et elle cria alors que son corps se tendait. Un pincement de plus alors qu'elle tombait, arquait son dos plus fort et criait. Je vins en même temps, voyant des étoiles devant moi pendant que je lâchais ma semence en elle alors qu'elle me prenait. Je m'effondrai en avant sur mes coudes, nos corps proches. Nous étions recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur.

Finalement, alors que j'étais toujours en elle, Bella ouvrit les yeux. Elle me sourit et m'embrassa doucement.

« Tu peux me le demander à tout moment... même quand on fait ça. Ma réponse sera toujours la même. »

_Oh bon sang, cette femme est tellement parfaite._

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors, pas trop déçues? Ce n'était pas LA demande lol<br>_

_J'attends avec plaisir vos impressions sur ce chapitre :)  
><em>

_Passez un bon week-end et à très bientôt!  
><em>

_xoxo  
><em>


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_Pour pas changer, je suis désolée d'être si en retard pour poster, mais j'ai vraiment de moins en moins de temps, et je fais de mon possible pour faire au plus vite.  
><em>

_Je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de répondre aux reviews donc un énorme merci à** LuneBlanche, Ezrah-June, Habswifes, mlca66, aelita48, nana10, ousna, LFM'Ines, bellardtwilight, SoSweetySoCrazy, philae89, Grazie, Atchoum16, Elodie pixie B, Maryfanfictions, halay, Nenette1712, birginie, aussidagility, annso601, lapiaf8, sarinette60** et** littlemissbelly** pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes vraiment super, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos ressentis! 3  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 28<strong>_

**Bella**

Tout était parfait. La perfection absolue, pure et simple. Il y avait deux mois, je ne me serais jamais attendue à être si heureuse et installée. Tant de choses étaient arrivées en un si court laps de temps que j'avais en fait du mal à m'y faire. Certains matins, quand je me réveillais avant Edward, je devais me pincer pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Aujourd'hui après le travail, je fis un détour par mon appartement pour prendre quelques cartons de mes affaires avant que le reste aille chez un garde-meubles. J'ouvris ma petite boîte aux lettres dans le couloir et pris la pile de conneries qui s'y était accumulée depuis la semaine dernière où j'étais venue. Il y avait une petite carte FedEx, me disant qu'un colis avait été livré. Il fallait une signature alors ils l'avaient laissé chez Monsieur Varner, mon voisin. Un vieil homme doux. Il avait environ quatre-vingt ans et pensait qu'il plaisait encore aux dames. Il était un gros dragueur, mais pas effrayant avec ça, ce qui était agréable.

Je haussai les épaules, refermai la boîte et montai les escaliers. Je n'attendais rien. Monsieur Varner essaya de me faire la conversation, et je lui laissai savoir que j'emménageais avec Edward... et que malheureusement, mon bail se terminait dans deux semaines (quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore dit à Edward, je voulais que ce soit une surprise afin que vivre ensemble soit plus _officiel_). Monsieur V. sembla attristé et me fit promettre que je viendrais lui rendre visite. Il avait été un bon voisin, à veiller sur moi et à vérifier que j'allais bien. Il me tendit une boîte rectangulaire. Elle était assez lourde mais adressée à moi. Je la mis de côté et pris les trucs pour lesquels j'étais venue, un autre grand sac de vêtements, _les bonnes assiettes et les verres à vin._ A la demande d'Edward. Je verrouillai la porte et mis le tout dans mon pick-up quand j'eus soudain un sentiment étrange. J'étais certaine d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Vous savez quand vous avez cette sensation que quelque chose n'est pas tout à fait bien ?

Je courus jusqu'à mon appartement et vérifier les trucs stupides, j'avais fermé tous les robinets... la radio, la télévision... toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, tout allait bien.

« Tu perds la tête Swan, » me dis-je tout haut à moi-même, secouant la tête. La seule chose qui tourmentait mon esprit ne pouvait pas être si important que _ça_ si elle ne me venait pas rapidement. Je ris de ma stupidité alors que je remontai dans mon pick-up et retournai vers ma nouvelle maison.

Je déballai tout et mis les assiettes et les verres dans le lave-vaisselle, quand je me souvins du paquet. Je le récupérai là où je l'avais posé dans le couloir plus tôt, le ramenai dans la cuisine et m'installai à la table. Le cachet de la poste me dit que ça venait de Floride, mais l'adresse de l'expéditeur était celle d'un fleuriste. « Hmm, trop lourd pour être des fleurs. » Je soulevai le couvercle et retirai le papier d'emballage et le papier bulles. Je suffoquai alors que je sortais le petit objet de la boîte.

Froide dans mes mains, c'était une plaque de marbre, en granit de couleur avec une petite inscription rose.

**Sophie Charlie Swan**

**Née trop tôt**

**Partie, mais jamais oubliée.**

**Vole parmi les anges.**

Ma main se posa sur ma bouche et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je traçais la magnifique inscription avec mon doigt. Je déglutis et essayai de ne pas pleurer alors que je posais la pierre devant moi. Je regardai dans la boîte et il y avait une petite carte à l'intérieur. Je la sortis et l'ouvris. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture d'Edward.

_**Bella,**_

_**Je pensais à toi aujourd'hui et j'ai voulu t'offrir une autre façon de te souvenir de ta magnifique petite fille. Nous pouvons mettre cette pierre où tu veux, et ça te donnera un endroit où aller, pour lui parler et déposer des fleurs.**_

_**J'aurais aimé être là quand tu en avais besoin et Sophie a de la chance d'avoir une magnifique maman, aimante et attentionnée comme toi.**_

_**Je vous aime toutes les deux.**_

_**Edward xxx**_

Je ne pus retenir le sanglot qui s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je relisais la carte plusieurs fois. C'était pendant son voyage, pour s'occuper des funérailles, mais il avait pensé à moi tout le temps. Il avait pensé à Sophie et n'avait pas peur de ça. Les gens n'aimaient pas parler d'elle avec moi, même mon père avait tendance à changer de sujet si je la mentionnais. Je supposais que je voyais pourquoi, peut-être qu'il pensait que parler d'elle me bouleverserait. Mais Edward, me connaissait déjà assez bien pour savoir que j'aimais parler d'elle.

Je ne l'entendis pas entrer, alors son souffle chaud sur le côté de mon cou me fit sursauter.

« Edward. »

Je l'accueillis avec un sourire alors que je tournais ma chaise pour lui faire face.

« Tu l'as reçue alors ? »

Je soufflai, nos visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres.

« Je... je n'ai pas de mots Edward. »

Il prit doucement mes joues en coupe, il semblait inquiet quand il me regarda dans les yeux. « Si ce n'est pas bon... si tu ne l'aimes pas, je peux la renvoyer. Je suis désolé. »

« Non ! Non, Edward, c'est parfait. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on n'ait jamais faite pour moi. Je ne... Je ne peux pas te remercier assez. Je ne suis pas contrariée du tout, juste incroyablement touchée que tu aies fait ça... que tu aies pensé à Sophie... j'aurais aimé... » Je me frottai les yeux et repris mon souffle. Edward repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé, ma chérie, dis-moi » insista-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, « J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, et que... » Je voulais terminer la phrase. Je reniflai bruyamment de façon embarrassante. « J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit ta fille aussi. J'aurais aimé qu'elle n'ait pas un trou du cul de père comme James. Les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes. »

La seule chose que je sus, c'était que ses bras étaient enroulés autour de moi et qu'il me berçait comme une enfant. « J'aurais aussi aimé qu'elle soit à moi, tellement. Mais je ne l'oublierai jamais, et vous êtes toutes les deux si précieuses pour moi, Bella. »

« Tu es tellement incroyable Edward. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois comme ça, tu le sais ? »

La confusion traversa ses traits une fois de plus. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Est-ce que c'était censé être comme ça ? Est-ce que tu pensais être si compréhensif, et aimer toute ma petite vie merdique ? »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. « Tu signifies tout pour moi. Tu es ma vie maintenant. Toi, et tout ce qui vient avec. Ta vie n'est pas merdique... bien sûr tu as dû supporter et faire face à beaucoup de foutues choses que la plupart des gens... mais comment j'étais censé agir ? » Il était sincère quand il me parlait, ses yeux émeraude ne quittant jamais les miens.

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne sais pas... c'est si nouveau pour moi, je ne me suis jamais attendue à ce que tu sois si parfait, et tu me surprends toujours. » Je supposais que je devais être habituée à ses manières maintenant, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

« Bella, Sophie est une partie de ta vie, par conséquent, elle est une partie de la mienne aussi maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'attendais à ce que j'agisse, mais tu dois comprendre la profondeur de mes sentiments pour toi. C'est assez nouveau pour moi aussi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, mais s'il te plaît, ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi. »

« Je ne doute pas de la façon dont tu le crois, » lui dis-je honnêtement. « C'est juste une sensation étrange de pouvoir parler de Sophie avec toi. J'adore ça et je suis impatiente de trouver l'endroit idéal pour poser sa plaque. Tu vas m'aider à choisir, pas vrai ? »

« J'en serai honoré, » me sourit-il, ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes pendant juste une seconde. « Merci de vouloir m'inclure. »

Je caressai une fois de plus les mots sur la pierre de Sophie et posai ma tempe contre le front d'Edward. Les larmes avaient disparu et tout ce que je ressentais était un sentiment de fierté. Fière d'être avec un homme si incroyable. Et fière de Sophie.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » lui demandai-je, mes mains posées sur sa nuque, jouant avec les petits cheveux, les tirant doucement.

Il hocha la tête et sourit. « Elle a été longue, mais tu m'as fait passé le temps pendant les pauses. Je suis content que tu te sois inscrite sur Twitter. C'était amusant. » Il me fit un sourire moqueur et je levai les yeux au ciel. Il avait en quelque sorte réussi à me convaincre de me créer un compte Twitter... comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes en étant accro à ce putain de Facebook... Edward avait pensé que ce serait amusant et une façon plus intéressante de communiquer quand il était au travail, plutôt que juste des textos. Je devais l'admettre, c'était assez amusant et j'avais déjà un certains nombre de followers. C'était assez mignon. Presque intime... même si nos amis et probablement une foule d'étrangers pouvaient voir ce que nous faisions.

« Ouais, c'était amusant en quelque sorte. »

Il me sourit à nouveau. « J'ai fait une demande pour avoir plus de blouses. »

Cela me fit rougir. Il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux, mais apparemment c'était quelque chose d'énorme pour lui que je trouve ses blouses sexy. Encore une fois j'étais à court de mot et j'essayai de détourner les yeux mais j'étais bloquée dans son regard.

« Va prendre un bain bébé, je vais commander le dîner ce soir, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, d'accord ? Va te détendre pendant un moment. »

_Gah, il est tellement doux._ Je souris, reconnaissante, et lui permit de me relever. Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue entra brièvement dans ma bouche, me caressa et me laissa désireuse et ayant besoin de tellement plus, comme d'habitude. Edward s'éloigna et tapota le bout de mon nez de façon joueuse. « Vas-y » exigea-t-il.

« Très bien, » soufflai-je en m'éloignant doucement de lui et je sortis de la cuisine, faisant en sorte de balancer mes fesses sur le chemin. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que ses yeux étaient toujours sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vue.

Je me fis couler un bain chaud et le remplis avec des bulles roses très girly et qui sentaient bon... des bulles roses, la courtoisie du dernier voyage à l'épicerie de mon merveilleux petit-ami. L'eau chaude apaisa mes muscles fatigués. Pleurer prenait beaucoup de vous, les bonnes larmes ou les mauvaises larmes, c'était la même chose. Je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux. Edward avait touché mon cœur à bien des égards. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Est-ce que c'était sain que je ne pouvais pas fonctionner correctement quand il n'était pas là ? Probablement pas. Je pensais à lui à chaque instant et je ne pourrais jamais me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais et devais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

J'essuyai les larmes perdues. _Bon sang Swan, pourquoi être si émotive ? Il va finir par penser que tu es un vrai bébé si tu commences à pleurer à tout moment. Tu ne pleures pas, ce n'est pas toi. Ce truc du véritable amour t'a transformée en une vraie chochotte._ Je soupirai profondément et m'enfonçai sous l'eau, mouillant mes cheveux. Je retins mon souffle et il ne fallut que quinze secondes avant que je reprenne de l'air.

Je pouvais entendre Edward se déplaçait en bas. Il avait travaillé douze heures d'affilée et il voulait prendre soin de moi. J'aurais dû être celle qui le faisait se détendre avant le dîner, mais il était tellement gentil. J'essayai de ne pas me pâmer comme la fille malade d'amour que j'étais, alors je shampouinai rapidement mes cheveux et les rinçai, j'attrapai mon peignoir et redescendis.

Les lumières dans la cuisine étaient éteintes sauf les petites LEDS qui éclairaient le comptoir sous les placards. Edward n'était nulle part en vu, alors j'avançai jusqu'au salon. Il était en train de poser le plaid et les coussins du canapé sur le sol, nous faisant une couverture matelassée. Il y avait plusieurs bougies vacillantes autour de la pièce et de la musique très basse qui venait de la station d'accueil d'iPod dans le coin de la pièce. Il y avait deux bouteilles de bière posaient sur la table basse. Edward se retourna, ses yeux brillaient et ils se fixèrent sur moi. Je le vis vérifier mon choix de _vêtements_ pour ce soir. Ce n'était rien de spécial, un peignoir noir en satin qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Sa langue sortit et lécha ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se déplace rapidement derrière moi, il attrapa doucement mes épaules et me guida à son petit pique-nique mis en place. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir.

Edward avait l'air détendu, sa chemise non rentrée dans son pantalon, les trois premiers boutons défaits, me donnant un aperçu de son torse sexy et ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et me tendit une bière, choquant sa propre bouteille contre la mienne. « Tchin, » chuchota-t-il. « Le dîner sera là dans un moment. » _Il est délicieux._

« Ça semble parfait, qu'est-ce qu'on va avoir ? »

« Devine. »

« Hmmm, Italien ? »

Il ricana. « Proche. Très proche. Même si je n'y ai pas pensé, ça aurait été une bonne idée si j'avais... on aurait pu reproduire notre premier repas de rendez-vous ensemble... mais non, on va avoir des pizzas... avec tout dessus. »

« Ma préférée. »

« Je sais. Je m'en suis souvenu. Et pas d'olive c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière, il bascula la tête en arrière et m'exposa sa gorge luxuriante. On pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu, il était définitivement en train de me taquiner là. Je tirai ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, parce que je savais à quel point ça le rendait fou. Je repris une inspiration et mes yeux dardèrent sa bouteille de bière puis la mienne. Je levai la bouteille incurvée marron à mes lèvres et léchai la condensation fraîche sur le goulot, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Edward se tendit alors que je refermais ma bouche sur le haut de la bouteille pendant une seconde ou deux, en creusant mes joues. Son souffle se saccada et ses yeux s'assombrirent. On aurait dit qu'il allait écraser sa bouteille entre ses doigts. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, détournant le regard de lui, je regardai dans la pièce, libérai la bouteille de ma bouche et la relevai, pour prendre une petite gorgée. Puis je laissai _accidentellement_ tomber une petite goutte de la boisson glacée de ma bouche à ma poitrine, et dans le V de mon peignoir.

« Oups, » marmonnai-je, « mince, c'est froid. » Je lui souris, faisant glisser un doigt sur l'ouverture satinée et entre mes seins, faisant glisser un peu de la bière avec succès. Je le portai lentement à mes lèvres et le suçai. « Hmmm, elle a bon goût. » Il me fixait, ses lèvres parfaites entrouvertes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait recommencé à respirer. « Quoi ? Je ne veux pas en gaspiller. »

Il fallut un moment, mais il commença à respirer à nouveau et secoua la tête. « Je te retiens Mademoiselle Swan. La nudité sous ce vêtement qui ne peut même pas tomber dans la catégorie peignoir... la taquinerie. Je te retiens, et tu vas payer pour ça. »

Je levai les sourcils. « C'est un défi, Monsieur Cullen ? »

Il était sur le point de prendre la parole lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par un coup fort sur la porte.

« Tu as gagné ce round bébé. Mais prépare toi à perdre ton chapeau au prochain, parce qu'après le dîner, tu es à moi. Tu vas morfler ma belle. »

J'éclatai de rire. Il était si mignon. Je savais qu'il était sérieux aussi, ce qui rendait ça encore plus mignon et beaucoup plus hilarant. Il courut jusque dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte et payer le gamin avec notre pizza, et j'étais plus que tentée de retirer le peignoir et de voir ce qu'il ferait. Mais je ne le fis pas. Ce serait moyen... non ?

A la place, je resserrai mon peignoir, afin de ne pas le mener plus loin, et me redressai, prête à profiter de mon repas. Edward ne m'avait pas menti, la pizza était énorme, et était garnie de toutes les viandes imaginables, ainsi que de fromage supplémentaire et pas d'olive. Il y avait des ailes de poulet Peri-Peri et du pain à l'ail d'un côté. Il la posa entre nous et me tendit une serviette en papier.

« Tu sais, je m'attendais à revenir ici et à te trouver assise nue pour moi. Évidemment, je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais. J'étais certain que tu le ferais. Coquine. »

Mon rougissement me trahit et je sus instantanément que j'étais devenue furieusement rouge. Je ne dis pas un mot, je haussai juste les épaules nonchalamment et pris une bouchée énorme et non-féminine de pizza, ce qui fit couler la sauce le long de mon menton. Ça brûlait, mais au moins je ne dis pas de bêtise. Il n'allait pas gagner ce truc.

« J'ai raison ? » questionna-t-il en relevant mon menton avec son doigt, il essuya la sauce, l'amena à ses lèvres et le lécha de façon suggestive. Ma bouche était brûlante alors que je mâchais et avalais rapidement ma bouchée, évitant de justesse de m'étouffer avec. Je suivis avec une gorgée de bière pour la faire passer. J'essayai de ne pas le regarder. « Je le savais, tu es une_ fille impertinente_... et je suis plutôt contrarié que tu ne l'aies pas fait. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de manger... Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas mangé beaucoup au déjeuner. Tu dois manger, Edward » mentis-je, alors que mes doigts arrachaient un morceau de pain à l'ail. Je devais m'occuper afin de ne pas abandonner, et de lui dire de jeter le dîner et de venir avec moi.

Est-ce que ça allait changer ? Le besoin constant d'être ensemble. Est-ce que c'était quelque chose qui allait s'épuiser avec le temps, une fois que nous serions mariés, ou après que nous aurions des enfants ? Probablement. _Merde, c'est déprimant Swan._ Et est-ce qu'on allait se lasser l'un de l'autre ?Je savais pertinemment que je ne me lasserais jamais d'Edward... mais et lui ? _Oh arrête d'être idiote, il te tuerait s'il entendait ce que tu penses._

« Peut-être que tu as raison, » sa voix douce me tira de mes pensées. _Stupide lutte de cerveau. Il va penser que tu es folle si tu continue à être distraite comme ça._ « Ça aurait été très distrayant... et tu dois manger et garder des forces pour le week-end que j'ai prévu pour nous. »

Oh oui... nous avions deux jours entiers tous les deux... et puis il était de garde quatre nuits d'affilée à partir de lundi.

« Des projets ? » Je déglutis. Il hocha simplement la tête, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. Il me regarda à travers ses longs cils, ses yeux encore une fois d'une nuance plus sombre.

Je rencontrai son regard sombre. « Quel genre de projets ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Je n'en dis pas plus. Seulement que ça implique que ce début de soirée et demain tu es à moi pour toute la journée... et la nuit. On va en rendez-vous. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Un rendez-vous ? »

« Oui. Je veux t'emmener dehors. Vu qu'on vit ensemble, on a pas eu beaucoup de rendez-vous. On a sauter une partie de cette étape, et je veux m'assurer que je te traite bien. Aussi, je pense qu'une soirée est dans l'ordre des choses, pas vrai Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de plaquer un grand sourire sur mon visage, qu'il me retourna volontiers. Edward se pencha et m'embrassa doucement avant de se rasseoir sur un coussin et de pousser la boîte à pizza vers moi. « Mange. »

* * *

><p><em>Une petite soirée tranquille en amoureux, j'adore *soupir*<em>

_Et vous, ça vous a plu? Dites-moi tout :P_

_Passez une bonne soirée et un très bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews donc un énorme merci à **Isnoname:** Oh tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises :P; **Nenette1712; soraya2107; LuneBlanche, SoSweetySoCrazy:** J'ai fait une commande groupée mais ils sont en rupture de stock :D; **aelita48; mlca66; bellaeva; nana10; Atchoum16; sarinette60; bellardtwilight; birginie; Xukette; Maryfanfictions; debby69, _Mathilde, gigi29, Clémence, April, Guest_:** Bienvenues parmi nous, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise :); **aussidagility; halay; Isabella Sarah; lapiaf8; Grazie; littlemissbelly** et **Elodie pixie B**. Vraiment, merci. Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le dernier chapitre où je réponds aux reviews en message groupé^^  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 29<strong>_

**Bella**

Nous nous _couchâmes tôt_ après notre pique-nique improvisé, nous fîmes l'amour doucement, Edward mena la danse et me tint près de lui avant de nous laisser aller dans un sommeil sans rêve.

La chambre était toujours très sombre, mais il y avait un petit rayon de lumière qui passait furtivement entre les rideaux fermés. La place à côté de moi dans le lit était froide. Il était parti depuis un moment. Je n'entendais aucun bruit venir de la douche et les vêtements d'Edward et mon peignoir en satin étaient toujours éparpillés, un peu partout dans la chambre. Je regardai le réveil, il était presque huit heures du matin et je me sentis soudain mal d'avoir dormi tard, d'autant plus qu'Edward avait travaillé douze heures de plus que moi la semaine dernière.

Je me penchai sur le côté du lit, ramassai la chemise blanche d'Edward plutôt chiffonnée, me glissai dedans, et ouvris le premier tiroir pour trouver des sous-vêtements. Je pris un petit caleçon rose. J'étais sur le point de me glisser dans la salle de bain quand Edward entra dans la chambre. Il portait un plateau, et n'était vêtu de rien d'autre qu'un boxer vert forêt, il descendait oh-si-bas sur ses hanches délicieuses.

« J'espérais que tu serais encore au lit, » me dit-il avec une petite moue.

Je jetai un œil au plateau remplit... viennoiseries, café, œufs à la coque et jus d'orange. « Je peux retourner au lit si tu veux ? »

« Vraiment ? » ricana-t-il.

« Absolument. A condition que j'accomplisse une sorte de petit-déjeuner coquin et nue dans le fantasme du lit pour toi ? » dis-je en me glissant à nouveau dans les draps chauds, je m'appuyai contre la tête de lit, j'étirai mes jambes et les croisai au niveau des chevilles.

Le plateau toujours dans la main, mon serveur presque-mais-pas-assez-nu avança vers moi, ses yeux sombres. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, posa le plateau entre nous et commença à me verser une tasse de café. « Je voulais te surprendre » sourit-il.

« C'est adorable, merci Edward, mais je voulais que tu te reposes ce matin. Tu as travaillé très dur toute la semaine. J'aurais dû _t'_apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit. »

Il secoua la tête et me tendit une grande tasse de café fumant. « J'aime faire ça pour toi. Tu le mérites Bella, et de toute façon, tu as promis de me laisser te gâter aujourd'hui. Un vrai rendez-vous, tu te rappelles ? »

_Comment je pourrais oublier ?_ « Oh oui. Bienvenue dans le monde du rendez-vous. Je suis très excitée. Tu ne vas toujours pas me dire ce qu'on va faire ? »

Edward prit une gorgée de café, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il avalait. Il se lécha les lèvres d'une façon séduisante pendant qu'il me regardait. « Nop', » il insista sur le 'p'. « Je ne dirai rien. Une autre surprise. En fait, c'est une journée pleine de surprises pour ma magnifique petite-amie. »

Maintenant c'était moi qui faisait la moue. « Edward, » gémis-je. « Tu sais que je déteste les surprises, s'il te plaît, dis-le moi. »

« Supplie autant que tu veux, mon amour. Je ne dirai rien. Ce sont des bonnes surprises, c'est promis. »

J'essayai de faire la moue à nouveau, mais Edward prit une autre gorgée de son café, suivie d'une grosse bouchée de sa pâtisserie recouverte de gelée, me regardant d'un air suffisant. « Hrumph. » J'étais exaspérée.

« Mange et ensuite on prendra la voiture pour la première partie du rendez-vous. »

« Eh bien, comment je vais savoir quoi porter, si tu ne me dis pas où on va ? » Je battis des cils.

« Oh, tu es bonne... mais pas assez bonne. Jean, pantalon, n'importe quoi sera bien. Mais tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un pull pour plus tard. »

« C'est un indice ? Il va faire froid ? »

« Chérie, tu ne peux pas me duper. C'est tout ce que je vais te donner... » il me fusilla du regard, d'un air moqueur. « Maintenant, » il prit une autre bouchée de son petit-déjeuner et vida son verre de jus de fruit. « Autant que j'aimerais rester ici et te regarder manger... dans ma chemise, j'ai des choses à régler. Alors termine ici, prend une douche, et quand tu seras prête, je te retrouve en bas, d'accord ? »

J'arquai les sourcils. « Tu es très autoritaire aujourd'hui ? »

« Peut-être, ou peut-être que j'aime juste te voir te tortiller. »

Je levai la main pour le gifler derrière la tête mais il se leva rapidement et sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière-lui, me laissant à mes occupations. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Les pâtisseries étaient bonnes, le café aussi, comme toujours le premier truc incroyable du matin... mais l'œuf à la coque, n'était pas vraiment fait pour moi... peut-être que s'il avait été brouillé ?

Je ne terminai pas mon repas mais je sautai dans la douche et passai dix minutes sous le puissant jet d'eau chaude, me lavant et massant mes cheveux. J'étais tellement anxieuse de savoir ce que Edward avait prévu pour nous aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas _inquiète_, mais juste un peu nerveuse vu que je n'étais pas vraiment fan des surprises.

Je me fis une tresse, ne prenant pas la peine de sécher mes cheveux et me glissai dans mon jean skinny gris, un débardeur et un pull en laine vert émeraude. Je sortis mes bottes du placard et me mis un peu de mascara avant de descendre. Edward était assis au comptoir de la cuisine, devant son ordinateur portable. Il ferma rapidement le couvercle quand il me vit approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bébé ? » dis-je d'une voix traînante, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je vérifie juste quelques petites choses une dernière fois, rien de plus. » Je sentis les coins de sa bouche se relever dans un sourire contre mes lèvres. « Tu es prête ? »

« Ouep', » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, avant de m'éloigner de lui et de reculer. « S'il te plaît, dis-le moi si je ne suis pas habillée de façon appropriée. »

Ses yeux verts balayèrent mon corps. « Tu as l'air parfaite, comme toujours. »

« Je t'aime. »

Il sourit doucement. « Et je t'aime. » Il se leva et tendit la main vers moi. J'attrapai mon sac sur le comptoir et liai mes doigts aux siens. Edward serra légèrement ma main.

« Alors, je ne dois rien prendre ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Seulement toi. Souviens-toi, Bella, c'est notre week-end. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi d'accord... je _veux_ faire ça pour toi... donc pas de plaintes d'accord ? »

Son expression était mortellement sérieuse. J'allais devoir acquiescer. « Très bien. » J'espérais que ma voix ne semble pas aussi mal à l'aise que je l'étais. Mais Edward sembla satisfait et m'embrassa rapidement et chastement sur les lèvres avant de me conduire jusqu'à la voiture.

« Tu ne vas pas me mettre un bandeau sur les yeux ou quelque chose comme ça, si ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

Edward rit. « Non, même si j'aurais aimé y penser. Je peux le faire si tu veux ? »

« Non, non, c'est pas nécessaire. Je serai sage, promis. »

Il m'ouvrit la portière passager de la Volvo et attendit que je m'installe sur le siège avant de la refermer gentiment derrière moi. Il fut à côté de moi en quelques secondes, et attrapa ma main au milieu de la voiture. Il embrassa chacun de mes doigts puis reporta son attention sur le démarrage de la voiture. Il arborait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Je regardai la route, essayant de deviner où nous allions. Nous traversâmes Port Angeles et Edward s'arrêta pour mettre de l'essence, puis revint sur la 101, seulement pour retourner vers Forks. _Maintenant je suis confuse... on retourne à la maison ?_ Le sourire sur son visage me permit de croire qu'il faisait ça pour brouiller les pistes. Il ne m'avait pas mentionné que ça allait être un long trajet. La route traversait le Parc National Olympique. C'était très beau ici. Charlie avait l'habitude de m'emmener ici en voyage quand j'étais enfant. Très vite il y eut une autre route, nous menant vers l'autoroute.

« On est presque arrivé. »

« Le Parc National ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Quoi, on va déjeuner ici ou quelque chose ? » demandai-je, curieuse de ce que nous allions faire pendant la journée. Il n'était pas encore onze heures.

« Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire ça. » Il sourit à nouveau, toujours concentré sur le chemin boueux, prenant les virages avec aisance.

Je louchai sur les panneaux à l'avant.

**Bienvenue aux Sources Chaudes de Sol Duc**

« Tu es déjà venue ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jamais » soufflai-je.

Edward gara la voiture et déboucla sa ceinture. J'allais faire la même chose mais sa main était toujours sur la mienne. « Reste dans la voiture, juste un moment ma belle. » Je hochai la tête et il sourit, il sortit de la voiture et courut jusqu'à une petite cabane en bois, où il était écrit _Bureau_ sur la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint et monta dans la voiture. Je le regardai interrogatrice et une fois de plus, il me sourit simplement et démarra la voiture, passant devant le bureau. Il descendit un autre petit chemin et il y avait quelques petites cabanes disséminées autour, peut-être à trois cent mètres les unes des autres, entourées par les arbres. Il y avait une autre petite route et une sorte de grande cabine. C'était un spa.

« Tu m'emmènes dans un spa ? »

« Dans un sens, oui. On va aussi rester ici ce soir. »

« Au spa ? »

« Oui... oh bon sang, tu détestes cette idée pas vrai ? » il semblait inquiet.

_Il est fou ?_ « Non, non ! Pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais... woaw, c'est incroyable, Edward. Alors on va séjourner dans une de ces cabines ? »

Il sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois, il y avait un trait de timidité, ses joues légèrement roses. « Non, on va rester dans une suite, qui est en fait une partie du bâtiment du spa. »

Il se gara à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans un parking réservé pour la suite_ River_ et me regarda nerveusement. « Si tu n'aimes pas, on peut rentrer à la maison. »

Je le regardai incrédule. « Tu es fou ? C'est parfait Edward. Vraiment. Tu vas évidemment avoir beaucoup de problèmes... mais c'est vraiment génial » lui dis-je pendant que je débouclais ma ceinture de sécurité. En un éclair, Edward fut de mon côté, il ouvrit ma portière et m'offrit sa main. Il me fit sortir et prit une grande valise à roulettes et deux housses à vêtements noires... vous savez, celles dans lesquelles les costumes et les robes reviennent du pressing.

Toutefois, il réussit à tenir les deux housses, porter le sac de vêtements ET à enrouler son bras autour de ma taille alors qu'il nous conduisait vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment rustique. Il y avait deux étages et beaucoup de grandes fenêtres en verre. Rustique, mais moderne avec juste un soupçon de luxe.

Nous entrâmes dans le hall et fûmes accueillis par une femme semblant sympathique, avec une dentition très brillante et blanche. « Bonjour, bienvenus aux Sources, en quoi puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? » rayonna-t-elle.

« Nous avons réservé la suite River pour ce soir, au nom de Cullen, » répondit Edward, sa voix douce comme du velours. La femme aux dents blanches et brillantes hocha la tête et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Ses ongles longs et bien évidemment vernis appuyaient fortement sur les touches. « Bien sûr, bienvenus, Monsieur et Madame Cullen. J'ai votre clé ici. Comme vous nous l'avez demandé la suite a été préparé tôt et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin a été mis en place. »

« Merci, » répondit doucement Edward.

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que la femme avait supposé que j'étais la femme d'Edward. Je n'allais pas la reprendre. Ça sonnait bien, presque comme si s'était sorti de sa bouche naturellement. _Madame Cullen. Bella Cullen... Madame Isabella Cullen... Cullen-Swan... Swan-Cullen. Non je ne peux pas mettre les deux. C'est juste... bizarre._

« Bella ? » sa voix luxuriante me tira de ma belle rêverie dans laquelle je descendais l'allée vers Edward, portant une longue robe blanche et fluide... _oups._ Ses doigts touchèrent les miens, il prit la clé à la réception et la glissa dans sa poche. « Ça va ? »

« Bien sûr, désolée, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Je suis un peu... submergée » mentis-je.

Dents blanches gloussa. « Je vais faire monter vos bagages. Mais si vous allez jusqu'au bout du hall et prenez les escaliers sur votre gauche, ça vous amènera directement à votre suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour. »

Elle était beaucoup trop heureuse. Edward hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et prit ma main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens et me guida vers l'escalier. Il n'y avait que quatorze marches qui menait à une grande zone de remise. Il y avait une porte sur la gauche et la moquette était épaisse et semblait confortable, même sous les grosses semelles de mes bottes.

« Nous y voilà, tu aimerais avoir l'honneur ? » murmura Edward à mon oreille, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me réchauffa. Il se pressa contre mon dos, enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de ma taille alors qu'il me tendait la clé.

Je glissai la clé dans la serrure et tournai, la porte s'ouvrit facilement sur un grand salon avec des meubles dépareillés. Des plaids couvraient les dossiers des grands canapés et une table en chêne battue dominait l'une des extrémités de la pièce, entourée de huit chaises semblant solides. De l'autre côté se trouvait une cuisine ouverte de taille raisonnable avec... c'est quoi ce bordel... une cuisinière aga. Woaw.

« Edward, » soufflai-je, alors que nous avancions sur le seuil puis dans la grande pièce. Il était toujours derrière moi, son menton appuyé sur mon épaule. « C'est... c'est... »

« Cool hm ? Il y a trois chambres, une de chaque côté de cet espace, puis une pièce comme celle-ci et il y a une terrasse tout autour à l'extérieur, comme une sorte de balcon. Deux salles de bain aussi. »

« Incroyable, » murmurai-je, essayant de ramasser mentalement mon menton au sol.

« Attends un peu de voir la vue. » Edward s'éloigna un instant, se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce et tira doucement sur une corde, ce qui fit lever les stores vénitiens, faisant entrer le soleil de la mi-journée dans la pièce. Pour la deuxième histoire, je pouvais tout voir. Les arbres verts, les collines, les montagnes enneigées et là, juste devant moi, le Sol Duc River.

« Je suis... à court de mots. C'est incroyable. » Je me retournai pour lui faire face et posai mes paumes contre son torse.

Ses bras m'engloutirent une fois de plus, me tirant carrément contre son torse. « Je suis ravi que tu aimes. »

« J'adore, Edward. Et je t'aime tellement. » Je le tirai vers moi pour un baiser qui devint rapidement passionné. Edward rompit notre étreinte, me laissant presque haletante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la moue.

« Plus tard, je te le promets, mais on va nous amener nos bagages à tout moment, et je voulais aussi faire une ballade aux sources avant ton massage. »

« Tu m'as réservé un massage ? »

« Oui, je veux que tu te détendes complètement pendant ce week-end. »

« Je vais finir par m'endormir sur toi si tu me fais trop me détendre. »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa à nouveau. « Oh bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que dormir soit la dernière chose que tu aies à l'esprit. »

* * *

><p><em>Un beau petit week-end en perspective pour nos amoureux 3<em>

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce week-end surprise qu'Edward a planifié?_

_Passez une bonne fin de journée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**nana10; Guest:** Merci pour vos reviews :)  
><em>

_**aussidagility:** Merci pour ta review =). Tout simplement parce que tout les mecs ne sont pas Edward XD  
><em>

_Et merci à Missleez, ma super bêta :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 30<strong>_

**Bella**

_« Tu m'as réservé un massage ? »_

_« Oui, je veux que tu te détendes complètement pendant ce week-end. »_

_« Je vais finir par m'endormir sur toi si tu me fais trop me détendre. »_

_Il se pencha et m'embrassa à nouveau. « Oh bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que dormir soit la dernière chose que tu aies à l'esprit. »_

Il y eut un coup à la porte. « Merde, tu essaies de me tuer ? » gémis-je, ma peau picotait à ses mots, attendant avec anticipation son prochain mouvement, qui j'espérais silencieusement incluait de me prendre contre la porte et de faire son chemin avec moi.

Edward rit et laissa le groom entrer, lui ordonnant poliment de poser les bagages et que nous les rangerions. Il lui glissa un billet et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je crois que vous rougissez. » Le rougissement augmenta et je regardai vers le sol, mais ses bras furent à nouveau autour de moi. Il releva mon menton, me forçant à le regarder. « Hm hm. C'est vrai, » marmonna-t-il en m'embrassant doucement, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Je pleurnichai lorsqu'il mit brusquement fin au baiser et s'éloigna vers la pile de bagages. Edward ricana alors qu'il ramassait une valise et déambulait loin de moi. Je le suivis dans la chambre alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit, il l'ouvrit lentement et sortit un petit sac noir. Il regarda à l'intérieur, pencha la tête sur le côté et étouffa un rire avant de me jeter le sac. Bien sûr, mon manque de coordination se montra, et le sac glissa de mes doigts, tombant à mes pieds. Edward se baissa rapidement et le récupéra pour moi.

J'ouvris le sac, jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et fus agressée par quelque chose de blanc et un peu petit. Je le sortis, le tenant entre mon pouce et mon index et le regardai avec circonspection.

Edward sourit et leva ses mains en l'air. « Non coupable. Je n'ai _rien_ à voir avec ça. J'ai seulement précisé que tu aurais besoin d'un maillot de bain. »

Ça devait être le string de bikini blanc le plus itsy-bitsy teenie-weenie que j'avais jamais vu. Et je me sentis humiliée. « Mes sous-vêtements couvrent plus que ça, » murmurai-je, tremblante. « Je vais tuer Alice. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas porter ça devant des gens. » Je voulais pleurer... j'allais pleurer. Je détestais le laisser tomber, et que l'un de ses plans romantiques tombe à l'eau à cause de mon manque de confiance en moi et mes complexes physiques.

Edward prit gentiment ma main et me conduisit vers le lit. « Tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose qui te rend mal à l'aise, Bella. Mais, si ça fait une différence, je peux t'assurer que personne d'autre que moi le verra. On a une source entièrement privée que j'ai louée pour une heure. » Il me sourit et traça du doigt le tissu blanc avec soin. « En tout cas, je ne voudrais que personne d'autre te voit porter ça. Je devrais te recouvrir complètement. Je ne veux pas que _quelqu'un_ te regarde de la même façon que je le fais. »

Ses paroles étaient apaisantes. Mes yeux se fermèrent, et je soufflai lentement alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Il fit courir un de ses doigts froids jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon bras, autour de mon épaule et repoussa mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Très bien, je vais le porter. » Merde, je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui.

Serrant le bikini contre moi, je me levai rapidement, arrêtant ses effleurements. Si je ne bougeais pas, j'allais finir par céder à mes envies et ne pas laisser Edward accomplir tous les charmants projets qu'il avait organisés.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil alors que je me précipitais dans la salle de bain, attrapant mon sac et un sweat-shirt en chemin, je m'enfermai à l'intérieur et m'appuyai contre la porte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais soudainement nerveuse. Quelque chose se jouait dans mon esprit, quelque chose de grand qui se passait ou, du moins, allait arriver, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Edward était attentif, très attentif, mais pas plus que d'habitude, alors c'était quoi ? Il faisait tellement d'efforts dans tout.

Me regardant dans le miroir, je me déshabillai et tentai de comprendre les ficelles délicates sur le bikini. Je me sentais nue en portant ça, mais alors que je me regardais, je vis à quel point il avait l'air bien. Alice avait fait un excellent choix. La forme du soutien gorge stylé exagérait mes courbes et le blanc n'avait pas l'air trop mal sur ma peau pâle et mes cheveux acajous.

Je remis mon jean et fermai mon sweat-shirt bleu marine jusqu'à mon cou. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné et vérifiai mon reflet une fois de plus. Décente. Assez décente pour jouer... se prélasser... s'allonger... dans les sources chaudes en tout cas.

Alors que j'arrivais à la porte, Edward frappa doucement. Quand j'ouvris la porte, il était appuyé contre l'encadrement, une casquette sur la tête et un sweat-shirt par-dessus. Il avait l'air si sexy... si désinvolte. J'aurais pu simplement le manger tout cru. « On est assorti ! » Je laissai échapper, la seule réponse dont j'étais capable pour le moment. Ses yeux descendirent sur ma poitrine et il ricana de notre choix de tenues.

« C'est vrai. » Il prit ma main et me tira près de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassant doucement sur la tête. « On peut juste rester ici... je comprends si ce n'est pas ton... truc. »

« Non ! Non, Edward, c'est génial. Vraiment, je le veux. Merci beaucoup pour tout ça. C'est incroyable et magnifique. »

« Pas aussi magnifique que toi, » murmura-t-il, en s'écartant et en me regardant, de ses yeux émeraudes brillants. Il me coupait le souffle, il était tellement délicieux.

« Edward, » soufflai-je. « Allons-y alors. Je ne suis jamais allée dans une source chaude avant, alors c'est tout nouveau pour moi. »

Il sourit, me prit la main et ramassa un petit sac à ses pieds. « Les serviettes » m'informa-t-il.

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, le soleil brillait et réchauffait nos peaux alors que nous suivions le sentir à travers les arbres. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à une petite source, à l'écart et bien à l'abri de la route. Elle était entourée par des rochers qui conduisait à une petite piscine. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande qu'un vrai jacuzzi. J'étais contente qu'il ait choisi l'une des sources naturelles la mieux cachée. Il y en avait d'autres qui entouraient la piscine, près du Spa et des cabines, mais je préférais l'intimité.

Le gris des pierres était magnifique et contrastait avec la mousse qui entourée la plupart de la forêt, et il y avait un peu de vapeur au-dessus de l'eau, toujours claire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon homme parfait alors qu'il me regardait.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« C'est super. On peut y entrer ? » lui demandai-je, rapidement, vérifiant les alentours pour m'assurer que nous étions vraiment seuls. Non pas que ce serait grave, supposai-je. Je m'attendais à ce que les gens porte _beaucoup_ moins qu'un string de bikini dans ce cadre.

Edward retira sa casquette et la plaça sur notre sac à quelques mètres de la piscine. Il enleva rapidement son sweat, son t-shirt et son jean, dévoilant un short bleu profond. _Hmmm. Edward en short._ J'aimais la façon dont le soleil reflétait sur sa peau, et comment sous cette lumière, la sculpture parfaite de ses muscles était encore plus définie. Il me vit le regarder, avança vers moi et atteignit la fermeture éclair à mon cou. Il l'agita avant de se mordre la lèvre et de la glisser vers le bas. Il le fit si lentement que c'était presque séduisant.

Il arriva en bas et tira pour l'ouvrir. « Oh Bella... Bella... » gémit-il, ses yeux fixés sur ma poitrine. « Je suis si content d'être le seul à pouvoir te voir. »

Je rougis sauvagement alors qu'il prenait la veste et la pliait avec la sienne. Je retirai mes Converse pendant qu'il ouvrait le bouton de mon jean. _Ce n'est pas censé être érotique... ce n'est pas érotique. Je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus au milieu d'un parc national... si ?_

« J'ai compris, » murmurai-je, me reprenant et me tortillant pour retirer mon jean moulant, je le pliai et le posai avec le reste de nos affaires. Edward prit silencieusement ma main et me tira vers le bord de la piscine rocheuse. Il y entra avant moi et tendit l'autre main alors qu'il me guidait dans l'eau.

Je fus étonnée par la température. Je n'étais pas complètement stupide, et je ne m'attendais pas à un bain chaud, mais l'eau peu profonde était beaucoup plus chaude que l'air extérieur. Edward me tira plus loin dans la petite source. Je m'accroupis, et Edward s'assit à côté de moi, me prenant sur ses genoux.

Je n'avais pas de mots pour lui. La brise soufflait à travers les arbres, et les oiseaux chantaient. C'était exceptionnel.

Edward rompit le silence. « Tu savais que Sol Duc est en fait un terme indien ? Ça veut dire _Eau Vive_. »

« Non, je ne savais pas. »

« Selon les récits de l'histoire du début des sources, Theodore Moritz, un des premiers colons sur la rivière Quileute, s'est vu montré les sources chaudes de Sol Duc par un indien Quileute qu'il avait aidé. Au début des années 1880, Monsieur Moritz a déposé une demande d'établissement sur la propriété de Sol Duc. Parler des propriétés curatives des sources chaudes a rapidement attiré beaucoup de monde dans cet endroit pour une retraite. Monsieur Moritz a construit un établissement de bains primitif, des tentes parquetées, un peu comme les cabanes en bois rondes qu'ils ont actuellement, et une salle à manger pour accueillir ces visiteurs. En 1903, un homme important qui travaillait dans le bois de construction du nom de Michael Earles est venu aux sources et il a été tellement impressionné qu'il a déposé une option d'achat, qu'il fit après la mort de Monsieur Moritz en 1909, » me dit Edward. Je pouvais dire qu'il racontait de mémoire, ça sortait si vite. _Il est tellement... clair._

« Je suis impressionnée Edward. Tu as bien fait tes recherches » souris-je. Mes yeux le cherchèrent pendant un moment avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Edward me sourit, me rapprocha de lui, et déposa un baiser sous mon oreille. « C'est le cas... je pense que c'est très intéressant. Je ne connaissais pas les histoires non plus. Ça valait mieux... »

« Continue, » soufflai-je. Est-ce qu'il réalisait que son petit discours et ses connaissances étaient très attirants pour moi ? J'étais tellement excitée maintenant.

« Monsieur Earles avait de grands projets pour la propriété de Sol Duc qu'il a vu remplie en 1912 quand il a ouvert un hôtel cinq étoiles de cent-soixante chambres. La station d'origine construite par Earles était un hôtel de luxe qui a attiré des milliers de visiteurs, non seulement du continent des États-Unis, mais aussi d'Europe. Quatre ans plus tard, la station a été détruite dans un malheureux incendie et n'a jamais revu la grandeur de la vision de Earles, mais elle a continué à attirer des milliers de visiteurs chaque année, à la recherche de paix, de détente et d'un peu de la solution miracle qu'est les sources de Sol Duc... l'héritage. » Il s'interrompit vers la fin, ses yeux mi-clos alors que nous étions séparés de quelques centimètres.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer plus longtemps, alors sur ses genoux, je me penchai plus près et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, mes mains passant dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment avant qu'il commence à répondre à mon baiser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses mains descendirent jusque mes fesses, me soulevant et me déplaçant afin que je le chevauche. Je me rapprochai, nos poitrines, qui n'étaient pas sous l'eau, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Mes tétons durcirent au contact des muscles de son torse, me faisant frissonner.

Edward serra mes fesses plus fermement et me rapprocha encore plus près de lui. Je me tortillai contre lui, provoquant le frottement le plus délicieux entre mes cuisses pendant que j'appuyais sur sa longueur. _Oh zut, il est déjà dur pour moi._

Nous nous embrassâmes avec ferveur, nos lèvres écrasées l'une contre l'autre. Finalement, Edward glissa sa langue chaude dans ma bouche, poussa et tourna, cherchant la mienne pour batailler. Mes mains s'emmêlèrent fermement dans ses cheveux, tirant durement sur ses cheveux bronze en désordre, mes ongles grattaient son cuir chevelu.

« Belllllla, » gémit-il. Ce seul bruit fit buter mes hanches plus fort contre lui, son membre de pierre appuyait durement sur mon clitoris. Nos maillots de bain fins étaient comme des barrières frustrantes entre nos corps.

Edward glissa sa main entre nous, la posa sur mon sein gauche pendant un moment, alors qu'il ralentissait doucement notre baiser, sa langue lapait et caressait doucement la mienne. Il descendit plus bas et plongea sous l'eau chaude, caressant mon ventre. Il s'éloigna et mit fin à notre baiser alors qu'il traçait l'élastique de mon bikini blanc. Respirant difficilement, il glissa son index en-dessous, me chatouillant, son toucher était séduisant et magnétique. Mes hanches poussèrent automatiquement pour aller à la rencontre de son doigt.

« Edward, » murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il me sourit et retira lentement son doigt avant de le glisser plus bas et de me caresser doucement au-dessus du tissu, directement sur mon clitoris. Je ne pus empêcher le gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il alla un peu plus loin, appuyant plus bas et taquinant... sondant mon entrée couverte, et ça me fit me tortiller contre lui, suppliant pour plus de contact. Son doigt solitaire continua ses exercices, traça entre mes jambes, poussa le bord de l'élastique sur le côté et chatouilla la peau sensible à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Edward repoussa la barrière de tissu et la tint sur le côté avec son pouce, passant ses doigts le long de mon sexe. « Bon sang, Bella, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Même avec toute cette eau, je peux encore sentir à quel point tu es mouillée. »

_Oh mon dieu. _Je sentais une nouvelle vague de chaleur et d'humidité pointer à la jonction de mes cuisses. Il me caressa lentement à nouveau, son autre main saisit mes fesses, serrant ma chair.

Je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse et allai droit au cordon de son short. Je le dénouai avant de rencontrer son regard.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » murmurai-je, rougissant furieusement. Edward sourit et plongea rapidement deux longs doigts dans ma chaleur, les courbant quand ils furent profondément en moi. Je suffoquai, saisis sa longueur dans mes deux mains et le pompai deux fois avant de l'aider à se tortiller pour baisser son short.

« Ici ? » me demanda-t-il, la voix rauque, ses yeux étaient vert foncé.

« Oui, » répondis-je, tenant son membre dur dans une main, l'autre sur son épaule alors que je passais au-dessus de lui, me positionnant au-dessus de son érection sous l'eau. Je planai là pendant un moment, regardant dans le bassin profond de ses yeux. Edward plaça une main sur ma taille, l'autre main tenant toujours le tissu incriminé de mon bikini loin de mon centre, alors qu'il me tirait doucement sur sa longueur lancinante.

Je descendis lentement sur lui, ma tête roula en arrière alors que je m'adaptais à cette position intime et serrée. On se sentait toujours si _complète_ comme ça.

« Tu vas bien ? » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Nos fronts se collèrent, nos yeux se verrouillèrent alors que je me levais presque complètement puis me rabaissais à un rythme terriblement lent. L'autre main d'Edward se posa sur ma taille et il m'encercla dans ses bras, me soulevant à nouveau avant de me faire redescendre, m'aidant et donnant des coups de hanches pour rencontrer les miennes.

L'eau éclaboussait autour de nous et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Edward s'arrêta et me fit un sourire tordu. « Tu te _moques_ de moi, Swan ? » demanda-t-il de façon joueuse, tortillant ses hanches, entrant plus profondément. Ce petit encerclement de nos hanches fit se serrer mon estomac et augmenter la chaleur de mon centre.

« Noonn, » gémis-je, les yeux mi-clos. « C'est... c'est juste les clapotis... c'est en quelque sorte... un peu... Ohhh, Edward ! » Je ne pus contrôler mes cris alors qu'il tournait ses hanches sous moi. Le nœud dans mon ventre se resserrait, et je me sentis serrer mes jambes et mon intimité involontairement autour de lui.

« Un peu quoi, bébé ? » grogna-t-il.

« Ça éclabousse ! » criai-je en saisissant ses épaules, essayant de retenir mon apogée imminente, je voulais, non... _j'avais besoin_ de l'attendre pour qu'il vienne avec moi.

Edward pencha la tête, repoussa le tissu de la moitié supérieure de mon maillot de bain et prit un téton entre ses lèvres, me mordillant doucement, ses dents frôlaient mon téton durci. Ma poitrine avait la chair de poule et je frissonnai, mais je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était à cause de l'air frais, ou la réaction de mon corps face à Edward dans l'eau.

« Viens pour moi, Bella » gémit-il sur ma poitrine, en me mordant doucement, tirant mes hanches et me poussant vers le bas plus fort. Ma tête retomba une fois de plus et je cédai, je lâchai prise, me soumettant à la douleur et aux palpitations entre mes jambes alors que je venais.

Edward maintint sa vitesse pendant que je me resserrais autour de lui, mes jambes fermement serrées autour de sa taille et mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses avant-bras. Une minute plus tard, il se calma, ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur mon cou et il déposa des baisers mouillés sur ma clavicule alors que je le sentais se répandre en moi.

Je respirais difficilement alors qu'Edward me serrait plus fort, ses bras bougeaient dans mon dos, ses doigts écartés traçaient des petits cercles sur ma peau glacée. Il rit doucement et m'embrassa l'épaule.

« Woaw... eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mon amour, » murmura-t-il. « Je pensais qu'on allait juste s'asseoir ici pendant un moment et retourner dans la suite. »

« Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'ait arrivé, » souris-je. Je ne pus empêcher mes dents de claquer, et malheureusement je pense que c'est ce qui ruina un peu le moment, vu que l'expression d'Edward passa de exubérante à inquiète en deux secondes chrono.

« On devrait rentrer bébé. Tu as froid. »

« Ouais. » _Je ne vais pas mentir, je suis foutrement gelée. Mais ça en valait vraiment la peine._ Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. _Woaw, mes tétons pourraient couper du verre là tout de suite._ « Mais je m'en fiche, c'était amusant, » lui assurai-je.

Toujours en gentleman, Edward me mit debout et remonta son short, se cachant. J'ajustai mon haut de bikini, sortis de l'eau et me lovai dans les bras de mon amant qui idéalement brandissait une grande serviette de bain blanche et moelleuse. Nous nous séchâmes et nous habillâmes rapidement, priant pour plus de chaleur. Edward s'avança vers moi alors que j'étais sur le point de fermer mon sweat-shirt et prit les devants en remontant lentement la fermeture éclair sur ma poitrine à moitié exposée. Il prit mes joues en coupe et m'embrassa, sa langue traça mes lèvres, me laissant en vouloir plus.

Il s'éloigna, se détourna de moi et se pencha vers l'avant. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, les yeux brillants. « Monte, on va être en retard pour ton massage. »

_Il veut me faire faire un tour sur son dos ?_

« Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher seule, Edward, » le réprimandai-je.

« Joue avec moi ? » pria-t-il, me faisant signe de monter sur son dos. « Je veux juste que tu te reposes, c'est tout. »

Je secouai la tête et sautai délicatement sur son dos, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille une fois de plus. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et passai ma main droite dans ses cheveux humides alors qu'il avançait, en direction de la cabine.

Ce week-end faisait définitivement partie de ma liste de mes 'cinq moments préférés'.

* * *

><p><em>Pour moi aussi ce week-end fait partie de mes moments préférés de cette histoire! Et ce n'est pas encore fini :P<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_

_Passez une bonne journée!_

_A très vite!_

_xoxo_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**lilison; aussidagility et Guest:** Merci pour vos reviews les filles :). xoxo  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 31<strong>_

**Edward**

J'allais le faire. Je ne pouvais plus remettre ça à plus tard. J'avais pensé que je pouvais attendre, mais maintenant que nous étions ici, je savais que ce week-end était en fait le cadre idéal. Les gens allaient penser que j'étais fou, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ?

J'allais le faire demain. Demain soir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mes lèvres atteignaient sans aucun doute mes yeux, mon plan était en place et ça allait être parfait. Demain soir, j'allais demander à Isabella d'être ma femme.

Je courus jusqu'à la cabine aussi vite que je le pouvais, évitant de trébucher sur les rochers ou sur les racines d'arbres alors que je ramenais ma petite-amie. Je savourais la sensation de son visage enfoui dans mon cou, son souffle chaud qui me chatouillait l'oreille alors qu'elle déposait de tendres baisers sur ma peau encore humide. Elle frissonnait encore un peu, alors j'accélérai et en un rien de temps, nous fûmes de retour au Lodge et nous retournâmes dans notre suite.

Je la déposai sur le grand canapé et me déplaçai pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle, tirant une grande couverture polaire sur nous deux. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et blottit son corps délicat contre moi en soupirant doucement. « Merci » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pour quoi, mon amour ? »

« D'être juste toi, pour tout ça. »

« J'aime pouvoir prendre soin de toi, Bella. S'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas quand je veux faire quelque chose pour toi. »

« D'accord. » Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle prenait ma veste dans son poing et se rapprochait de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Est-ce que c'est un 'd'accord Edward je ne discuterai plus quand tu m'achèteras des trucs et quand tu m'emmèneras dans des endroits sympa' ou un 'oui bien sûr, Edward' ? »

Elle rit. Oh bon sang, je ne me lasserai jamais de ce son. « Très bien, je ne discuterai plus » chuchota-t-elle, détendant sa main et la posant sur mon torse.

« Très bien. Bon mon amour, tu as quinze minutes avant ton massage, alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas prendre une douche pour te rafraîchir ? » lui demandai-je, en frottant son bras.

« Tu vas te joindre à moi ? » Elle battit des cils.

« Même si j'adorerais, Bella, on n'a pas le temps. Je veux vraiment que tu profites des soins. Va prendre une douche, je t'attends. »

Bella bouda mais se leva du canapé et me lança la couverture, juste sur ma tête. Je l'entendis traîner les pieds jusqu'à l'une des salles de bain. Mais elle n'était pas en colère après moi vu qu'elle riait encore. Je tirai la couverture de ma tête au moment où elle fermait la porte de la salle de bain, en me faisant un clin d'œil en même temps.

_Cette femme va me tuer. Je l'aime tellement._

Elle avait une séance de quarante minutes de massage intégral, et quand elle reviendrait notre dîner serait servi. J'avais pré-commandé notre repas de trois plats et le vin quand j'avais réservé la suite. Demain je l'emmènerai à Port Angeles et à un concert sur le quai. Et ensuite, à la fin de la soirée, pendant le feu d'artifice, je prévoyais de mettre un genou à terre et de lui demander si nous pouvions appartenir l'un à l'autre pour toujours.

_Merde, je suis content qu'Emmett ne soit pas là, il m'aurait accusé d'avoir perdu ma virilité. Je vais perdre mes couilles à coup sûr._

Ma Bella émergea de la salle de bain dans rien d'autre que deux petites serviettes blanches. Une enroulée au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre enroulée autour d'elle sous ses bras crémeux la cachant jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle était tout à fait paradisiaque. Je commençai tellement à regretter de l'avoir laissée se doucher seule. _Laisse-la tranquille Cullen, tu peux l'accuser d'être insatiable, mais tu n'arranges pas les choses._

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi et sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents alors qu'elle se penchait à côté de moi, ouvrant la valise.

Je me léchai les lèvres alors que je suivais les longues lignes de ses jambes laiteuses. Puis je copiai son action précédente en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bella détourna le regard en rougissant. Je me penchai vers elle et caressai sa joue avec mes lèvres. « Toujours, » lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle secoua la tête, en commençant à fouiller dans son sac.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'Alice a mis _autre_ chose que des sous-vêtements et des maillots de bain ? » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant quelque chose en dentelle noire. Ouais, hors de question qu'elle porte ça pour son massage. Je me fichais si le masseur était une femme.

« Essaye l'autre sac, bébé. Je lui ai demandé d'y mettre quelque chose de confortable. »

« Oh, Edward, » soupira-t-elle. « Tu n'as toujours pas appris que l'idée du confortable pour Alice diffère _beaucoup _de celle d'une personne _normale_... foutu lutin. »

Je tirai l'autre sac et l'ouvris. Heureusement, pour notre santé mentale il y avait un débardeur gris et un pantalon de yoga noir ainsi que des sous-vêtements en coton noir pour Bella. Elle eut l'air soulagé alors qu'elle les mettait contre sa poitrine. Je me levai et revins sur le canapé pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je pris une bouteille d'eau dans le mini-bar et en pris une gorgée, quand je me retournai elle glissait le débardeur moulant sur ses courbes et je dus utiliser tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas courir jusqu'à elle et la prendre dans mes bras.

« Tu penses que c'est... bon pour les massages ? » elle agita sa main de haut en bas vers elle et attendit, tendue.

« Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée » lui dis-je. « Je n'ai jamais fait de massage avant non plus, mais je suppose que ta masseuse va te demander de te déshabiller... mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai rencontré Maggie et elle est assez vieille pour être ta grand-mère. »

La tension la quitta aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle prit un peigne, le passa dans ses cheveux mouillés et glissa un élastique rose autour de son poignet.

« Tu es magnifique. Je veux que tu en profites. »

Bella sourit et crocheta un doigt dans la boucle de ma ceinture, se rapprochant. Elle sentait la douche fraîche, les freesias et la lavande, mélangés à l'odeur délicieuse de son shampoing à la fraise. « Je suis sûre que ce sera le cas, » m'assura-t-elle.

Je la guidai vers la porte, nous descendîmes les escaliers et traversâmes le hall. Heureusement ce n'était pas la même employée qui nous avait accueilli. Je trouvais qu'elle souriait beaucoup trop à mon goût. C'était effrayant. Au lieu de ça, c'était Maggie qui allait prendre soin de ma Bella pour moi.

« Docteur Cullen, » nous accueillit-elle doucement avec un accent irlandais. « Ça doit être Mademoiselle Swan, bienvenue, » dit-elle chaleureusement à ma petite-amie. Bella sourit et tendit la main à Maggie.

« Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plaît. »

« Bon, d'accord Bella, je suis Maggie. C'est tout le corps aujourd'hui pour vous. » Bella hocha la tête timidement et me regarda. Maggie lui serra doucement la main et l'éloigna.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous garder séparer trop longtemps » dit-elle, même si je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir si elle rassurait Bella, ou moi.

« Je te retrouve à l'étage, mon amour » lui dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. « Amuse-toi et détends-toi. Prends soin de toi. Tu le mérites. »

Bella hocha la tête et laissa Maggie la conduire dans l'une des arrière-salles. J'attendis jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée et me dirigeai vers le restaurant. Il y avait un homme de couleur qui se tenait au bar, nettoyant les robinets à bière.

« Bonjour, Monsieur, » salua-t-il avec un fort accent.

« Bonjour, je reste dans la suite River... »

L'homme m'interrompit. « Bien sûr, » il hocha la tête. « Docteur Cullen. » _Ils SONT observateurs ici. J'aime ça. _« Je suis Démétri, nous avons parlé au téléphone. Je peux vous assurer que tout est en ordre. Nous apporterons les amuse-gueules et les plats avec votre vin, ensuite nous vous laisserons une heure et vous apporterons les desserts que vous aurez choisi et le vin qui va avec. Nous pouvons aussi vous apporter du café frais si vous le souhaitez ? »

« Ce serait formidable, je vous remercie. J'aimerais également me faire servir le petit-déjeuner le matin, est-ce que se serait possible ? »

« Bien sûr, Docteur Cullen, » il s'interrompit et sortit un carnet de commandes et un stylo de sa veste. « Qu'est-ce que vous voudrez ? »

Je savais exactement ce que Bella voudrait. Demain, c'était tout pour elle. Bon sang, cette femme adorait la nourriture. Les femmes avec qui j'étais sorti dans le passé grignotaient juste quelques morceaux de salades dans leurs assiettes, mais ma Bella n'avait pas peur de prendre un steak ou des pancakes.

« Des toasts avec du bacon, et des œufs pochés ? » demandai-je. Démétri hocha la tête. « Café et jus d'orange ? » ajoutai-je pendant que Démétri gribouillait ma commande.

« A quelle heure ? »

« Dix heures ce n'est pas trop tard ? » demandai-je, en espérant que je pourrais encourager Bella à dormir.

« Non, dix heures c'est parfait. »

« Merci. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'espère que vous profitez pleinement de votre séjour. Je crois que c'est une occasion spéciale, non ? »

« C'est si évident ? » demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Je vois la façon dont vous vous regardez l'un l'autre. Je peux dire que votre amour n'est pas récent. Vous ne regardez qu'elle. C'est une vraie romance, Docteur Cullen. J'ai vu comment vous faites attention l'un à l'autre, puis comment vous marchez ensemble. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre. Vous l'avez toujours aimée. »

« Je suppose que c'est le cas, même si elle ne l'a appris que récemment, » lui dis-je. _Bon sang, pourquoi je parle à un étranger._

« Ahh, et vous êtes tous les deux inquiets de ce que les gens vont penser ? »

_Quoi, il peut lire dans les pensées ?_ « Moi, non... pas vraiment. Je sais qu'elle va dire oui, mais... »

Démétri hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il montra sa main, mettant en évidence son alliance brillante. « Dix-huit ans le mois prochain. J'ai fait ma demande à Heïdi juste trois semaines après que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Elle a dit oui et nous nous sommes mariés une semaine après. Les gens... surtout nos familles, ont été choqués, peut-être furieux. Mais si vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un, vous devez suivre votre cœur. » Je n'avais jamais entendu un homme parler comme ça.

« Merci... » fut tout ce que je pus sortir. « Je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire, je ne veux pas être sans elle plus longtemps. »

Démétri hocha la tête une fois de plus en me tapotant l'épaule doucement. « Alors vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. » Il reporta son attention vers son robinet à bière, fredonnant pour lui-même. Un gars sympa. Je me retournai et me dirigeai dans le hall avant de retourner dans notre suite et de prendre une douche.

Une fois sorti et propre, je remis des trucs dans nos sacs, et les rangeai dans le placard pour quand notre dîner arriverait avec le room-service. A l'intérieur du plus petit sac, il y avait un petit sac rose avec mon nom et une note accrochée dessus, scellant l'ouverture.

_**Edward,**_

_**Je sais que tu prévoies un dîner tardif. Offre ça à Bella ce soir. Elle va deviner que ça vient de moi, mais elle va l'adorer. Fais-lui couler un bain et assure-toi qu'elle soit à l'aise. Elle peut porter ça après.**_

_**Bonne chance pour demain soir. On soutiendra votre décision. Je sais que tout va bien se passer. Vous le méritez tous les deux.**_

_**Alice**_

Qu'est-_ce_ que ces gens savaient de nous ? Les autres semblaient être plus conscients de ce qui se passait entre Bella et moi que nous.

J'ouvris le sac et à l'intérieur se trouvait une chemise de nuit en soie d'un bleu profond et un long peignoir qui allait avec. Tout au fond, il y avait même un boxer en dentelle. Magnifique, ma couleur préférée sur Bella. J'espérais juste qu'Alice avait raison et qu'elle aimerait les vêtements aussi. Je n'avais jamais offert de sous-vêtement ou de la lingerie à une petite-amie avant.

Obéissant à l'ordre de la minus je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain et fis couler un bain chaud pour l'arrivée de Bella.

Il était presque dix-huit heures quand elle revint tranquillement dans notre chambre. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle avait l'air endormie et totalement détendue. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, mais en désordre, sa longue frange cachée derrière ses oreilles. Elle me sourit timidement alors que j'avançais vers elle et je la pris dans mes bras, embrassant le haut de sa tête.

« Tu m'as manquée, comment c'était ? »

« Hmmm... tellement bon » gémit-elle en s'accrochant à mon torse et elle se pencha contre mon corps, se fondant en moi pour maintenir son corps instable debout. « Juste ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Le dîner sera là dans peu de temps, il y a un bain qui t'attend, pourquoi ne pas y aller. Il y a aussi un petit cadeau pour toi sur le comptoir. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Mais... » Je plaçai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Euh, non, souviens-toi ma chérie. Tu as promis ? » lui dis-je, Bella hocha la tête docilement et me laissa la conduire dans la grande salle de bain. Elle regarda le sac cadeau et je secouai la tête, la priant des yeux de ne rien ajouter.

Je finis de nettoyer un espace et essuyai rapidement la table en bois, tout en écoutant les bruits dans la salle de bain, les éclaboussements et le ballottement de l'eau alors qu'elle entrait dans la baignoire et s'enfonçait dedans, suivi d'un soupir de contentement alors que l'eau chaude recouvrait son corps.

Je marchai lentement vers la porte de la salle de bain et jetai un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement. _C'est pervers quand il s'agit de ma petite-amie ?_ Les yeux de Bella étaient fermés et elle avait un sourire heureux sur le visage. _La perfection, comme toujours. Espérons, que demain à cette heure, elle sera ma fiancée. _

Je jurai presque quand il y eut un petit coup frappé à la porte. Heureusement, Bella ne bougea pas et ne me vit pas bouche-bée devant elle par l'entrebâillement de la porte comme Jack Nicholson dans _The Shining_.

Le dîner était arrivé et je fus surpris quand j'ouvris, de voir Démétri se tenir là, attendant avec le chariot à roulettes avec nos plats couverts et un seau à glace dans lequel il y avait une bouteille de vin.

« Docteur Cullen, » me salua-t-il doucement en penchant la tête en avant. « J'ai pensé que vu que c'était une occasion spéciale, je superviserai vos besoins ce soir » il me fit un clin d'œil et je m'écartai, lui permettant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Je fis un signe de tête vers la salle de bain et posai un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Je ne le fais pas ce soir... ce n'est que le début, demain soir, je l'emmène dans un endroit spécial, » chuchotai-je.

Démétri sourit et passa devant moi, poussant le chariot dans la pièce et il se dirigea vers la table. Il travailla rapidement et en quelques minutes, il était parti. La nourriture sentait merveilleusement bon. Je remis la bouteille de Sancerre maintenant ouverte dans le seau à glace et retournai vers la salle de bain. J'étais sur le point de frapper quand elle ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, mais coiffés en arrière, et elle portait son petit... cadeau d'Alice. Ma nuance préférée de bleu profond, couvrait à peine sa peau de lys blanche. Le peignoir tombait juste quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux, et en-dessous, je pouvais à peu près voir la chemise de nuit en satin et en dentelle arrivait à mi-longueur de ses cuisses.

Je déglutis et essayai de regarder ses yeux, plutôt que d'autres endroits très délicieux de son corps parfait. « Le dîner, » dis-je simplement en faisant un geste vers la table. Bella sourit et me frôla, inconsciente du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait actuellement sur moi.

« Ça sent bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle soulevait l'un des couvercles en argent d'une des plus petites assiettes.

« Du fromage de chèvre grillé et de la salade de roquette, suivi d'un risotto au saumon. »

« Ça a l'air super, je suis affamée. Je pourrais manger un ours ou quelque chose, » sourit-elle, tapant sur la poignée du couvercle, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le seau à glace. « Hmmm. Du vin. Il semblerait que tu aies pensé à tout ce soir. »

Je la suivis à table et tirai légèrement une des chaises rembourrées. « J'espère... c'est l'idée générale. Assieds-toi. » Elle me sourit, s'assit et déroula sa serviette de table. Elle la regarda bizarrement et arqua les sourcils. C'était un cygne. Ironique ? Nope. _Merci Démétri. Merci d'avoir fait de mes demandes bizarres une réalité._

« Je n'ai presque pas envie de m'en servir... c'est tellement joli, » dit-elle en caressant le cygne blanc sur la serviette.

Je ris pendant que je lui versais un verre de vin blanc frais et je soulevai le gros couvercle de la petite assiette, révélant sa salade. Le fromage de chèvre était bien doré sur les bords et il sentait bon. La roquette avait l'air fraîche et il y avait un petit tas de tomates salsa sur le côté de l'assiette, avec quelques tomates cerises et des cœurs d'artichauts.

Bella commença tout de suite, inhalant avec reconnaissance alors qu'elle prenait sa première bouchée de fromage et de salade. Son gémissement envoya des ondes directement vers mon érection déjà proéminente. Je pris une bouchée et hochai la tête. « C'est bon. »

« Hm hm... c'est incroyable » répondit-elle en prenant une autre bouchée. _Bon sang, j'aime une fille qui adore la nourriture. C'est sain et sexy._

La salade et le vin étaient très bons et ce ne fut pas long avant que nous entamions le risotto au saumon. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude de commander, mais Démétri me l'avait vivement recommandé la première fois que je lui avais téléphoné. C'était apparemment la spécialité du chef. J'allais faire en sorte que demain lorsque nous partirions, Démétri obtienne un bon pourboire.

Je regardai Bella qui se léchait les lèvres, portant sa fourchette à sa bouche et respirant le parfum du plat avant d'en prendre une petite bouchée.

Oui. C'était très bon. Mon membre dur créait maintenant une tente dans mon jean trop serré, _pourquoi je n'ai pas mis un pantalon de pyjama ?_ Et priait pour sortir. Bella gémit à nouveau alors qu'elle mâchait et avalait le mélange de riz, de saumon poché, de persil et d'asperges. C'était tellement bon, que je détestais dire ça, mais ça rivalisait presque avec la cuisine de Bella. _Merde. Je le pense vraiment ? Bella est une cuisinière extraordinaire._

L'assiette de ma magnifique petite-amie fut vide avant la mienne. Elle inhala pratiquement l'assiette, mais semblait très heureuse et satisfaite une fois que tout fut parti. Elle prit une longue gorgée de son vin, avant de reposer le verre.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan pour demain, Docteur Cullen ? »

_Ma queue est encore plus dure maintenant. J'aime quand elle m'appelle comme ça._

« Détente le matin, on n'a rien à faire jusqu'à midi, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une balade... puis on va aller à Port Angeles et passer l'après-midi là-bas. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'on dîne sur le quai » lui dis-je.

« Waouh, » souffla-t-elle. « Et j'étais là, à m'attendre que tu ne me dises rien. Ça a l'air génial, Edward. Merci. Ça s'est avéré être un merveilleux week-end après tout. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. « Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit autre chose qu'agréable ? Je suis blessé Mademoiselle Swan. » Bella me tira la langue, tout en sirotant son vin.

« C'est bien aussi, » ricana-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

« Oui c'est vrai. » _On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu._ « Un dessert ? »

Ses orbes bruns brillèrent. « Tu plaisantes ? » Aurais-je plaisanté sur un sujet aussi grave ?

Je me levai et allai vers le coin où Démétri avait laissé le chariot de service, puis je soulevai le plus grand et dernier des couvercles, révélant une énorme tarte au chocolat. Bella avait l'air de saliver devant alors que je la posais entre nous deux. _C'est ma petite-amie._ « Tu voudrais en goûter un peu ? »

« C'est tout pour nous ? » Elle leva les yeux vers moi, puis les baissa sur le dessert en se léchant les lèvres une fois de plus.

Je hochai la tête. « C'était une commande spéciale. Le chef ne l'a pas mise sur son menu de ce soir, alors on a tout. Regarde, on a même une boîte à emporter au cas où on n'arrive pas à la finir. »

« Elle est plutôt grosse, » admit-elle, souriant malicieusement et elle arqua un sourcil. « Mais j'aime les choses grosses. Je suis prête à relever le défi. » Ses paroles étaient pleine de sous-entendus étonnants et sa voix était profonde et sensuelle. _Oh bon sang elle essaye de me tuer._

Je soulevai ma chaise et la déplaçai pour être plus proche de la sienne, afin que nous soyons assis côte à côte. Je n'allais pas avoir besoin de ces assiettes sur le côté... ou de la deuxième fourchette. Utilisant la seule pièce d'argenterie, je coupai la tarte. Je laissai Bella goûter la première et je mourus presque quand elle enroula ses lèvres charnues autour de la fourchette. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi. J'agis comme un nymphomane._ Je pourrais m'asseoir ici et la regarder toute la soirée. Je devais la regarder un peu trop parce que Bella m'arracha soudainement la fourchette de la main et reprit du dessert, me l'offrant cette fois. C'était divin. Le goût riche du cacao, la douceur de la crème et de la mousse. C'était incroyable.

Nous n'arrivâmes pas à terminer la tarte. Il n'y avait que la moitié de parti quand nous eûmes tous les deux notre dose. Bella admit se sentir un peu rouge. « Je suis sûre que c'est juste la combinaison de la chaleur d'ici et le fait que j'ai trop mangé. » Elle ne serait pas d'accord avec moi si je lui disais que ça venait peut-être des deux grands verres de vin français coûteux qu'elle avait consommés. Je la laissai donc penser ça.

Elle s'allongea sur le grand lit double, ses cheveux en éventail sur l'oreiller blanc. _Bon sang, je veux lui demander maintenant. Demande-lui maintenant idiot._

« Tu vas bien bébé ? » me demanda-t-elle, endormie.

« Je vais bien, je réfléchis c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Parle-moi. »

« Je t'aime, c'est tout. Je pense à quel point c'est étrange, mais pas encore comment... Je sais pas, Bella, je n'ai pas les mots. Je t'aime tellement. »

Elle rougit violemment et se rallongea en me tirant au-dessus d'elle. Elle m'embrassa doucement. « Je t'aime aussi Edward, et merci pour ce week-end. Ça a vraiment été incroyable aujourd'hui. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi détendue depuis... eh bien, jamais. » Elle bâilla en couvrant sa bouche. Son rougissement s'intensifia. « Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée. Je suis tellement impolie. »

Je me penchai et embrassai doucement ses lèvres. « Tu es tout sauf impolie ma chérie. Tu es juste fatiguée c'est tout. Dors. Je serai toujours là demain matin. »

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils. « Tu ne veux pas ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Pas ce soir, tu es épuisée. Laisse-moi enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable et je vais te tenir. »

Mon bébé étouffa un autre bâillement. « Ça te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Allongeons-nous simplement tous les deux ce soir. On a des projets pour demain après-midi, je te veux en forme, d'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre l'oreiller alors que je m'excusais pour aller à la salle de bain, je pris la douche la plus rapide du monde, ignorant ma queue lancinante, et je passai un boxer moulant et un pantalon de pyjama. _Je ne ferai pas l'amour avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de devenir ma femme._

Je me faufilai dans la chambre en fermant la porte de salle de bain derrière moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder Bella pour savoir qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Sa respiration était douce et lente, mais régulière. Le fait qu'elle soit déjà dans un sommeil paisible me facilitait la vie. Je grimpai dans le lit à côté d'elle et la tirai vers moi afin que nous soyons en cuillère. Elle se tortilla contre moi, marmonna doucement, ses doigts s'enlacèrent dans les miens sur son ventre plat alors qu'elle continuait à dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Vous connaissez maintenant les intentions d'Edward. Espérons que Bella ne va pas trouver ça trop précipité et s'enfuir en courant :D<em>

_J'ai hâte de connaître vos ressentis sur ce chapitre :)_

_Passez une très bonne journée!_

_A très vite!_

_Gros bisous_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori, **christou57; Isnoname; SoSweetySoCrazy; Atchoum16; sarinette60; soraya2107; mlca66; ousna; lagasy; birginie; Zola; Grazie; halay; littlemissbelly; lapiaf8; Yuuri81; sand91** et **Guest**, merci pour votre fidélité vous êtes super.  
><em>

_Et merci à ma merveilleuse bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 32<em>**

**Bella**

J'avais chaud, trop chaud. La pièce était sombre et je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Je manœuvrai doucement pour me dégager des bras d'Edward et j'attrapai mon téléphone sur la table de chevet. L'écran s'illumina après que j'eus appuyé sur le bouton du menu et je dus plisser les yeux dans l'obscurité. Il était huit heures quinze et nous étions encore au lit. Dingue. Je savais que j'avais dû m'endormir avant vingt-et-une heures hier soir. J'étais toujours fatiguée et j'avais mal aux jambes, même après le magnifique massage d'hier après-midi. Je me sentais léthargique, alors je pensai que je couvais quelque chose.

Edward marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et roula sur le ventre, me libérant de son emprise. Je m'assis, ayant la tête légère et je repoussai les draps, essayant d'avoir un peu d'air sur mon corps surchauffé. La pièce avait l'air vraiment étouffante. Je sortis du lit lentement, me dirigeai vers le mini-bar et en sortis une bouteille d'eau. Je bus une longue gorgée et je me sentis presque mieux tout de suite quand le liquide glacé coula dans ma gorge. _Je me demande si ces fenêtres s'ouvrent ?_ J'avançai jusqu'aux larges fenêtres et bougeai un peu les rideaux, pas beaucoup vu qu'Edward dormait encore et je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Les doubles rideaux de la suite étaient épais, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il faisait si sombre quand je m'étais réveillée. Je levai la poignée en bois et me penchai par la fenêtre. Il faisait frais dehors et c'était nuageux. Un contraste complet avec la chaleur et le soleil que nous avions eu hier. Mais bon, nous n'étions pas à Washington après tout. En fait c'était anormal d'avoir un temps chaud.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et m'occupai de quelques choses. Le vin d'hier soir avait évidemment des répercussions sur ma vessie, je me lavai le visage et me brossai les dents, me débarrassant de la mauvaise haleine redoutable du matin. Je me sentais plus humaine désormais. Un peu nauséeuse, mais c'était probablement parce que je me sentais très fatiguée... sans mentionner l'énorme dessert qu'Edward et moi avions partagé après un grand dîner. _Tu vas vraiment commencer à accumuler les kilos Swan, fais face, il ne voudra probablement plus de toi quand tu seras grosse, peu importe ce qu'il dit, les garçons n'aiment pas les grosses._ D'accord, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais je n'aimais pas l'idée de prendre trop de poids, même si Edward avait promis de m'aimer pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrivait. J'aimais toujours être jolie, et me faire jolie pour lui. _Tu es si peu profonde._

Je retournai dans la chambre, je bus un autre verre d'eau et glissai à nouveau dans le lit, prenant mon téléphone avec moi et vérifiant mes e-mails. Aucun. Ça changeait de d'habitude. Il y avait un message de Charlie, qui disait juste Salut Bells. Il venait d'apprendre comment envoyer un texto et je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait cette idée... mais tout de même, c'était gentil à lui de penser à moi. Un autre texto d'Alice... non, deux en fait.

_**J'espère que vous vous amusez et que vous vous détendez ~ A**_

Suivi d'un autre, envoyé juste vingt-et-une minutes après le premier.

_**Eh bien, comme c'est impoli, je prie seulement pour que vous ayez la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de votre vie. Il n'y a que cette excuse qui est assez bonne pour ne pas m'avoir envoyé un peu d'amour ~ A**_

Je ris silencieusement et tapai une réponse rapide.

_**Désolée Al, mon téléphone était en silencieux. On passe un super week-end. On se verra cette semaine ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. ~ B**_

Et comme si ma magie... ou plus probablement ma prémonition sur ma meilleure amie lutin, assise avec son précieux Blackberry, attendant mon message.

_**Il était temps ! J'allais conduire jusque là-bas et vérifier que vous ne vous étiez pas tuer l'un l'autre avec tous ces moments de sexe ! Je suis contente que vous vous amusiez, appelle-moi et on ira prendre un café, ON DOIT PARLER ! ~ A**_

Ouais... Je parie que ce serait le cas. Alice adorait les commérages. Alice aimait aussi parler de ma vie amoureuse, dans les _moindres_ détails. Je croyais avec ferveur que certaines choses étaient faites pour être gardées secrètes. Alice disait que j'étais une prude quand je lui disais ça. Malheureusement, Al, étant ma meilleure amie, elle savait que pour casser la coquille qui recouvrait Bella il suffisait de quelques bières et un repas à emporter. J'étais un rendez-vous pas cher.

Je reposai mon téléphone et me rallongeai, je roulai doucement et fis face à Edward. Edward qui me... regardait.

« Bon sang, Edward... depuis combien de temps tu m'observes ? »

« Oh, un moment. Tu as l'air frustrée... J'ai essayé de réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu te rendre perplexe si tôt le matin. Mais ensuite tu as soupiré et tu avais l'air un peu... rêveuse. Alors j'ai su que ça devait être Alice. »

« Comment tu as... » je ne pus terminer. _Comment il a su ? Cet homme peut tellement bien lire en moi. Je ferai mieux de commencer à faire attention à mes pensées quand je serai près de lui. S'il entendait la moitié des trucs qui se passe dans ma tête, il prendrait probablement ses jambes à son cou._ « Ouais... elle était énervée parce que je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite. Je suppose qu'elle était inquiète. »

« Tu sais, Jasper est parti pour le week-end. Elle doit probablement s'ennuyer » me dit-il en levant ma main et il la porta à ses lèvres. « Tu t'es levée tôt, tu vas bien ? »

Je lui montrai l'écran de mon téléphone. « Il n'est pas _si _tôt. Je vais bien, j'étais un peu nauséeuse quand je me suis réveillée, et j'avais la tête qui tournait un peu, mais je pense que c'est la combinaison de trop de vin, et trop de nourriture hier soir. Je me sens très bien maintenant. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'eau et un peu de temps pour me rafraîchir. Mais je suis encore fatiguée. Il semblerait que les sources chaudes et les massages... et les dîners de première classe m'épuisent. »

Edward posa sa main sur mon front. « Tu es chaude, mais tu n'as pas de fièvre. Peut-être qu'on devrait simplement rentrer aujourd'hui et tu pourrais te reposer ? Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi. »

Je secouai la tête. « Ne sois pas ridicule Edward. Je vais bien, vraiment. C'était un peu étouffant ici quand je me suis réveillée, alors j'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Tu as fait des plans aujourd'hui et je suis convaincue que ça va me plaire, et je veux aussi tirer le meilleur parti de la dernière journée de congés qu'on passe ensemble. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas avoir tous tes week-ends de libre ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur nos doigts entrelacés. « Tu supposes bien. Espérons que j'aurais le droit à un week-end par mois, mais c'est pas garanti. Tout ça fait partie du boulot. Je suis désolé. »

« Edward, je comprends... c'est la même chose pour moi, tu sais que je ne peux pas prendre de vacances pendant l'année scolaire, seulement au moment où les enfants sont en vacances. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ton travail, et tant qu'on pourra passer même cinq minutes ensemble par jour, ça me suffit. » Je me penchai sur son épaule. « Ces enfants malades ont plus besoin de toi que moi. »

« J'en doute, » rit-il. « Ma petite-amie maladroite. Mais merci. Très peu de femmes seraient aussi compréhensives que toi. »

Je soupirai. « Eh bien, c'est leur perte, et mon gain parce que ça veut dire que tu es vraiment tout à moi. »

Soudain, Edward planait au-dessus de moi, son corps se frottait contre le mien, juste aux bons endroits. Je me cambrai et tirai sur ses épaules, apportant son poids sur moi. Il m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent juste une fraction de seconde. Je sentais son souffle chaud balayer mon visage.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, mais c'était encore doux... trop doux. Ses baisers étaient remplis de prudence et son toucher était chaste, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, permettant à ses doigts de retracer mes pommettes de temps en temps. _Pourquoi c'est si lent, argh, Edward, tu ne peux pas m'entendre ? C'est tellement frustrant !_

Je poussai mes hanches contre les siennes dans un mouvement circulaire, créant un peu de friction. Le désir brûlant entre mes cuisses devenait trop fort, et je le voulais, tellement.

Edward se mit à genoux, me tirant afin que je sois assise sur lui, mes jambes sur le côté. Hmmm... Je fis la moue et posai ma tête sur son épaule, essayant de réguler ma respiration. Je descendis de lui, l'embrassai sur la joue et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en silence.

« Bella ? » appela-t-il. « Ça va ? »

« Très bien Edward. Je vais juste prendre une douche, je reviens dans un moment » lui dis-je sans le regarder. _C'est la première fois qu'il me repousse... est-ce que ça compte comme un rejet vu qu'il n'a pas vraiment dit non ? Il ne semble simplement pas dans tout ça._

« Je serai là, le petit-déjeuner est à dix heures. »

« D'accord, donne-moi dix minutes. Je t'aime. »

Il sourit brillamment à ma déclaration et me souffla un baiser alors que je fermais la porte de la salle de bain. Je m'appuyai contre le bois et expirai, tentant de sortir mon esprit de la gouttière et loin de la chaleur intense qui grandissait en moi.

La douche froide aida, et je me sentis un peu plus humaine et un peu moins charnelle au bout de quelques minutes et un bon décrassage. Je rinçai le shampoing dans mes cheveux et coupai l'eau, j'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et sortis de la cabine.

Je me séchai et utilisai la lotion pour le corps gratuite. Je pouvais entendre Edward se déplacer dans la chambre. Je me ressaisis et glisser dans mes sous-vêtements et mon jean puis j'enveloppai mes cheveux dans une serviette.

J'ouvris la porte et passai ma tête, Edward était assis au bord du lit, m'observant. Il semblait préoccupé alors je lui fis un grand sourire, traversai rapidement la pièce, et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je suis désolée. »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je voulais juste te tenir dans mes bras. »

Je ris doucement. « Tu aurais dû le dire si tu n'étais pas _d'humeur_ Edward, je n'aurais pas été offensée. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau, me serrant contre son torse.

« Hmmm, la douche fraîche, j'aime ça. »

Le petit-déjeuner arriva à dix heures tapantes. Bacon, œufs, toasts, café et jus d'orange frais. Tout mes trucs préférés. Soudain, le manque d'excitation de mon petit-ami fut oublié. Il était tellement doux, attentionné et romantique. _A quoi je pensais. Bon sang, je suis tellement égoïste._

Nous nous promenâmes dans la forêt et passâmes devant la source où nous avions eu du plaisir hier. Nous rîmes et attrapâmes les mains de l'autre alors que nous nous arrêtions pendant un moment et observions l'eau clair onduler. Nous avions crée de bons souvenirs ici. Je savais que je me souviendrais de ce week-end pendant de nombreuses années.

Peu après midi, nous enregistrâmes notre départ et retournâmes dans la voiture, direction Port Angeles. Ça ne prenait que moins d'une heure, mais mes yeux étaient lourds et je luttai pour garder mes paupières ouvertes et pour rester éveillée, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, nos mains jointes sur la console centrale.

Edward m'emmena dans quelques librairies de Port Angeles, et nous marchâmes lentement dans les rues, en direction de quelques petits endroits touristiques. Edward nous acheta quelques souvenirs... Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi, mais il fut insistant, et il me rappela la promesse que je lui avais faite hier soir. Apparemment, j'étais désormais la Bella qui le laissait dépenser tout son argent durement gagné pour moi. Actuellement, j'avais un tee-shirt _I Port Angeles_ pour homme, taille XXL, un presse-papiers avec la jetée dessinée dessus, apparemment pour mon bureau au travail... et un pot semblant plutôt aléatoire de sucreries. Nous prîmes un café et un panini à un vendeur dans la rue et nous assîmes dans le parc, profitant juste de la compagnie de l'autre. C'était vraiment génial.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, nous reprîmes la voiture et allâmes au Bella Italia. « Je dois juste régler quelques petites choses, je ne serai pas long. Attends ici, » me dit-il, me laissant avec un baiser bref. J'observai alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment, mais il n'alla pas à la porte d'entrée... il se dirigea vers l'arrière, la cuisine ? _Bizarre. Il doit avoir un arrangement avec le chef._ J'étais tellement concentrée, que je ne vis pas la silhouette à la portière côté conducteur.

« Hey ! »

Je sursautai, un son aigu s'échappa de mes lèvres et je posai une main sur ma poitrine.

« Oh Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ressaisis-toi ! » me sourit Alice, sa main attrapa la mienne et en tapota le dos. « Ça va ? »

Je hochai la tête, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Le petit lutin se moquait de moi, mais elle semblait désolée.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je une fois que j'eus retrouvé ma voix.

« Je rends juste une faveur à Edward. Il a planifié cette soirée romantique pour toi ou quelque chose comme ça et il y avait des choses que le restaurant ne pouvait pas faire... alors, bien sûr, connaissant mes incroyables compétences d'organisation, il a appelé pour me demander mes services. » Désormais c'était Al qui reprenait son souffle. Elle ouvrit la portière conducteur et pencha la tête vers une grande glacière qui était sur l'asphalte devant les roues avant.

« Alice... tu ne penses pas qu'il va avoir une terrible quantité de problème ? »

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la raison. « Quoi ? Non ! Bon sang, c'est super. Je veux dire, je considère sérieusement de donner quelques leçons à Jasper sur la façon de faire la cour. Garde-le celui-là B, il est genre... parfait. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je crois qu'il sait comment traiter une femme. » Ma meilleure amie me regardait, les yeux étincelants et plein de douceur, son sourire était si grand que je jurais pouvoir voir chacune de ses dents polies. « Il t'aime, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je sais. Je ne suis juste pas habituée à ça. »

« Eh bien B, va falloir t'y faire et t'y habituer ma fille, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il est sur le point d'arrêter tous ces traitements de si tôt. » Elle sourit à nouveau puis se mit à rire. « Eh bien, j'ai fait ma part, mais assure-toi de m'appeler demain à un moment. Je veux connaître tous les détails de ce week-end. Je _sais_ juste que je vais être verte de jalousie. »

Edward revint à la voiture, et il offrit sa main à Alice, qui la prit et elle se leva de son siège. Je ris quand mon amie lui sauta pratiquement dessus, l'étreignant et le serrant fermement. Elle était réellement forte pour une personne aussi minuscule. « Unf... Merci Alice, pour tout » dit-il sincèrement. « J'apprécie vraiment toute ton aide. »

« De rien ! J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur tout ce que tu voulais. Maintenant amusez-vous, mais pas trop non plus. Je vais tout entendre à ce sujet demain, pas vrai Bella ? » Elle fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Edward avant d'agiter ses sourcils impeccables devant moi. Je lui tirai la langue et Alice fit la même chose avant de nous faire un signe de la main et de sautillai jusqu'à l'autre côté du parking. _Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu cette monstruosité de Porsche jaune quand on est arrivé ?_

Edward ouvrit la portière arrière du côté conducteur et déposa deux glacières sur la banquette arrière. Celle qu'Alice avait apporté avec elle et l'autre qu'il devait avoir recueilli de la cuisine du restaurant.

« Le dîner, » expliqua-t-il alors qu'il montait dans la voiture, puis il démarra. _Sans dire un mot... Je vais le laisser mener cette soirée qu'il a planifié._ « On mange dehors ce soir. Je crois qu'ils ont appelé ça _alfresco_. »

« Cool, » souris-je. « Ça sent bon. »

« Je sais que ça va te plaire, » me dit-il, confiant, alors qu'on s'éloignait du parking et prenions la direction par laquelle nous étions venus. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le front de mer et Edward remonta Lincon Street et essaya de trouver un endroit où s'arrêter. C'était très rempli pour un dimanche après-midi, d'autant plus que la plupart des magasins semblaient maintenant être fermés pour la journée. Je lui montrai un endroit et Edward se gara de façon experte, il sauta de la voiture et courut jusqu'à mon côté pour m'aider.

Il réussit à prendre les deux glacières, et j'attrapai l'un des sacs dans le coffre. Je lui lançai un regard et il ne me défia pas. Il prit ma main et me guida jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

L'endroit était bondé, il y avait des gens partout. Des couples, des jeunes et des vieux, des familles, certains assis, d'autres debout, appuyés contre les murs, d'autres aux tables de pique-nique ou sur des chaises pliables qu'ils avaient apporté.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il y a un concert sur le quai ce soir » sourit-il. Il regarda autour de nous et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il leva la main et fit des signes. _Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

« Merci frangin, » Edward accueillit son frère. Emmett lui fit le signe universel des hommes, hochement de tête et frappe sur le bras.

« Quand tu veux. Je t'ai eu une place super... j'ai dû me battre avec un troupeau de vieilles dames pour ça, je te jure qu'elles allaient me foutre une raclée avec leurs cannes et leurs merdes, mais j'ai survécu. »

« C'est parfait Em, merci » répondit Edward.

« Pas de soucis, on se voit plus tard. » Il me regarda. « Je te vois plus tard Bells, profite du concert, j'ai entendu dire que ce groupe est génial. »

« Merci, Emmett » dis-je. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais à court de mots. Tellement de travail avait été fait pour tout ça. J'étais sans voix.

Emmett partit et Edward m'emmena sur la grande couverture à damier, il s'assit, posa les glacières sur le sable, et je me mis à côté de lui. Il me tira dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. « C'est le groupe Sequim City, ils jouent et chantent beaucoup de chansons modernes, beaucoup de ballades et un peu de rock » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Avant que la musique commence, nous mangeâmes. Edward avait pris des raviolis aux champignons au Bella Italia, le même repas que nous avions mangé le premier soir, lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Pour le dessert, nous mangeâmes du tiramisu qu'Alice avait apporté, apparemment fait par Esmée, et la moitié d'une bouteille de Rioja blanc. Edward but un petit verre de vin puis une canette de coca vu qu'il conduisait.

La nuit tombait quand le groupe commença à jouer, et Edward me tira sur ses genoux et me mit ma capuche. Il fit de même avec la sienne et nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, écoutant les premiers morceaux. Comme Emmett et lui l'avaient dit, le groupe était très bon. J'adorais leur style et ils savaient vraiment chanter. Ils commencèrent avec _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ d'Aerosmith puis _When Love Takes Over_ de David Guetta mais c'était une merveilleuse version acoustique. Certains se levèrent et dansèrent.

Nous étions debout et nous balancions sur la musique de la dernière chanson. Edward sourit et me regarda dans les yeux alors que les premiers accords commençaient. « Cette chanson me fait toujours penser à toi, » murmura-t-il. _(N/T : 'Just The Way You Are' de Bruno Mars)_

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shining**_

_**Her hair, her hair**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her every day**_

Je le regardai, curieusement. « Tu as... organisé tout ça ? »

Il sourit. « Peut-être. »

« Edward... tout ça est... comment tu as fait ? Waouh. » Honnêtement... le groupe jouait une chanson qu'il avait demandé ?

_**Yeah I know, I know**_

_**When I compliment her**_

_**She wont believe me**_

_**And its so, its so**_

_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay**_

_**I say**_

« Jasper connaît quelques uns des membres du groupe... l'un d'eux lui devait une faveur ou deux, » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile,**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Her nails, her nails**_

_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh**_

_**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

La fin du concert était proche et le public applaudit et cria des bravos pour le groupe qui faisait ses remerciements. Il y eut une forte explosion et toutes les têtes se levèrent vers le ciel. Un feu d'artifice ! Edward se tenait derrière moi, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de moi, ses lèvres au niveau de mon oreille.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il encore et encore pendant que nous observions les feux colorés dans le ciel nocturne.

Quand vint la fin, et que la fusée finale eut explosé, le ciel se remplit de tâches dorées et Edward me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Il semblait sérieux, puis soudainement il fut au sol, me regardant. Il attrapa ma main gauche.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois, et il déglutit.

« Isabella Marie Swan, je promets de t'aimer à chaque instant de l'éternité... me ferais-tu l'extraordinaire honneur de m'épouser ? »

_Je ne peux pas parler... je ne peux pas respirer... j'ai perdu toutes mes fonctions motrices. EDWARD !_

_Très bien, il me regarde encore._ Je regardai rapidement autour de nous. _Tout le monde me regarde, l'anticipation sur tout les visages. DIS OUI ! DIS OUI !_

Je me mis à genoux, tombant sur lui. Je ne pus arrêter les larmes qui coulaient librement désormais. « Oui. OUI. Je veux t'épouser. »

« Oh bon sang, merci, » murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant et en embrassant mon front avant de me repousser un peu et de reprendre ma main. Il sortit une boîte en velours noire et l'ouvrit. Nichée à l'intérieur, dans de la soie rouge, une belle bande platine avec un gros diamant solitaire. Elle était si simple. Si moi. Si parfaite.

Il l'enleva de la boîte et la glissa à mon doigt, embrassant mes articulations. Ses yeux verts étaient bordés de larmes. Il me releva. Tout le monde nous regardait toujours, mais ils commencèrent à applaudir et à nous féliciter.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, prête à recevoir de bonne grâce les paroles aimables d'un autre étranger, quand je fus confronté à un visage familier.

« Tu veux l'épouser ? »

* * *

><p><em>Ce week-end se termine en beauté je trouve... enfin presque... à votre avis qui est venu les interrompre?<em>

_J'ai hâte de lire vos hypothèses :)_

_A très vite!_

_Bonne journée!_

_xoxo_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Merci pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori et merci à **canada02; choupiechou; Lagasy; Clémence; soraya207; jenny56; Isnoname; SoSweetySoCrazy; mlca66; Atchoum16; birginie; maddy; bellardtwilight; Grazie; ElodiepixieB; sarinette60; Maryfanfictions** et **halay**. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Et merci également aux deux anonymes, ce serait bien que vous me laissiez vos prénoms pour que je puisse vous identifier :)  
><em>

_Et merci à ma super bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 33<strong>

Le moment que j'attendais depuis que j'avais vu son profil _Facebook_ était arrivé. Tout était parfait, le dîner, la musique et le feu d'artifice. Elle se tenait debout devant moi, alors je me mis sur un genou, sortant la délicate boîte noire en velours, celle qui avait brûlé ma poche gauche toute la journée.

Elle baissa les yeux vers moi et je pris sa main. « Isabella Marie Swan, je promets de t'aimer à chaque moment de l'éternité. Me ferais-tu l'extraordinaire honneur de m'épouser ? »

Le silence. Tout les autres bruits étaient étouffés et ma vision était floue. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était ma magnifique Bella qui me regardait, le choc sur son visage.

_Dis quelque chose... Bella ! Dis quelque chose ! Oh bon sang, pourquoi elle ne dit rien ?_

Les secondes défilaient et on aurait dit que j'étais à genoux dans le sable depuis des heures. Soudain, elle était à genoux, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses magnifiques yeux bruns brillaient.

« Oui, OUI, je veux t'épouser ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tombant dans mes bras et elle enfouit son visage contre mon torse.

« Oh bon sang, merci » murmurai-je en attrapant son visage et en embrassant son front. Je voulais l'embrasser partout. Je voulais retirer ces larmes.

Je sortis l'anneau de la boîte et la glissai à son annulaire, embrassant sa main. Nous nous relevâmes. J'étais ravi, c'était de loin le meilleur moment de ma vie. Bella Swan venait d'accepter d'être ma femme. Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire.

Les gens autour de nous souriaient, quelques uns nous félicitèrent et nous présentèrent leurs meilleurs vœux, appréciant évidemment notre moment romantique et affectueux.

Je balayai les larmes du visage de Bella et l'embrassai une fois de plus.

Une voix profonde et perplexe interrompit notre moment et Bella se retourna. Un gars énorme avec la peau couleur marron enleva rapidement sa main de l'épaule de ma petite-amie. Ses yeux étaient serrés, mais je pouvais y voir la douleur et la tristesse. Je savais que je n'avais pas rencontré cet homme auparavant, mais d'après la description de Bella de l'ami de sa famille et son collègue de travail, si je ne me trompais pas, c'était Jacob Black.

Bella prit la parole. « Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » elle avait l'air énervé. Elle tenait fermement ma main.

Jacob recula un peu et me regarda, la mine renfrognée. « Bells... Tu es folle. Honnêtement, tu lui as dit oui ? Vous vous connaissez depuis à peine cinq minutes. A quoi tu penses ? Tu es plus intelligente que ça ! »

_Putain pour qui il se prend ?_

J'enroulai mon bras autour des épaules de Bella et essayai de sourire. La politesse allait être difficile à feindre là_,_ pensai-je. « Je suis désolé... On a jamais officiellement été présenté. Je suis Edward Cullen. »

Je sentis Bella inspirer fortement à côté de moi. « Jacob... voici Edward... Edward, c'est Jacob Black. C'est le fils du meilleur ami de Charlie. »

_Cinq points Ed, tu as bien deviné._ Je tendis la main pour le saluer mais Jacob était tendu et croisa les bras. C'était un gars énorme... Rivalisant presque avec Emmett, bien que Em gagnerait tout de même s'ils venaient à se battre.

« Salut Edward... Je suis sûr que tu sais tout sur moi. Bells et moi allons repartir. Je veux dire qu'on est pratiquement fiancé. »

Bella rit. « Je pense que ce marché tenait quand j'avais treize ans et que tu en avais onze Jake. Je sais que nos pères ont profité de cette connerie pour dire qu'on allait bien ensemble... mais bon sang, c'est pratiquement comme de l'inceste ! » plaisanta ma _fiancée_, rayonnant brillamment à son ami. Je pouvais dire qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour alléger le moment.

« Alors, Edward... dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de toi... »

Bella se renfrogna, ses mignons petits sourcils se froncèrent, créant un v sur son joli petit front.

« Je suis docteur en pédiatrie. Je me suis récemment fait muter de Seattle à Forks pour être plus près de ma famille... c'est la meilleure décision de ma vie vu que ça m'a apporté cette femme précieuse ici » lui dis-je en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Bella. Elle me regarda avec amour. Jacob avait toujours l'air en colère.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Bella et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Te lancer dans des choses... tu as tellement changé... Ma Bells ne fait pas des trucs comme ça. »

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à hurler des trucs explicites à ce trou du cul, mais Bella fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur mon torse. Elle me lança un _'s'il te plaît, je dois le faire moi-même'_ regard, alors je me tus.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. « Jacob... Je ne suis pas, et ne j'ai jamais été _ta Bells_. Je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Je suis désolée pour ça, je le suis vraiment mais je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement qu'un ami. Je m'excuse sincèrement si je t'ai donné des raisons de croire que c'était le cas. »

_Elle est tellement attentionnée. Tellement gentille. Elle aurait pu crier et lui hurler dessus, et pourtant elle est si calme. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait choisi l'enseignement comme profession, elle est géniale pour faire face à l'entêtement._

Jacob était silencieux, mais ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps et ses yeux étaient plissés à nouveau.

« Je t'ai vue souffrir Bells, j'ai vu ce que cette sangsue de James t'a fait et j'ai vraiment tenter d'aider Charlie à ramasser les morceaux. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à nouveau. Il va te faire du mal, juste comme James l'a fait. »

Je devais parler maintenant, ça allait trop loin. « Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais l'intention de blesser, ou même de toucher un seul de ses cheveux. Bella est _tout_ pour moi, je l'ai attendue pendant plus d'une décennie. Je peux voir pourquoi ça t'inquiète, Jacob. Tu te fais clairement du soucis pour ton amie, et c'est super. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste le bénéfice du doute, parce que je ne vais nulle part. Sois un ami et laisse-la être heureuse » implorai-je. Bella s'appuya contre moi et se détendit visiblement. La foule s'était dispersée et nous étions presque seuls sur la plage. _Heureusement._

« Il a raison Jake, Edward ne va jamais me faire souffrir. Il sait tout sur mon passé et il m'a défendu quand James s'est montré. Je l'aime et j'ai confiance en lui. Il est tout pour moi, et je vais me marier avec lui. »

Jacob ouvrit la bouche comme pour reprendre la parole mais Bella leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« J'ai pas terminé. » Jacob avait l'air peiné. « Si tu es mon ami, tu vas me soutenir. Je te suis reconnaissante pour ton amitié après James... Et encore une fois après que j'ai perdu Sophie, mais je ne t'aime pas. Ce serait injuste de mentir et prétendre que c'est le cas. Tu es un bon ami, Jake... quand tu ne me poursuis pas. » Bella prit une lente inspiration. « Il n'y a pas de choix à faire. C'est Edward. » Elle prit sa grande joue en coupe dans sa petite main. Jacob s'appuya contre son toucher et ferma les yeux.

« Bella... Bells... Je n'arrêterai pas de t'aimer. Si tu changes d'avis... je serais toujours là pour toi. »

_Putain le chien, t'as pas entendu la dame ? Elle a dit non !_

« Jacob ! » La voix de Bella était élevée et tendue. « Ne perds pas ton temps. Je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi, et si tu ne peux pas passer à autre chose, alors on ne peut pas être amis. Oublie-moi et trouve quelqu'un. Fais ta vie. S'il te plaît, oublie-moi. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je me sens si lié à toi Bells, tu as mon cœur. » _Bordel... il pleure ?_

Il était temps de partir. La soirée était censée être parfaite et je n'allais pas laisser un gars la gâcher plus longtemps.

« Bébé, » murmurai-je alors que je l'attirais contre mon torse. « Rentrons à la maison. »

Elle hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner en me tirant par ma veste. « Bye Jacob. »

Son _ami_ ne bougea pas pour nous suivre.

J'enroulai mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et la guidai rapidement jusqu'à la voiture. Nous atteignîmes la portière passager et je pris mes clés dans ma poche, puis j'appuyai sur le bouton.

« Je suis _tellement_ désolée Edward, » pleura-t-elle, sa voix était haute perchée et complètement dévastée.

« Hey, hey. Chuuuuuut. » Je l'enveloppai dans mes bras et elle enfouit automatiquement son visage contre moi. Elle commença à pleurer, tout son corps tremblait alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi. J'attrapai son visage, la forçant à me regarder. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, bébé. »

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Il... il a tout gâché... ton après-midi était si parfaite et il a tout fait foirer. Bon sang je le hais tellement en ce moment. »

Je nous fis tourner, la pressant contre la portière passager, je la tins là avec mon corps et posai un doigt sur ses lèvres, la faisant taire. « Non... non, non, non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout est parfait. Oublie-le. C'est nous maintenant, et il y a dix parfaites minutes, Isabella, tu as accepté d'être ma femme. On pourra parler de Black une autre fois. Mais pour l'instant, concentrons nous sur nous. Parce que c'est toi et moi. Personne d'autre. Je t'aime. »

Elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et je me penchai encore plus près, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. Je poussai mes hanches une fois vers elle. « Tu es ma fiancée maintenant, et tout ce que je veux faire c'est te ramener à la maison. J'ai eu envie de te faire l'amour toute cette foutue journée... j'avais tellement envie de toi ce matin, mais je me suis retenu pour ce soir... je voulais rendre ça encore plus spécial que d'habitude. »

Son rougissement était adorable et elle ravala ses larmes et renifla. « J... j'étais perplexe pour la raison pour laquelle tu m'avais repoussée ce matin, mais ça a du sens maintenant, » sourit-elle timidement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. Je relevai le bas de son sweat-shirt et glissai mes doigts en-dessous, traçant la peau nue de sa hanche, posant doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je te désire toujours, Bella. Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison et je pourrai te montrer à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, » lui murmurai-je en essayant de paraître séduisant. Bella prit sa lèvre entre ses dents et son souffle s'accéléra à nouveau alors que je roulais mes hanches contre elle de façon suggestive.

« D'accord, » souffla-t-elle. « Dépêche-toi. »

Ma petite-amie n'eut pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. J'ouvris rapidement la portière passager et elle monta, se rappelant immédiatement de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité. En un éclair, je fus du côté conducteur, plongeant dans mon siège, je fis rugir le moteur et appuyai sur l'accélérateur, la Volvo ronronna joyeusement. Ça allait être un retour rapide.

Bella resta assise silencieusement, mais elle gigotait alors que je nous conduisais à la maison. Nous dûmes nous lâcher les mains afin que je puisse passer les vitesses plus rapidement. _Pourquoi, oh POURQUOI j'ai choisi le modèle manuel. Je n'ai clairement pas bien réfléchi à l'époque. Une boîte automatique aurait été un meilleur choix dans ce genre de situation._ Elle tapotait ses doigts sur sa cuisse recouverte d'un jean et sa jambe droite remuait. Elle regardait par la vitre mais je sentais qu'elle me regardait de temps en temps alors que je conduisais en direction de Forks. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de circulation et je fis le trajet en un temps record. Je pris un moment pour remercier le seigneur qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucun agent ce soir pour m'arrêter. Bella ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon manque de considération à la limitation de vitesse, alors je pus pousser la Volvo à sa vitesse de pointe. _Cette fille te mène par le bout du nez__... putain merci à tout ces chevaux !_

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et Bella se battit pour retirer sa ceinture de sécurité, elle tâtonna dans l'obscurité, manquant la boucle deux fois avant que je ne me penche et la décroche pour elle. Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et tomba presque, elle me rejoignit sur le chemin de la maison. Ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou et elle s'accrocha à moi, sautant légèrement et enroulant ses fines jambes autour de ma taille. Elle mordilla ma gorge et se frotta contre moi avant même que nous ayons atteint la porte. Je tâtonnai dans ma poche pour trouver les clés alors que ses lèvres continuaient d'attaquer mon cou.

« Bébé... je n'arrive pas à attraper les clés. »

Haletante, elle rit et glissa le long de mon corps. Elle tira sur la ceinture de mon jean et mit ensuite sa main dans ma poche, si... délicieusement... lentement et récupéra les clés de la maison. « Tada ! » murmura-t-elle en souriant, et elle me les donna. Je les pris et la tirai vers moi, l'embrassant durement une fois sur la bouche puis je me tournai pour déverrouiller la porte.

Nous entrâmes et je fermai la porte. Je me retournai et les bras de Bella furent à nouveau autour de moi, tirant mes cheveux. Je me soumis et me penchai, l'embrassant et la tirant plus près de moi. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses fesses parfaites et je la soulevai pour qu'elle reprenne sa position initiale. Elle enroula instinctivement son corps autour du mien. Nous étions un enchevêtrement de membres et de langues alors que je nous retournais et la plaquais contre la porte, poussant vers le haut. Elle cria dans ma bouche et tira brusquement sur mes cheveux ce qui me fit gémir bruyamment. Je poussai à nouveau, la pressant plus fort contre le panneau épais en bois.

« Ed... Edward, » haleta-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement mais elle tira sur ma lèvres inférieure avec ses dents. Ses yeux bruns étaient presque noirs. « A l'étage... maintenant » ordonna-t-elle, ses mains désormais plus douces, elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Tout ce que je pus faire fut de hocher la tête et me diriger vers les escaliers avec ma magnifique fiancée enroulée autour de moi.

Heureusement, je ne trébuchai pas alors que je l'emmenais soigneusement dans notre chambre et je la déposai délicatement sur notre grand lit. Elle se redressa et attrapa mon pull, et je tombai sur elle. Elle baissa la fermeture éclair et le repoussa de mes épaules avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la mienne une fois de plus.

« Bébé... ralentis, allons-y doucement. On a toute la nuit, » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, traçant sa joue avec le dos de ma main. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle me regarda.

« Hmmm... » gémit-elle en retombant sur son dos, ses mains se posèrent sur ses cheveux liés.

« Hey, hey, reviens ici, » lui dis-je, me penchant en avant et planant sur son petit corps. « Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais arrêter... je veux juste y aller doucement. Je veux faire l'amour à ma belle... non... superbe... magnifique fiancée. Je suis impatient que tu sois ma femme. Ce soir, c'est juste toi et moi. »

Elle rougit furieusement alors que je prenais ses mains et la tirais en position assise, devant moi. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas finalement porter ma bague, Mademoiselle Swan. Il m'a fallu près de treize ans à t'aimer, pour enfin t'avoir dans mes bras comme ça. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle me regarda. Je pouvais voir le désir sur tout son visage, et les larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

« Edward... ces six... » hésita-t-elle et elle prit une profonde inspiration en levant sa main gauche. Elle observa sa bague. « Ces six dernières semaines... tu m'as changé. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais aussi heureuse » me dit-elle de sa voix douce et pleine de sincérité.

Je l'embrassai doucement. « Moi aussi... Je sais que je te l'ai dit avant, mais tu es _tout_ pour moi maintenant, Bella. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Je te veux pour toujours. » Elle sourit et effaça sa larme égarée. Je tirai le ruban noir qui maintenait ses cheveux en place. Il se détacha facilement et des mèches acajous tombèrent en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. « Retire ton pull, » lui demandai-je en tirant sur l'ourlet. Elle obéit et passa son sweat-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta sur le sol à côté du lit.

Je pris son visage en coupe, l'embrassai et enroulai une main autour de sa taille, l'attirant sur moi. Je nous allongeai et nous embrassâmes un peu plus. Je sentis sa langue caresser doucement mes lèvres alors je lui accordai l'entrée à ma bouche et sortis la mienne pour moi aussi caresser ses lèvres.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et se frayèrent un chemin vers le bas, sur mon torse puis autour de ma taille. Elle s'éloigna et joua avec l'ourlet de mon t-shirt pendant un moment, me suppliant des yeux. Je retirai mes mains de ses flancs et levai les bras pour lui permettre de me débarrasser de mon vêtement. Je me redressai un peu et elle le retira complètement.

Bella leva les bras et je passai son petit pull au-dessus de sa tête, puis je la poussai sur le lit, je déposai des baisers sur son cou et ses épaules, mes mains trouvèrent lentement ses seins, empaumant le coton et la dentelle qui couvrait sa peau.

« Je t'aime Edward, » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers, ses mains passèrent sur mon torse puis dans mon dos, ses ongles me griffèrent délicatement et grattèrent légèrement vers le bas, laissant une traînée de feu dans leur sillage. _Je ne peux pas aller doucement... ça devient douloureux !_

Bella se cambra contre mon toucher alors que je me penchais et déposais des baisers le long de sa poitrine jusque dans son cou. Je profitai de l'occasion pour passer une main dans son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge, le faisant glisser le long de ses bras et je le jetai au sol.

Je l'embrassai sur son monticule souple, m'émerveillant du goût de sa peau sur ma langue et je suçai son téton sombre dans ma bouche. Elle cria mon nom et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent une fois de plus dans mes cheveux. J'aimais à quel point elle était sensible et la rapidité avec laquelle son corps réagissait à mes administrations.

Je portai la même attention à son autre sein, empaumant, pétrissant, doigtant et tournant, en alternant entre chacun d'eux, j'utilisai ma bouche et mes mains. Ses cris et son emprise sur moi devinrent plus forts.

« Edward... je... oh BON SANG... je crois que je vais... oh s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi ! »

_Mon dieu, son corps est tellement réceptif qu'elle va jouir rien qu'en faisant ça. Putain..._

« Oh... bon sang, Edward, s'il te plaît, arrête ! » Je secouai la tête et roulai son téton gauche entre mon pouce et mon index, tout en posant ma langue sur son jumeau, ses petits tétons étaient si durs. « S'il te plaît ! » cria-t-elle en tirant sur ma tête de toutes ses forces.

« Viens pour moi Bella, s'il te plaît, viens comme ça, » marmonnai-je sur sa peau. Son emprise diminua et elle se tortilla sous moi alors qu'elle cédait et commençait à se laisser aller. Son visage et sa poitrine étaient rouge alors qu'elle haletait, ses yeux se fermèrent. Je continuai doucement à laper et à caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende enfin, ses doigts passèrent dans mes cheveux. Je retirai ma bouche et risquai un regard vers elle.

Bella passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et repoussa ceux sur son visage avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. « Woaw... » murmura-t-elle, sa voix fragile après son apogée. « C'était... intense. Tu vas avoir tellement d'ennuis. »

Je lui fis un sourire en coin et remontai sur son corps pour finalement atteindre ses lèvres. « Un problème, mon amour ? » questionnai-je. Elle ne répondit pas, elle me regarda, reprenant son souffle. « Comme je l'ai dit, mon Isabella, ce soir c'est juste nous... Je veux te faire te sentir bien, et si ça signifie te permettre d'avoir plusieurs orgasmes, alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer. »

Bella roula des yeux et se redressa, chevauchant ma taille. « C'était... différent de tout le reste, » me murmura-t-elle, son souffle chaud chatouillant mon oreille. « Merci. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » ris-je.

« C'est difficile d'être en colère contre toi quand tu viens juste de me donner l'un des orgasmes les plus intenses de toute ma vie » rit-elle en embrassant le côté de mon cou. « Maintenant, tu vas me laisser te retourner la faveur ? » Ses mains glissèrent lentement le long de mon torse et entre nous, puis elle saisit ma dureté à travers mon boxer et mon jean. Elle se lécha les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oublie la lenteur, bébé, j'ai besoin d'être en toi maintenant » lui dis-je en la déplaçant rapidement de mes genoux et j'ouvris le bouton de son jean puis sa braguette. Bella se rallongea et souleva ses hanches pour moi. Je tirai son jean le long de ses cuisses. _Bordel de merde, pourquoi elle porte ces choses si foutrement moulantes ?_ Je jetai son jean au sol, rapidement suivi de ses petites chaussettes noires afin qu'elle soit allongée devant moi vêtue seulement d'un minuscule string rouge et noir. _Incroyable._

Je me levai et retirai mon jean et mes chaussettes puis je la rejoignis sur le lit. Ses doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique de mon boxer et elle se mordit la lèvre. _Soudain timide, ma magnifique petite-amie ?_ Mais la timidité ne dura pas quand je penchai et l'embrassai à nouveau, l'attirant plus près et savourant le contact peau à peau. Les mains de Bella glissèrent une fois de plus vers le bas, elle me retira mon sous-vêtement et le poussa habilement le long de mes jambes avec ses pieds. Je le jetai et avant que j'aie la chance de bouger, elle me prit dans sa petite paume chaude.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de ma longueur, me donnant une légère pression avant de faire glisser son pouce sur mon gland engorgé. « Bella... non, » la priai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Tsss, tsss » me murmura-t-elle, sa main me pompant deux fois. « Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter et tu ne l'as pas fait. La vengeance est une garce, » rit-elle. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'elle avait un grand sourire.

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas en colère ? »

« Je ne suis pas en colère... mais tu sais ce qu'on dit. Un prêté pour un rendu. »

J'ouvris les yeux et elle était à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres.

« Jouir pour le plaisir ? » ajoutai-je, en lui faisant mon sourire tordu.

« Exactement » murmura-t-elle et elle se déplaça pour m'embrasser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent immédiatement et accueillirent ma langue envahissante. Nous nous embrassâmes tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, sa main ne quitta pas ma virilité, mais ne pompa pas ou ne caressa pas... elle la tenait simplement. Elle se redressa soudainement et appuya sa main libre sur mon torse, me signalant de rester allongé. Elle chevaucha mes hanches et déposa des baisers le long de mon torse, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Sa tête descendit plus bas et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Ma queue palpitait d'anticipation alors que son nez l'effleurait, et sa langue humide glissait sur son extrémité. Mes hanches se levèrent involontairement. Ça ne l'arrêta pas. Mes mains trouvèrent leur propre chemin dans ses cheveux et massèrent doucement son cuir chevelu. Elle me prit dans sa bouche et creusa ses joues, me prenant aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait. J'essayais de rester immobile et de résister à l'envie de pousser au fond de sa gorge exquise.

« Bellllllla. » Ça sortit comme gémissement. « Bébé, s'il te plaît, tu dois arrêter... je ne vais pas durer longtemps si tu continues... Oh bon sang !... si tu continues à faire ça. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aimer. »

Elle me libéra avec un pop et se lécha les lèvres, ses yeux étaient sombres de désir. Je me redressai et saisis ses hanches, puis j'inversai précipitamment nos positions et me blottis entre ses jambes parfaites. J'embrassai son ventre tout en sachant que bientôt elle serait ma femme et qu'un jour, j'espérais dans un avenir pas trop lointain, elle porterait mon enfant.

« Autant que j'aime ça... » je jouai avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement presque inexistant, sachant très bien que je pourrais lui arracher, mais j'aimais bien ce jeu et ce serait tellement dommage de tout gâcher. _Il était probablement cher aussi, et Alice me tuerait si elle découvrait que je l'avais littéralement arraché... merde._ « Je pense que c'est mieux si on l'enlève, non ? » lui demandai-je, en faisant doucement glisser le tissu délicat sur elle, révélant sa féminité épilée pour moi. Je déposai un baiser sur son pubis alors que je faisais descendre sa culotte sur ses jambes, et elle l'envoya valser. Je m'installai à nouveau entre ses jambes et déposai un petit baiser sur son clitoris. Elle était luisante d'excitation pour moi.

Je remontai et planai au-dessus d'elle, mon érection palpita contre son ventre, nos nez se touchèrent. Elle descendit sa main entre nous et l'enroula à nouveau autour de ma longueur. Bella leva les hanches et me poussa contre son centre, m'enrobant dans sa moiteur. Je sentis son entrée et pressai contre elle, entrant en elle dans un mouvement fluide. Son corps m'accueillit et ses mains se posèrent sur mes biceps, les utilisant comme un levier pour répondre à mes coups.

Nous bougions ensemble comme une seule et même personne, lentement, nos yeux ne perdirent jamais le contact, nos respirations étaient rapides et rauques. Je sus qu'elle était proche quand ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides et plus forts, nos corps se mouvaient avec aisance grâce à la fine couche de sueur entre nous. Nos respirations devinrent haletantes et les halètements se transformèrent en grognements alors que nous approchions tous les deux de notre orgasme imminent.

« Je... t'aime, tellement » souffla Bella alors que je sentais son intimité se resserrer autour de mon érection, commençant à me pomper.

« Je t'... aime... aussi, » c'était si intense que je me rendis à peine compte des mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front de Bella. Je me penchai et la capturai entre mes lèvres juste au moment où son dos s'arqua et qu'elle cria. J'arrêtai de me retenir et pousser rapidement trois fois en elle avant d'exploser, me vidant au fond d'elle.

Nous restâmes allongés pendant plusieurs minutes, toujours liés, redescendant de notre apogée, partageant de doux baisers, mes doigts courraient sur ses joues.

« Merci, » lui murmurai-je.

Son front se plissa, « Pourquoi ? »

« D'être toi, pour aujourd'hui. D'avoir accepté d'être ma femme... Bella, tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Je ne peux pas demander mieux » lui dis-je sincèrement, récoltant une larme de Bella qui glissa sur sa joue gauche. « Viens, on va prendre un bain. »

Elle hocha la tête et se cramponna à moi alors que je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain.

_Je ne peux rien demander de plus dans ma vie._

* * *

><p><em>La majorité d'entre vous avait deviné que c'était Jacob. Quel pot de colle celui-là XD! Espérons qu'il ait compris cette fois.<br>_

_J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)  
><em>

_A très bientôt!  
><em>

_Passez un bon week-end!  
><em>

_xoxo  
><em>


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir à toutes! Comment vous allez?  
><em>

_Merci pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_**Guest:** Merci pour ta review :)  
><em>

_**aussidagility:** Merci pour ta review^^. Ah oui c'est vrai qu'on pourrait les comparer tous les deux XD.  
><em>

_Et comme toujours, merci à ma bêta, Missleez.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 34<strong>_

Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le week-end le plus incroyable de ma vie. Parfois, je me surprenais à glisser dans une rêverie quand je me souvenais du moment où il s'était mis à genoux devant moi, et m'avait demandé d'être sa femme.

Bien sûr, mon cerveau s'était forcé à supprimer le souvenir de l'interruption de Jacob. Heureusement, c'était devenu possible vu que Jake ne m'avait pas dit plus de trois mots depuis ce soir-là. Le mec ne me regardait même plus dans les yeux. Charlie pensait qu'il s'en remettrait... je n'en étais pas si sûre. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, et il ressemblait encore plus à un chiot que d'habitude. A certains égards, j'avais l'impression que je l'avais frappé dans l'estomac. Il n'allait même plus me regarder. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'il me déteste... il avait été un bon ami pour moi, surtout après James.

A part Jake, j'étais ravie... Je me sentais bêtement heureuse et contente de ma vie et j'en aimais chaque instant. Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire, tout le monde avait hâte que ce soit l'été, bien que je doutais que beaucoup d'entre eux allaient planifier un mariage.

Avec l'aide, (et quand je dis aide, je veux dire prendre les reines et tout le pouvoir) d'Alice et Esmée, nous nous étions décidé pour le treize août. La cérémonie allait avoir lieu à l'hôtel de ville, suivie de la réception chez les parents d'Edward. C'était la seule chose sur laquelle nous avions été stricts avec Alice, vu qu'elle voulait nous faire aller dans un putain d'énorme hôtel pendant un week-end. Edward et moi voulions juste que ce soit simple... et intime. Bien sûr, l'ouragan Alice m'avait fait la moue et avait essayé de nous faire changer d'avis, mais à la fin elle avait accepté notre décision.

La nouvelle au sujet de notre mariage imminent s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans notre petite ville endormie, même les gens que je n'avais jamais rencontrés m'arrêtaient dans la rue pour me féliciter. Quelques-uns, remirent même en cause la rapidité de notre décision, en me demandant depuis combien de temps nous nous connaissions. Edward et moi ne mentîmes jamais... nous leur dîmes que nous nous connaissions depuis plus de treize ans... ce qui était la vérité. J'avais entendu quelques murmures sur un mariage forcé et des commentaires quant à savoir si Edward avait réussi à me mettre en cloque.

Je me fichais de ce qu'ils disaient, tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais ravie, et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi complète de toute ma vie. J'étais impatiente que ce soit l'été pour commencer et que ma vie commence vraiment.

Mon réveil sonna bruyamment à mon oreille et Edward gémit dans l'autre alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre mon épaule. Il était revenu du travail il y avait seulement une heure après avoir fait dix-huit heures supplémentaires. Il y avait eu une situation d'urgence avec un bébé et il avait dû rester. Je me penchai et frappai le réveil digital pour l'éteindre.

« Nan... c'est déjà le matin, bébé, » marmonna Edward dans mon oreille en déposant un baiser endormi sur mon omoplate et en enroulant un bras autour de mon ventre nu.

« Hmmm, trop tôt » répondis-je en gardant mes yeux fermés. « J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je suis épuisée. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour passer la journée à dormir et tout, blottie contre toi. »

« Appelle et dis que tu es malade. »

« Edward Cullen ! » criai-je en feignant l'horreur. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux... tu sais que je ne peux pas... même si c'est très tentant. » Et ça l'était... très tentant, mais le semestre était si proche de la fin et je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber les gamins.

« Hmmm, alors juste cinq minutes supplémentaires, » murmura-t-il en resserrant son emprise autour de moi, mais c'était un peu inconfortable, son grand bras pressait contre ma pauvre vessie. Je réussis à attendre trois autres minutes avant d'avoir vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes. « Ça ne fait pas encore cinq minutes, » me gronda-t-il alors que je me tortillais en m'excusant.

« Désolée, » soupirai-je doucement. « L'appel de la nature et tout ça. » J'attrapai son t-shirt froissé et le glissai par dessus ma tête avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain. Une vague de nausée me frappa alors que je m'asseyais sur les toilettes, mais respirer profondément n'aida pas à la repousser et je me retrouvai à saisir le lavabo et à me pencher dessus, mes fesses toujours sur les toilettes.

S'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'était vomir. J'essayai d'atténuer le bruit afin que mon fiancé incroyablement magnifique dans la chambre n'entende pas les bruits sinistres de mon corps éliminer les pâtes carbonara d'hier soir. La nausée passa aussi vite qu'elle était venue et je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Je me douchai rapidement et me brossai les dents deux fois.

Puis ça me frappa.

Dix semaines demain.

Ça ferait dix semaines demain qu'Edward et moi avions eu notre premier rendez-vous.

Une semaine après notre rendez-vous je devais assister à un rendez-vous trimestriel très important et régulier chez le médecin.

Neuf semaines depuis que je n'avais pas eu... mes règles...

_Merde... merde MERDE MERDE ! Non, non non non non. Je ne peux pas l'être, pas maintenant._

Ça serait logique, les nausées soudaines au cours de ces cinq ou six dernières semaines, le fait que je m'étais senti éreintée et épuisée... super émotive... tous les signes étaient là... COMMENT je pourrais manquer ça à nouveau ?

Mes mains descendirent sur mon ventre. Même s'il était encore plat, il était différent. Presque tendu. Je déglutis profondément et fus frappée par une autre nausée. Cette fois je réussis à mettre ma tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et je passai quelques instants à adorer le dieu de porcelaine.

Edward dormait quand j'émergeai enfin. Il était sur le ventre et me tournait le dos, serrant mon oreiller. Je repoussai les larmes. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, pas avant que je sois certaine. Comment il allait réagir ? Est-ce qu'il sera toujours heureux à ce sujet ?

J'avançai silencieusement dans la chambre et enfilai des vêtements, je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue avant de sortir furtivement. Je ne pris pas de petit-déjeuner en partant, juste mes affaires de travail et mon sac à main. Je devais faire un petit détour par Thriftway en allant au travail. J'attrapai les clés de la Volvo d'Edward et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je n'avais pas le droit de conduire le pauvre Mabel quand Edward ne travaillait pas. J'aimais la Volvo, elle était silencieuse, confortable et beaucoup plus rapide que mon pick-up... mais Mabel me manquait beaucoup.

Le parking de Thriftway était désert, le rare soleil brillait et avait repoussé l'habituel matin froid de juin. Nul doute que les enfants de l'école feraient la meilleure partie de bronzette pendant la pause de midi.

J'avançai vers la boutique puis dans le rayon pharmaceutique. Je me sentis un peu débordée par le... choix. _Clear Blue, First Response, Advance, EPT... Woaw... C'est quoi la différence ? _Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y en avoir un ou deux. Je débattis pendant un moment avant d'attraper une marque connue, _Clear Blue_, le même genre qu'Alice m'avait pris le jour où j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte de Sophie. Je me dirigeai vers l'avant du magasin, pris une bouteille d'eau et payai, utilisant une caisse rapide. Même s'il était encore tôt, Forks était encore une très petite ville et les nouvelles... les potins plutôt, se répandaient rapidement.

Mes mains tremblaient sur le volant alors que je conduisais vers l'école et je me garais sur le parking. Il était encore très tôt et il n'y avait que deux voitures stationnées à proximité. Je me dirigeai à l'intérieur et entrai dans ma salle de classe pour préparer mes affaires pour la journée. En dehors de mes mouvements et les tic-tac de l'horloge, c'était mortellement silencieux. Mes yeux se détournèrent vers le tiroir de mon bureau, où mon sac était rangé. Je regardai l'horloge. Sept heures cinquante-cinq. J'avais un peu plus de trente minutes devant moi.

Je sortis mon sac et le plaquai contre ma poitrine. Mon iPhone vibra dans ma poche, annonçant un texto.

**Je t'aime, notre lit est froid sans toi dans mes bras. Je te vois cet après-midi ~ E x**

Il me fit sourire avec ses mots doux. Je pianotai une réponse.

**Je suis arrivée super tôt ce matin. J'ai un tutorat après les cours, mais je serai à la maison pour dix-sept heures. Je t'aime et tu me manques. ~ B xx**

Mon sac me fixait presque, alors je sortis en verrouillant la porte de ma salle de classe derrière moi. Les toilettes étaient juste au bout du couloir, alors je me glissai à l'intérieur et je m'enfermai dans une des cabines. Je sortis la petite boîte bleue et blanche de mon sac et l'ouvris. Une vague de familiarité se déversa sur moi alors que je me souvenais de cette matinée dans mon appartement quand Alice était plus ou moins entrée de force et m'avait forcé à faire un test.

Je m'assis sur les toilettes et orientai le petit bâton entre mes jambes et j'ouvris les vannes précautionneusement, parce que, soyons honnêtes, personne ne voulait pisser sur ses doigts, même si ça venait d'eux. Je comptai jusqu'à cinq et retirai le bâtonnet, puis je remis le bouchon bleu dessus. Je le mis sur le porte papier et terminai mon affaire. J'étais sûre que les gens qui avaient inventé les tests de grossesse devaient être de sexe masculin, parce que trois minutes était un temps terriblement long pour s'asseoir sur les toilettes de l'école.

Je me nettoyai et me levai, puis je remis lentement mes vêtements. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Il battait tellement vite et mes joues étaient chaudes.

Les trois minutes devaient être passées maintenant...

D'une main tremblante, j'attrapai le bâtonnet et fermai les yeux. Je pris une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris les yeux et regardai vers le bas. _Merde... il est à l'envers !_ Je le retournai lentement et regardai l'affichage numérique. C'était là, en noir et blanc, en toutes lettres. Confirmant mes pensées.

**ENCEINTE**

_Oh mince... comment... quand... bon sang ?_ Les larmes me piquaient les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward allait dire ? Je savais qu'il ne serait pas en colère. Il m'avait dit maintes et maintes fois qu'il voulait fonder une famille avec moi, qu'il adorait les bébés... mais était-ce trop tôt pour nous ? Et pour le mariage ? Je devais lui dire...

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et observai mon écran. C'était une photo d'Edward et moi, que j'avais prise quand il m'avait emmenée aux sources quelques semaines auparavant. Nous avions tous les deux un sourire moqueur et son bras était autour de mon épaule alors que nous étions proches, nos joues se touchaient. Mes cheveux étaient en désordre et Edward avait l'air gravement échevelé. Nous avions l'air si heureux.

Je savais que je devais attendre de rentrer à la maison pour lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir l'expression sur son visage quand il l'apprendrait... je pourrais envelopper le test et lui donner... c'était nul ? Ou je devais simplement lui donner, oui lui dire. Rah ! Trop de choses à penser !

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche, à moitié tentée de l'éteindre afin de ne pas prendre une photo pour lui envoyer.

Je pris rapidement un peu de papier toilette et essuyai mes yeux avant de sortir de la cabine. J'inspectai mon reflet dans le miroir, mes yeux étaient un peu rouge, mais ça allait. Mes joues étaient rouge, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel. Avec mon petit bâtonnet de joie et d'appréhension placé en toute sécurité dans mon sac, je pris une longue inspiration et me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe pour me préparer au premier cours.

La matinée passa rapidement, les cours semblaient se confondre et Edward m'envoya quelques doux messages pour me tenir occupée. Je me fis une note mentale d'apporter un peu de café décaféiné demain matin. La caféine n'était pas super pour le bébé et je me sentis un peu privé de ma dose pendant ma pause. Bien sûr, le choc que la caféine me donnait le matin allait me manquer, mais il y avait des choses plus importantes pour lesquelles s'inquiéter maintenant. Comme rester enceinte. J'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour garder en sécurité ce petit-être en moi. Je pouvais emprunter les manuels de grossesse de Rosalie. _Merde ! Alice et Rose vont paniquer !_ Une alimentation saine, pas d'alcool, _merde, ces dernières semaines j'en ai consommé beaucoup plus que d'habitude... J'espère que le bébé va bien..._ Pas de caféine et, bien sûr, y aller doucement. C'était mon plan.

Je mangeai une salade de la cafétéria pour le déjeuner, et une boîte de lait. _Note à moi-même : Bella emballe ta propre salade... La salade de l'école N'est PAS géniale. C'est littéralement juste de la laitue et des tomates._

Mon dernier cours de la journée était deux heures de littérature avec mes terminales. Ils connaissaient tous ce dont ils avaient besoin pour réussir et ils le faisaient avec maturité. Ensuite, j'avais une séance avec deux de mes élèves, Alex et Lisa. Les deux filles allaient se spécialiser en littérature anglaise et j'avais accepté de partager certaines de mes notes avec elles et de leur recommander des livres qu'elles seraient susceptibles d'avoir besoin. Les filles apportaient habituellement des casse-croûtes, et nous discutions du cours et de chaque module.

« Vous allez bien Mademoiselle Swan ? » me demanda Lisa, à mi-parcours de notre session. Elle sourit à Alex puis se racla la gorge.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas répondu. « Hm ? Oui, désolée, je vais très bien. Désolée les filles, j'ai juste hâte que ce soit le week-end c'est tout » souris-je.

« Des plans pour le mariage ? » questionna Alex.

« Entre autre, » souris-je. Je sentis un léger mouvement dans mon ventre, mais je savais que c'était impossible que ce soit le bébé, c'était juste un mélange de nervosité et d'excitation.

Mon téléphone vibra sur mon bureau et je rougis quand je vis de qui venait le message :

**Je te vois dans une heure, bébé. Le dîner sera prêt et mes doigts prêts à te masser. Ma journée a été longue et difficile, alors je ne peux pas imaginer comment a été la tienne. Je te vois dans une heure, ma beauté. Je t'aime. ~Exx**

« Ohhhhhhh, Mademoiselle Swan, c'est lui ? Est-ce qu'il a dit des trucs cochons ? » s'enthousiasma Lisa en plaisantant.

Ce qui provoqua à nouveau mon rougissement. Rah.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Les filles rirent et j'éloignai le téléphone de leur ligne de mire.

**Tu me gâtes. Je ne te mérite pas. Je te vois dans une heure. Je t'aime encore plus. ~Bxx**

Lisa arqua un sourcil, croisa les bras et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « Ouais. D'accord. Laissez-moi voir. »

« Nop', aucune chance. » Je les observai toutes les deux qui échangeaient des regards spéculatifs. « Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui, pourquoi on ne rangerait pas nos affaires et on rentrerait chez nous ? »

Les filles hochèrent la tête joyeusement et commencèrent à rassembler nos manuels et les notes.

Soudain, il y eut un léger coup à la porte. Confuse, je haussai les épaules vers les filles. Pourquoi le concierge frapperait ?

« Entrez ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et je n'étais pas prête pour le spectacle que je vis. Mon estomac bougea à nouveau puis se tordit.

« Hey bébé, oh comme tu m'as manquée. » Sa voix était douce et toujours emplie de venin alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, un pistolet pointé directement sur moi.

* * *

><p><em>Certaines d'entre vous avez deviné que Bella était enceinte, reste à savoir comment Edward va réagir.<br>_

_J'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre :P_

_Une idée de qui est cette personne armée qui vient d'entrer?_

_Passez une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine ;)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment vous allez?  
><em>

_Merci pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_**Guest:** Merci pour ta review :)  
><em>

_**aussidagility:** Merci pour ta review^^. Par le mot 'lui', tu veux dire qui? ;) xoxo  
><em>

_Et comme toujours, merci à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 35<strong>_

J'étais le putain d'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. En juste deux mois, j'avais trouvé la femme la plus superbe, magnifique et incroyable de l'univers. Il y avait dix semaines j'étais un célibataire, qui revenait dans sa ville natale, voulant un nouveau départ, et maintenant j'avais tout. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je me sentais jeune et si vivant.

J'étais aussi fatigué, les postes à l'hôpital étaient assez brutaux, et même si j'avais un contact familier important, j'y passais encore la majorité des nuits et dix-huit heures d'affilée. Sans oublier s'il y avait une urgence, je devais souvent rester. Les joies de travailler dans l'hôpital d'une petite ville.

Bella partit travailler plus tôt ce matin. Quelque chose semblait ne pas aller chez elle. Elle était nerveuse et était partie rapidement. Je lui envoyai quelques messages dans la matinée, pour lui faire savoir que je ne faisais que penser à elle. Je me rendormis un peu et me levai aux alentours de midi.

J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et vis que ma douce petite-amie m'avait laissé un déjeuner. Quand je travaillais tard et que nous ne pouvions pas dîner ensemble, elle me gardait toujours quelques restes. Aujourd'hui il y avait un petit post-it avec son écriture.

**Lasagnes – Au micro-ondes à la puissance maximale pendant cinq minutes. Je t'aime x**

La grande assiette de la cuisine de Bella était soigneusement recouverte de papier alu et je l'enlevai avant de la faire réchauffer. J'allumai la cafetière. _Bizarre... Bella n'a pas pris de café ce matin. Elle en prend toujours au moins une tasse..._

L'après-midi passa lentement. Je décidai de réorganiser nos DVD et j'allai à l'épicerie pour acheter des trucs pour Bella. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait un peu faible... _peut-être qu'elle a ses règles... Kate était toujours silencieuse et de mauvaise humeur... _Je décidai que j'allais lui préparer un dîner afin qu'elle puisse prendre un bain quand elle rentrerait... puis nous aurions tous le week-end pour nous tout seul, après que nous aurions passé du temps avec mes parents et Charlie demain. Maman et Papa avaient insisté pour que nous sortions à Port Angeles et que nous dînions en famille et que nous discutions du mariage. Maman avait organisé ça au téléphone avec Charlie, puis elle nous avait appelés. Bella avait secoué la tête au début, puis elle avait juste levé ses jolis yeux au ciel et avait accepté. Je craignais qu'elle soit stressée. J'avais appris qu'Alice était semblable à une tornade... dès que nous lui avions annoncé pour le mariage, elle m'avait presque sauté dans les bras et m'avait serré fort. Elle était forte pour une si petite personne... et irritante, d'une manière gentille et mignonne à la _Alice_. Je pouvais voir pourquoi Bella l'aimait tellement. Je pensais que tous les projets reposaient sur Bella, et elle avait besoin de se détendre.

J'achetai tous les ingrédients pour faire des tacos et je pris un pudding au chocolat prêt à l'emploi au rayon frais. J'aimais cuisiner, mais je n'étais pas aussi doué que Bella. Quand il s'agissait de trucs sucrés, je faisais des pancakes, mais je laissais les gâteaux, les cookies et les tartes à Bella.

Nous échangeâmes un autre texto à seize heures. Ses messages semblaient un peu plus hachés qu'auparavant. Je lui dis que j'allais préparer le dîner pour quand elle rentrerait à dix-sept heures.

Dix-sept heures, j'étais assis sur le canapé, le four était éteint, les plats étaient chauds, la salade était sur la table. Le vin était frais.

Dix-sept heures trente, je vérifiai la viande des tacos pour voir si elle n'était pas brûlée. C'était très bien, juste un peu plus froide que je le voudrais. Je pouvais la faire réchauffer quand Bella rentrerait. C'était inhabituel qu'elle soit en retard, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle ne serait plus longue.

Dix-huit heures, je faisais les cent pas. Je vérifiai mon téléphone encore et encore. Rien. Je lui envoyai un message rapide.

**Tu dois être en retard, tu me manques bébé. On se voit très vite. Exx**

Dix-neuf heures. J'appelai Alice. Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie. « Edward... woaw, je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles. Tu veux parler du mariage, oh S'IL TE PLAIT dis-moi qu'on va parler du mariage... J'ai cette super idée que je pense que tu vas ADORER, je... »

« Alice, » la coupai-je presque brutalement. Putain de merde est-ce que cette femme ne faisait jamais de pause pour respirer ? « Je suis désolé, mais je t'appelle juste pour savoir si Bella est avec toi... même si elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait à dix-sept heures et qu'elle n'est pas là... je... »

« Eh bien, tu as essayé de l'appeler ? »

« Non... » bon sang. Stupide Edward. « Mais elle m'a envoyé un message, je me demandais si tu avais eu besoin d'elle pour quelque chose. Je sais que vous avez été occupées par des projets la semaine dernière... »

« Honnêtement Edward, appelle-la. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est juste arrêté quelque part. »

« Merci, Alice. » Je raccrochai rapidement et composai le numéro de Bella.

Ça sonna et sonna jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur la messagerie.

_Charlie... appelle Charlie._

J'appelai le père de Bella, mais il n'y avait personne chez les Swan, alors je décidai d'essayer de le joindre au travail.

« Chef Swan, » sa voix était rauque quand il me répondit.

« Charlie... S... salut, c'est Edward, » bégayai-je. Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde. « Écoutez, je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais je suis inquiet pour Bella. Je lui ai parlée cet après-midi et elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait à dix-sept heures... j'ai essayé de l'appeler et elle n'ai pas avec Alice. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où elle est ? »

« Woaw, woaw, Edward, doucement. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Tu connais Bella presque aussi bien que moi. Elle a la tête sur les épaules. Je te rappelle d'accord. Je vais appeler quelques personnes et voir si je peux la trouver. Je vais mettre la main sur quelques contacts à l'école et je te rappelle. Ne bouge pas, Edward, au cas où elle reviendrait. »

« Merci Charlie. Désolé, c'est juste que ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Bella. »

« Tu es bon pour elle, fiston. Elle ne paraît peut-être pas comme ça, mais ma petite fille a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour se soucier d'elle et pour prendre soin d'elle de temps en temps. »

« Merci encore Charlie. A tout à l'heure. »

Le dîner était sec comme de la merde, alors je le jetai à la poubelle. Nous pourrions prendre une pizza quand Bella rentrerait. J'essayai à nouveau de l'appeler. Une fois de plus je tombai sur sa messagerie au bout de quinze sonneries.

•

•

•

_Dix-neuf heures._

•

•

•

_Dix-neuf heures trente._

•

•

•

_Dix-neuf heures trente-et-un._

•

•

•

J'avais la tête entre les mains maintenant, mon pouce pinçait l'arête de mon nez, je me tirai les cheveux de mon autre main. Mon téléphone était silencieux.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Je pouvais le sentir.

_Dix-neuf heures trente-deux._

•

•

•

_Dix-neuf heures trente-trois._

•

•

•

« PUTAIN ! » criai-je, frappant un livre écorné sur le bras du canapé alors que je me levais. Je regardai mon téléphone et il n'y avait rien.

Les battements de mon cœur s'emballèrent à nouveau, mes poings serrés le long de mon corps. Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici, j'aurais dû être en train de la chercher... _Tu es ici au cas où elle reviendrait, idiot ! Tu dois arrêter d'être con et ne pas bouger, elle va bien._

Mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Je pris l'appareil.

« Allô ? »

« Edward, c'est Charlie. » Il s'interrompit et j'entendis son souffle haletant et je pouvais l'imaginer les yeux hermétiquement fermés et ses doigts sur le bord de sa moustache. « Bells a des problèmes. »

* * *

><p><em>Bon on n'en sait toujours pas plus sur l'identité de la personne qui a pris Bella en otage, mais vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre, promis ;)<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu^^_

_Bonne fin de journée!_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment ça va?  
><em>

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël et que vous avez été gâtées :)  
><em>

_Merci pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_Un grand merci également à **aussidagility; Dan; Olivia** et les deux autres **Guest** (Si vous me laissez vos noms je pourrais vous identifier ;))_

_Et comme toujours, merci à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Précédemment...<strong>_

_Soudain, il y eut un léger coup à la porte. Confuse, je haussai les épaules vers les filles. Pourquoi le concierge frapperait ?_

_« Entrez ? »_

_La porte s'ouvrit et je n'étais pas prête pour le spectacle que je vis. Mon estomac bougea à nouveau puis se tordit._

_« Hey bébé, oh comme tu m'as manquée. » Sa voix était douce et toujours emplie de venin alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, un pistolet pointé directement sur moi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 36<em>**

**Bella**

James.

James était là, dans ma salle de classe avec un sourire sur son visage, ses yeux sombres, et pointant un pistolet vers moi.

« Oh bébé, je ne savais pas qu'on avait des invités. »

Lisa et Alex gémirent sur leur chaise et se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux du monstre devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Izzy, tu ne vas même pas dire bonjour ? Quelle malpolie ! Je veux dire, j'ai fait tous ces efforts pour venir de loin pour te voir... et j'ai même apporté quelqu'un qui mourrait d'envie de te rencontrer... parce que, bébé... il semblerait que ma nouvelle amie et moi ayons quelque chose en commun. » Il s'arrêta, penchant l'arme d'un côté et me regardant dans le canon. « Tu as rendu nos vies un peu plus difficiles. »

J'entendis un petit rire... non, c'était plus un ricanement. Pour la première fois, je réussis à éviter James du regard et vis la grande blonde vénitienne derrière lui. Elle fit un pas en avant et m'étudia.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien... je dois dire que je suis déçue Jamie... je sais que tu m'as dit qu'elle était moche, mais je pensais qu'Eddie et toi auriez plus de goût, » soupira la femme alors qu'elle m'étudiait, ses yeux bleu-gris un peu distants.

« Oh allez Tan, à quoi tu t'attendais ? »

La femme haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas... elle est plutôt banale... et petite... hmm, c'est intéressant de voir la femme qui est apparemment mieux que ma sœur... ou que moi-même d'ailleurs. »

Elle pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête alors qu'elle retournait aux côtés de James.

_Tan ? Sœur ?... Putain de merde... Tanya._

J'entendis de légers sanglots à côté de moi. Lisa et Alex s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre, des larmes coulaient sur leur visage, leurs yeux étaient fixés sur moi, m'implorant de faire quelque chose.

« Q... qu'est-ce que tu veux... James ? » demandai-je de ma voix tremblante.

« Attends bébé, je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de faire les présentations officielles. Izzie... Isabella, voici Tanya Denali... Tan, voici ma chère Izzie. » Il me fit un sourire tordu et enroula son bras autour des épaules de Tanya.

« S'il te plaît... laisse-les partir, si c'est moi que tu veux laisse-les partir, » l'implorai-je en essayant de paraître sûre de moi. Je ne pensais pas y arriver vu que mes mains tremblaient sur mes genoux.

_Oh mon dieu, oh s'il vous plaît, mon dieu... c'est le pire cauchemar des étudiants, des parents et des enseignants... être pointé avec une arme._

« Tu as raison, c'est toi. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu nous as fait petite garce... et ces mignonnes petites filles ne vont nulle part. Je sais comment sont les filles. Elles ont des bouches, et les bouches aiment parler. Elles ne partent pas, et toi non plus. »

Il fit un pas vers moi et j'enroulai instinctivement de façon protectrice mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

« S'il te plaît, » suppliai-je. « Elles ne vont pas parler, ce sont juste des enfants, laisse-les partir. Fais ce que tu veux avec moi, je ferai n'importe quoi, James. »

James renifla. « Tu vois ce que je voulais dire, Tan, elle n'écoute jamais. Je suis sûr qu'elle mène ton petit con par le bout du nez. Il faut un homme fort pour dresser une petite pute comme ça. »

« Je ne comprends pas... tu M'as quittée... tu ne voulais pas de moi. »

« Tu as raison... pourquoi, Mademoiselle Swan, peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je le pensais... et penser que tu m'as supplié de te reprendre, même quand tu savais la vérité. Tu as GACHE ma vie, en essayant de me mettre ta grossesse sur le dos. Je veux voir que tu ne feras plus jamais ça à un homme. En commençant par l'homme de Tanya. Ton précieux _Edward_. »

Je haletai, ma tête se redressa pour rencontrer son regard. Je le regardai dans les yeux, courageusement, et jetai un œil vers Tanya. « Ne vous approchez pas d'Edward, il n'a rien à faire avec vous, avec aucun de vous ! »

« Oh chérie, » ronronna-t-il en souriant. « On ne va pas toucher à ton précieux petit-ami... non, on préfère le voir souffrir, puis ma chère amie Tanya pourra être là et ramasser les morceaux. »

Tanya remit ses cheveux en place et me fit un sourire blanc parfait, ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Mad... Mademoiselle Swan... qu... qu... qu'est-ce qui se... passe ? » chuchota Lisa à côté de moi.

Je regardai les étudiantes terrifiées et me sentis terriblement coupable qu'Alex et elle soient obligées de faire partie de ça.

James tourna à nouveau l'arme dans ses mains et rit sombrement, il me regarda d'abord, puis tourna son attention vers les filles.

« Vous voyez mesdemoiselles... Mademoiselle Swan ici présente, peut se décrire comme foutrement parfaite, mais ce n'est pas le cas... vous voyez, elle a essayé de me faire aller en prison, c'était après avoir essayé de me coincer en se faisant mettre en cloque... »

Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je respirai profondément, souhaitant que les larmes ne viennent pas. Je ne pouvais pas croire, qu'après tout ce temps, après tout, qu'il pense encore que j'avais menti à propos de Sophie.

James sourit puis bouscula gentiment Tanya. « Et c'est la meilleure partie... quand elle a finalement réalisé que je ne voulais plus d'elle, elle s'est débarrassé du bâtard dans son ventre. Vous pensez que je suis un criminel ? Eh bien, votre précieuse petite professeur, est aussi bonne en meurtrière. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et les larmes apparurent. « _Tu_ ne comprends pas et tu ne comprendras _jamais_ ce que j'ai traversé. Elle _est morte_, James... elle est morte quand elle était dans mon ventre et je ne le savais pas. J'ai dû lui donner naissance, sachant que je ne l'entendrais jamais pleurer. Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux ce jour-là. »

Je sentis les yeux de Tanya sur moi. « Jamie, c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, sa main posée sur son biceps.

Mon ex se contenta de hausser les épaules. « J'en ai rien à foutre, tout ce qui compte c'est que cette sale petite garce a essayé de me récupérer, et elle a perdu. Souviens-toi bébé, je t'ai tout dit sur elle. Elle était juste un petit amusement. Quelque chose de différent. C'est pas ma faute si elle s'est attaché. La seule chose pour laquelle elle était bonne c'était sa petite chatte serrée. »

Les filles ne regardaient pas James, et j'en étais contente. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'elles pouvaient entendre le venin couler dans ses paroles. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elles voient ça, et voir la haine dans ses yeux.

« Arrête, » les mots quittèrent mes lèvres avant que je ne le réalise. « D'accord. J'ai été stupide de penser que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Tu m'as utilisé, et je l'accepte aujourd'hui. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là maintenant ? Je suis un peu perdue ! » criai-je bravement en me levant et en me tenant devant lui.

James sembla un peu surpris, mais seulement pendant une seconde. L'expression de surprise devant mon emportement fut rapidement masquée par un sourire narquois. « Je te l'ai dit, il est temps de payer. C'est normal chérie. Lauren m'a quitté, à cause de toi. Mon nez a été cassé... deux fois, à cause de toi. Et j'ai FAILLI ETRE ENVOYE DANS UNE PUTAIN DE PRISON... A CAUSE DE TOI ! » hurla-t-il en avançant vers moi, ses mains attrapèrent fermement mes bras. C'était à la limite du douloureux.

Il me poussa en arrière, contre le mur. Il appuya son corps rigide contre moi et pour la première fois, j'étais vraiment terrifiée. Tanya n'avait pas bougé, mais elle avait l'air perplexe. Je n'osai même pas regarder Alex et Lisa.

« Tu n'es pas bonne, tu es une MERDE ! » me cria-t-il au visage en mettant le canon de l'arme sous mon menton. Ses doigts étaient sur la gâchette et je savais qu'avec juste un mouvement, mon cerveau serait réduit en bouilli. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« S'il te plaît, » murmurai-je. « Tu me détestes... j'ai compris... mais dis-moi juste ce que tu veux. »

Il me poussa en arrière et leva les bras en se reculant. « Assis, » ordonna-t-il et je ne pus rien faire à part glisser le long du mur et m'asseoir par terre.

« Tu as gâché ma vie Izzie, » répondit-il sèchement.

« Et la mienne n'a pas été gâchée ? » murmurai-je, en essuyant mes larmes. « Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses arrêter. Je ne voulais rien de plus. C'est Lauren qui a porté plainte après que tu l'aies frappée. Je leur ai dit que tu n'avais jamais levé la main sur moi... j'ai... j'ai juste dû leur dire ce que j'avais vu... je te le promets. Laisse-moi partir, laisse-nous toutes partir et je ferai ce que tu veux, je prendrai les fichiers de police de mon père et je te les montrerai. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention James. »

Je me frappai presque d'essayer de l'apaiser, mais la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était de le mettre encore plus en colère.

« Ne t'avise même pas de mettre tout ça sur le dos de Lauren, » marmonna-t-il, les yeux fixés sur moi. « Elle m'a dit comment tu étais au lycée, toujours en train de demander de l'attention. Voulant toujours être prise sous l'aile des gens... tu n'as pas changé. »

Je le regardai, confuse. « Lauren ne m'a pas dit plus de deux mots pendant nos quatre années de lycée. On était dans des positions sociales différentes... elle avait l'habitude de me pousser dans un casier quand j'étais sur son chemin. Elle... elle ne savait même pas mon nom. »

« Oh mec, la voilà ! » sonna la voix de Tanya alors qu'elle se rapprochait. « Oui, je me souviens que Lauren a parlé de ça. Bella Swan, toujours la victime. »

Je la regardai. « Et tu es... exactement ? »

Elle gloussa et s'accroupit devant moi. « Oh chérie, je suis ton pire cauchemar. Tu vois, je t'ai observé pendant un certain temps. Lauren et moi... on est de bonnes amies tu vois, et quand elle a découvert que Jamie et toi étiez ensemble, il est évident qu'elle était en colère... on avait l'habitude avec les bonnes garces comme toi... mais ensuite, » elle baissa la voix dans un murmure sarcastique, « et c'est la meilleure partie... ensuite, grâce à un certain site de réseaux sociaux, je vois que toi, parmi tous les gens, tu es entrée en contact avec l'objet de mon affection, Edward Cullen. »

C'était ça ! Tout se mettait en place maintenant. Nous étions tous liés.

« Edward a sûrement dû mentionner que Lauren et moi étions amies. On en a beaucoup parlé quand il est venu passé le week-end à la maison à la mort de mon père avec ma famille et moi... tu nous l'as pris... si tu n'avais pas été là alors tout aurait été parfait. J'aurais eu mon Edward et James et Lauren seraient toujours ensemble. »

Je secouai la tête, surtout devant l'étrangeté et la coïncidence de tout ça. Comment tout ça pouvait-il me tomber dessus ?

« Tanya, si ce n'avait pas été pour toi, Kate et Edward seraient peut-être toujours ensemble. Tu les a séparés à cause de tes sentiments pour lui. Comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un ? » lui demandai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ta sœur a rompu sa longue relation pour te rendre heureuse parce qu'elle avait _peur_ que tu sois jalouse. Tu n'as aucun respect ! »

La blonde vénitienne se releva, elle laissa échapper une longue bouffée d'air et serra les poings le long de son corps. Je sentis les larmes glisser librement le long de mes joues. « Tu sais, j'aurais préféré rester juste Bella. La jeune fille silencieuse que personne ne remarquait, » murmurai-je.

Aucun d'eux ne dit rien et le silence était de plomb. Mes yeux voletèrent vers la grande horloge sur le mur. Merde. Edward allait paniquer. J'avais une heure et demi de retard. James et Tanya s'installèrent confortablement à mon bureau. Tanya griffonnait sur mes plans de cours.

_Putain où est le concierge... il doit y avoir quelqu'un dans le bâtiment._

Je décidai d'essayer à nouveau. « James, s'il te plaît, laisse au moins les filles partir... leurs parents vont venir les chercher... elles ne vont rien dire... laisse-les juste partir. » Je m'arrêtai en regardant les filles, les priant silencieusement d'aller chercher de l'aide.

James se leva et avança vers l'endroit où Lisa et Alex se cramponnaient l'une à l'autre. « Si je vous laisse partir... vous ne direz rien. Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé ici, et vous NE VOUS souvenez pas de mon visage. Compris ? » chuchota-t-il brusquement.

Lisa me regarda et je hochai la tête, les larmes coulant une fois de plus. J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi et regardai mes genoux. _Au moins les filles sont en sécurité. Au moins, elles vont rentrer chez elle, saines et sauves._ Je me le répétai encore et encore, alors que je les entendais se lever et se diriger vers la porte. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et se referma rapidement, puis j'entendis leurs pas alors qu'elles couraient vers la sortie.

_Merde. Ça y est. C'est la fin de Bella Swan. Ils vont me tuer._

Mes pensées furent confirmées quand je sentis la fraîcheur du canon de l'arme presser contre ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux et levai lentement la tête, mais je fus choquée de voir Tanya tenir l'arme, et non James.

« Tu vas me laisser faire, pas vrai Jamie ? » demanda-t-elle en lorgnant sur moi.

« Fais ce que tu veux bébé, je suis fatigué de cette merde. Elle est toute à toi. »

_Tanya Denali, une totale inconnue, va me tuer._

« Tanya, tu réalises que si tu fais ça, il y aura encore moins de chance qu'Edward te tombe dans les bras ? » lui dis-je, parce que, soyons honnêtes, je n'avais foutrement plus rien à perdre maintenant. Je pouvais aussi bien devenir forte, et pas dans mon état habituellement doux et humble.

Elle appuya plus fortement le pistolet contre moi et se pencha. Je sentais son souffle chaud balayer mon visage. « Peut-être pas, mais au moins il ne t'aura pas, il aura juste ton corps et tes os pour pleurer, et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, il viendra vers moi. »

« Il va carrément te tuer... » murmurai-je, mes yeux rencontrant son regard bleu-gris acier. Elle n'avait pas d'expression, ses yeux étaient tout simplement froids et morts.

« Espèce de... sale... GARCE ! » hurla-t-elle en levant son autre main et en me giflant durement.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et j'attendis ma mort. J'attendis qu'un coup de feu retentisse et que les ténèbres m'emportent. J'attendis la douleur, mais tout ce que j'entendis fut la porte qui s'ouvrait et une voix familière crier.

« Bells ! »

_JACOB !_

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir mon ami courir vers moi. James sauta sur ses pieds et regarda Jake, de son un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Mais Tanya se tourna vers lui et pointant son arme contre son torse.

« Bells... j'ai entendu des cris, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! » Il leva ses mains devant lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il regarda entre James, Tanya et moi. James avait l'air de s'ennuyer. « Je t'ai dit que j'en finirais avec toi, si tu t'approchais encore d'elle Hunter, » cracha Jake à James, sans quitter des yeux Tanya et son arme chargée.

« Jake ! » pleurai-je, retrouvant enfin ma voix. « Pars, s'il te plaît, va-t-en, ne t'implique pas là-dedans ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal aussi ! » sanglotai-je alors que j'avais du mal à me lever.

Tanya se retourna quand elle sentit mon mouvement. « RASSIS-toi ! » cria-t-elle.

Je regardai avec horreur alors que Jake saisit cette chance pour se rapprocher, il se positionna rapidement entre mon agresseur et moi, ses bras tendus autour de moi, me protégeant de tout.

Tout bruit fut étouffé pendant un moment mais j'entendis plus de cris et mon nom être appelé. Il y eut un bang écœurant et je me sentis m'effondrer au sol, un poids mort appuyant sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas respirer, je ne pouvais pas voir, tout était noir. Je pouvais sentir le sang.

J'entendis un autre coup de feu et encore des cris. J'entendis mon nom encore et encore.

Puis, plus rien. Le silence.

* * *

><p><em>Beaucoup d'entre vous avez deviné que James était dans le coup, mais personne n'avait envisagé que Tanya serait là. Ils sont dingues tous les deux!<em>

_Edward arrivera à la rescousse dans le prochain chapitre, mais arrivera-t-il à temps? Et qui a été blessé selon vous?_

_Je vous souhaite à toutes un bon dimanche et un très bon réveillon du Nouvel An ;)_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Tout d'abord je tenais à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2013! Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez et surtout, du bonheur, de la joie, de l'amour, une très bonne santé, de l'argent et plein de bonnes choses :)  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^  
><em>

_**aussidagility** et **Guest:** Merci pour vos reviews :)  
><em>

_Et merci à ma formidable bêta, Missleez.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Précédemment...<em>**

_« Edward, c'est Charlie. » Il s'interrompit et j'entendis son souffle haletant et je pouvais l'imaginer les yeux hermétiquement fermés et ses doigts sur le bord de sa moustache. « Bells a des problèmes. »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 37<strong>_

**Edward**

« Où est-elle ? » criai-je immédiatement dans le téléphone. « Je dois la voir, où est-elle Charlie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Edward, calme-toi, j'ai reçu un appel, elle est à l'école... c'est James. Il la détient. Ils sont dans sa classe. Il... il a une arme Edward » vacilla la voix de Charlie. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu sembler si nerveux avant ça, mais sa fille était en danger.

Je me tirai les cheveux et courus jusqu'à la porte. _Merde. Bella a ma voiture !_ Je sortis les clés de son pick-up lent comme l'enfer.

« Deux de ses élèves ont appelé le poste, James les détenait aussi, mais Bells a convaincu James et la femme avec qui il est de les laisser partir... elles ont promis qu'elles n'appelleraient pas la police, mais dieu merci elles l'ont fait. Elles vont venir au poste pour faire leurs dépositions... Edward... tu dois rester chez toi, » dit-il avec urgence quand il m'entendit monter dans le pick-up et claquer la portière.

« Je ne peux pas Charlie, j'aurais dû aller à cette putain d'école il y a deux heures quand j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Je dois être là. »

« Edward, je serai là-bas dans cinq minutes, j'ai une équipe de quatre agents avec moi... on va s'occuper de ça, » me dit doucement mon futur beau-père, mais je savais par le ton de sa voix qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que moi.

Je démarrai le pick-up et il rugit. Charlie me parla à nouveau, mais je ne pus entendre ce qu'il disait à cause du bruit du moteur et le fait que j'étais mentalement éteint.

Je jetai le téléphone sur la banquette, sans prendre la peine de raccrocher, et fis marche arrière, accélérant pour sortir de l'allée. Je commençai à regretter d'avoir forcé Bella à prendre la Volvo pour aller travailler, parce que c'était foutrement sûr que je serais arriver beaucoup plus vite qu'avec ce morceau de merde.

Bella _allait_ être d'accord pour me laisser lui acheter une voiture décente une fois qu'elle serait à la maison saine et sauve.

Le parking était vide à part deux voitures et une moto isolées. J'avais réussi à arriver avant Charlie et son équipe d'agents. J'arrêtai le pick-up devant l'entrée principale et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment.

Je me concentrai, essayant de me rappeler le chemin vers le couloir d'anglais. Je m'arrêtai quand j'arrivai au bout du hall, il se séparait en deux directions, à droite et à gauche, puis il y avait un grand escalier devant moi. _Putain !_

« Edward ! » J'entendis la voix de Charlie avant d'entendre ses pas et ceux de ses agents sur le carrelage. « A l'étage et à gauche. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je me précipitai dans les escaliers avant que ses collègues puissent être à quelques centimètres de moi. « Attends ! » cria Charlie à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, ils me rattraperaient. Je devais juste trouver Bella.

Je pus entendre des cris et j'accélérai le rythme instantanément, mon cœur battit dans ma poitrine quand j'entendis un sanglot, suivie par une voix masculine puis le son d'un coup de feu.

Je commençai à ouvrir toutes les portes au hasard, et après quelques secondes, je sus que j'avais trouvé le bon endroit. Je posai ma main sur la poignée, me préparant, sachant que j'allais voir ma magnifique petite-amie blessée, ou pire.

Une main forte se posa sur mon épaule, me tirant en arrière. Charlie et son équipe avait trouvé la classe en même temps que moi. J'essayai d'avancer, mais ils étaient plus forts que moi. Le temps passa vite, et c'était flou, mais j'entendis encore deux autres coups de feu.

Je me libérai de l'emprise des officiers et me précipitai dans la pièce. Mon attention se porta immédiatement sur la petite brune allongée, face contre terre, couverte de sang. _Ma Bella, oh mon dieu, ma belle... _Je me précipitai à ses côtés, mon côté médecin prenant le dessus. _Pourquoi il n'y a encore personne ici ?_

J'entendis Charlie m'appeler, il était avec Jacob, du sang coulait d'une blessure par balle sur son torse. « Dis-moi qu'elle va bien... s'il te plaît dis-moi qu'elle va bien ? »

Mes yeux scannèrent la pièce. Je vis James, sous un autre officier, menotté et face contre terre au sol. Un autre officier tenait Tanya... _TANYA_ contre le mur...

Bella !

Je repoussai les cheveux de son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle était toujours si calme. Je vérifiai son pouls, pris de panique, et je trouvai, fort et battant comme il se doit. Mes mains se déplacèrent sur son dos et ses flancs, soulevant doucement son chemisier, essayant de trouver la source de sa perte de sang. Je pris soin de ne pas la bouger au cas où elle aurait toute sorte de traumatisme médullaire, bouger ou tourner son corps pourrait lui causer plus de dégâts.

Je regardai et regardai à nouveau. Rien. Ce n'était pas son sang ! Elle respira lentement et ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Elle se tortilla, étira son corps et essaya de se lever. « Bella, Bella, bébé... chuuuuut, je suis là et tout va bien se passer » lui murmurai-je en posant mes lèvres sur son front moite. « Tu es blessée, s'il te plaît, dis-moi si tu as mal quelque part. » Elle bougea à nouveau, tirant facilement ses jambes contre sa poitrine et sans flancher. Je saisis l'occasion pour la tirer sur mes genoux et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son petit corps, la tenant près de moi.

« Edward... » souffla-t-elle. « Tu es là... tu es venu, je... j'étais si... oh mon dieu. Merci... on est... Edward... je suis... »

« Edward ! » La voix de Charlie et sa main sur mon épaule perturba notre moment et il sourit à sa fille, manifestement soulagé qu'elle aille bien. « Edward, c'est Jacob... je ne peux pas arrêter son hémorragie. L'ambulance est en route. On a besoin de toi. »

« Je reviens bébé, » murmurai-je, la remettant doucement à son père et... _Elle va bien... elle va bien_. Je me répétai le mantra alors que je me précipitais aux côtés de Jake Black. L'un des flics appuyait sur la plaie, essayant d'arrêter l'écoulement rapide du sang qui coulait du trou dans sa poitrine. Je pris le relais, retirai mon sweat et l'utiliser comme compresse. Tout mon côté médecin prit le dessus et je demandai au flic de lui tenir la tête, pour le faire continuer à parler et maintenir ses voies respiratoires ouvertes. Jake était vivant mais à peine conscient. Je pouvais dire, juste en le regardant, qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une opération.

Je n'osai pas regarder Bella. Je savais qu'elle allait bien et que son père était avec elle. Je regardai Jake et ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et leva la main vers moi. Je la pris et la serrai doucement. « Hey mec, reste avec moi d'accord, tu te débrouilles bien. Tiens bon un peu plus longtemps et l'ambulance sera là dans quelques minutes. »

« B... Bella... est... » sa voix était rauque et oh si fragile.

« Elle va bien, elle va très bien, » le rassurai-je puis ça me frappa. Le sang qu'elle avait partout sur elle était celui de Jacob. Jacob avait pris une balle pour ma petite-amie. Jacob lui avait sauvé la vie. « Elle n'est pas blessé, merci beaucoup Jacob. »

Jacob sourit et serra ma main plus fort, même si son emprise était toujours très lâche. Il était tellement faible. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. « Charlie ! » criai-je à travers la classe où il tenait toujours Bella contre son torse, la berçant et la balançant. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais elle tremblait tellement que je sus qu'elle sanglotait. « Où en est l'ambulance ? »

Charlie leva les yeux vers moi puis regarda Jacob, la préoccupation visible dans ses yeux. « Bientôt maintenant, comment il va ? »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je pensais qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes à Jacob. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je ne pouvais pas arrêter son hémorragie. « Il doit aller à l'hôpital. Maintenant. Vous avez appelé Billy ? »

La bouche de Charlie s'ouvrit, bien sûr il ne l'avait pas fait. Ça ne me serait pas non plus venu à l'esprit, j'avais tenu sa fille dans mes bras. Il sortit précipitamment son téléphone de la poche de sa veste.

Je retournai mon attention sur mon patient, me souciant à peine que j'étais maintenant moi aussi couvert de son sang. Il était toujours avec moi, il répondait à mes questions, toujours avec un sourire sur le visage. Je pense qu'il savait.

« Je suis... je suis désolé. Si j'ai tout gâché... pour... vous » ne cessa-t-il de me dire. « Je... je l'aime aussi, et je... je veux que B... B... Bells soit heureuse. Fais... fais en sorte de... p...p... prendre soin d'elle... je te botterai... les fesses... si t...t... tu ne le fais pas, mon pote. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Pas seulement pour ses excuses, mais pour sa menace de me botter les fesses. « Je te donnerai la permission pour le bottage de fesses. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je te promets que je prendrais soin d'elle. Et je veux que tu sois là, à notre mariage, » le rassurai-je, ne voulant pas qu'il sache que je pensais qu'il allait mourir.

« B... bien sûr, oui, » dit-il dans un souffle fragile, et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

« Jake, allez mec, reste avec moi. Continue à parler, il faut garder tes yeux ouverts. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital et tu vas être soigné... reste avec moi, d'accord ? » demandai-je, souhaitant juste qu'il ouvre les yeux pour me regarder.

Jacob prit une autre inspiration rauque et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, puis il rit... « Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis, Doc. »

L'ambulance arriva et ils entrèrent en courant dans la pièce. Je leur décrivis la situation. « Je suis le Docteur Edward Cullen. C'est Jacob Black, homme de vingt-six ans, blessure par balle à la poitrine. Il est conscient et il parle, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Merci, Docteur Cullen, » me dit l'ambulancière alors qu'elle commençait à vérifier les constantes de Jake, elle travaillait rapidement et regarda sous la compresse que j'avais faite avec mon pull. La perte de sang semblait diminuer, ce qui était un très bon signe. « On va l'emmener à l'hôpital, vous montez avec nous ? »

Je regardai Bella, inquiet. Tout ce que je voulais c'était aller vers elle, mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer la demande de l'ambulancière, pas quand une vie était en danger. « Charlie ? » J'appelai mon futur beau-père. « Je vais accompagner Jacob, vous pouvez emmener Bella à l'hôpital s'il vous plaît ? Je veux qu'elle soit auscultée aussi. »

Charlie hocha la tête et murmura quelque chose à Bella, ses yeux rouges et gonflés rencontrèrent les miens. Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, toujours accrochée à la veste de son père.

Dès que je me retournai, Jacob fut placé sur une civière et recouvert d'une épaisse couverture. A part moi, les ambulanciers, Charlie et Bella, la pièce était vide. Les autres flics avaient clairement travailler rapidement pour faire sortir James et Tanya d'ici. Une fois que tout ça serait terminé, je passerai un appel très pointu à la famille Denali. Pauvre Kate et Carmen. Elles allaient perdre leur fille dans tout ça.

J'envoyai un baiser à Bella et observai alors qu'elle laissait son père l'aider à se relever. Elle pouvait marcher avec son aide, mais je supposai que c'était juste parce qu'elle était en état de choc. Je quittai la pièce et maintins les portes ouvertes pour les ambulanciers alors qu'ils couraient avec le brancard pour sortir.

Nous étions à cinq minutes de l'hôpital quand Jacob tomba dans l'inconscience. _Merde... merde, merde, merde ! Allez Black, ne fais pas ça. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang._ L'ambulancière me chargea de faire les gestes de réanimation, alors une fois qu'elle eut fait du bouche à bouche à Jacob, je commençai les compressions pulmonaires. Son sang commença à nouveau à couler du trou dans sa poitrine, mais je devais le faire respirer, sinon il risquait des lésions cérébrales ou même de mourir.

A la troisième série de compressions, il revint avec nous et l'enfoiré me fit un sourire tordu, quand il me vit à cheval sur son aine. « Eh bien, rebonjour Doc. »

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital et dieu merci, Jacob resta stable. J'étais fatigué et couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. Je me demandai si Charlie avait déjà emmenée Bella à l'hôpital ? Nous mîmes Jacob dans la salle des urgences et le laissâmes entre les mains du médecin de garde. Heureusement, ma présence ne fut pas nécessaire et une infirmière me salua et me tendit un uniforme bleu pour me changer. Je le pris en la remerciant, et me précipitai dans la salle d'attente. Charlie se tenait là, l'air très peiné.

« Charlie ! Jacob va aller en chirurgie, la balle est entrée profondément, mais il semble qu'elle n'a pas touché les organes principaux. On a failli le perdre en route, mais j'ai bon espoir. Vous avez réussi à joindre... Billy ? »

Charlie hocha la tête, ses doigts tirant sur sa moustache. « Ouais, le pauvre gars, il est dans une mauvaise passe et il ne peux pas venir ici. Il ne peut pas conduire et, enfin, Jake est celui qui prend soin de lui... Je vais devoir y aller et l'amener ici pour qu'il puisse voir son fils. »

« Alors allez-y, allez le chercher » lui dis-je. « Je vais prendre soin de Bella... où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« Une infirmière l'a emmenée dans le fond, derrière ses portes, » il haussa les épaules et me montra les portes par lesquelles je venais de sortir.

« Bon, eh bien, allez chercher Billy et je vais rester avec elle. Je vous appellerai si quelque chose se produit » tentai-je de le rassurer. Je pouvais voir que le pauvre homme était déchiré entre son amour pour sa fille unique, et sa loyauté envers son meilleur ami.

Je le regardai quitter l'hôpital rapidement, la tête basse, avant de me retourner et de retourner dans la salle des urgences. J'allai voir une des infirmières à la réception, qui heureusement savait qui j'étais, et elle me dirigea le long du couloir jusque là où Bella se trouvait. J'allai rapidement dans les toilettes et retirai mon jean et mon tee-shirt ensanglantés pour mettre l'uniforme.

Je regardai par la petite vitre sur la porte. Ma magnifique Bella était assise au bord du lit, dos à moi. Ses épaules tremblaient. Je frappai doucement sur la vitre et ouvris la porte. « Bébé ? »

Elle se leva et se retourna quand elle entendit ma voix puis elle se dirigea droit vers moi, se jetant dans mes bras qui l'attendaient. Elle s'effondra sur moi et commença à sangloter.

« Edward... oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée. »

« Chuuuuut, tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella... rien de tout ça n'était ta faute. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur, » gémit-elle. « J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus. »

« Je sais bébé. J'ai eu peur aussi... et quand je t'ai vue... couverte de sang. Oh bon sang Bella, je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

Le choc et la réalisation se dessinèrent sur ses traits parfaits. « Jake ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'il va bien ? »

Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux. « Il devrait aller bien... il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il est en chirurgie maintenant. Je me suis assuré que mon père s'occupe de lui. Il ira bien. Il est fort, jeune et en bonne santé. »

« Tout est de ma faute. Il s'est fait tirer dessus à cause de moi. Il est venu m'aider, Edward. Billy ne me pardonnera jamais s'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Chuuut, bébé. Personne ne te blâme. Jake t'a sauvée, c'est un héros. Tout comme les deux jeunes filles qui ont appelé la police. Et tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes. Elle se rapprocha de moi et ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes. J'essayai de répondre doucement, mais c'était trop pour nous. En quelques secondes, ses doigts étaient dans mes cheveux et elle ouvrit la bouche, priant pour avoir ma langue. J'accédai à sa requête et laissai nos bouches danser ensemble avidement alors que mes mains se posaient sur sa taille.

Elle s'éloigna et m'embrassa une fois de plus sur les lèvres alors que nous reprenions notre souffle. Elle posa son front contre le mien et sourit, ses yeux gonflés rencontrèrent les miens. « Tout ce que je voulais faire ce soir c'était te retrouver à la maison... je n'ai pensé qu'à toi toute la journée. »

« Quand tu n'es pas rentrée, j'étais tellement inquiet... ce matin Bella, tu étais si silencieuse. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. »

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « J'étais préoccupée ce matin, Edward. J'ai réalisé quelque chose... et je devais en être sûre avant de t'inquiéter aussi. »

Je caressai sa joue, inclinant son menton vers le mien. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bébé. Tout va bien ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et souffla. « Les choses ont été tellement dingues... ces derniers mois... tu sais ? Tant de choses se sont passées. »

Je souris. « Oui c'est vrai. »

« Je... je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais manqué un rendez-vous. Jusqu'à ce matin. Quelque chose m'a tracassé les dernières semaines, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus... et j'ai été malade, tu te souviens. »

Je hochai la tête, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux un peu emmêlés. « J'avais peur que tu en fasses trop, » lui avouai-je, me souvenant combien elle avait été mal et ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir.

« Edward... je... je suis enceinte. »

Je restai complètement muet. _Enceinte ! Ma fiancée est enceinte !_

« Edward, dis quelque chose s'il te plaît... je comprends si ce n'est pas le bon moment... »

Je l'interrompis en posant farouchement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'éloigna, choquée.

« Tu es heureux ? Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant l'air de ne pas vraiment me croire.

« Heureux ? Bella, bien sûr que je suis heureux. _Putain_, bébé, c'est incroyable. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur son ventre et le caressai doucement. « Comment... je veux dire combien de temps... »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai fait le test que ce matin, mais j'étais supposée avoir mes règles... et je ne les ai pas eues. Et j'ai été malade pendant une longue période. Je suppose que je pourrais être d'environ neuf, peut-être dix semaines. » Elle souriait désormais et je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas effacer le sourire idiot sur mon visage.

« On va te faire une échographie... on pourra le savoir, » lui dis-je.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau. « Tu vas être papa, » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

_Je vais être papa... et un mari. La vie ne peut pas être meilleure que ça._

Je savais que ce n'était que le début pour nous. Finalement, notre bonheur pour toujours allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

><p><em>Ouf! Tout s'est bien terminé tout compte fait. Bon d'accord, Jacob a été blessé mais ça aurait pu être pire!<em>

_Comme beaucoup l'avez deviné, Edward est plus qu'heureux de savoir que Bella est enceinte :P_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bonne journée!_

_Bisous_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^  
><em>

_**aussidagility** et **Guest:** Merci pour vos reviews. Tout ira bien pour Jacob :) xoxo  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 38<strong>_

**Bella**

« D'accord bébé, rallonge-toi et détends-toi pour moi, » me dit-il alors qu'il soulevait doucement la blouse d'hôpital fine comme du papier et la relevai. Il attrapa une serviette bleu en papier et il la coinça dans l'élastique de ma culotte. « Ça va être un peu froid, désolé, » s'excusa-t-il alors qu'il déposait une épaisse couche de gel sur mon ventre. « On va d'abord essayer comme ça, mais ça pourrait ne pas fonctionner... je pourrais devoir faire venir un gynécologue et... utiliser une méthode plus... invasive. »

Je hochai la tête et me mordillai la lèvre, essayant de me détendre pendant qu'Edward bougeait la sonde sur la partie inférieure de mon ventre en appuyant légèrement pour que je puisse sentir une certaine pression... une pression sur ma vessie, dû au fait qu'il avait bien insisté pour que je boive presque un litre d'eau au préalable.

Je regardai l'écran, qui se trouvait à gauche de sa tête. Une masse de gris, de noir et de blanc remplirent le petit écran. Edward ralentit et pencha la sonde, puis il la remit, un air concentré sur le visage alors qu'il examinait l'écran.

« Bella, regarde, » murmura-t-il, un sourire magnifique ornant son visage. Il pointa l'écran et je plissai les yeux. Là, sur l'écran devant moi se trouvait un petit... haricot frétillant. Je pouvais voir ses petits membres s'agitaient, l'écran scintillait... mais je pouvais le voir. Notre bébé. Edward souriait comme un idiot alors qu'il appuyait sur la sonde, cherchant un nouvel angle. « Regarde, notre parfait petit bébé. Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un pour vérifier, mais je pense que tu es d'environ dix semaines. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit. « Je... on a dû... ça a dû se produire la première fois qu'on... »

Il me regarda, ses yeux doux s'assombrissant. « Ou un jour de cette semaine là... je crois me souvenir qu'on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps habillé. »

Je rougis fortement. _Oh oui, je m'en souviens, je m'en souviens très bien. Ce n'est pas étonnant que j'ai oublié d'aller faire ma piqûre._

« Bella ? »

« Ouais ? » Je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'observer le petit être qui se tortillait à l'écran.

« Tu es heureuse ? Je veux dire... tu vas bien ? »

_Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ?_

« Oh Edward... c'est incroyable... je suis tellement heureuse. Je veux ça plus que tout. Je sais que c'est rapide, et que les gens vont nous juger, mais ça semble... ça semble si bien pour nous. Après aujourd'hui... j'ai eu tellement peur... mais ensuite tu es arrivé, et je savais que c'était ce que je voulais. Quelque chose qui serait seulement à nous. »

Il appuya sur un bouton de la machine et l'écran se figea sur l'image parfaite de notre minuscule création. Il reposa la sonde et nettoya le gel collant avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon ventre et de faire un doux baiser en-dessous de mon nombril. Le geste doux et affectueux m'envoya des frissons dans le dos.

« Bien, je suis content que tu veuilles ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait eu un mauvais moment pour nous. Mais avec tout ce que tu as dû traverser ces derniers mois, ça n'aurait pas pu être un moment plus idéal. »

Ses mains caressèrent l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées et je me rassis, retirant mes jambes du lit d'hôpital et me rapprochant de lui.

« Ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir une futur épouse enceinte ? Tu sais que ça va les faire parler... tu sais ce que les gens vont dire, pas vrai ? »

Il m'embrassa doucement et suça ma lèvre inférieure pendant une seconde.

« Je m'en fiche, laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent. Et je n'aimerais rien de plus que de te voir, le ventre gonflé avec mon enfant, remonter l'allée vers moi... mais si tu veux attendre jusqu'à la fin, c'est bien aussi. Peu importe ce qui te rend heureuse. »

_Oh mon dieu, il est adorable... pourquoi il doit être si adorable ?_

« T'épouser me rendra heureuse. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps » lui dis-je. Edward se pencha et m'embrassa. Je passai rapidement mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le rapprochai de moi. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ça devienne chaud et je pleurnichai quand il s'éloigna et rabaissa le haut de son uniforme. A un moment pendant notre baiser, mes mains avaient commencé à errer sous le coton bleu.

« On devrait y aller, » marmonna-t-il en se levant et en m'offrant sa main. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas, au niveau du renflement évident dans son pantalon et étouffai un rire.

« Tu voudrais peut-être quelques minutes pour... te calmer. Pourquoi tu ne... t'assiérais pas... et je vais aller voir s'il y a des nouvelles de Jacob ? »

Edward hocha la tête et éteignit l'échographe. Il prit quelque chose en dessous et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Je lui tournai le dos, retirai la chemise d'hôpital et mis une blouse plus petite qu'une gentille infirmière m'avait donnée un peu plus tôt, car mes vêtements étaient recouverts du sang de Jake.

Je rougis alors que je sentais les yeux d'Edward sur moi, mais j'essayai de ne pas le regarder vu qu'il était supposé... calmer sa... _situation_.

Je me rendis au bureau des infirmières pour voir si elles pouvaient me dire quelque chose sur Jake. Typique, vu que je n'étais pas de la famille, elles ne pouvaient rien me dire à part qu'il était sorti de chirurgie. _C'est bon signe... sortir de chirurgie._ Je me fis une note mentale d'appeler mon père.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de quitter le bureau et de rejoindre Edward, sa main trouva la mienne. Il tenait mon sac et nos vêtements dans un sac en plastique jaune. « Tu es prête ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Des nouvelles de Jacob ? »

« Ils ne veulent rien me dire, à part qu'il est sorti de chirurgie, » lui dis-je en baissant un peu la tête. Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante... ce qu'il avait fait, il m'avait sauvé la vie et avait mis la sienne tellement en danger... ce qui était la chose la plus incroyable que quelqu'un avait fait pour moi auparavant. Comment j'allais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille ?

Edward posa ses avant-bras sur le bureau et sourit à l'infirmière. « Salut, » je le vis jetai un œil au badge de l'infirmière. « Sarah, » il lui fit son sourire étincelant et sortit sa carte d'hôpital de sa poche. « Je suis le Docteur Cullen, de la pédiatrie. Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez refuser de me dire comment va un patient ? Jacob Black, il a été admis plus tôt dans la soirée, blessure par balle à la poitrine. »

Sarah rougit fortement et battit des cils. Je repoussai le besoin de lever les yeux au ciel. « Oh... oui, certainement Docteur Cullen, laissez-moi regarder pour vous. » Elle tapota rapidement sur son ordinateur. « Il est sorti de chirurgie et son état est stable, il est en soins intensifs. Son plus proche parent a été informé et apparemment il est en route. »

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que mon père, le chef Swan, était celui qui allait amener le père de Jake. Je suppose que nous avions de la chance que _Sarah _ait décidé d'être très gentille avec Edward.

Edward sourit à l'infirmière. « Merci beaucoup, » lui dit-il poliment, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus fort.

« C'est avec plaisir Docteur Cullen, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander s'il vous plaît. »

Il posa une liasse de papiers sur le bureau. « En fait, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais ramener ma fiancée à la maison maintenant. Elle a été admise en même temps que Monsieur Black. J'ai signé sa décharge et je vais prendre soin d'elle à la maison. Si vous pourriez les faire passer, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, souriant toujours alors qu'il poussait les documents devant Sarah. Je repoussai l'envie de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Mais bien sûr... pas de problème. Je vais les mettre entre de bonnes mains pour vous. »

« Merci. Bonne nuit, Sarah. »

Et avec ça, Edward enroula un bras protecteur autour de moi et nous éloigna.

« Edward Cullen, » grondai-je, joueuse. « C'était très méchant » sifflai-je.

Edward me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, feignant l'innocence. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Parler comme ça à cette pauvre fille... tu l'as rendue nerveuse... et tu l'as fait rougir... et... eh bien, c'est juste cruel. Laisse-moi deviner, c'est comme ça que tu obtiens ce que tu veux de toutes les filles ? »

Il me fit un clin d'œil. _Un putain de CLIN D'OEIL._ « Ça marche avec toi, pas vrai bébé ? »

Je frappai son biceps il se frotta de façon joueuse. Il s'arrêta juste devant l'ascenseur. « Jacob va être endormi pendant un bon moment encore, je peux t'emmener le voir maintenant, ou on peut revenir demain quand il sera réveillé. Comme tu veux. »

Autant que j'aurais aimé aller voir Jake, j'avais peur... j'étais inquiète de ce que je pourrais voir. Je ne voulais pas le voir tout juste sorti d'une opération, avec des tubes respiratoires... et plus de sang. « Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien. L'opération n'a pas duré très longtemps et d'après ce que j'ai vu de sa plaie, c'était une entrée propre, et la balle n'a pas touché les organes principaux, il a juste perdu beaucoup de sang. Il va sûrement lui falloir du temps avant qu'il soit sur pied et qu'il refasse des tours du terrain de football du lycée en courant, mais je suis certain qu'il ira très bien. » Il me sourit de façon rassurante.

« Je suppose que ça signifie que je dois être très sympa avec lui maintenant » plaisantai-je tristement.

« Je pense qu'il _a compris_ maintenant Bella. Quand il a cru qu'il allait... eh bien, il m'a dit des choses, il m'a aussi menacé moi et mes parties intimes, il a compris qu'on est ensemble et il l'accepte. »

Les yeux d'Edward étaient doux et je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Jacob était _heureux_ pour nous... en plus, il m'avait sauvé la vie. S'il n'avait pas été là, Edward serait peut-être arrivé trop tard. Je ne pouvais même pas y _penser_. Je pris un moment pour réfléchir. J'étais épuisée, tout ce que je voulais faire c'était me coucher avec Edward. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites aujourd'hui, en plus, Charlie était en route avec Billy, alors ce n'était pas comme si Jake allait être seul.

« Ramène-moi à la maison s'il te plaît » murmurai-je. Edward répondit par un signe de tête et me guida vers la porte. Il s'était garé sur le parking prioritaire réservé aux médecins juste devant le bâtiment, et il m'aida à monter dans la voiture.

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Je retirai mes chaussures et posai mes pieds sur le siège, enroulant mes bras autour. « Tu vas bien ? » me murmura-t-il en me jetant un regard avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Je hochai la tête, me sentant soudainement plutôt engourdie. Je réalisai enfin que j'avais vraiment eu de la chance aujourd'hui. James et Tanya étaient venus pour me tuer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient envisager de prendre ma vie, ou même penser à me faire du mal... mais j'aurais pu mourir.

Je ne bougeai pas une fois que nous fûmes garés dans notre allée. Edward fit le tour de la voiture et me fit sortir doucement, puis il me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et m'emmena à la maison.

« Verrouille la porte, » murmurai-je alors que je m'accrochais à son cou. Edward ne dit pas un mot, mais il verrouilla la porte à double tour. Il me posa sur le canapé et ferma tous les rideaux, nous gardant en sécurité dans la maison.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non. »

« Bébé, tu dois manger quelque chose, surtout maintenant. » Ses yeux quittèrent les miens et balayèrent mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur mon ventre.

« Je... je ne pense pas que je peux. Je ne me sens pas bien, » lui dis-je, la voix tremblante.

« Un verre alors. Laisse-moi te donner quelque chose à boire. »

Je hochai la tête et ça sembla le satisfaire pour le moment. Il partit quelques minutes, mais il revint avec une grande tasse pleine de chocolat chaud, complété de crème fouettée et de petites guimauves. _Hm._ Il était juste à la bonne température. Chaud, mais pas bouillant. Je pus le boire assez rapidement.

Je regardai l'horloge et il était minuit passé. « Il est tard, » observai-je. Edward se rapprocha et enroula ses bras autour de moi, me tirant sur ses genoux. Je détendis mon corps fatigué et me penchai contre lui, voulant et ayant besoin de cette proximité supplémentaire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux aller au lit ? »

« Je suis tellement fatiguée, mais... je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir dormir... mon esprit est tellement préoccupé ce soir. »

« Ça ne me surprend pas... Oh Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur... quand tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison, et puis quand tu n'as pas répondu au téléphone... il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me disait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas... honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »

Je reniflai bruyamment. « Ne parle pas comme ça s'il te plaît, j'ai eu peur aussi. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, peur que James se rende compte que j'étais enceinte et... fasse quelque chose... J'ai eu tellement peur que quelque chose se produise et que tu ne voudrais plus de moi. »

Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant.

« Tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que je veux t'épouser encore plus qu'avant. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps Edward. J'ai besoin qu'on soit ensemble. Oublie août. Je le veux maintenant. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble. »

Il posa un long doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage parfait et ses yeux brillaient légèrement. « Je peux t'attendre ma chérie, je veux que ta journée soit parfaite. Je veux que tu aies le mariage que tu mérites. Le jour que ta mère, Alice, ma mère et toi avez organisé. »

« Mais je ne veux pas tout ça, pas vraiment. Je ne me soucie plus de ça. Je ne veux plus être Bella Swan, je veux être Madame Cullen... la robe, des fleurs bêtement hors de prix, le repas, le vin... les putain de sculptures en glace... c'est tout du matériel Edward. Ça ne signifie rien pour moi. Tout ce que je veux qui ressorte de cette journée c'est toi... toi et moi, faisant nos promesses. Je te veux juste toi. »

Edward sembla soudain transporté de joie, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sourit brillamment. « Tu le penses ? »

« Chaque mot. Je veux faire ça bien, je veux que notre bébé porte ton nom, je veux porter ton nom. Cette journée m'a fait réaliser que la vie est tellement courte, et maintenant, plus que jamais, je veux me lier à toi, de toutes les manières possibles. »

« Alors tu veux m'épouser plus tôt ? »

« Plus tôt n'est pas assez bien. Je veux me marier avec toi demain Edward. »

* * *

><p><em>Maintenant reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à leur famille. C'est Alice qui va être contente XD<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)_

_Passez un bon dimanche!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment vous allez?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^  
><em>

_**aussidagility** et **Guest:** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews les filles :) xoxo  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 39<em>**

_« Isabella Marie Swan, bientôt Cullen, ne t'avise foutrement pas de me faire ça ! »_ me hurla Alice dans un cri aigu et puissant. J'éloignai un peu le téléphone de mon oreille. Edward me fit un sourire tordu et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

Je venais de passer les dix dernières minutes à lui clouer le bec en lui racontant tout ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Elle fut sous le choc en entendant l'histoire de Bella prise en otage par James, et sa co-conspiratrice, Tanya Denali. Après de nombreuses retenues de souffle et de 'Non, Bella !' j'arrivai au bout de mon récit, la fin étant l'accord entre Edward et moi.

Pour dire les choses poliment, Alice Whitlock était plus que furieuse après moi.

Elle allait être encore plus furieuse quand elle allait découvrir mon petit secret.

« Alice, s'il te plaît, c'est comme ça qu'on veut que ça se passe, je sais que tu es en colère, et que tu voulais faire tout ça pour moi, mais on a besoin que ce soit de cette façon, on veut plus que tout passer une journée tranquille et échanger nos vœux. »

_« Si c'est la liste des invités qui t'inquiète Bella, tu peux avoir un droit de veto, mais tu vas avoir ton grand jour. »_

« C'est justement ça Ali, on ne veut rien de grand. On veut descendre à l'hôtel de ville, avec nos plus proches amis et la famille... on n'a pas besoin de tout le superflu. On veut juste être ensemble. »

_« Tu ne penses pas clairement... évidemment, tu as eu peur hier soir mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes plus tard. Je veux que vous ayez le mariage de vos rêves que vous méritez. »_

J'étais à court de mots. Edward prit le téléphone dans ma main tremblante et le mit sur haut-parleur.

« Alice ? »

_« Cullen, il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas ton idée, tu sais que je vais te bosser les fesses si c'est le cas. S'IL TE PLAIT, ramène ta fiancée à la raison. »_

Edward soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. « C'est ce qu'on veut... mais je ne suis pas sûr, si c'est important pour toi, on pourrait faire une sorte de... compromis ? »

Je regardai Edward avec intérêt. _Est-ce qu'il est honnêtement en train d'essayer de conclure un marché avec Alice Whitlock ?_ Alice était silencieuse, alors il continua.

« Que dirais-tu de nous laisser Bella et moi, faire les choses à notre façon. Viens au mariage, sois la témoin, bon sang, si tu peux faire tout ça en même temps, je suis sûre que Bella aimerait que tu sois sa demoiselle d'honneur... »

Je hochai la tête vigoureusement. « J'aimerais beaucoup Alice, plus que tout... Rose aussi... elle a dit quelque chose au sujet de vos robes qui étaient prêtes. »

_« Continue, »_ dit-elle, sa voix était plus douce.

Edward me regarda et je lui fis un signe de tête, l'encourageant de continuer. J'étais tout aussi impatiente qu'Alice d'entendre ses plans.

« J'ai pensé que peut-être, en août, comme prévu, on pourrait faire une grande fête, une célébration d'après mariage. On peut avoir la nourriture, les boissons... Bon sang, on peut même avoir un gâteau s'il a été commandé. »

Quelle idée parfaite ! Je voulais le chevaucher et l'embrasser, mais je me retins. Tout ce que je pus faire fut de lui sourire.

Alice soupira fortement. _« Eh bien, vous savez, ça aurait pu être comme ça, vous savez que le traiteur et les fleurs ont été commandés... les frais d'annulation auraient presque coûté autant que le grand jour en lui-même. Mais vraiment, vous êtes sûrs que c'est ce que vous voulez ? »_

« Oui » nous répondîmes à l'unisson. Nous nous fîmes un sourire. Alice avait accepté ?

_« Alors, quand ? »_

« On a pensé à aujourd'hui, mais on est samedi, alors on va appeler et essayer de le faire lundi. On veut que Jazz et toi, Emmett et Rose, Carlisle et Esmée, et Charlie soyez là. Je vais appeler ma mère et Phil pour voir s'ils peuvent avoir un vol pour demain » lui dis-je.

_« Tout ça est très rapide... mais tu as raison, les robes de demoiselles d'honneur sont là. Je vais devoir faire les dernières retouches. Ta robe ne sera pas prête avant la première semaine d'août. Alors on doit évidemment aller faire du shopping. »_

Je me tirai les cheveux. « En fait, Edward va venir m'aider à choisir quelque chose. » Je me mordis la lèvre et regardai Edward. Il serra ma main de façon rassurante alors que nous attendions l'explosion d'Alice.

_« OH PUTAIN DE MERDE, non, non non non non non ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu te fous de moi ? Tu plaisantes, pas vrai, parce que c'est tout simplement stupide. Tu SAIS à quel point ça porte malheur, Bella ? Le marié n'est pas censé te voir avant le mariage, il n'est pas censé voir la robe, alors BORDEL qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est normal qu'Edward te CHOISISSE quelque chose ? T'es dingue, merde Bella, t'es tombée sur la tête ? »_ Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. J'étais sur le point de répondre quand elle reprit. _« Non, je ne le permettrais pas. Tu ne vois pas, ça va tout gâcher. On sait tous que tu sembles être malchanceuse. Tu dois faire les choses correctement. »_

Cette dernière remarque me piqua un peu et Edward me prit dans ses bras quand il vit que j'étais sur le point de pleurer.

« Écoute... Alice... » dit-il doucement dans le téléphone. « Je pense qu'on a eu notre part de malchance, non ? S'il te plaît, laisse Bella avoir ça. C'est important pour elle... c'est important pour nous deux qu'on le fasse à notre façon. S'il te plaît, en tant que meilleure amie, laisse lui avoir ce qu'elle désire. »

Alice soupira, clairement exaspérée.

« S'il te plaît Alice, » la priai-je. « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans ton soutien, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-nous le faire à notre façon. Je sais que tu n'approuveras pas, mais c'est ce qu'on veut. »

Bon sang Bells, je sais que je ne devrais pas ramper, et que si je suis vraiment honnête, Alice fait l'enfant gâté pour tout ça. C'_est_ notre journée, et on va le faire à notre façon, et être heureux... mais je connais Alice aussi. Elle passera au travers.

_« Oh... »_

« Al, si ça ne fonctionne pas, et si quelque chose se produit, tu as notre permission pour dire 'je vous l'avais bien dit'. »

_« Vous promettez ? »_ Doux jésus, je pouvais presque voir sa moue.

« On te le promets, » nous dîmes en chœur, nous souriant de façon moqueuse.

_« D'accord, »_ accepta Alice. _« Mais quand tu vas acheter ta robe, tu dois m'envoyer une photo. Utilise ton iPhone et souri. Je veux voir ce que tu achètes... mais je te le dis, je FERAIS bon usage de ton offre du 'je vous l'avais bien dit' si tout ça foire. Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenue. »_

« Très bien Alice, » acceptai-je en roulant des yeux.

_« Et autre chose... »_

« Vas-y. »

_« Bonne chance pour le dire à Esmée, elle va être furieuse. Renée ne sera pas contente non plus, elles avaient tellement de plaisir avec les préparatifs. »_

Edward prit la parole une fois de plus avant que je n'aie la chance de hurler à nouveau sur Alice. « Et elles peuvent toujours le faire, tout se passera le treize août, comme prévu, mais sans cérémonie... parce qu'elle aura déjà eu lieu. Elles iront bien et je suis sûr qu'elles comprendront. »

J'avais déjà mentionné à quel point j'aimais foutrement cet homme ?

_« Bien. Bye. Et juste pour la forme, je ne suis pas contente de tout ça. »_

Edward mit doucement fin à l'appel et jeta le téléphone à nos pieds sur le lit, puis il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me tira avec lui alors qu'il se rallongeait.

« On est mort, » gémis-je, allongée, blottie dans le creux de son bras. Edward posa doucement une main sur mon ventre et dessina des petits cercles.

« Tu veux lui dire ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, je pense qu'on devrait garder le secret pendant un certain temps, peut-être jusqu'en août. On pourrait l'annoncer à la fête ? Je veux attendre d'être au moins dans mon second trimestre. »

« Je peux comprendre, et je pense que ça va être bien d'avoir quelque chose à nous, quelque chose de secret, juste pour qu'on puisse en profiter rien que tous les deux. »

Il nous fit rouler sur le côté afin que nous soyons face à face.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que nous n'ayons pas à attendre » lui dis-je en tirant sur le tissu de son t-shirt.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'on ait eu la licence de mariage la semaine dernière. On n'a pas à attendre au moins. Je vais téléphoner à la mairie et voir si on peut le faire lundi, ensuite tu pourras appeler tes parents. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et de me pencher vers lui. Tout ce truc de le _dire_ aux gens ne se passait pas si bien que nous l'avions espéré, mais ça devait être fait. Renée devrait bien le prendre... devrait. L'engagement était un choc pour elle de toute façon, et son point de vue sur le mariage était à peu près, _si tu es trop jeune, ou trop stupide... ou si tu connais l'autre depuis peu de temps, alors ne le fais pas, sauve-toi pendant que tu peux._ Son mariage précipité et raté avec mon père, avait causé ça.

« Ouais... j'ai hâte, » murmurai-je d'un ton monotone. « Je me cacherai quand tu le diras à Esmée. Oh bon sang, elle ne va pas penser que tout ça est à cause de moi ? Que c'est moi qui ait fait faire ça ? Elle était tellement excitée de tout mettre en place... elle avait même commandé les fleurs... oh, merde Edward, les fleurs ! »

Il me fit taire avec un baiser, m'amenant plus près de lui et me faisant pencher tête. Je cédai et lui rendis son baiser, entrouvrant mes lèvres pour lui. Ce qui commença doux, devint rapidement urgent. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser que nous partagions depuis que nous étions rentrés tard hier soir, mais c'était de loin le plus de contact que nous avions eu. Après être rentrés, nous étions tellement épuisés que nous avions pris une douche séparément et nous nous étions écroulés au lit. Edward m'avait tenue toute la nuit et s'était blotti contre mon cou. Vu les circonstances, j'étais tombée dans un sommeil sans rêve assez rapidement. Je m'étais réveillée dans la même position, sur le côté avec Edward en cuillère derrière moi, son visage enfouit dans ma nuque et un bras autour de mon ventre, niché sous son t-shirt de Cambridge.

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le tirai plus près de moi. Edward roula au-dessus de moi et se soutint, planant au-dessus de moi et reposant sur ses avant-bras. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et continuèrent à déposer des baisers sur ma joue jusqu'à mon cou. Il resta immobile un instant, inspirant profondément. Je me cambrai vers lui, ayant besoin de la proximité de son corps tout entier. Sa bouche se reposa sur la mienne, il m'embrassa profondément et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, les éparpillant sur l'oreiller.

« Tu es tellement belle, » souffla-t-il, me faisant rougir. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne pouvais plus me réveiller à tes côtés. »

« Ne penses pas comme ça, ce ne sera plus jamais le cas, » lui dis-je en tirant sa tête vers la mienne. J'écartai mes jambes et les enroulai autour de sa taille, essayant de le rapprocher de moi. Je réussis un peu. Je pouvais dire qu'il se retenait. « Edward, s'il te plaît, » murmurai-je, essayant une fois de plus de le rapprocher de moi.

« Doucement, bébé... va doucement, je ne veux pas faire de mal à notre bébé. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Ne sois pas ridicule, notre bébé ne peut pas encore nous entendre... on a encore quelques bonnes semaines d'avance devant nous avant qu'on doive commencer à être calme » blaguai-je. Edward s'éloigna et se retira de moi, s'allongeant à côté de moi, sa main caressant doucement mon ventre encore plat.

« Je ne veux prendre aucun risque... je veux vous garder... en sécurité. »

« Docteur Cullen » le châtiai-je. « Tu travailles dans le service de néo-natalité... tu as fait des accouchements, tu sais que ça ne fera pas de mal à notre bébé si on fait l'amour. En fait, j'ai même fait des recherches sur internet hier au déjeuner... et à ce stade, il est très petit, et protégé. S'il te plaît Edward. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je veux que tu me touches. S'il te plaît » l'implorai-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure parce que je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me résister quand je faisais ça.

Il retira sa main de mon ventre et se rassit. J'allai pour le rejoindre mais il me fit rester allongée sur le dos. Sa main se reposa sur mon ventre et il releva le tissu fin de ma... sa... chemise. Ses yeux balayèrent ma peau nue et mes seins. Il baissa la tête et m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur mon bas-ventre, avant de revenir sur moi et de se placer entre mes jambes. Je sentis son érection durcir contre ma cuisse alors qu'il me regardait, et je profitai de l'occasion pour lui enlever complètement la chemise, me laissant dans mon boxer en dentelle.

Edward se lécha les lèvres. « Ce serait mal de ma part de te prendre en photo, allongée pour moi comme ça, toutes les semaines, afin que je garde les souvenirs de toi portant notre enfant ? »

Je lui fis un sourire tordu. « Des photos sexy de l'évolution de mon ventre ? On ne les partagera pas avec les grands-parents » lui dis-je.

Il rit et embrassa la vallée entre mes seins. « Non, ce sera juste pour moi. Je ne pense pas que seules les images mentales me suffiront. Je veux me souvenir de toi comme ça pour toujours. Mienne. »

Edward empauma mon sein, le massa doucement et se déplaça sur mon corps pour capturer mon téton entre ses lèvres douces. Je gémis et m'arquai vers lui, sentant sa longueur solide tendue entre les couches de nos sous-vêtements.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il massait mon autre sein, il utilisa sa main libre pour passer ses doigts dans mon boxer et il commença à le faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Je l'aidai et il fit des allers-venus avec sa main sur ma cuisse, et oh, si doucement il la déplaça lentement et prit en coupe l'espace entre nous, entre mes jambes. Je me mordis pour réprimer un gémissement alors que ses lèvres prenaient à nouveau d'assaut les miennes. Je poussai vers le haut, bougeant contre sa paume, ayant besoin d'une sorte de friction.

« Doucement, j'ai besoin d'y aller doucement... je veux aimer chaque centimètre de toi Isabella. »

Avant que je puisse riposter, il pinça mon téton et je criai à la sensation tout simplement délicieuse. Il choisit ce moment précis pour insérer deux doigts en moi et il commença à pomper. _Putain de merde, c'est tellement incroyable._

_**Bad boys**_

_**Whatcha want, whatcha want**_

_**Whatcha gonna do**_

_**When Sheriff John Brown come for you ?**_

_Putain... de... vie._

Même Edward savait à qui correspondait cette sonnerie particulière. Il roula sur le dos et arqua un sourcil.

Oui, c'est officiel. Mon père est un foutu empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Je secouai la tête et pris mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

« Salut... Papa... c... comment ça va ? » parvins-je à dire, essayant de ne pas rire. Edward souriait mais il se couvrait les yeux.

_« Bells, je vais bien. En fait j'allais juste t'appeler pour m'assurer que tu allais bien ce matin, et que tu t'étais reposée un peu, mais je viens d'avoir un appel très intéressant d'Alice. Il y a quelque chose que tu avais prévu de me dire ? »_

Super. Merci, Alice.

* * *

><p><em>Ouh la vilaine Alice XD<em>

_Bon le pire est passé, reste plus qu'à l'annoncer au reste de la famille. Comment ils vont le prendre d'après vous?_

_Passez une bonne journée et ne mangez pas trop de crêpes :P_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^_

_aussidagility: Merci pour ta review^^. Mais non ce n'est pas une vengeance, tu vas voir ;) xoxo_

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 40<strong>_

« Hm... Papa, en fait on était sur le point de t'appeler. Foutue Alice... Bon sang, je suis tellement en colère contre elle là ! Oh mon dieu. »

_« Waouh... waouh, calme-toi Bells, »_ dit rapidement mon père. Je pouvais presque l'imaginer le front plissé, essayant de me calmer. _« Alice ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai su hier soir mais je n'ai pas voulu t'appeler... Je veux dire, je suis allé dans ta chambre à l'hôpital après avoir été cherché Billy, et je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais partie... j'ai vu ton dossier d'hôpital Bells. »_

_Putain. Putain, putain de putain !_ « Quoi ? »

_« Je sais pour ta grossesse, Isabella. »_

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward et je mis immédiatement mon iPhone sur haut-parleur.

_« Tu es là ? Bells ? »_

« Ouais, on est là Papa, tous les deux. »

« Bonjour Charlie, » le salua Edward, il prit ma main et mima avec sa bouche _qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Il sait_ répondis-je. Edward hocha la tête.

_« Salut Edward... eh bien, je dois dire que c'est plutôt une surprise... je suppose que vous le savez depuis un moment ? C'est pour ça que vous vous mariez dans six semaines ? »_

« Papa... en fait, on ne l'a su qu'hier... on allait attendre un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à après le mariage pour te le dire, » dis-je en me tordant les mains. Edward se pencha et calma mes doigts frétillants.

« Ça a été un choc pour nous deux, Charlie, mais on va le faire, et moi pour ma part, je suis sur un petit nuage. » Il me regarda avec ferveur alors qu'il parlait à mon père au téléphone. Mon cœur éclata presque quand j'entendis l'amour intense dans sa voix.

_« Eh bien les enfants, je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris, en fait, je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive très bientôt, j'ai juste supposé que l'annonce viendrait après le mariage. »_

« Eh bien Papa, c'était le plan... alors, par simple curiosité... qu'est-ce que Alice t'a dit exactement ? » Il ne savait clairement pas que nous avions prévu de nous marier après demain, parce qu'il aurait sûrement eu quelque chose à dire à ce sujet... peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser le bénéfice du doute à Alice, après tout.

_« Oh oui, Alice... eh bien, elle m'a appelé, et m'a réveillé à l'aube... tu peux croire qu'en fait elle voulait parler à quelqu'un à dix heures du matin ? »_

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

_« Elle est vraiment matinale... quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était très occupée et qu'elle allait venir me voir cet après-midi pour mon dernier essayage de costume... honnêtement Bells, tu penses vraiment que je vais porter un costume de pingouin ? Ce sera la mi-août, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie... »_

Je l'interrompis rapidement. « Papa, calme-toi... elle veut prendre les mesures aujourd'hui ? Tu es sûr qu'elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? »

Charlie resta silencieux pendant un moment. Honnêtement était-il juste perturbé que Alice ait décidé de l'appeler quand il dormait ?

_« Non, c'est tout Bella, pourquoi ? »_

Je regardai Edward. C'est parti.

« Eh bien, en fait, on pensait qu'Alice aurait pu nous jeter dans la gueule du loup... on était sur le point de t'appeler. Edward et moi avons quelque chose à te dire. »

_« Vous aimez vraiment me faire des surprises aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Est-ce que je vais vouloir un bypass une fois que vous aurez terminé ? »_

Edward rit. « Non Charlie, en fait vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter... je ne pense pas. Bella et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi hier soir. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier... et maintenant que le bébé est en route aussi, on a décidé qu'on ne voulait pas attendre jusqu'à août. »

Je serrai fermement la main d'Edward et il me sourit. « On veut se marier lundi, Papa... je sais que tu peux prendre ta journée, on veut juste la famille et nos amis... on veut que ce soit privé. Je ne veux pas un grand mariage, ce n'est pas important pour moi. Je veux juste que tu puisses me conduire. »

Charlie ne dit rien pendant un moment et je fermai les yeux. Il est en colère, c'est ça ? Non, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère... s'il te plaît ne sois pas en colère.

Je l'entendis souffler. _« Eh bien, les enfants... c'est super. Je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Vous savez, je commençais à m'inquiéter qu'Alice n'en fasse un peu qu'à sa tête... les plans dont elle me parlait... enfin, ça ne te ressemblait pas Bells. »_

« Tu... tu n'es pas en colère ? » lui demandai-je.

_« En colère ? Isabella, bien sûr que non. En fait, si je peux être totalement honnête avec toi, je suis soulagé... lundi tu dis ? Je dois passer un coup de fil, mais vous pouvez compter sur moi pour être là. Tu me rends tellement fier, et je suis content que tu veuilles que ton vieux père fasse partie de cette journée. Je sais que je peux être un peu étouffant... »_

Je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à déblatérer sur à quel point il pensait qu'il était un père horrible. _Charlie ne se voit vraiment pas clairement._ Je ris intérieurement à cette pensée. C'était quelque chose qu'Edward me disait assez souvent. Ça devait être génétique. « Papa, merci beaucoup. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça signifie pour moi. Tu sais que j'ai aimé vivre à Forks avec toi quand j'étais à l'école. C'était incroyable. Et si je n'aurais jamais emménagé ici, je ne serais pas ici avec Edward aujourd'hui. »

Edward se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue. « Merci Charlie, » dit-il. « Ça signifie beaucoup pour nous deux. Encore une fois merci de m'avoir accordé la main de votre fille. J'espère seulement être au moins la moitié du modèle que vous êtes, que vous avez été. »

_« Eh bien Edward, pourquoi... m... merci. J'ai hâte de t'accueillir dans la famille. Je sais que tu vas prendre soin d'elle. Mais tu le sais, si jamais tu lui fais du mal, j'ai une arme. »_

Edward rit. Il savait que Charlie ne plaisantait pas. « Oui Chef, je comprends. En fait, si jamais je lui fais du mal, je vous demanderai de me passer votre arme pour que je puisse me régler mon compte. »

Je pense qu'il était temps d'intervenir. « Eh bien, les gars, autant que je déteste rompre cette... liaison et tout, je dois vraiment appeler ma mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va bien le prendre. »

Mon père éclata de rire. _« Plutôt vous que moi les enfants. Bonne chance avec ça. Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle et Phil pourront venir lundi ? »_

« Je l'espère, Edward insiste pour payer leur vol, alors il n'y aucune raison qu'ils ne puissent pas. Je sais avec certitude que Phil a deux semaines de congés, et maman ne travaille pas à temps plein pour le moment. Ça ne devrait pas poser problème, » lui dis-je.

_« Eh bien, je te laisse régler ça, je vais vous laisser maintenant les enfants. Appelez-moi si je peux faire quelque chose. Et Bells, je suis tellement fier de toi. Et je ne peux pas croire que tu vas déjà faire de moi un grand-père. »_

« Ouais, on est surpris aussi Papa, mais on est heureux. Oh... s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne, tu es le seul à être au courant. On veut garder le secret un peu plus longtemps. Selon Alice, on fait toujours la fête le treize août. On le dira à tout le monde à ce moment là. »

_« D'accord, Bells, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi... et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, je suis sûr que Renée s'en remettra si elle n'est pas contente dans un premier temps. Elle gérera, mais tu connais son opinion sur le mariage. »_

Je savais ce que Charlie voulait dire. Renée et lui s'étaient mariés jeune, et j'étais arrivée beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, en fait, je n'étais pas prévu du tout. Ils s'étaient mariés à seulement vingt ans, et j'étais née juste après que ma mère ait eu vingt-et-un ans.

Je soupirai. J'espérais vraiment que ma mère ne serait pas en colère... elle ne devrait pas l'être... pas vrai ? Je ne voulais pas énerver tout le monde.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie. Si Renée t'embête, fais le moi savoir et je lui téléphonerai. »_

Ouais Papa.

« Merci Papa. » Edward déposa un doux baiser sur mes doigts et sortit du lit, puis il s'étira. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder la bouche ouverte alors que ses abdos se contractaient et formaient le V parfait encore plus proéminent qui disparaissait sous son boxer. En parlant de proéminent... _Putain de merde, il est dur à nouveau._ Edward me fit un sourire tordu et s'étira à nouveau.

_« Bells. Bon sang, cette ligne est vraiment mauvaise... écoute, appelle-moi d'accord ? Je te parle bientôt. »_

_Oups. Désolée, Charlie._

« Bien sûr... merci... hm... Papa. On se reparle plus tard. »

Heureusement, Charlie raccrocha rapidement et je jetai le téléphone sur le lit et repoussai les couvertures.

« Tu sais, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle... et si mon père avait compris ce que tu étais en train de faire ? »

Edward arqua un sourcil. « Ce que _j'_étais en train de faire ? Je pense, si tu te souviens bien, que je ne faisais rien. C'est toi, Mademoiselle Swan, bientôt Cullen, qui me reluquait. »

« Tu sais exactement ce que tu faisais, Cullen. Tu es bien trop mignon. Tu sais l'effet que tu as sur moi. »

Edward s'étira à nouveau, mettant cette fois ses mains sur sa tête, les serrant ensemble, puis il se pencha un peu en arrière. _Il essaye de me tuer._ « Edward » grognai-je et je résistai à l'envie de me frotter les cuisses quand je me rappelais soudainement que nous avions été interrompus par mon père il y avait dix minutes.

« Oui, ma chérie ? Tu dois avoir faim, que dirais-tu que je te fasses le petit-déjeuner... en fait, tu as l'air d'avoir un peu chaud, peut-être que tu devrais aller prendre une douche froide. »

Il me souriait désormais, et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de son mieux pour ne pas rire.

« Ouais... va... faire... ça. Je meurs de faim, Edward. » _On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu, enfoiré._

Son visage se rembrunit. _Ouais, mon pote, je parie que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir... et j'ai plutôt faim. Je veux dire, je pourrais manger, mais je suis plus affamée pour autre chose que de la nourriture._

« Oh d'accord, eh bien, je te verrai en bas alors, » dit Edward, sérieusement. « Prends ton temps sous la douche, et je m'occuperai de mes parents, et quand tu auras terminé, le petit-déjeuner sera prêt sur la table pour toi. »

Et avec ça, il disparut, sans prendre la peine de prendre son peignoir, ou même un t-shirt. Il déambula hors de notre chambre, dans son boxer... son boxer qui contenait actuellement quelque chose de très dur. _Merde... je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il n'a jamais tenu avant, il joue à ton petit jeu stupide, Swan._

Je gémis intérieurement, balançai mes pieds hors du lit et me précipitai dans la salle de bain. Je pouvais déjà entendre Edward s'affairer dans la cuisine, et je pouvais juste imaginer le sourire narquois sur son visage. Il savait vraiment comment m'exciter. J'entendis Edward parler au téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment entendre ce qu'il disait, mais il était heureux et il riait. C'était bon signe.

Je pris une serviette propre dans le placard et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'allumai la douche aussi chaude que je pouvais le supporter, bien sûr, pas trop chaude non plus, je me souvenais qu'il était important de ne pas prendre des bains trop chauds, ça devait être pareil pour les douches.

Je pris mon temps pour laver mes cheveux et mon corps, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur alléchante du bacon et des œufs qui passait sous la porte de la salle de bain, la vapeur de la douche ne fit qu'intensifier l'odeur et mon estomac gronda furieusement.

Faire mousser, rincer, penser à mon fiancé tout domestiqué dans ma cuisine... waouh... répéter.

Condition... imaginer Edward porter un tablier, et rien d'autre. Doux jésus, tu es insatiable. La grossesse m'excitait, ça c'était sûr. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas sortir de la douche et courir toute nue dans la maison et lui sauter dessus dans la cuisine.

Je parvins à terminer sans combustion et me séchai, je mis un jean et un t-shirt blanc à manches longues. Avec mes pieds encore nus, je descendis lentement à la cuisine et je pouvais entendre Edward parler doucement au téléphone. Je m'arrêtai derrière la porte et écoutai.

« Alors lundi à quatorze heures, oui, merci beaucoup, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Oui, il y aura des invités, seulement la famille et des amis. Oui... oui... très bien. D'accord, eh bien merci beaucoup. Nous vous verrons lundi. Au revoir. »

Je ne pus attendre plus longtemps et entrai dans la cuisine, Edward était sur le point de poser deux assiettes sur la table. Il leva les yeux quand il me vit et il sourit. « Hey ma belle, tu as pris une bonne douche ? »

« J'étais seule sans toi » avouai-je en posant mes mains sur le dossier de la chaise en chêne et je me penchai en avant. Mon estomac grogna à nouveau et Edward rit bruyamment. « Désolée, » murmurai-je. « Ça sent tellement bon. »

Il me sourit et me fit signe de m'asseoir.

« Alors, tu vas me dire qui c'était au téléphone... ou qui tu vas voir lundi ? »

Edward prit la chaise à côté de la mienne et passa le doigt sur le bord de son assiette pendant un moment, puis il reporta son attention sur moi, nos yeux se verrouillèrent.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'appeler la mairie » me dit-il. « Lundi à quatorze heures, c'est après-demain, on va se marier. »

Ses yeux verts brillaient et sa bouche s'incurva en un sourire.

« Sans blague ! » criai-je.

« Je ne blague pas, » répondit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne et la serrant légèrement. « J'ai pensé les appeler dès qu'ils seraient ouverts et voir s'ils pouvaient se dépêcher un peu. »

« Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai. Ça arrive vraiment ! »

« Oui, » souffla Edward. « Dans cinquante-deux heures et demi, vous serez toute à moi, Madame Cullen. »

_Doucement. Doucement, respire, Bella._

« Respire, Bella, » rit-il en soulevant ma main et en déposant un baiser dessus. Je me rendis compte que j'avais dû retenir mon souffle alors que je prenais une longue et lente inspiration et fermais les yeux, laissant l'étourdissement s'en aller. J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris.

« Waouh. » Fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Edward rit à nouveau et passa son pouce sur le diamant niché confortablement sur mon annulaire. « J'ai aussi appelé Emmett et mes parents. » Je fermai les yeux dans l'attente. « Et comme je m'y attendais, ils sont heureux. Rose a pris le téléphone et m'a dit qu'elle allait botter les fesses d'Alice d'avoir été... eh bien, Alice, et elles vont porter leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Tu as aussi la stricte instruction de te préparer avec elles. » Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Mais encore une fois, Rose a promis de freiner Alice. C'est ta journée, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Tu es tellement... incroyable... Je veux dire, Edward tu es genre... épique ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être avec toi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné à la loterie. »

« Je n'ai pas terminé... pas tout à fait. » Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je hochai la tête pour qu'il continue. « J'ai aussi appelé ta mère. Elle n'était pas chez elle, quelque chose à propos d'un pull en chanvre... je ne sais... mais j'ai parlé à Phil, c'est un gars sympa en passant, et pendant qu'on discutait, il a réservé un vol et ils seront là demain. Il ne va pas dire à Renée la raison pour laquelle ils viennent, comme il dit il pense que ça la fera moins _paniquer_ s'ils doivent juste se montrer. »

_Euh, en fait ça a du sens. Ce bon vieux Phil. Au moins il peut gérer la colère de Renée._

« Bébé ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit récemment à quel point je pense que tu es incroyable ? »

Edward sourit à nouveau et traîna sa chaise à côté de la mienne afin que nos cuisses se touchent. « Je pense que oui... mais pas dans les dernières... je ne sais pas, trente secondes. Tu penses ça de moi, je ne m'en lasserai jamais, alors continue, mon amour. »

« Continuez comme ça Monsieur Cullen, et votre tête va exploser. Tu as besoin qu'on donne un bon coup dans ton ego. »

Edward passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Je peux penser à autre chose qui pourrait donner un bon coup. »

_D'accord, humide et encore une fois sur le point de me consumer. Foutues hormones !_

Je passai ma main sous la table mais il l'attrapa. « Mange » exigea-t-il simplement.

Cet homme allait me tuer. Et dans deux jours, il allait se marier avec moi. On allait enfin pouvoir mettre toute cette merde derrière nous et commencer notre nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, tout est réglé! Vous voyez qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme Alice XD<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment vous allez?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^_

_**aussidagility:** Merci pour ta review :) xoxo  
><em>

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 41<strong>_

**Bella**

Alice était tellement silencieuse. Elle était amicale et prenait autant soin de moi qu'elle le pouvait, sans discuter de mon choix de robe... les Converse blanches que j'avais choisi de porter _grâce à Edward. En fait c'est lui qui a suggéré les Converse avec ma robe blanche... oui. Blanche._

J'aimais le fait qu'Edward et moi étions allés acheter ma robe ensemble. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix à Port Angeles. Edward m'avait même dit que nous pouvions aller jusqu'à Seattle pour trouver quelque chose, mais je lui avais dit la vérité, je me fichais de ce que j'allais porter, c'était la signification de la journée et d'être là ensemble qui était important.

Il se trouve que nous avions trouvé la robe parfaite. En soie blanche avec un décolleté en V et des larges bretelles. Elle arrivait au ras du sol. L'assistante du magasin avait essayé de nous convaincre d'acheter un jupon et un cerceau pour la rendre plus large en bas, mais je n'en voyais pas la nécessité. Elle était parfaite. Nous avions cherché les chaussures assorties, voulant quelque chose de plat, mais hélas, il n'y avait rien. Elles étaient toutes parsemées de diamants et à talons aiguilles. Edward m'avait montré une paire de Converse blanches Hi-Tops et m'avait dit de les acheter et qu'elles seraient parfaites. Apparemment, elles criaient juste _Bella_.

Alice n'avait pas dit un mot. Même Rosalie essaya d'obtenir une réaction de sa part avec un « Hey Bella, tu vas déchirer en mettant ces CONVERSE avec ta robe de mariée. Pas vrai, Alice ? Bella va être superbe ? »

Alice se contenta de sourire doucement. « Ouais, Bella, tu vas avoir fière allure, ma chérie. » Bizarre, hm ? Pas très Alice.

« Al ? » lui demandai-je. Mon amie lutin leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux étaient brillants et pétillants, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Oui, ma chérie ? » répondit-elle.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec mes cheveux... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » En espérant que ça lui remonterait le moral. Elle devait penser que j'étais en colère après elle. Je l'étais... un peu... mais là encore je ne l'étais pas. Je n'étais certainement plus énervée contre elle. Je connaissais Alice, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être une garce.

Ses yeux pétillèrent juste un peu plus et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, m'étudiant pendant un moment. « Tu les veux attachés, ou détachés, B ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » dis-je en lui lançant la balle. J'espérais qu'elle se rendrait compte que je l'aimais toujours.

« Hmmm... qu'est-ce que tu dirais de moitié-moitié ? Je pense que ça ferait super joli relevé, mais je sais qu'Edward les aime détachés. » Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un moment alors qu'elle mettait mes cheveux sur mon épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire une tresse ici, puis de boucler la partie inférieure ? Ensuite tu pourras les laisser tomber sur tes épaules, mais un peu de volume sur le dessus ? »

« Ça a l'air parfait, Alice. Merci. »

« Ohhh, et j'ai ces petites pinces en strass, je peux te les mettre aussi, s'il te plaît ? Tu sais, vu que tu ne portes pas de voile ? Elles ne sont pas grosses, mais elles ajouteront un peu d'éclat. »

« Ça me semble bien, Ali. S'il te plaît, fais comme tu veux. »

Rosalie rit dans le coin de la pièce où elle avait ma Converse à la main. Elle avait aussi un peu de colle... _Qu'est-ce que... _« Tu es sûre que tu veux lui laisser tes cheveux comme ça B ? Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Alice, bouleverse Bella et fais la pleurer aujourd'hui et je te botte les fesses à nouveau. »

_A nouveau... c'est quoi ce bordel ? A nouveau ?_ « On a pu avoir une petite discussion, hier » dit Rosalie à travers la pièce. Alice rougit furieusement à côté de moi, pas un trait habituel d'Alice Whitlock. « A un moment Jasper a cru qu'il allait devoir nous séparer. Mais on a géré. »

« Je suis désolée, Bella. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais été têtue. Je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser Edward et toi. Je comprends que c'est votre journée, et je respecte ça et je suis derrière votre décision à cent pour cent. »

Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux quand elle me regarda. _Oh bon sang, maintenant j'ai envie de pleurer. Ne pleure pas Bella, ne pleure pas !_ A la place, j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle. « Oh Alice, tais-toi maintenant. Ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on est tous là aujourd'hui. Maintenant petit lutin ennuyeux, fais-moi belle. »

Alice sourit et sautilla sur place comme le lapin Energizer. _Maintenant c'est la Alice qu'on connait et qu'on aime tous._ Elle me conduisit vers le placard. « Bon, tu dois aller te changer et mettre ce que tu as prévu de mettre _sous_ ta robe de mariée... mets la robe et reviens ici. On ne peut pas abîmer ta coiffure et ton maquillage en mettant des sous-vêtements. »

_Merde... merde, merde, MERDE ! Putain, comment j'ai pu oublier les sous-vêtements ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose, je dois avoir quelque chose de convenable... merde, comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? Bien sûr, Edward va s'attendre à ce que je porte quelque chose de spéciale sous la robe... PUTAIN !_

Je courus jusqu'à la commode à côté du lit et commençai à fouiller dans le tiroir du haut, seulement pour trouver quelques sous-vêtements en dentelle colorés, des cadeaux d'Alice dans le passé, et mes sous-vêtements habituels, doux et confortables, en coton légèrement rembourrés. Je fermai les yeux et me tournai vers Alice et Rose qui se tenaient maintenant debout côte à côte, avec un air très suffisant. Alice balançait un petit sac rose au bout de son majeur.

« Appelle ça un cadeau, Bella. De notre part à toutes les deux, » rit Alice.

« On savait que tu ne penserais pas aux sous-vêtements » dit Rosalie alors qu'elle tournait les talons, elle sourit de façon narquoise et retourna à la table, reportant son attention sur mes chaussures... _encore, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Vous savez quoi, tant qu'elle ne colle pas un talon de dix centimètres dessus, je m'en fiche._

« Vous êtes mes sauveuses, » murmurai-je en soupirant de soulagement et je pris le sac de la main tendue d'Alice. « Merci. »

« De rien ! » chantonna Alice en me poussant vers la cabine. « Maintenant, je suis sûre que tu peux gérer. J'ai _essayé_ de rester aussi simple que possible... mais pour l'amour de dieu, s'il te plaît retire ta bague avant de mettre les collants. Ils n'avaient que deux paires à ta taille et je ne voudrais pas que tu les craques. »

Je hochai la tête nerveusement et entrai dans la grande cabine, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je fermai les yeux et priai silencieusement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de corset dans le sac vu que je ne voulais rien porter de fantaisiste qui me serrerait au ventre. _Oh, dieu merci. Bien joué Alice et Rose !_ Je sortis et déballai un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. Il y avait une fine couche de rembourrage sur le bas des bonnets et de jolies petites fleurs roses cousues dans la dentelle. Il y avait un boxer assorti en dentelle et une jarretière blanche, rose et bleu à mettre sur ma cuisse. Parfait.

Je retirai rapidement mon pantalon de yoga, mon débardeur et mes sous-vêtements et commençai à mettre la lingerie. Comme Alice l'avait demandé, je retirai ma bague et la posai sur l'étagère jusqu'à ce que je mettes les collants et que je m'assure qu'ils n'étaient pas susceptibles de glisser. Je les enfilai, et remis mon diamant, désolée d'avoir dû l'enlever, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

Je glissai dans le peignoir léger et retournai dans la pièce où Alice et Rose se trouvaient. Elles ne savaient pas encore que j'étais là.

« Je pense qu'elle va les aimer, Rose... non, je pense vraiment qu'elle va les aimer. »

« Elle ferait mieux, sinon, je t'en tiendrais totalement pour responsable, c'était ton idée, tu te souviens. »

Je me raclai la gorge et fermai la porte de la cabine.

« Oh, hey, B ! Hm... Euh, salut ! Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Elles avaient l'air horriblement coupable.

« Très bien, en fait. Merci beaucoup les filles... mais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Vous avez l'air tellement coupable là... laissez-moi voir. »

Mes deux meilleures amies se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Et Alice se mit un peu sur le côté. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était la boîte à chaussures noire. _Mes Converse... non... s'il vous plaît, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, ne me dîtes pas qu'elles ont mis des talons à mes Converse ?_

J'avançai et pris une profonde inspiration, emplissant mes poumons, me préparant à l'inévitable. Je jetai un œil dans la boîte.

Mes Converse étaient toujours blanches... elles avaient toujours leur forme d'origine... mais maintenant elles _brillaient un peu_. Je regardai de plus près et vis de minuscules diamants brillants, de chaque côté était écrit Mme Cullen. Je les soulevai et remarquai que les lacets avaient été remplacés par un ruban rose pâle et derrière les chaussures, la date de notre mariage était aussi écrite avec de minuscules cristaux.

« Oh mon dieu... »

Je ne pouvais pas parler, j'étais totalement à court de mot. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche et je ne pus empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Elles étaient juste... _magnifiques_.

« Bella ? » demanda Rosalie, alors qu'elle se tordait les mains. Alice se mâchouillait la lèvre, ses yeux bleu écarquillés.

« Eh bien ? » dit Alice en sautillant à nouveau sur place. « Tu les adore, non ? »

Tout ce que je pus faire fut de hocher la tête abondamment alors que des larmes de joies me piquaient les yeux. Rosalie laissa échapper un ouf de soulagement et Alice cria. _Je suis sûre que certains chiens du voisinage deviennent fous en ce moment._

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Tu vois Rosie, je te l'avais dit qu'elle les adorerait ! »

Et c'était le cas, vraiment, je les adorais. Le détail était incroyable et c'était juste tellement... tellement personnel.

« Isabella Swan, s'il te plaît, à quoi tu penses ? » La voix habituellement lisse et aiguë de Rosalie était affolée.

« Je _les adore_. Elles sont incroyables... Je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, » chuchotai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

« Eh bien, notre copine préférée va se marier avec l'homme de ses rêves. L'homme qui l'admire et qui l'aime depuis toutes ces années, depuis qu'on a rencontré nos hommes avec lesquels on est maintenant marié. On est tellement fier de toi Bella, et on t'aime tellement » me dit Alice alors qu'elle me tenait les mains.

« Arrêtez de me faire pleurer ! » m'écriai-je en me jetant en avant et en étreignant mes deux meilleures amies. Nous avions passé des années ensemble, grandi ensemble, et je m'étais toujours sentie laissée un peu arrière jusqu'à maintenant.

« On souhaite juste qu'Edward et toi soyez tombés amoureux _bien_ plus tôt. Vous méritez tellement de bonheur. On vous aime. Emmett et Jasper, aussi. Maintenant, on va pouvoir être tous ensemble, et nos double rendez-vous pourront être des triple rendez-vous. »

Alice sautilla une fois de plus, _cette femme n'est jamais fatiguée ?_ « Oui ! On pourra tous sortir en couple sans un connard qui ne veut pas rencontrer tout tes amis ! »

Je baissai à nouveau les yeux vers les magnifiques détails de mes Converse. « Merci beaucoup, à toutes les deux, pour tout. Ces dernières années ont été complètement nulles, et je n'aurais pas pu y faire face sans vous. Vous... et les gars... avez tellement fait pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu demander mieux comme meilleurs amis. »

Nous nous fîmes une fois de plus un câlin collectif et Alice frappa dans ses mains. « On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, B. On doit avancer et te préparer ! Edward va piquer une crise quand il te verra. »

Les filles firent leurs trucs, et je fus tirée, poussée et pomponnée. Mais à mi-chemin, alors que Rose était sur le point de me mettre de l'eye-liner, ma mère entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Oh Bella ! Mon dieu, je suis désolée qu'on n'ait pas pu être là plus tôt... on est arrivé à l'aéroport de Phœnix, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas ma carte d'identité, alors on a dû repartir la chercher puis on est arrivé cinq minutes en retard pour notre vol. Je suis tellement désolée bébé, je suis tellement nulle ! »

_Dieu merci, elle n'est pas en colère !_ C'était la première fois que je voyais ou entendais ma mère depuis qu'Edward avait parlé à Phil au téléphone. Une petite partie de moi était inquiète qu'elle soit en colère après moi d'avoir avancé le mariage et de ne pas avoir appelé, ou donné des nouvelles.

« Et j'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison, » continua-t-elle, agitant les mains en l'air avec animation, « et je ne connaissais pas ton numéro par cœur... et je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du numéro de Charlie... oh, Belly, tout ça était juste un énorme bordel ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de ma mère. Je la connaissais assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'elle suivait juste sa vie, et qu'elle ne se laissait pas stressée.

« Tu es là maintenant Maman, et c'est l'essentiel. Je suis tellement heureuse que Phil et toi ayez pu venir en un si bref délai. Je sais que vous avez fait un long chemin pour venir. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas un problème chérie. Oh mon dieu, mon bébé va se marier. Bella, je suis si incroyablement fière de toi. » Elle se pencha et m'enlaça en prenant soin de ne pas me décoiffer. Je me demandai si Alice lui avait lancé son regard meurtrier, vu que ça ne ressemblait pas à ma mère d'être aussi prudente dans ses câlins.

Renée sortit de la chambre presque aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, en couinant quelque chose sur le fait de voir Charlie et de le sauver de Phil... ou l'inverse. « Je te verrai en bas, ma chérie ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Je regardai Alice et Rose avant que nous éclations tous de rire.

« Merde, » marmonnai-je. « Honnêtement, je pensais qu'elle allait me tomber dessus aujourd'hui. »

Elles secouèrent la tête et se remirent au travail. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de regarder l'horloge sur le mur, une heure... dans une heure j'allais dire mes vœux à Edward, le prendre et le faire mien pour toujours. Je savais juste que mon cœur allait s'arrêter dès que je le verrais debout devant moi dans son costume.

« Bella ? Ouuuh ouuuh ! La terre à Bella ! » tinta Alice, sa petite main ondulant devant mon visage. « Où tu étais ? Tu avais l'air toute rêveuse ! »

Je rougis et coinçai ma lèvre entre mes dents.

« Ohhh, eh bien, on ne peut pas se permettre que tu sois trop bouleversée. Calme-toi et respire. Finissons ce mariage, et ensuite on sortira tous pour un déjeuner tardif, puis il sera tout à toi pour faire la danse des bébés, d'accord ? »

Je rougis à nouveau. _Oh Alice, si seulement tu savais... la danse des bébés n'a plus besoin de se produire. Elle a déjà été faite !_

« D'accord » parvins-je à répondre. Je pris une longue inspiration purifiante. _Arrête de penser à des __choses salaces à propos d'Edward dans un costume gris... arrête de penser à des choses salaces à propos d'Edward dans un costume gris._

Bon, eh bien c'est terminé, enlève le peignoir et Rose et moi allons t'aider à mettre ta robe sans te décoiffer et te démaquiller. »

Je déliai le peignoir et le laissai tomber au sol. Alice et Rosalie prirent un moment pour me regarder moi et ma... lingerie... ce qui me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais elles me sourirent et hochèrent la tête, d'un air approbateur. « Oh mon dieu Bella, tu sais quoi, je suis à moitié tentée de prendre une photo et de l'envoyer à Edward juste après la cérémonie... tu sais, au déjeuner quand il ne pourra pas te toucher. »

« Alice ! » criai-je en croisant mes mains devant ma poitrine. « Tu ne feras pas une telle chose, c'est trop cruel ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Bella, Ali, » contra Rose. « Je pense qu'un chuchotement subtil à l'oreille puis le laisser déballer et découvrir la marchandise par lui-même serait beaucoup plus amusant. »

« Vous êtes terribles ! » les réprimandai-je. « Maintenant arrêtez de me regarder, ou je pourrais commencer à penser que vous voulez m'épouser ! Mettez-moi ma robe s'il vous plaît. »

Mes meilleures amies rirent et Alice sortit ma robe simple de sa housse. Elles la glissèrent soigneusement sur ma tête et la fermèrent à l'arrière. Puis elles m'aidèrent à mettre mes magnifiques Converse.

Je me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais l'air tellement différente. Tellement féminine. J'étais maquillée, pas trop, mais assez pour faire une différence subtile. La couleur sur mes joues exagérait mon rougissement naturel et mes yeux étaient fumés avec une fine couche d'eye-liner.

« Le mascara est waterproof, » m'informa Alice. Bien. « Maintenant mettons un peu de gloss et on pourra y aller. Il est temps, Bella. »

Alice termina en me mettant un peu de gloss rose brillant et une fois de plus, je regardai le produit fini.

« Miguel ! » cria Alice, et un petit homme entra dans la pièce, armé d'un Nikon. « On a besoin de quelques photos chéri. Vas-y ! »

Miguel sourit nerveusement et commença à prendre des photos pendant qu'Alice et Rose mettaient leurs robes roses en mousseline et leurs chaussures à talons. Elles se dépêchèrent et Miguel prit quelques photos de nous toutes ensemble s'étreignant _en faisant évidemment attention de ne pas nous décoiffer_, les filles s'assirent à mes pieds et soulevèrent ma robe pour montrer mes Converse. Et une autre, très gênante, d'elles en train d'essayer de me retirer ma jarretière avec mes dents.

Nous étions dans une crise de fou rire quand il y eut un autre coup à la porte. Rose y courut sur ses stiletto et l'ouvrit, laissant mon père entrer dans la pièce. « La voiture est là Bells, on est prêt à y aller ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il me regardait vraiment pour la première fois.

« D'accord, Papa, » murmurai-je.

« Bells... tu es... tu es magnifique, mon bébé. »

« Merci. »

« Non, non ! Charlie, ne la fait pas pleurer ! Le mascara est peut-être waterproof, mais pas trop. Allons-y ! » ordonna Alice en me poussant doucement en avant vers mon père. Rose prit un petit sac contenant mon iPhone et un peu de maquillage pour plus tard, et nous descendîmes tous en bas où ma mère et Phil attendaient. Une fois de plus, ma mère éclata en sanglots et je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qu'elle babillait. Mais Charlie et elle se sourirent à travers leurs larmes ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. J'adorais le fait qu'ils pouvaient être si civilisés l'un avec l'autre, après tout ce temps.

Charlie me conduisit à l'extérieur, deux grandes voitures anciennes blanches nous attendaient, chacune avec un chauffeur. Charlie m'aida à monter dans la première et se mit à mes côtés. Ma mère, Phil, Alice et Rose montèrent dans la deuxième.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles fut lent, mais pas inconfortable. Mon père et moi restâmes silencieux, alors qu'il me tenait la main sur le siège entre nous. Il serrait mes doigts de temps en temps et me souriait chaleureusement. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. Ma relation avec mon père avait été étrange à certains moments, parce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aimait montrer ses sentiments, mais là tout de suite, c'était parfait. Je pouvais sentir l'amour qui rayonnait de lui.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la portière, m'offrant sa main. Je la pris et avançai sous le soleil de lundi après-midi. L'horloge sur la façade du bâtiment indiquait qu'il était quasiment quatorze heures. Rose et Alice sortirent de la voiture et attendirent avec Charlie et moi, tandis que ma mère et Phil nous envoyèrent un baiser et se dirigèrent dans le bâtiment pour s'asseoir avec le reste de notre famille. _Notre famille... waouh. Intense._

J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer. Je sentis une main chaude sur mon épaule.

« Il est temps Bella. Il t'attend. »

Je regardai ma meilleure amie dont les yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Je hochai la tête nerveusement et Rose et elle se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Je liai mon bras à celui de Charlie.

« Tu sais, je suis tellement fier de toi, Bells. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je suis content qu'Edward et toi vous soyez trouvés. Je n'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un de mieux pour toi. Je t'aime, ma princesse. »

« Papa... » murmurai-je.

« Non, pas de pleurs, Alice va me briser les couilles, » plaisanta-t-il et j'étouffai mon rire. _Mon père a dit couilles !_

Il me conduisit dans le bâtiment et Alice et Rose me firent un clin d'œil, ouvrant la porte vers mon avenir, et elles avancèrent pas à pas, marchant dans l'allée de fortune sur la musique douce.

Charlie me mena à la porte et nous attendîmes qu'Alice et Rose soient arrivées au bout, et ce fut alors que je le vis. Edward se tourna vers moi.

C'était mon avenir... juste là.

* * *

><p><em>Mettez-vous sur votre 31 car le mariage va commencer :P<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis =)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bonne soirée!_

_xoxo_


	42. Chapter 42

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^_

_**TinkerBelle:** Si tu prends les mêmes, je veux une photo :D xoxo_

_**aussidagility:** Hmm mouais ça peut le faire XD xx_

_**Clemence:** Alice est bizarre parce qu'elle a peur d'en faire trop et que Rosalie lui tombe dessus :P xoxo_

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 42<strong>_

« Hey Edward, mon pote, putain calme toi, tu ne vas pas arracher tes jolis cheveux, si ? » cria mon frère alors qu'il tapait mon épaule d'une main lourde. « Tu veux, une bière ou quelque chose ? Arrête de faire les cent pas, tu es totalement en train de paniquer. »

J'inspirai fortement et regardai l'horloge pour la cinquantième fois... TRENTE minutes ? Bon sang. « Je ne suis pas en train de paniquer, bon sang, pourquoi la journée passe si lentement ? »

Emmett rit et se mit devant moi, arrangeant mon col et glissant une rose rose pâle dans ma boutonnière. Nous attendions dans une pièce latérale à la mairie. Nous étions à une vingtaine de minutes de la fin. Juste vingt minutes jusqu'à ce que je sois dans la salle juste à côté et que j'attende que Bella marche vers moi. « Mon pote, tu dois te calmer. Plus tu regardes cette horloge, plus ça va être long. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ? »

« Je sais Em. Je suis juste nerveux. J'ai attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps. J'espère juste qu'elle ne regrettera pas. »

« Mon pote, oh, mon frère, tu sais que je t'aime pas vrai ? » Je hochai la tête. « Tu dois arrêter de dire n'importe quoi parce que tu es vraiment un connard là. Bella t'aime, elle veut se marier avec toi. Bon sang, je suis foutrement sûr qu'elle t'aime depuis le début du lycée, mais vous étiez trop timides et stupides pour faire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous avez été si heureux ces derniers mois. Bella t'a changé, mec. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être d'accord parce que c'était la vérité. Je n'avais jamais été malheureux dans ma vie, mais Bella avait tout rendu tellement mieux. J'avais toujours eu quelque chose pour me lever le matin. J'avais un travail génial et une famille merveilleuse, mais maintenant j'avais tout. Se réveiller à côté de Bella, c'était comme être né dans un monde parfait, encore et encore. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure.

« Mon pote... tire toi de ça. »

« Je ne suis pas... arrête de m'appeler mon pote. Bon sang, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec cette foutue horloge ? Les aiguilles n'ont même pas bougé ! »

Emmett regarda sa montre puis vers l'horloge. « Nop', c'est bon... mon pote. » Il me fit un sourire tordu. « Détends-toi, je parie que Bella panique assez pour vous deux. Au moins l'un d'entre vous doit garder les idées claires, surtout parce que Jazz et moi avons dépensé une tonne d'argent pour vous réserver la suite Pent House au Four Seasons à Seattle... avec une voiture pour vous y emmener ce soir. »

« Vous quoi ? » Je fus étonné par la prévenance de mes amis. « Em, c'est incroyable. Merci. J'avais pensé à réserver quelque part, mais j'ai manqué de temps. On allait juste passer la nuit dans un motel en ville. »

Emmett me sourit. « Eh bien, frangin, content d'avoir aidé. Vous méritez une pause après la merde que vous avez dû traverser au cours des dernières semaines. Profitez-en. »

« Ce sera fait. Merci. » Nous partageâmes une rapide accolade d'hommes à un bras.

Emmett m'offrit un sourire et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la salle de cérémonie. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour me laisser un moment seul, ou si c'était pour tout vérifier. Il était temps de me ressaisir. Quinze minutes. Je me tortillai les mains. Merde... Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais si nerveux ! Je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Nous avions appris ce matin que nous n'entendrions plus parler de James ou de Tanya pendant un moment. Il était bien sûr normal qu'en raison de ses crimes, James ALLAIT aller en prison dans un avenir proche... et pour Tanya, eh bien, elle ne montrerait pas son visage ici. Je la connaissais trop bien. Elle n'était pas si courageuse.

_**E&B**_

Mon cœur battait si vite. Je me tenais à l'avant de la salle, la juge de paix était assise à son bureau, triant les papiers autour d'elle, ce qui n'aida pas à calmer mes nerfs. Emmett était à l'un de mes côtés et Jasper se trouvait de l'autre. Nous portions tous une petite fleur rose à notre boutonnière, une rose rose au doux parfum, mais la mienne était accompagnée d'un petit vaporisateur blanc. Emmett et Jasper portaient un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, un gilet rose et une cravate rose, mon costume était couleur charbon et avait une queue. Je devais admettre qu'Alice avait un goût impeccable. Je ne pouvais pas remettre en cause son choix.

« Tu as les alliances, pas vrai ? » murmurai-je à Emmett.

Em parut inquiet pendant un moment puis me sourit. « Nop'. »

« Putain c'est quoi... »

« Jazz les a. »

Je regardai mon deuxième témoin et il hocha la tête en silence, tapotant le devant de sa veste. J'attrapai le regard de ma mère alors qu'elle était assise dans la première rangée, derrière moi. Elle saisit fermement la main de mon père. Ils me sourirent tous les deux. Il y avait plusieurs chaises vides qui seraient bientôt remplies par certains membres de la famille de Bella, mais c'était parfait. Seulement les gens qui nous étaient proches, pas d'interruptions.

J'expirai et fermai les yeux, faisant à nouveau face à l'avant de la salle. La juge me sourit et se leva, tous ses papiers maintenant en ordre. Elle hocha la tête vers moi et me parla doucement. « Est-ce que nous sommes prêts, Edward ? »

Tout ce que je pus faire fut de hocher la tête et presque tout de suite, de douces notes de Chopin commencèrent à remplir la pièce.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, pourriez-vous vous lever s'il vous plaît. »

Je pus entendre le traînement des chaises alors que nos invités se levaient. La musique devint plus forte et j'entendis un clic alors que les doubles portes s'ouvraient. Je me retournai lentement vers les portes juste au moment où Alice et Rose entraient et avançaient lentement vers l'avant de la salle. Je ne pouvais pas encore voir Bella, mon cœur battait si fort que je pensais que ma poitrine allait exploser.

Les filles se tenaient à côté de leurs partenaires et Alice me fit un sourire et un signe de tête rassurant. La musique changea encore une fois et je reportai mon attention vers les portes.

Je la vis. Bras dessus bras dessous avec son père. La première chose que je remarquai fut son visage, ses yeux brillaient, étincelaient et regardaient directement vers moi. Elle marchait lentement et sûre d'elle, flanquée de Charlie qui n'avait pas l'air aussi bourru que d'habitude. Il avait l'air fier alors qu'il souriait et hochait la tête vers nos invités tout en conduisant sa fille unique vers moi dans l'allée de fortune.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer le corps de Bella de haut en bas. Sa silhouette parfaite et mince était entourée d'une belle robe blanche fluide. Elle était si simple, si Bella, et pourtant elle était parfaite. J'avais su dès que je l'avais vue dans la boutique, que ce serait celle qu'elle choisirait, et j'avais eu raison. Elle l'avait remarquée et m'avait dit qu'elle pensait que _c'était la bonne_ avant même de l'avoir essayée. La soie étincelait quand elle passait sous les rayons du soleil et je pus voir quelques strass éparpillés dessus, ils n'y étaient pas quand nous avions acheté la robe alors je ne pouvais que penser que Alice avait un petit quelque chose à voir avec la personnalisation de la robe de Bella.

Je regardai plus bas, vers ses pieds alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers moi. Une chose par laquelle Bella avait été très préoccupée, c'était le choix de ses chaussures, et la réaction qu'aurait Alice. J'avais convaincu Bella de prendre quelque chose dans laquelle elle serait à l'aise, et je lui avais fait acheter une paire de Converse blanches. Elles étaient à ses pieds maintenant... et elles étaient un peu différentes. Elles brillaient aussi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Tout d'un coup, elle fut à côté de moi. Sa main dans celle de son père. Charlie me fit un signe de tête et déglutit.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez vous asseoir. »

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle alors que les chaises traînaient sur le sol et que les gens se rasseyaient. Je ne pouvais pas retenir le sourire de merde qui me mangeait le visage, et Bella avait à peu près le même.

« Merci. Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer et être témoin de l'union et du mariage d'Edward et Isabella. Tout comme l'échange de vœux traditionnels, Edward et Bella ont choisi d'écrire et de lire leurs vœux aujourd'hui. »

La juge tourna son attention vers Charlie. « Qui donne cette femme ? »

Charlie se racla la gorge et parla haut et fort. « Sa mère et moi. » Il serra ensuite la main de Bella et la plaça dans la mienne. Sa main s'attarda sur les nôtres pendant un instant et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Il avait l'air sérieux et je hochai la tête vers lui en signe de compréhension. Je connaissais ce regard. C'était le même regard que j'espérais lancer un jour au futur compagnon de ma propre fille. _Si tu lui fais du mal, je m'occuperai de toi. Je te le promets._ Mon hochement de tête disait : _Oui, Chef Swan._ Même si j'espérais qu'il savait que je préférerais me tuer que de faire du mal à sa fille.

Charlie laissa retomber sa main et se recula, puis il s'assit à sa place à côté de son ex-femme et de son mari. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Renée poser sa main sur le genou de Charlie et déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue. J'étais tellement content que même après tout ce temps, ils arrivaient toujours à s'entendre et à être amis.

Je fis un pas vers Bella et pris son autre main.

« S'il y a quelqu'un ici aujourd'hui, qui sait pour une raison quelconque qu'Edward et Isabella ne peuvent pas être réunis, qu'il parle maintenant s'il vous plaît. »

Bella se mâchouilla la lèvre nerveusement alors que les secondes s'égrenaient.

Silence.

« Merveilleux. Edward, voulez-vous prendre Isabella pour épouse ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de la chérir et de la protéger, dans la maladie et la santé, aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ? » nous demanda le juge.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ma femme alors qu'elle me souriait, montrant ses dents blanches. Même à travers son sourire, je pouvais voir les larmes qui brillaient derrière ses grands yeux bruns. Ma réponse fut simple, forte et fière. « Je le veux. »

Notre public rit et Bella rougit, elle baissa les yeux pendant un moment avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Isabella, voulez-vous prendre Edward pour époux ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de le chérir et de le protéger, dans la maladie et la santé, aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ? »

« Je le veux » dit-elle à voix haute, ce qui provoqua un autre éclat de rire de nos invités. Elle rit aussi et rougit une fois de plus.

« Qui a les alliances ? » demanda la juge en regardant mes deux témoins. Jasper s'avança et tendit deux petits sacs en velours qui contenaient nos anneaux assortis. Elle me tendit le plus grand.

« Edward, si vous voulez bien dire vos vœux à Isabella et placer la bague à son doigt. »

Je hochai la tête et pris la main gauche de Bella, puis je sortis le petit anneau du sac.

« Isabella Marie Swan. Sans toi, ma vie est incomplète. Même si je sais tout de toi, et t'ai admiré de loin pendant très longtemps, je ne me suis pas senti entier jusqu'à ce que je te tienne dans mes bras. Tu es parfaite pour moi. Tu me donnes une raison de me lever le matin. Tu es tellement passionnée par ce que tu fais et je suis très fier de tout ce que tu as réalisé.

J'aurais aimé te dévoiler mes sentiments plus tôt, et on aurait pu faire ça il y a longtemps, mais je ne regrette pas une seule chose. Qui aurait pensé, que nos retrouvailles... et notre union se passerait grâce à Facebook. L'endroit même où aucun de nous ne voulait s'inscrire. Je crois qu'on peut remercier nos meilleurs amis de nous avoir poussés là-dedans. »

Nos invités se mirent à rire bruyamment.

« J'ai hâte de commencer ma nouvelle vie en tant que ton mari. Et même si je ne te promets pas de t'amener le petit-déjeuner au lit tous les jours, parce que, avouons-le, c'est tellement ringard... je te promets de t'aimer encore plus chaque jour. Je te promets que tu ne seras jamais seule. Je te promets de t'embrasser tous le temps et de te rappeler à quel point tu es magnifique. J'ai hâte d'avoir une grande famille avec toi.

Ce que j'essaie de te dire Bella, c'est que je veux que tu ne sois jamais timide avec moi. Je veux que tu te souviennes que je t'aime, et que je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, mais je vais te rendre dingue et te le rappeler constamment. Je promets de prendre soin de toi et de te protéger et de te supporter dans tout ce que tu choisiras de faire dans la vie.

Je t'aime tellement. Merci d'avoir accepté d'être ma femme. »

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de mon amour et je caressai sa joue avant de glisser l'anneau délicat à son annulaire. Il lui allait parfaitement, mais bien sûr, nous le savions. Nous les avions essayé il y avait seulement une semaine.

« Merci, Edward » me murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Elle attrapa sa lèvre entre ses dents alors qu'elle tentait de se reprendre et de calmer sa respiration.

« Isabella, si vous voulez bien prononcer vos vœux à Edward, et glisser la bague à son doigt. » Elle tendit l'autre sac à Bella, et d'une main tremblante, elle sortit l'anneau plus large et le tint fermement dans la paume de sa main.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les miens alors qu'elle commençait à parler.

« Edward Anthony Cullen... au... au cours des derniers jours j'ai essayé tellement de fois de mettre sur papier ce que je voulais te dire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots. Ces derniers mois ont été les plus parfaits de ma vie. Je me suis sentie comme une personne à part entière, et tu es le seul à remercier pour ça. Tu m'as fait voir la lumière, et tu m'as fait voir que c'est totalement normal d'être heureuse et contente. Tu m'as encouragée et m'a aidée à faire mon deuil... et tu m'as laissée faire mon deuil. Je ne peux pas te remercier assez pour ça.

Le jour où tu m'as demandé d'être ta femme... j'en avais rêvé, mais ça n'avait pas été aussi parfait dans mes rêves. J'aime tout de toi. Tu as cette incroyable capacité à aimer. J'aime la façon dont tu aimes ta famille et que tu la fasses passer en priorité. J'aime le fait que tu adores ton travail et que tu fasses tout pour aider tes patients. J'aime la façon dont tu me tiens, la façon dont tu me traites toujours comme si j'étais ta fragile princesse. J'aime que tu ne te moques pas de moi quand je tombe, et que tu es toujours là pour me relever. Tu sais que je suis maladroite, et tu le découvriras encore plus, d'accord ? »

Ce qui provoqua un autre rire. Bella renifla et essuya quelques larmes. Je déglutis et clignai des yeux pour essayer de me débarrasser des miennes. _Quels traîtres ces yeux ! _

« On a tous des défauts... enfin, presque tous. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'un des tiens. Mais je te promets que si j'en trouve un, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'aimerai encore plus d'être légèrement imparfait. Peu importe ce que c'est.

Je veux que tu sois le père de nos enfants, que tu les élèves... mais je m'attends à avoir le petit-déjeuner au lit de temps en temps, et je te promets que je ferai la même chose pour toi. Si je me lève en premier le matin, je te ferai du café et je te promets de t'embrasser en retour, tous les jours. Je te promets qu'on n'ira jamais au lit affamé, et j'essaierai de ne pas être têtue, mais ça je ne peux pas te le promettre. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Elle glissa l'anneau à mon doigt d'une main tremblante. « Tout comme tu l'as dit. Je t'aimerai plus chaque jour. Mon amour pour toi ne fera que grandir. Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » lui murmurai-je alors que nous joignions nos mains à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas d'œil sec dans la pièce. Nous pouvions entendre les reniflements de nos invités et de nos témoins.

« Edward et Isabella. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'état de Washington, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme... Edward, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

La juge n'eut pas à me le dire deux fois. Je me penchai et pris la joue de Bella en coupe, puis je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, les capturant dans un doux baiser. Ses mains se retrouvèrent rapidement dans mes cheveux et me tira vers elle et approfondit le baiser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa douce langue rencontra la mienne. Elle gémit doucement alors que nous nous enchevêtrions ensemble et mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps et autour de sa taille.

« Oh, vous avez une foutue lune de miel ! » cria Emmett et nous nous séparâmes. Bella était mortifiée et enfouit sa tête contre mon torse. Je le fusillai du regard pour avoir embarrassé ma femme, mais Rosalie le gronda et le tapa derrière la tête. Il grimaça et haussa les épaules en s'excusant.

« Félicitations à vous deux » dit la juge, elle était clairement amusée, et pas du tout embêtée par notre démonstration d'affection en public, ou la grossièreté de mon frère.

Je pris la main de Bella et Alice lui redonna son bouquet, puis je la guidai dans l'allée et la fis sortir de la salle comme ma femme.

_**E&B**_

Notre voiture avec chauffeur nous attendait à l'extérieur pour nous emmener Bella et moi au Bella Italia, à travers la ville où nous avions réservé une grande table dans leur salle privée pour nous et nos invités. Nous allions passer quelques heures là-bas avant de décoller et de partir pour Seattle, ce qu'on m'avait assuré, Bella ne savait rien.

Du champagne nous attendait dans la voiture alors que nous prenions nos places et le chauffeur nous en versa chacun un verre et en remit un à Bella. Elle me regarda avec incertitude et sourit, tenant la flûte alors que l'ami photographe d'Alice, Miguel, commençait à nous prendre en photo. Bella prit une petite gorgée pour la photo et nous fîmes plusieurs poses et partageâmes de doux baisers pour l'album de mariage. Finalement, quand la voiture démarra et s'éloigna, Bella me tendit son verre. « Je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir avec celui-là, » murmura-t-elle, parce que bien sûr, nos familles, à part Charlie, ne savait rien de notre parentalité imminente.

« Un verre de champagne ne fera pas de mal, bébé. »

« Je sais, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »

Je comprenais tout à fait et lui pris le verre, j'arrivai à terminer les deux avant que nous arrivions au restaurant. A ma grande surprise, nos familles étaient déjà arrivées et attendaient à l'extérieur. J'aidai Bella à sortir de la voiture et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à moi pour un autre baiser.

« Madame Cullen, » murmurai-je et je l'embrassai à nouveau.

« Les gars, on est sur le point de manger, » cria Emmett, se moquant de nous.

« Ferme-la, Em, » répondit Bella alors qu'elle me rapprochait d'elle pour un autre baiser. « Je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'elle s'écartait de moi.

Le repas était excellent, simple. Bella et moi avions pris les raviolis aux champignons, en souvenir de notre premier rendez-vous. Notre premier repas ensemble en tant que couple et en tant que mari et femme. Je pourrai manger ce plat tous les jours.

Charlie, Emmett et Jasper firent de brefs discours. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne nous embarrassa et je souris tout le long, nos doigts étaient entrelacés sous la table. Le besoin de la toucher tout le temps était tellement intense. J'espérais que ce sentiment ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Je me tournai vers Bella après que nous eûmes manger notre dessert. « Tu es prête à partir d'ici, ma chérie ? On a une longue route. »

Elle eut l'air confuse. « On ne va pas à la maison ? »

Je souris. « Apparemment non. Il semblerait que nos amis nous aient organisé quelque chose. On a deux nuits rien que nous deux. Alice a préparé tes affaires et la voiture nous attends dehors. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est une surprise, mais tu vas adorer. »

« D'accord » souffla-t-elle. « Laisse moi dire au revoir et on pourra y aller. »

Nous remerciâmes rapidement tout le monde et leur dîmes au revoir, obtenant des étreintes et des baisers de tous, nous disant d'en profiter. Je pense que Bella était un peu navrée que tout le monde semblaient savoir où nous allions, et qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être dans le secret.

Alors que nous étions assis dans la voiture et que nous nous dirigions vers notre destination, elle essaya de me soutirer plus d'informations. « Edward, s'il te plaît, dis moi où on va » supplia-t-elle en faisant la moue avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau et de passer sa langue sur le contour du plastique. Le renflement dans mon pantalon durcit.

« Hmm... bon... d'accord, mais je ne te dis pas tout... mais... on va à Seattle. Emmett, Rose et le reste de la bande ont organisé quelque chose de spécial. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, juste où on va. S'il te plaît, bébé, laisse moi te surprendre un peu. »

Elle continua à faire la moue, vissa le couvercle sur sa bouteille d'eau et la déposa à côté de moi. « Très bien. Tu as gagné. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux attendre encore trois heures pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi. » Elle me serra la cuisse de manière suggestive.

« Oh mon dieu... »

« Pas dieu, Bella. » Elle fit courir sa main sur ma cuisse, juste à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où je voulais qu'elle touche le plus. Mes doigts chatouillèrent son épaule.

« Doux jésus... »

« Essaye encore. »

Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes en un instant et nous nous embrassâmes doucement, essayant à la fois de contrôler nos corps et nos mains. Il me fallut du foutu self-contrôle pour ne pas remonter cette robe blanche et la prendre à l'arrière de cette voiture.

Elle fut celle qui s'éloigna, haletante. « C'est juste un avant-goût de ce qui va arriver plus tard » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en prenant ma main dans la sienne. _D'où vient Bella la tigresse sexy ?_ Je bougeai sur le siège pour me mettre plus à l'aise.

« Bientôt » murmura-t-elle. « Bientôt. »

Nous parlâmes tranquillement et Bella se souvint de me montrer ses Converse, avec nos noms et la date d'aujourd'hui écrits dans de minuscules cristaux pailletés. C'étaient les choses les plus étonnantes que j'avais jamais vues. Bella me raconta la façon dont Alice et Rose s'étaient inquiété qu'elle soit en colère sur le fait qu'elles les aient fixés avec de la peinture et de la colle, et à quel point elles avaient été soulagées quand elles avaient réalisé que les larmes de Bella étaient des larmes de joie.

Bella s'endormit à mi-chemin du trajet. Ses mains posées de façon protectrice sur son ventre et je ne pus empêcher la mienne de les rejoindre. Elle soupira de contentement et se blottit encore plus contre moi.

Je la réveillai au moment où le Four Seasons fut en vue. Elle me fit un sourire endormi. « Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. »

« Eh bien bonjour Madame Cullen. »

« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant et en lissant sa robe.

« Il est presque vingt heures et on vient d'arriver. J'aurais aimé ne pas devoir te réveiller, tu avais l'air si paisible. »

« C'était une bonne sieste, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais je suis contente que tu m'aies réveillée. Je me sens très bien reposée maintenant. »

« Tu as faim ? » demandai-je.

Bella haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Pas pour le moment... enfin, si, mais pas de nourriture. »

_Et ma tigresse sexy est de retour._

« Docteur et Madame Cullen, nous sommes arrivés au Four Seasons » nous dit le chauffeur depuis le siège avant.

« Merci, Jared. »

La voiture s'arrêta et Jared en sortit, m'ouvrant la portière. J'aidai Bella à sortir alors qu'il allait jusqu'au coffre et il prit nos bagages. Un groom était prêt et il fit rouler nos valises dans le grand hôtel jusqu'à la réception.

L'enregistrement fut rapide et on me remit deux cartes pour la suite. Nos bagages étaient déjà en route alors tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de conduire Bella jusqu'à l'ascenseur et d'aller à l'étage supérieur. J'appuyai sur la touche Penthouse et la bouche de Bella s'ouvrit. « Ils... ces... oh mon dieu » marmonna-t-elle, incrédule.

« Je sais, hm ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire quand Emmett me l'a dit cet après-midi. Apparemment ils en sont tous venus à la conclusion qu'on avait besoin d'une pause. »

Bella sourit alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au dernier étage et s'ouvrait sur un couloir privé. Les portes de la suite étaient déjà ouvertes et le groom avait déchargé nos bagages du chariot. Je lui glissai un billet de dix dollars pour le remercier. Il sortit rapidement en fermant les portes derrière lui.

Nous étions seuls. Enfin.

Bella se tenait à côté de nos sacs, observant la pièce. Il y avait un énorme écran plat sur l'un des murs et deux grands canapés en face. Un bureau et une lampe d'un côté et des fenêtres panoramiques sur le mur opposé, qui donnaient sur notre balcon privé, complété par un jacuzzi.

« Magnifique, » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est vrai, » dis-je en me postant derrière elle et en la prenant dans mes bras. « Mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi. » Je la sentis rougir et elle se pencha contre moi, posant l'arrière de sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Je suis si heureuse Edward. Tout est tellement parfait. »

Je la retournai lentement dans mes bras et lui soulevai le menton avec mon index. « Je sais... j'ai imaginé ce moment pendant si longtemps, et c'est enfin arrivé. On est seul, ensemble, et tu es ma femme. Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps, Bella. »

« Et maintenant tu m'as. Je ne vais nulle part. Tu ne peux plus te débarrasser de moi maintenant. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser était doux et nous savourâmes et profitâmes d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Quand je ne pus plus attendre, je la pris dans mes bras et la portai comme une mariée jusqu'à la chambre. Elle rit quand je la déposai sur le lit.

Je restai au-dessus d'elle pendant un moment avant de descendre du lit et de retirer ma veste. Bella se leva aussi et me regarda un moment, elle était encore timide. « Ça te dérange si je prends un moment... tu sais, pour me rafraîchir ? » Elle fit un geste vers la salle de bain.

« Bien sûr, Madame Cullen, prenez votre temps. Laisse-moi y mettre ton sac au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle rougit et hocha la tête alors que je sortais de la chambre et allais chercher sa valise, habilement préparée par Alice.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je retirai ma cravate, mon gilet et mes chaussures, et les posai sur la chaise près du dressing de l'autre côté de la chambre. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et attendis.

Elle mit ce qui sembla être une éternité, mais quand je regardai ma montre, ça ne faisait que cinq minutes. J'entendis l'eau couler et Bella marmonner et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'air aussi nerveuse que moi. Nous n'avions aucune raison d'être inquiets, ce n'était pas comme si c'était notre première fois.

Elle passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain et me salua avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle sortit vêtue d'un peignoir ivoire court en soie, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et ils tombaient en de vagues folles sur ses épaules. Je pouvais dire qu'elle s'était démaquillée et qu'elle sentait la menthe fraîche.

« Hey, tu es magnifique, » lui dis-je.

Le visage de Bella se réchauffa immédiatement et elle regarda la moquette sur le sol.

« Ne détourne jamais les yeux de moi » lui dis-je alors que je me levais, j'avançai lentement vers elle et pris sa joue en coupe. « Ne sois jamais timide avec moi, non plus. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si nerveuse, » dit-elle en me regardant, le rougissement était toujours intense sur son visage et se propagea plus bas jusqu'à sa poitrine. « C'est dingue, non ? »

« Pas du tout, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais tout ça semble très différent. C'est plus réel maintenant. Pas plus significatif, mais... je ne sais pas. Spécial. »

Bella sourit et posa sa tête contre mon torse, je passai mes mains sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

Je m'écartai, la guidai vers le lit et la tirai sur mes genoux. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement et nous nous embrassâmes doucement, partageant de tendres caresses. Les mains de Bella se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mon torse, elle déboutonna lentement ma chemise et la fis glisser sur mes épaules. Je retirai ma montre et Bella se leva du lit, se tenant devant moi, entre mes jambes.

Elle déplaça lentement ses mains sur sa taille et attrapa la ceinture fragile, défaisant le nœud lâche. Son peignoir s'ouvrit et je n'étais pas préparé à cette vision. Bella portait un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle légèrement rembourré, ce qui lui donnait les formes les plus incroyables, plus bas le tissu épousait ses hanches et ses petites fesses rondes... puis les bas. _Je dois me rappeler de respirer._

« S'il te plaît Isabella, dis-moi que tu n'as pas porté ça sous ta robe pendant toute la journée ? »

« J'ai porté ça sous ma robe toute la journée, Edward. » Sa voix était sensuelle et elle fit un autre pas vers moi, juste entre mes jambes. Mes doigts effleurèrent la soie et ses épaules couvertes. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup pour repousser le tissu, le regarder glisser sur sa peau crémeuse et tomber sur le sol derrière elle.

« Maintenant c'est tout simplement magnifique, » murmurai-je, je me penchai et déposai mes lèvres sur son ventre. Même s'il était encore plat, son abdomen était plus dur. Je pense que dans une semaine ou deux, elle commencerait à avoir une petite bosse que j'allais adorer.

Mes mains pétrirent ses hanches doucement et je continuai à déposer des baisers sur son ventre, sa taille et ses flancs. Les petites mains de Bella qui brillaient maintenant avec son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles, commencèrent sur ses épaules et remontèrent dans mes cheveux, me massant le cuir chevelu. La sensation de ses doigts était délicieuse et je gémis alors que ma langue travaillait sur sa chair.

Je m'écartai et observai Bella qui me regardait, ses yeux noirs et mi-clos. Je la tirai à nouveau vers moi et elle chevaucha mes genoux, ses cuisses couvertes de bas de chaque côté des miennes. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et commençai à chercher le fermoir de son soutien-gorge. Je ne le trouvai pas.

« C'est à l'avant, » me dit-elle avec un sourire et elle arqua le dos, me donnant un meilleur accès à sa poitrine. Elle avait raison, il y avait trois petits crochets entre ses seins. Ils glissèrent facilement quand je posai mes doigts de chaque côté du fermoir. Ses beaux seins se libérèrent et mes mains se posèrent dessus tout de suite, les massant et les goûtant. Les doigts de Bella tirèrent brutalement mes cheveux alors que je prenais son mamelon droit dans ma bouche et passais mes dents sur le bourgeon sensible. Je la taquinai et mordillai pendant un moment, avant qu'elle ne commence à faire des cercles avec ses hanches et à se frotter contre moi. Je me sentis devenir de plus en plus dur en-dessous d'elle, et je commençai à regretter de ne pas avoir retiré au moins mon pantalon pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain.

« Bella... c'est si bon. » Elle ronronna pour seule réponse et bougea plus fort et plus vite contre moi. J'attrapai ses hanches et poussai vers le haut, enfonçant mes hanches contre sa chaleur. « On va ralentir, je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça... tu es trop délicieuse là tout de suite. »

Ses doigts relâchèrent leur emprise sur mes cheveux et coururent sur mes joues puis à nouveau sur mes épaules. Je l'embrassai chastement et me levai avec ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de moi. Je me retournai et la posai sur le lit. Je retirai rapidement mon pantalon, le jetant d'un coup de pied, puis j'enlevai mes chaussettes et les laissai sur le sol, je gardai mon boxer. Je me positionnai sur elle, reposant mon poids sur mes coudes. Ses cheveux étaient déployés sur l'oreiller. Bella semblait complètement démoniaque en ce moment même.

« Ne bouge pas, » lui ordonnai-je. Je sentis ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, serrer les draps doux et blancs du lit. « Ne bouge pas, d'accord bébé ? Ressens. » Elle hocha la tête et je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres une seule fois, puis sur sa joue, son cou, et sa gorge. Je me frayai un chemin le long de sa poitrine, entre ses seins, sur son nombril et juste sur le haut de sa culotte.

« Ça doit partir, » murmurai-je en la faisant glisser avec mon index. Bella souleva les hanches pour m'aider à retirer la dentelle. « Mais ça, ça doit rester. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt partial pour vous portant des bas, Madame Cullen. »

Je retirai la culotte de ses pieds, la jetai au sol avec mon pantalon et l'observai, allongée là nue devant moi, dans juste une paire de bas. Le haut juste à quelques centimètres de son centre. « Magnifique » lui dis-je à nouveau, je me penchai et embrassai son os pubien. Elle se détendit et écarta les jambes pour moi, je m'installai entre elles, mes coudes maintenant entre ses genoux. Je l'embrassai à nouveau, plus bas cette fois, juste au-dessus de son clitoris. Ses hanches se levèrent involontairement vers mon visage. Je saisis l'occasion pour embrasser le haut de sa cuisse, la taquinant à nouveau.

« Edward... s'il te plaît » gémit-elle.

« Oui bébé ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux ? »

« Ta bouche... s'il te plaît. »

Je souris contre sa cuisse. « Comme ça ? »

« Non. »

Je bougeai mes lèvres de l'autre côté. « Que dirais-tu de comme ça. »

« Non ! » me grogna-t-elle. « S'il te plaît, ne me taquine pas. »

« Je veux juste que vous me disiez.. où exactement vous voulez ma bouche, Madame Cullen. » Je l'embrassai quelques millimètres au-dessus de son clitoris.

« Putaaiiinnnn, » gémit-elle. « Je veux ta bouche sur ma chatte. »

« Merci, je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais, » murmurai-je et je la tirai vers le bord du lit. Je me mis à genoux et posai ses jambes sur mes épaules. Mes lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de sa douce entrée et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour goûter ses douces lèvres roses qui étaient déjà luisantes avec son excitation.

J'écartai ses lèvres extérieures avec mes doigts avant de lécher sa fente humide sur toute la longueur, goûtant son nectar. Elle gémit au contact et serra les jambes autour de mon cou, ce qui rendait mon évasion d'entre ses cuisses presque impossible.

Je léchai à nouveau, ajoutant plus de pression cette fois, doucement. Je me concentrai sur son clitoris pendant un moment, encerclant le bourgeon dur avec ma langue et le mordillant doucement.

« Oh... mon dieu Edward, c'est si bon. Je suis tellement proche. »

Son commentaire me poussa et j'enroulai mes mains sous ses hanches, cambrant son dos pour me donner un meilleur accès. Je plongeai ma langue dans son entrée et fis plusieurs va-et-vient tout en frottant mon pouce sur son clitoris. Je la sentis commencer à trembler et à convulser autour de moi et je la maintins dans mes bras alors que ma bouche travaillait de plus en plus fort sur elle. Ses cris s'intensifièrent et elle serra les draps dans ses poings. Ses doigts étaient blancs et elle se tendit contre moi. Je pressai ma langue sur elle une fois de plus et elle explosa autour de moi, tout son corps fredonnant alors qu'elle venait.

« Putain... Edward... J'... » haleta-t-elle entre deux baisers. « J'ai besoin de toi en moi maintenant. »

J'étais tellement à l'étroit après avoir entendu les jurons et les sons érotiques qui avaient passé ses lèvres au cours des dernières minutes que j'étais content qu'elle suggère que je la prenne maintenant. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter ses mains sur moi... sans parler de sa belle bouche avec ces lèvres charnues...

Je retirai rapidement mon boxer et la rejoignis sur le lit, m'installant entre ses jambes une fois de plus.

« Je t'aime tellement, Edward, » me murmura-t-elle alors que je posais mon front contre le sien. Sa petite main chaude se glissa entre nous et saisit doucement ma queue lancinante puis elle me guida à sa chaleur humide. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà sentie aussi mouillée.

« Je t'aime aussi, » lui dis-je, les yeux clos alors que je frottais mon érection le long de ses plis lisses avant d'appuyer et de l'amener à la maison. Je glissai facilement en elle dans un mouvement fluide et lui donner le temps de s'adapter à mon intrusion. Je la sentis se détendre autour de moi et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, me tirant incroyablement plus près d'elle.

Je me retirai et revins en elle doucement, Bella cambra le dos et me tira vers elle pour un baiser remplit de passion, sa langue chercha la mienne et la caressa doucement. Nos mouvements étaient lents et langoureux. Je savais que je n'allais pas durer longtemps alors qu'elle était si serrée autour de moi. Sa main poussa mon torse. Je sus ce qu'elle voulait. Ma petite-amie adorait être au-dessus. Je nous fis rouler et elle s'assit sur moi, à califourchon sur mes genoux.

« Hmmm, c'est si profond, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle saisissait mes épaules et faisait des va-et-vient sur ma queue. Je laissai Bella fixer le rythme mais je bougeai avec elle, tirant et poussant ses hanches. Sa tête roula en arrière et je sus qu'elle était à nouveau très proche de sa libération. Elle s'accroupit sur moi et utilisa mes épaules pour faire levier alors qu'elle commençait à s'abattre sur ma longueur. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de ma tête.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es proche, je ne peux pas... merde... je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps. » Elle passa une main entre nous et la glissa jusqu'à l'endroit où nous étions joints, elle enroula ses doigts autour de la base de mon membre et de mes testicules. J'allai à sa rencontre, sa paume piégée entre le frottement délicieux. Bella cria et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon épaule alors qu'elle venait à nouveau, et ce fut ma perte. Je m'immobilisai alors que j'explosais, me vidant à l'intérieur d'elle.

Nous restâmes assis, haletants, pendant un moment, incapables de bouger, nos membres comme de la gelée, emmêlés. Je rassemblai la force pour m'éloigner, je pris ma femme dans mes bras et la posai sur le lit, sous les draps. Je la rejoignis et elle posa sa tête sur mon torse.

« Hmmmm » soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais, » murmurai-je avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« C'était... »

« Je sais. »

Bella rit et embrassa l'endroit au-dessus de mon cœur.

« Je vous aime Docteur Cullen. »

« Je vous aime Madame Cullen. Tu réalises qu'aujourd'hui est le premier jour de notre vie ? Rien ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer. Tout est parfait. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur son ventre et de penser aux prochains mois, quand nos vies allaient changer très rapidement, alors que nous allions apporter notre enfant dans le monde.

* * *

><p><em>Eh bien voilà, ils sont mariés et c'était le dernier chapitre *snif*<em>

_Il ne me reste qu'à poster l'épilogue et un outtake^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)_

_Bon week-end!_

_Bisous_


	43. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Nous voilà déjà arrivé à l'épilogue de cette histoire, c'est fou comme ça passe vite.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ÉPILOGUE<strong>_

**Bella**

_20 Octobre_

Ces derniers mois avaient été incroyables. J'avais l'impression de tomber davantage amoureuse d'Edward chaque jour. J'en étais à vingt-et-une semaines de grossesse et Edward et moi retournions à l'hôpital pour mon échographie du deuxième trimestre.

Nous avions attendu trois semaines après le mariage pour annoncer la nouvelle de ma grossesse à tout le monde. Alice avait juste souri, sautillé sur place à plusieurs reprises et émis quelques bruits étranges et très aigus (ce qui j'en étais sûre avait foutu la frousse à tous les chiens de l'état de Washington). Quand elle s'était calmée, elle nous avait enlacés chaleureusement et nous avait dit qu'elle le savait, et qu'elle avait eu un pressentiment de ce qui allait arriver. Nos familles étaient aux anges.

Edward n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un soutien et aimant. Il y avait trois semaines, nous avions senti le bébé bouger pour la première fois. J'étais assise sur le canapé avec les pieds surélevés après une des plus longues journées de travail, et Edward était en train de se sécher après sa douche, quand tout d'un coup, j'avais senti la plus étrange mais familière des sensations dans mon ventre. C'était comme un croisement entre un petit coup et un pop.

J'avais appelé Edward, qui était venu en courant, vêtu simplement d'une minuscule serviette blanche, et je lui avais dit. Sa main s'était instantanément posée sur mon ventre qui gonflait rapidement. Il avait fallu quelques minutes, mais encore une fois, il y eut un petit coup. Edward avait eu l'air extatique, sur la lune. Ce bébé était incroyablement actif, et j'étais définitivement plus grosse cette fois. Je pensais que j'allais avoir un garçon. Edward pensait que c'était une fille.

Nous avions décidé que nous ne voulions pas savoir le sexe de notre bébé, nous allions garder la surprise afin que sa _naissance_ soit encore plus spéciale. Aucun de nous n'avait une préférence. Alice et Rose n'étaient pas très heureuses de ne pas savoir. Elles voulaient tout pouvoir acheter dans la couleur appropriée. Edward leur avait dit qu'elles pouvaient, la couleur appropriée à acheter serait du blanc.

La grossesse avait été facile jusqu'à présent, à part une bosse assez prononcée, j'avais jusqu'ici réussi à échapper aux vergetures et mes seins étaient _énormes_. Évidemment, Edward les adorait. J'allais allaiter, alors il avait intérêt à en profiter. Je trouvais que j'étais assez fatiguée en fin de journée. Edward me priait d'arrêter de travailler plus tôt que prévu. Il voulait que je puisse me reposer, et je commençai à penser qu'il avait raison. Normalement, je devais arrêter de travailler à trente-six semaines, mais maintenant que j'y repensais, j'envisageais d'arrêter à trente semaines, ce qui était tout juste dans neuf semaines. Je n'allais pas reprendre pendant au moins un an. Je voulais passer du temps avec notre enfant et être maman à temps plein. J'avais hâte d'aller aux groupes de maman et bébé et de rencontrer des gens. De plus, le bébé de Rosalie ne serait âgé que de quelques mois de plus, et elle était vraiment excitée que nous fassions des trucs de bébé ensemble. Elle avait fait une échographie le mois dernier et était entrée en trombe chez nous, seulement pour nous trouver Edward et moi dans une position plutôt compromettante, pour nous dire qu'elle allait _enfin_ avoir une fille. Emmett et elle étaient tellement excités.

L'équipe de travail d'Edward avait été merveilleuse. Il avait rapidement était promu et était maintenant second aux commandes de l'équipe de pédiatrie du Forks General Hospital. Il pouvait pratiquement définir ses horaires et il rentrait à la maison tous les soirs à dix-neuf heures. J'étais tellement reconnaissante d'avoir un mari à temps plein.

Il avait pris sa demi-journée aujourd'hui et venait me chercher pour que nous puissions aller faire l'échographie ensemble. Il ne manquait aucun rendez-vous et voulait faire partie de tout ça. Nous nous étions même assis tous les deux et avions travaillé sur mon projet de naissance.

La clé dans la serrure me fit me lever et mon cœur commença à osciller. Il était à la maison, et il était en avance. Non pas que c'était une mauvaise chose. J'étais si foutrement nerveuse pour le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui que j'étais prête et attendais depuis presque une heure.

« Hey, ma belle. »

« Hmmm. Hey toi. »

Edward m'embrassa doucement sur le front et s'accroupit, il souleva mon long t-shirt et déposa un baiser sur mon ventre gonflé. « Hey petit, on va te revoir aujourd'hui. Tu vas nous faire un petit sourire ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Tu sais, maintenant que tu le dis, ce petit donneur de coup va probablement se cacher... soit ça, soit il va nous musarder. »

Edward rit. « Tu as probablement raison. Tu vas être gentil, pas vrai gamin ? Laisse-nous bien te voir ? N'oublie pas de garder les jambes bien croisées. » _Argh, j'ai toujours envie de fondre quand il parle à notre bosse._ Il déposa un doux baiser au-dessus de mon nombril puis un autre sur mes lèvres.

_**E&B**_

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital avec vingt minutes d'avance, et je ne pus empêcher mes doigts de tapoter si fort sur la chaise que j'obtins des regards meurtriers des autres couples qui attendaient pour leur rendez-vous. Edward sourit magnifiquement, me prit la main et la serra de façon rassurante. Le donneur de coup s'assura de me donner de bons coups de pied. C'était comme s'il disait _'Allez Maman, cesse de faire ta chochotte.'_ Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, mais la peur de découvrir qu'il y avait quelque chose de terriblement mauvais avec mon bébé me préoccupait beaucoup.

« Isabella Cullen ? »

Edward sourit et se leva avant moi, puis il m'aida.

« Par là s'il vous plaît, entrez » dit la gynécologue alors qu'elle avançait dans son petit bureau. « Maintenant, déboutonnez votre pantalon, soulevez votre t-shirt et montez sur le lit, » me dit-elle. Je fis ce que j'avais à faire et Edward se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit style civière et me reprit la main.

« Ça va prendre un peu plus longtemps que votre échographie précédente. Je vais prendre beaucoup de mesures de votre bébé. Je vais vérifier que tout est au bon endroit, et que le développement est bon. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Aussi, il est peut-être possible de voir le sexe, vous voulez savoir ? »

Edward et moi nous regardâmes. Aussi incroyablement tentant que ça l'était, nous avions pris notre décision et nous allions nous y tenir.

« Non, merci, on aimerait que ça reste une surprise » dis-je à la femme qui hocha la tête gentiment.

« C'est très bien, je vais essayer de ne pas m'attarder à cet endroit là alors. Parfois, ils veulent faire un petit spectacle. Docteur Cullen, je vous ferai un signe de tête lorsque ce sera le moment de détourner le regard. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à mon mari. _Bien sûr, Edward saurait exactement quoi chercher._

« Merci Gwen, c'est super, » lui dit-il en passant doucement son pouce sur mes doigts.

« D'accord Madame Cullen, un peu de gel froid maintenant et je vais commencer. »

Tout était parfait. Notre bébé était parfait.

_**E&B**_

**18 janvier 2011**

_36 semaines de grossesse_

Edward et moi attendions à côté de nos téléphones depuis ces deux derniers jours. Le travail de Rosalie avait commencé une semaine après la date prévue. Leurs garçons restaient avec nous. Ils avaient été tellement gentils. Très excités de rencontrer leur petite sœur, et un peu intenables, mais Edward avait été génial avec ses neveux.

Bouger n'était pas très facile pour moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une putain de baleine. Mes pieds étaient enflés, même mes pantalons de maternité me serraient trop, mais j'étais tellement heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre d'être enceinte... et de vivre _cette_ grossesse. Tout avait progressé à merveille. Nous avions eu quelques fausses alertes, qui s'étaient avérées être juste des contractions de Braxton-Hicks. Bon sang, elles avaient l'air tellement réelles. Mais j'étais habituée maintenant et même quand elles venaient et repartaient, je me concentrais dessus, je ne paniquais plus automatiquement et ne le disais plus à Edward, parce que, même si c'était un putain de pédiatre, et traitait jour après jour avec les bébés nés dès vingt-quatre semaines, il passait en mode panique.

Nous venions de nourrir les garçons et ils jouaient au bowling sur notre Nintendo Wii quand le téléphone d'Edward commença à sonner. Il l'attrapa et me montra le nom sur l'écran avant de répondre. Emmett.

Edward sourit alors qu'il parlait à son frère et il lui dit au revoir, et lui dit que nous le verrions demain. Il raccrocha et les garçons, Seth, Sam et Paul observaient leur oncle dans l'expectative.

« Eh bien tout le monde, » dit mon magnifique mari, un sourire éclatant ornait encore ses traits parfaits. « Vous avez une magnifique petite sœur. Elle est née à dix-sept heures treize et elle s'appelle Leah-Sophie. »

Mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes quand j'entendis le prénom qu'ils avaient donné à leur petite fille... Rosalie avait appelé sa fille comme ma magnifique Sophie. Mon cœur fondit devant sa gentillesse. Edward passa doucement sa main sur mon ventre tendu et gonflé.

« Elle pèse quatre kilos zéro cinq, » nous dit-il et mes yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites. Bordel de merde ! Pauvre Rosalie. Ouh la la ! « Et maman et bébé se portent bien. Naturellement elles sont toutes les deux épuisées, alors elles vont se reposer ce soir, mais on pourra aller les voir demain matin. »

Je m'essuyai les yeux et posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Nos neveux avaient l'air totalement fous de joie et commencèrent à bombarder leur oncle de questions, qui tenta d'y répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les informations qu'on lui avait données.

Une tonne de trucs s'étaient passé au cours des six derniers mois. Jake allait se marier. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Nous avions passé un peu de temps avec lui depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Il allait bien et tout était redevenu normal, mais qui aurait pensé que mon enlèvement et son sauvetage héroïque l'aurait fait tomber amoureux. Sa fiancée était en fait l'une des ambulancières qui était venue sur la scène, quand il avait failli y rester. Jacob et Erika allaient se marier à la fin de l'été. Edward et moi ne pouvions pas être plus heureux pour eux. Ils avaient eu le coup de foudre dès qu'Erika était allée rendre visite à Jake après qu'il soit revenu de son opération, et ils avaient juste... eu le coup de foudre. C'était drôle quand ça arrivait. C'était si familier.

Quand Jake était venu nous annoncer la nouvelle, il avait commencé par se confondre en excuses d'avoir accusé Edward et moi de précipiter les choses, et qu'il savait exactement par quoi nous étions passés. C'était dingue comme les choses se passaient à la fin.

_**E&B**_

**24 Mars – 18:30**

_41 semaines et trois jours de grossesse_

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de bouger. Je savais que je devrais me reposer, mais chaque fois que je m'asseyais, je pensais à quelque chose qui devait être fait. J'avais toujours eu envie d'arracher la tête de Rosalie quand elle rentrait dans la phase de nidification de sa grossesse. La poussière qu'il y avait sur le manteau m'énervait, puis je ressentis le besoin de revérifier mon sac pour l'hôpital, parce qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose que j'allais oublier. Je veux dire, imaginez accoucher, travailler dur pour pousser un être hors de votre jardin d'Eden, puis vous rendre compte que vous n'avez aucune couche pour nouveau-né ou rien pour l'habiller ! Alors pour la cinquantième fois au cours des six dernières semaines, la valise fut déballée. Des vêtements de plusieurs tailles différentes, quelques uns en rose et quelques uns en bleu, l'appareil photo, des piles. Des collations pour Edward et moi... des magazines, des livres, des livres de souvenirs pour bébé... des vêtements pour moi pendant et après l'accouchement. Des bouts de sein en silicone et des soutien-gorge d'allaitement. De la crème. Des vêtements de maternité pour après... beaucoup de sous-vêtements... argh... tout était là. Tout ce que Rose et les sites parentaux avaient recommandé, je l'avais.

Edward appela à l'heure du déjeuner, je lui dis que j'avais fait le tour du pâté de maisons pour me dégourdir les jambes et qu'ensuite j'avais regardé la télévision. Quand il rentrerait dans une maison impeccable qui sentait l'eau de javel et divers autres produits d'entretien, il saurait pour mon mensonge, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi pendant qu'il était au travail. En fait, il avait voulu prendre des congés pour s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse, mais j'étais en retard, ça arrivait. Il me dit qu'il m'aimait, et s'assura que je n'avais pas de tiraillements, et vérifia trois fois que j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir perdu les eaux. Je levai les yeux au ciel quand il me dit de faire attention et d'avoir mon téléphone sur moi tout le temps.

Quand il rentra à la maison, et qu'il vit que tout était super propre, il fronça les sourcils et me fit asseoir en disant qu'il ferait le dîner ce soir et que je ne devais pas bouger. J'essayai de discuter vu qu'il avait travaillé et était resté debout toute la journée. Il me foudroya du regard, me faisant tomber sur les coussins du canapé et il attrapa la télécommande. Je m'assis et tentai de regarder Glee.

Nous mangions devant la télévision afin que je puisse relever mes pieds et me reposer, et Edward avait investi dans deux petites tables télé. Nous devions ressembler à un de ces vieux couples excentriques des sitcoms. Il ne parla pas quand il dressa les petites tables et retourna dans la cuisine pour terminer de cuisiner. Ça sentait délicieusement bon et mon estomac grogna d'anticipation.

Je me redressai et ajustai l'oreiller derrière moi pour me mettre dans ma position confortable pour manger quand je sentis un pincement dans mon bas-ventre. _« Aïe ! »_ soufflai-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre tendu. Ça dura douze secondes et ça s'arrêta. Je me sentis bien à nouveau. La douleur n'était pas terrible, alors ça devait probablement être encore ces foutues contractions de Braxton-Hicks, je continuai donc à m'installer confortablement.

Edward me rejoignit et posa mon assiette. Je le vis me regarder du coin de l'œil. « Tu es en colère après moi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non... bien sûr que non. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, bébé. Tu dois te reposer. »

« J'essaye vraiment, mais je ne peux pas simplement rester assise là et attendre que les choses se passent. J'en ai tellement marre, Edward. »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la tempe. « A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous demain ? »

« Treize heures quinze. Tu viens, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. J'appellerai demain matin pour voir si on peut faire quelque chose, je sais qu'il vont parler d'un déclenchement, mais on verra s'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour le faire descendre un peu plus vite, d'accord ? »

Je grimaçai à l'évocation du _déclenchement de grossesse_, je ne voulais pas vraiment aller dans cette voie parce que ça me rappelait trop quand j'avais mis Sophie au monde, mais je comprenais que ce n'était pas bon d'être enceinte trop longtemps, et d'être en retard, et que certains bébés avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour sortir. Mais je voulais attendre aussi longtemps que possible, parce que j'étais désespérée d'avoir un travail et un accouchement naturel et normal. Je déglutis et hochai la tête. « D'accord. »

« Tu es nerveuse. »

Je hochai la tête à nouveau. « J'ai été nerveuse pendant des mois. Je veux juste que ça se termine maintenant, tu sais ? J'ai aimé être enceinte, mais je suis prête à rencontrer notre bébé, tu vois ? »

Il posa son plateau télé et passa un bras autour de moi. « Je sais. Moi aussi. Ça a été de longs mois, mais tu as été incroyable. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies dépassé la date de plus d'une semaine, et tu ne t'es jamais plainte une seule fois. La plupart des femmes dans ta situation aurait hurlé pour faire sortir le bébé il y a des semaines. »

« Le bébé viendra quand il sera prêt. Je le sais. Il n'y a pas matière à s'asseoir et à se morfondre pour ça. Et de toute façon, il semblerait que tu aies essayé d'aider _à faire avancer les choses_, » souris-je en repensant à la façon dont il m'avait réveillée ce matin. « Et... le curry ? » demandai-je.

Edward sourit et me caressa le bras de façon suggestive. « Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous plaindre pas vrai Madame Cullen, parce qu'il n'y a eu aucune mention de ça ce matin ?... Et oui. Nourriture indienne... madras de poulet. C'est censé aider les enfants têtus à s'expulser. »

Le curry sentait divinement bon et je savais qu'Edward avait fait beaucoup d'effort. « Eh bien, ça a l'air super. Je meurs de faim. Ce petit monstre trouve aussi que ça sent bon » ris-je quand je reçus un coup rassurant. Les mouvements avaient été plus lents cette semaine, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place en moi maintenant.

Je me redressai à nouveau et la même douleur vive que j'avais ressentie auparavant me traversa le ventre. Mon visage se tordit et je respirai fortement. Edward me prit la main. « Bella ? »

J'agitai la main, lui demandant de me donner un moment. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas mon visage. Il attendit, et quand ça s'arrêta, encore une fois au bout de douze secondes, je pus me détendre. « Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste quelques douleurs. Je vais bien. Vraiment. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui j'en suis sûre. Allez, mangeons, je vais vraiment mieux maintenant. »

Edward arqua un sourcil mais se rassit et commença à manger. Je fis la même chose, déplaçant mon assiette chaude pour la poser sur mon ventre. C'était la seule façon que je réussissais à manger sans m'en mettre partout.

Tout comme son odeur, le curry était incroyable. Les brûlures d'estomac dont je savais que j'allais souffrir par la suite ne seraient pas aussi amusantes. Mais la bonne nourriture en valait vraiment la peine quand vous aviez faim et que vous étiez enceinte de neuf mois et demi. Je devrais juste me rappeler du lait froid, ça avait aidé la dernière fois.

J'étais en train de faire glisser le dernier bout de pain le long de mon assiette pour récolter la sauce restante et le riz quand une autre douleur me frappa, c'était pire cette fois et je criai et posai mes mains sur mon ventre, envoyant l'assiette et la sauce valser sur le tapis.

« Merde ! Putain ! » criai-je tout en me penchant en avant pour tenter de diminuer la douleur. Edward m'attrapa alors que je tombais à genoux.

Je me penchai et saisis le côté du canapé. _Quinze, seize, dix-sept... merde, mon ventre est tellement tendu... et la pression... oh mon dieu ça fait mal._

« Bella ! S'il te plaît ! Parle-moi ! » Je sentais ses mains partout sur moi et j'avais envie de les repousser.

« Ne me touche pas ! » lui hurlai-je presque alors que je haletai et essayai de respirer à travers la douleur. Edward retira immédiatement sa main de mon dos et s'enfonça sur sa position. Une fois que la douleur partit et que ma respiration revint à la normale, je le regardai. Il avait l'air en conflit. Blessé, inquiet et effrayé.

« Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas... bon sang... » lui dis-je en prenant sa joue en coupe. Je n'avais pas voulu le repousser. « Je suis désolée, Edward. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et il essaya de sourire. Je pouvais dire que c'était forcé. « Désolée, je devais juste surmonter ça toute seule... celle-ci était... différente. »

« Tu crois ? Tu penses que tu... » il s'interrompit, ses yeux brillaient de plusieurs nuances.

« Je ne sais pas... c'était définitivement différent des autres douleurs... et c'est genre la troisième... peut-être la pire que j'ai eue, elles sont régulières et ont empiré ? » C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation.

« Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ? » me demanda-t-il, sa main plana au-dessus de mon ventre pendant un moment, il n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait me toucher ou pas. Je posai sa main sur mon ventre et secouai la tête.

« Non, je vais attendre un peu, c'est supportable et les contractions sont assez espacées. J'aimerai attendre le plus longtemps possible. »

Edward avait l'air en conflit, passant du mode médecin judicieux au mode mari inquiet. « Très bien, mais retiens bien ces douleurs d'accord, et si quelque chose change, on y va. » Je hochai la tête et lui souris. « Tu me le promets ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Edward se leva et commença à ramasser la vaisselle du dîner. « Tu ne bouges pas, je vais te faire une tasse de thé chaud et nettoyer ça... s'il te plaît, ne bouge pas. N'oublie pas de compter, d'accord ? »

« En fait... je pensais que je pourrais aller prendre un bain ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Le bain chaud soulagea les crampes pendant un petit moment et je profitai des bulles de savon et je parvins même à me laver les cheveux. Edward vint m'aider à me rincer et à sortir, juste au moment ou une autre douleur, et cette fois fulgurante me frappa.

_**E&B**_

_23:00_

Edward fit des allers-retours jusqu'à la voiture, me laissant sur le canapé, accrochée à mon ventre durcit. Les contractions venaient toutes les cinq minutes et la douleur commençait à devenir insupportable. Je commençai à penser que j'aimerais être soulagée de la douleur.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital ne prit que dix minutes même si Edward conduisit lentement, tentant de ne pas freiner brusque et d'éviter tous les trous sur la route, béni soit-il. Je pense qu'il essayait de rendre le trajet le plus confortable possible. Il ne réalisai manifestement pas à quel point c'était inconfortable d'avoir une personne à part entière qui poussait contre l'intérieure de votre partie féminine. La pression était incroyable.

« Madame Cullen ! » Je fus joyeusement accueillie par une petite équipe d'infirmières quand j'arrivai, dans un fauteuil roulant... oui, un fauteuil roulant... poussé par Edward. « Il était temps que nous vous voyions. Nous pensions que vous vous seriez enfuie avec ce joli ventre rond. Allons-vous enregistrer ! »

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissante, et essayai de parler mais une autre contraction me frappa, ce qui me coupa le souffle. Pour la première fois, j'étais contente qu'Edward m'ait fait utiliser le fauteuil roulant, parce que celle-ci m'aurait fait tomber à genoux, c'était sûr.

« Waouh, c'en était une bonne, » commenta l'une des infirmières alors que je sentis sa main presser contre mon ventre tendu. Je hochai la tête entre mes dents serrés et tentai de respirer. « Eh bien allons-y... à quelle fréquence frappent-elles maintenant ?

Je commençai à répondre, mais Edward prit la parole. « Elles étaient toutes les cinq minutes, mais les deux dernières ont eu trois minutes d'intervalle. » _Bon sang, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait fait attention, parce que je ne le savais pas._ Edward me prit la main et déposa un baiser sur mes doigts puis il me regarda avec des yeux inquiets. La douleur disparut et je pus à nouveau respirer normalement.

« Merci Docteur Cullen... d'accord, bon Madame Cullen, »

« Bella. » la corrigeai-je.

« Très bien Bella, allons vous installer et je verrai où vous en êtes. Je ne pense pas que vous devrez attendre trop longtemps, mais je vais tout de même vérifier. La salle trois est disponible. »

La salle trois était petite, blanche et assez sobre, il y avait un grand lit avec tout l'équipement d'accouchement à côté, les étriers qui avaient l'air effrayant, la zone médicale où les docteurs inspectaient les nouveaux-nés et tout l'équipement de chauffage. Il y avait une énorme balle d'accouchement dans un coin et notre propre petite salle de bain. La table à langer était dans un autre coin avec des petites couvertures jaunes joliment pliées dessus.

Edward et ma sage-femme, qui s'appelait Zoé, m'aidèrent à grimper sur le lit et à prendre la position que je supposai être celle à prendre. Allongée sur le dos, les jambes et les genoux écartés. Zoé mit ses gants et commença l'examen interne. Elle eut la gentillesse d'attendre que je n'aies pas de contraction avant de le faire, et me promit que ce serait terminé avant que la prochaine arrive. J'essayai de ne pas regarder la concentration sur son visage alors qu'elle vérifiait, et je levai les yeux vers Edward qui m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Zoé avait terminé et retirait ses gants. « Eh bien, on dirait que vous êtes arrivée au bon moment, Bella. Vous êtes dilatée de huit centimètres ! Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que nous rencontrions votre bébé ! »

_Huit ! Waouh, je savais que les choses avaient bien progressé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à être à huit... c'est à deux de dix... deux de quand je vais devoir commencer à pousser !_

« C'est bien bébé, tu es géniale. Je suis tellement fier de toi » murmura Edward.

Une autre douleur me frappa et cette fois je criai. Edward me tint la main et me dit de respirer, j'essayai et le fis en même temps que lui, en le regardant dans les yeux tout le temps. C'était tellement difficile.

« Vous aimeriez quelque chose pour la douleur ? J'ai un peu peur qu'il soit trop tard pour quelque chose d'aussi fort que la péridurale maintenant, mais je peux ramener le gaz assez vite, si c'est ce que vous voulez ? » me demanda Zoé alors qu'elle remplissait quelques détails sur mon dossier.

Je regardai Edward et il hocha la tête. « Tout ce que tu veux bébé. Je te le recommande, mais c'est toi qui vois. »

« S'il vous plaît, » soufflai-je. « Le gaz serait vraiment le bienvenue maintenant. »

« D'accord, donnez-moi cinq minutes et je reviens avec ça, » sourit Zoé et elle sortit. Edward attrapa ma valise et la posa sur la chaise rembourrée à côté du lit. Il en sortit ma chemise de nuit de fortune, un t-shirt de football d'Edward quand il était à Cambridge. Il m'aida à retirer mon pull et mon t-shirt et à passer le vieux tissu en coton. J'avais maintenant le joli nom _Cullen_ dans le dos. Personne n'allait oublier qui j'étais aujourd'hui.

_**E&B**_

_02:20_

_Je veux que ça soit terminé, je ne peux plus le faire, c'est trop long._

« Allez Bella, vous y êtes presque. Vous devez juste pousser fort encore un peu. Je peux voir la tête. Continuez, ma chérie ! » me dit Zoé de façon rassurante.

« Elle a raison, je peux aussi voir la tête de notre bébé, il a beaucoup de cheveux. Ça ne sera plus long maintenant. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » pleurai-je, haletant fortement alors que mes contractions me laissaient un moment de répit. « C'est trop, je suis tellement fatiguée. »

« Je sais bébé, » roucoula Edward en m'essuyant. J'étais couverte de sueur, ma gorge était rauque et mes lèvres sèches. La douleur ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais ressenti auparavant.

« Je ne peux pas, s'il te plaît, fais que ça s'arrête. » Je savais que supplier Edward n'allait pas faire beaucoup de bien. J'aurais aimé avoir décidé de venir à l'hôpital plus tôt, alors j'aurais peut-être pu avoir autre chose pour soulager la douleur, parce que là, la péridurale serait foutrement incroyable.

Edward posa son front sur le bord du lit et me caressa la main à nouveau. Une autre contraction me frappa et Zoé serra mon genou et tira ma cuisse vers mon ventre. Edward fit de même avec ma jambe droite. « Maintenant, allez, poussez fort pour moi, Bella. Bloquez votre respiration et poussez fort. »

Je poussai de toutes mes forces en criant de douleur. Je sentis les doigts d'Edward craquer sous mon emprise, mais son regard sur moi ne faiblit pas, ou ne grimaça.

Alors que la contraction s'atténuait et les lignes du moniteur revenaient à la normale, Zoé et Edward lâchèrent mes jambes doucement pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle jusqu'à la prochaine.

« Tu t'en sors bien, » me dit Edward. « Tu repousses comme ça, et la tête sortira, ce qui signifiera que ce sera presque terminé. Je suis tellement fier de toi. »

Je hochai la tête à travers mes larmes et régulai ma respiration avant que le serrement et la douleur reviennent. Plus fort qu'auparavant, je poussai, j'appuyai mon menton sur ma poitrine et fermai les yeux. Je saisis la main d'Edward plus fort que tout à l'heure. Il me murmura des choses et attrapa ma cuisse, mais je ne pouvais pas entendre ses paroles.

La douleur s'atténua et je reposai ma tête en arrière, haletante.

« Très bien Bella, avec votre prochaine poussé, la tête sera sortie... entre les contractions, j'ai besoin que vous respiriez avec moi, d'accord ? Regardez-moi et faites comme moi. On ne veut pas que vous poussiez dans l'intervalle et que vous soyez déchirer, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » réussis-je à dire à travers mes larmes. La brûlure entre mes jambes faisait foutrement mal. J'avais entendu dire que c'était le signe que le bébé était en train de sortir.

« Si vous mettez vos mains entre vos jambes, vous pouvez sentir la tête de votre petit bébé. Vous voulez le faire ? » offrit Zoé.

Je hochai la tête et parvins à sourire. Edward tira doucement ma main entre mes cuisses et ça y était ! « Je peux sentir les cheveux ! » soufflai-je avant qu'une nouvelle contraction me frappe.

Edward et Zoé saisirent mes jambes à nouveau. « Très bien, une énorme poussée pour moi maintenant, Bella ! »

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux alors que je poussais de toutes mes forces. J'aurais aimé avoir gardé le gaz, parce que ça aurait été bien de mordre dans quelque chose là tout de suite. Je sentis une main appuyer sur mon ventre.

« D'accord, arrêtez de pousser... maintenant, soufflez pour moi, Bella, on ne pousse plus. Soufflez. »

J'ouvris les yeux et fis ce qu'on me dit, essayant de souffler. Edward me regardait et respirait alors que Zoé disparaissait entre mes jambes. Je pouvais la sentir faire quelque chose. « C'est bon, le cordon était enroulé autour du cou du bébé. A la contraction suivante, une dernière poussée. Juste une de plus. »

« C'est bien, c'est presque terminé. Tu t'es très bien débrouillée. Tu entends ça, encore une poussée. » Edward m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et essuya mon front trempé. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me préparai pour la dernière poussée. La contraction me frappa très fort et je poussai de toutes mes forces. Je gardai mes yeux ouverts et observai Zoé alors qu'elle travaillait devant moi. Je sentis un tiraillement, puis plus rien. Du soulagement.

Le silence fut brisé par un cri perçant.

Mon bébé !

_Notre bébé !_

« Félicitations. Hey Papa, venez couper le cordon et découvrir ce que vous avez fait. »

Lorsque j'avais planifié mon accouchement, j'avais demandé que ce soit Edward qui découvre le sexe. Je voulais aussi qu'il puisse prendre le bébé en premier, plutôt qu'il soit posé sur ma poitrine ou mon estomac.

Edward me sourit et quitta mon côté pendant un moment puis il avança jusque devant le lit. Je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose à travers mes larmes alors que mon mari berçait notre enfant barbouillé de sang dans ses bras.

« C'est un garçon Bella, » sourit-il.

Un garçon.

Notre garçon.

« Un garçon ? » pleurai-je.

Edward hocha la tête et je l'entendis renifler. Il coupa rapidement le cordon et mit la pince lui-même. Puis il se dirigea vers moi et me tendit notre bébé. « Voilà, Maman. »

Zoé m'aida à m'asseoir et m'expliqua rapidement qu'elle allait commencer à faire sortir mon placenta, et qu'elle me dirait quand je devrais pousser. Je l'entendis à peine. Edward releva mon... _son_... t-shirt et posa notre bébé sur ma poitrine. Il se trémoussa et se tortilla pendant un moment, mais se mobilisa quand je passai mon bras autour de lui, le tenant contre mon cœur.

« Salut bébé, » murmurai-je alors que je le berçais contre moi. Edward était penché au-dessus de nous. « Tu penses que ça lui convient ? »

Edward hocha la tête, sachant de quoi je parlais. Depuis des semaines, nous avions choisi les prénoms dans nos têtes. Nous avions choisi un prénom pour une fille, et un prénom pour un garçon. Notre fils, avec ses cheveux roux, exactement de la même couleur que ceux de son père, était calme et me regardait. J'avais juste envie de pleurer. C'était le moment le plus heureux de ma vie.

« Salut Brandon, » murmurai-je.

« Brandon Edward Cullen » confirma Edward tout en déposant un baiser sur sa petite tête.

_**E&B**_

_26 mars_

Nous étions rentrés à la maison depuis un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures et les visiteurs étaient revenus et repartis, ça avait été merveilleux. J'avais eu peur que nous soyons submergés mais tout le monde avait été super. Ils restèrent pendant un petit moment, donnèrent leurs cadeaux puis partirent... quelques heures plus tard nous avions un autre invité.

Charlie était tellement fier. Il adorait Brandon et avait déjà prévu de l'emmener pêcher avec lui quand il serait plus âgé. Rosalie voulait savoir quand nous allions en avoir un autre. La petite Leah gazouillait à son nouveau compagnon et c'était magnifique quand sa petite main dodue attrapait celle de Brandon.

Edward était incroyable. J'allaitais, alors il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider, mais le soutien et l'amour qu'il nous avait donné à Brandon et moi ces deux derniers jours avait été formidable. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de changer les couches, et il m'avait dit que si j'en avais marre des invités, il se débarrasserait d'eux. Mon parfait mari attentionné. Il était toujours à portée de main, me faisant des collations et des tasses de thé chaud... et les câlins et les baisers étaient les bienvenus. Je pouvais dire qu'il était très heureux et fier d'être père.

Brandon était un monstre la nuit, mais je savais que c'était parce qu'il était tout petit. Il voulait tout le temps être nourri, mais je m'en fichais. Je l'aimais tellement, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui. Le manque de sommeil en valait chaque instant. Même quand il s'endormait enfin, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'observer dans son berceau. Edward me rejoignait et nous nous allongions ensemble.

Après être tombée amoureuse d'Edward, je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aimerais autant quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais manifestement tort. Il y avait maintenant deux hommes très spécial dans ma vie. Sophie serait toujours dans mon cœur, et je savais qu'elle aussi était fière de son petit frère.

Il y avait un peu plus d'un an, si on m'avait dit que je serais confortablement allongée dans mon lit avec mon mari et notre bébé, j'aurais ri et secoué la tête. Je n'avais jamais vu ça se produire. Parfois, tout ce dont vous avez besoin était devant vous, et dans la plupart des cas, ça l'était depuis très longtemps.

Je le savais maintenant, chaque soir, j'allais aller au lit avec un sourire sur le visage, et me réveillerais heureuse, sachant que c'était juste un autre jour de notre éternité.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, le petit Brandon est finalement arrivé, on peut dire qu'il s'est fait désirer XD<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends impatiemment vos impressions^^_

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, vos encouragements, vos reviews et toutes les mises en alerte/favori. C'était une vraie source de motivation._

_Et un énorme merci à Missleez, ma bêta, qui est formidable._

_Tout compte fait il n'y a pas un mais deux outtake alors on se retrouve très vite :)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bonne journée!_

_xoxo_


	44. Outtake 1

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Comme promis, voici le 1er outtake. On retourne 14 ans en arrière, à l'époque où Edward était adolescent et qu'il était déjà amoureux de Bella^^_

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais je tiens tout de même à remercier **jenny56; oliveronica cullen massen; birginie; sarinette60; Louise Malone; Catherine; soraya2107; Atchoum16; mlca66; vanina63; Grazie; Isnoname; SweetyMarie; halay; Maryfanfictions; pounine; Elodie pixie B; ousna** et **lyllou42**. Un grand merci pour vos messages et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_Je remercie également ma bêta, Missleez^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OUTTAKE 1 : Lettre d'amour d'Edward<strong>_

**1996**

**Edward**

_Je t'aime vraiment._

_Bella, je trouve que tu es vraiment jolie._

_J'ai aimé travailler avec toi en biologie cette semaine._

_Chère Bella, je voulais juste te dire quelque chose. Tu vas probablement m'ignorer après ça et tu ne voudras plus être mon amie... Je ne sais même pas si je peux t'appeler mon amie, parce que ce n'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup parlé, en dehors des cours... mais je t'aime vraiment._

« Eddddddddie, tu viens jouer à la Séga avec moi ? Rosalie ne veut jouer qu'à Sonic le foutu Spikey mec... je veux te botter les fesses à Monaco GP ! » se plaignit mon frère derrière la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère ne voulait pas me donner un verrou, même si j'avais presque failli me mettre à genoux.

« Edwaaaaaaaard, viens s'il te plaît ! Si tu viens jouer peut-être que Rosalie me laissera tranquille et sortira avec Alice et Bellllllla comme elle était censée le faire ! »

_Bella... elle ne vient plus ici. Probablement parce qu'Emmett la taquine à la moindre occasion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il l'aime bien aussi... non, en fait, il est beaucoup trop amoureux de Rosalie Hale pour que ça n'arrive... jamais._

Je levai les yeux au ciel et descendis de mon lit, j'éteignis la stéréo puis marchai jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris. Mon frère était appuyé contre l'encadrement et souriait. Il ressemblait vraiment à un lutin.

« Tu veux jouer à la Séga ? »

« Pas maintenant... peut-être plus tard ? » lui demandai-je en espérant qu'il partirait. J'étais mauvais pour ce genre de choses. Même si maman et papa avaient acheté la Méga Drive pour nous deux, elle appartenait surtout à Emmett. Je n'étais pas bon dans ce domaine et je préférais lire un livre. Ou faire mes devoirs.

« Eh bien, je peux rester là avec toi, alors ? »

Je soupirai fortement et retournai à mon bureau. Je m'assis, retirai mes lunettes et les posai au-dessus de mes livres. « Je suppose. Mais je fais mes devoirs. »

« Bon sang Eddie, on est samedi. Tu es genre obsessionnel ou quoi. Viens t'amuser un peu. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et je viendrai une fois que j'aurais terminé ma trigonométrie. »

« Oohh la trigonométrie ? Je peux copier ? »

« Non... tu ne crois pas qu'ils remarqueront quelque chose si tu as toutes les bonnes réponses ? » lui demandai-je.

« Merde... je suppose... Hey, t'es en train de dire que je suis un crétin ? »

Je secouai la tête et ris alors que je sortais mon stylo. Je glissai sous mon classeur le papier que j'avais écrit tout à l'heure avant que mon frère vienne. « Bien sûr que non, mais je peux t'aider si tu veux ? »

Emmett sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. « Merci, je vais chercher mon sac. »

Mon frère était un crétin... d'accord, il ne l'était pas parce que je pensais que j'étais un intello, enfin, je savais que j'étais un intello vu qu'on me le disait tous les jours quand j'étais poussé contre les casiers par certains des autres gamins. Emmett avait tellement de chance. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et il avait cette façon avec tout le monde, surtout avec les filles. Elles couraient après lui et allaient voir ses matchs de football et de basket-ball, et Rosalie avait commencé à... le remarquer plus récemment. Bizarre parce qu'elle avait eu l'habitude d'agir comme si elle le détestait.

Emmett revint peu de temps après avec son sac d'école et le jeta à côté de mon bureau, puis il prit l'autre chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'assit à côté de moi. Nous travaillâmes pendant un moment sur les problèmes simples de mathématiques et j'essayai de lui expliquer comment les résoudre. Pauvre Emmett il ne comprenait simplement pas. Je me sentais mal pour lui.

« Yo, Eddie ? » demanda-t-il, à nouveau distrait.

« Ouais ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

A ma grande horreur, il sortit le bout de papier sur lequel j'avais griffonné avant qu'il n'entre. J'essayai de lui reprendre mais il se leva et le tint hors de ma portée.

« C'est rien... s'il te plaît Emmett, je peux le récupérer ? »

« Sans déconner Eddie, c'est une _lettre d'amour_ ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » Je sautai et tentai de récupérer le papier dans sa main énorme mais il l'éloigna à nouveau et se recula de quelques pas pour le regarder de plus près.

« Putain de merde ! C'EST une lettre d'amour. Oohhh Eddie a une petite-amie ! »

« Non je n'en ai pas. »

Emmett me sourit et agita la lettre devant mon visage. Il la regarda à nouveau. « Attends... Bella... comme Bella Swan ? Mec... »

Je rougis et pris mes lunettes. « Elle n'est pas ma petite-amie. »

« Mais tu l'aimes bien... _l'aimes bien, l'aimes bien_ ? »

« Je ne suis pas obligé de répondre. »

« Wahou... attends que Rosalie le sache, tu craques totalement sur sa meilleure amie. Elle va être dingue ! »

« Non... s'il te plaît Emmett, tu ne peux pas en parler, s'il te plaît ! »

« Quoi... attends une minute. Mec. Bella ne sait pas que tu l'aiimmmmes, pas vrai ? »

Je secouai la tête, totalement vaincu. On ne pouvait pas le nier. Emmett avait découvert la preuve écrite de ce que je ressentais. Il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il le prétendait. Il savait et maintenant j'étais foutu.

Mon frère m'étudia pendant un moment. « Tu sais, avec une coupe de cheveux et en te débarrassant de ces lunettes d'intello, tu pourrais l'avoir. »

Je reniflai fortement. « Ouais c'est ça. »

« Mec, si tu n'as pas remarqué, c'est une intello aussi. Elle ne parle à personne à part Rose et Alice... elle ne veut même pas parler à Jasper et moi. Elle t'aime probablement bien aussi. »

« Bien, merci Emmett, ne rend pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà. Je ne vais pas lui dire. Elle n'est pas intéressée par moi, personne ne l'est. Je suis juste un idiot. »

« Tu n'es pas un idiot Eddie. Personne n'a le droit de te dire ça à part moi, et je suis ton frère, alors je suis censé le faire. Dis-lui. Donne-lui ça. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Très bien... regarde la de loin. Ne fais rien. Mec. Tant pis pour toi. » Il haussa les épaules et me jeta la lettre.

« Tu ne vas le dire à personne, pas vrai ? »

« Pas si tu viens jouer à la Séga avec moi. » Il sourit et remit ses livres dans son sac.

Je redressai les épaules et soufflai. « Très bien. T'as gagné. Je vais jouer à la Séga avec toi, mais s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie Emmett. Je ferai n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien à Rosalie... elle va le dire à Bella et je ne veux pas la mettre dans l'embarras. »

« Allez, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Je ne vais pas le dire. »

« Merci. Vas-y et mets Monaco. J'arrive dans une minute. »

Emmett leva le poing et me sourit comme un elfe avant de me laisser seul dans ma chambre. Je pliai délicatement la lettre et allai à ma commode, puis je la plaçai dans la boîte à chaussures avec les nombreuses autres lettres que Bella ne verrait jamais.

Est-ce que quatorze ans et demi était trop jeune pour être amoureux ?

* * *

><p><em>Je le trouve trop mimi Edward *soupir*<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et de Joyeuses Pâques!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	45. Outtake 2

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à EternallyCullen (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Voici le 2ème outtake de l'histoire. On se situe dans les chapitres 2, 3, 4 et une partie du 5 mais cette fois du point de vue d'Edward.  
><em>

_Encore une fois, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais j'ai préféré posté directement le chapitre. Merci à **Isnoname; Grazie; oliveronica cullen massen; jenny56; veronika crepuscule; Atchoum16; soraya2107; Lizzie972; ousna; Elodie pixie B; mlca66; sarinette60; Catherine; pounine; Maryfanfictions; halay** et **TeamEdward** pour vos reviews et merci aux nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_Je remercie également ma super bêta, Missleez^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>OUTTAKE 2 : Rencontre avec Bella<em>**

**Edward**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'avais finalement eu le courage de demander à la fille de mes rêves de sortir avec moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à deviner si elle considérait ça comme un rendez-vous ou pas ? J'étais réveillé depuis trois heures du matin, incapable de dormir à force de penser à la façon dont la journée allait se dérouler.

J'avais passé la plupart de mes années de lycée à convoiter cette fille, espérant qu'elle soit mienne et aussi loin que j'en étais conscient à l'époque, elle n'avait jamais battu les cils d'un de ses magnifiques yeux marron vers moi. J'avais tellement de fois voulu lui parler davantage en cours de biologie. Tellement de fois j'avais eu envie de lui tenir la main.

Je voyais cet après-midi comme un rendez-vous, et elle semblait véritablement savoir de quoi il s'agissait vu qu'elle m'AVAIT dit qu'elle m'aimait bien aussi à l'école. J'espérais juste que je n'allais pas tout faire foirer.

Mon cœur battit dans ma poitrine lorsque je la repérai, c'était presque comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer. Sa photo sur site de réseau social ne lui rendait pas justice. Même si Bella avait toujours été magnifique, maintenant elle était superbe. Parfaite dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était petite, minuscule même, mais tout de même avec des courbes féminines sexy. Ses cheveux et ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient toujours rose, les mêmes rougeurs qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir quand elle était nerveuse, comme quand Monsieur Banner l'interrogeait en cours.

Elle ne me vit pas tout de suite et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. J'avançai doucement vers elle et lui tapotai gentiment sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna, d'abord surprise, puis elle sembla soulagée. « Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. Tu donnais l'impression d'être à des millions de kilomètres. »

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Des Converse. Oui, je suis amoureux de cette fille. Ses joues étaient rouges quand elle me regarda dans les yeux. « Edward... je... désolée... tu es venu. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pencher la tête sur le côté, elle pensait que je n'allais pas me montrer ? Elle m'expliqua rapidement que pendant une fraction de seconde elle avait pensé qu'elle était victime d'un coup monté. Elle me dit qu'elle avait pensé que peut-être Emmett avait pensé que ce serait amusant, vu qu'habituellement elle était la cinquième roue du carrosse dans leur petit groupe. Le commentaire ne me blessa pas, mais le fait qu'elle pense qu'elle pourrait être victime de l'une des blagues de mon frère me dérangea un peu. J'allais devoir en discuter avec Emmett une autre fois.

Je lui assurai que je n'étais pas impliqué là-dedans, en fait je n'en avais pas encore parlé à qui que ce soit, alors que ce n'était définitivement pas un coup monté. Nous entrâmes dans le café et elle me laissa lui acheter un latte, même si elle semblait avoir l'intention de payer. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, et je sortis mon portefeuille avant même qu'elle réussisse à prendre son argent dans son sac. Elle roula des yeux devant mon geste, mais me remercia gentiment.

Nous nous assîmes et je me rendis compte que j'avais des fourmillements dans les doigts qui l'avaient légèrement touchée dans le bas du dos. Bella avait l'air un peu nerveuse, et peut-être gênée. Je devais essayer de la mettre à l'aise, alors je la fis s'asseoir à côté de moi pour attendre que le serveur nous apporte nos boissons.

Lorsque nos cafés arrivèrent, elle prit immédiatement deux grands sachets de sucre et les mit dans son latte, puis elle se mordilla la lèvre à nouveau et rougit, m'offrant une explication qu'elle l'aimait juste sucré. Je souris et lui dis que je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir. Elle rougit à nouveau.

Nous parlâmes de nos emplois et elle posa beaucoup de questions sur l'hôpital, et le travail que je faisais avec les enfants. Quand elle exprima son mécontentement envers Emmett pour ne pas avoir parlé de moi, ce fut à mon tour de rougir, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le remarqua vu qu'elle changea rapidement de sujet et évoqua le danger imminent qu'était la réunion des anciens élèves du lycée de Forks. Nous exprimâmes notre désir de ne pas y aller. Je lui dis que j'avais Emmett sur le dos et qu'elle avait l'ouragan Alice. Nous étions similaires.

Bella plaisanta sur les messages que Jessica avait postés sur mon mur, et les potins sur son mariage, ou l'absence de celui-ci. Je lui confiai que j'avais reçu des e-mails très explicites de cette femme (qui avait l'habitude de se moquer de moi quand on me poussait dans les poubelles et les casiers) expliquant dans le détail le plus fascinant et digne d'une fanfiction, ce qu'elle aimerait me faire. La plupart des choses je les savais, ou j'en avais entendu parler, mais il y avait une ou deux choses que j'avais dû chercher sur Google... qui avait révélé quelques... vidéos _intéressantes_. Bella rit de mon malheur, c'était le plus beau son. Elle me dit ensuite que ce n'était pas étonnant que Mike ait été voir ailleurs. Je lui souris et regardai le café, silencieux. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille que je savais exactement qui il voyait, parce qu'elle était infirmière dans mon service. Les yeux marrons de Bella s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un O parfait.

Elle rit à nouveau et prit son café, elle souffla dessus et en but une petite gorgée. Quand elle me regarda à nouveau, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dis que j'aimais le son de son rire, et aussi son doux rougissement. Elle sembla à nouveau gênée. J'étais certain qu'elle allait me rembarrer à tout moment, mais je ne pus empêcher les mots stupides qui semblaient rester au bord de mes lèvres quand j'étais avec elle. Tout filtre que j'avais semblait être défectueux quand elle était là. Si Emmett était là, il se serait fait plaisir avec ça.

C'était comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon corps non plus. Ma jolie copine posa ses mains sur ses joues rouges et chaudes et essaya d'estomper les rougeurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui prendre la main. La sensation de picotement fut de retour, elle se répandit dans tout mon bras et c'était merveilleux. Elle me sourit, mais le rougissement était encore là. Je tins sa petite main chaude et la plaçai entre nous sur le canapé. Je ne pouvais pas cesser de la regarder. Elle rougissait toujours, mais abondamment maintenant alors je pensai qu'il était préférable que je retire ma main de la sienne. Je ressentis tout de suite la perte et Bella se racla la gorge.

Elle souligna que la semaine prochaine à la même heure, nous serions prêts pour aller au lancement du livre d'Emmett. Je lui souris et lui dis qu'il allait faire une tonne de photos avec sa publiciste et Rosalie, et que je trouvais que tout ça était assez amusant... il n'avait même pas écrit le livre, il avait juste dû donner quelques interviews et être là et être beau devant les caméras. Bella ironisa que ça avait dû être très dur pour lui de travailler... de se tenir debout et de poser. Je lui dis qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit la victime des blagues de mon frère, parce qu'elle semblait avoir plusieurs anecdotes dans sa manche. Elle haussa les épaules, prit la cuillère à café et la tapota sur le dos de sa main. J'aimais le fait qu'elle semblait ne pas arriver à rester en place, elle aimait toujours bouger ou être en mouvement. Je n'avais toujours pas compris si c'était sa façon d'être... si c'était une habitude nerveuse, ou si elle était généralement mal à l'aise et voulait foutre le camp d'ici. Elle me rendait confus. Elle m'intriguait. Je l'aimais.

Ça avait toujours été le cas, mais la revoir aujourd'hui le confirma.

Nous discutâmes un peu plus et je constatai que nos mains étaient à nouveau très proches... si je bougeais un centimètre de plus vers ma droite, je la toucherai. Elle m'attirait vers elle comme l'électricité. Je trouvai le courage et lui posai la question. Je lui demandai de venir au lancement du livre avec moi. Je lui dis que je viendrai la chercher. Elle accepta.

Nous avions un rendez-vous. Elle ne me détestait pas après tout, elle n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise que je le craignais. J'étais silencieusement ravi, mais le stupide sourire de trou du cul sur mon visage me dénonça probablement. Je remarquai que son sourire reflétait le mien et ça envoya une sensation de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Je me sentais revivre tout à coup.

Je me souvins soudain de mes bonnes manières et la remerciai d'avoir accepté. J'espérais qu'elle réalisait à quel point c'était important pour moi. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment et elle lécha le reste de mousse sur la cuillère, si seulement elle savait ce que ça me faisait de regarder sa langue chaude et rose. Laissez-moi dire que c'était une bonne chose que j'avais un bon contrôle... mais c'était dur, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ressenti une agitation... _Putain, ferme-la Edward, elle va s'enfuir et te hurler que tu es un 'pervers' si elle se rend compte des choses dégoûtantes auxquelles tu penses !_

Son café avait disparu, tout comme le mien. Nous étions restés assis dans cette bulle pendant plus d'une heure et demie, et ce ne serait pas long avant que nous ne devions soit prendre un autre café soit qu'on nous demande de partir pour vagabondage. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt pour que ça se termine, je ne voulais pas la laisser partir.

Le bout de nos doigts se touchèrent et j'avançai ma main un peu plus pour caresser la sienne avec mon index. Son souffle accéléra et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Mon corps bougea inconsciemment et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sentait divinement bon, comme les freesias et la fraise, sa lèvre inférieure avait l'air douce mais aussi torturée par ses dents. Je voulais tester à quel point elle était douce. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, et avait l'air d'être consciente de notre proximité dans _The Java Shed_. Je me décidai pour le coin de sa bouche et y déposai un rapide et doux baiser. Je commençai à m'éloigner pour évaluer sa réaction. Mais je n'en eus pas le temps parce que sa main me tira par l'épaule et elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Notre baiser était chaste, pas de mouvement ni de langue, juste ses lèvres, fermement pressées contre les miennes. Elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air, et avaient le goût de fraise, de sucre et de café. Tout simplement parfaites. Même si avec un bref moment de contact, j'étais époustouflé. Elle s'écarta, fit courir sa main sur mon bras et entrelaça nos doigts. « Waouh, » souffla-t-elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » murmurai-je. « Je sais qu'on se voit la semaine prochaine... mais... » Je lui demandai si elle voulait déjeuner avec moi, si elle avait le temps bien sûr. Elle accepta et rougit en me serrant doucement la main.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie et je la guidai vers ma voiture. Je lui demandai si ça ne la dérangeait pas que nous sortions de la ville pour aller à Port Angeles et que nous mangions là-bas... il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix d'endroits à Forks, et je préférais largement l'emmener dans un endroit un peu plus haut de gamme que le restaurant. Il y avait un endroit qui avait ouvert tout récemment où je voulais aller.

Nous parlâmes tranquillement de tout et n'importe quoi pendant le court trajet en voiture et nous nous garâmes. Quand Bella vit le restaurant, elle sourit et arqua les sourcils en guise d'interrogation.

_Bella Italia._ « Ouais... désolé, je sais que c'est un peu cliché, mais ça fait un moment que je voulais venir dans cet endroit. Ma mère m'a dit à quel point leurs raviolis aux champignons sont étonnants. » Ça me fit plaisir quand elle me dit qu'en fait c'était son plat préféré.

Notre serveuse était très... _serviable_. Bella lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille, à la limite du regard de garce puis elle roula des yeux après que j'eus commandé deux coca et deux assiettes de raviolis. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait quand elle me dit que je faisais travailler mon vaudou sur la gente féminine. Pourquoi je remarquerais que quelqu'un me regarde quand j'étais en compagnie d'une magnifique jeune femme, de qui, il s'avérait, même après dix ans à ne pas l'avoir vue, j'étais toujours complètement et éperdument amoureux ? « Vaudou ? »

« Ouais. Tu as, comme, cette capacité à _éblouir_ les femmes. Tu m'as déjà, et cette serveuse te voulait, aussi. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa déclaration, ou j'avais peut-être mal compris ? Mais je devais demander. « Tu me veux Isabella ? »

Elle détourna le regard un moment, clairement embarrassée. Merde. Peut-être que j'avais mal compris ?

La serveuse revint juste au moment où il semblait que Bella était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Elle se pencha sur la table et je me sentis un peu en colère après elle qu'elle me pousse son décolleté en plein visage. Les gars aimaient les seins, mais je n'étais pas du tout intéressé. Je me penchai en arrière et la laissai poser ma boisson puis celle de Bella.

Bella ne me regardait toujours pas et je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps alors je sortis de mon côté de la cabine et la rejoignis sur le sien. Je glissai mon bras autour de son épaule et lui dis que je trouvais que son rougissement la rendait belle. Bien sûr, elle rougit plus profondément, mais son corps se détendit visiblement et elle se pencha un peu vers moi.

Nos repas arrivèrent peu de temps après et je me fis un point d'honneur de ne pas regarder la serveuse. Bien sûr je la remerciai, parce que la politesse ne faisait pas de mal et que je n'étais pas grossier.

Le repas était une tuerie. J'étais sûr que ma bouche s'ouvrit et que je bavai alors que je regardais Bella prendre sa première bouchée de raviolis. On aurait dit qu'elle montait au septième ciel. Elle gémit doucement et il m'en fallut beaucoup pour ne pas devoir ajuster mon pantalon.

J'étais un pervers.

Elle me regarda finalement et me sourit après avoir avalé sa première bouchée. « C'est bon hm ? » lui demandai-je alors que je prenais un morceau avec ma fourchette. Oui... ça l'était vraiment, c'était de loin les meilleurs raviolis que j'avais jamais goûté. Je ne rompis pas le contact visuel alors que je mâchais plusieurs fois et avalais. « Ouais... c'est bon » confirmai-je tout en léchant la sauce crémeuse sur mes lèvres.

Nos doigts étaient à nouveau liés et ce ne fut pas difficile de manger d'une seule main. La nourriture disparut trop tôt et je repoussai mon assiette de l'autre côté de la table. Bella fit de même peu après. Je me glissai un peu plus près d'elle et lâchai sa main, mais juste pour placer la mienne juste au-dessus de son genou.

Bella se tourna vers moi et je pensai qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais elle se pencha et captura mes lèvres avec les siennes. Ce n'était pas aussi doux et innocent que ce que nous avions partagé quand nous étions arrivés au café, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et bougeaient avec les miennes. Je sortis ma langue et traçai le contour de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle répondit avec empressement, sa main se glissa dans mes cheveux, ses ongles grattant délicieusement mon cuir chevelu. Alors que nos langues se rencontraient pour la première fois, se dégustant doucement, mon bras trouva sa taille et je la rapprochai de moi. Bien que le baiser était lent et tendre, il était plein de passion et de besoin, ça n'avait jamais été comme ça avant avec qui que ce soit. En bref, c'était tout simplement incroyable.

Un raclement de gorge furieux nous fit nous séparer. Se tenant toujours à moi, Bella se retourna et dévisagea la garce de serveuse qui lui renvoya le même regard. Elle prit nos plats vides et demanda ironiquement si nous aimerions voir la carte des desserts, ou si nous avions besoin d'un verre d'eau froide.

Je fis un signe de la main à la jeune fille grossière. « Non, on voudrait juste la note s'il vous plaît. Je pense qu'on a terminé. Sauf si tu veux autre chose, Bella ? »

La magnifique Bella secoua la tête et posa nos mains jointes sur la table devant la serveuse impolie et me sourit alors qu'elle regardait la jeune femme s'éloigner, tentant encore de balancer les fesses. Je me demandai si elle n'avait jamais demandé de l'aide médicale pour ça, parce qu'il y avait clairement quelque chose dans sa posture et ses hanches.

« Alors, » murmura Bella. « Et maintenant ? »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. Elle sourit et se lécha les lèvres alors que je m'éloignais. « Je pensais justement à ça. Que dirais-tu qu'on sorte d'ici ? Je vais te ramener à Forks, et on pourrait décider de quoi faire arriver là-bas ? Si tu n'es pas encore prête à mettre fin à cette journée, alors peut-être que je pourrais t'inviter à boire un verre ou deux ? »

« Ça a l'air super, » me dit-elle

Dieu merci, nous eûmes la note plus vite que je m'y attendais et je tins à payer pour le déjeuner. Bella ne sembla pas contente au début, mais accepta et rangea son argent. C'était un rendez-vous et c'était totalement pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à payer, après tout c'était moi qui l'avais invitée à déjeuner et qui l'avais sortie de sa ville natale. Dites que je suis ringard, mais j'étais comme ça.

Pendant le trajet du retour à Forks, la conversation fut minime mais elle ne lâcha pas ma main. Elle avait l'air profondément dans ses pensées la plupart du temps, et lorsque je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas, elle me dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment. Elle souriait, alors je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, mais j'étais prêt à payer un million de dollars pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Elle me dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait garé sa voiture à Forks et je faillis mourir quand je vis la monstruosité de la mort qu'elle appelait son pick-up. Un jour, elle allait me laisser lui acheter une vraie voiture... avec une ceinture de sécurité et des air-bags, peut-être avec un bouclier pare-balles. J'avais franchement peur pour sa sécurité. Elle plaisanta avec moi et me dit de me détendre, mais elle ne se rendit pas compte que je ne plaisantais pas.

Je restai loin derrière le pick-up, qui j'avais appris qu'elle l'appelait affectueusement _Mabel_, et la suivis jusqu'à son immeuble. Elle allait laisser la voiture... là-bas et nous allions prendre la mienne pour le reste de l'après-midi. Bella me dit qu'elle devait aller dans son appartement un petit moment et me demanda si je voulais venir.

Son appartement était petit mais exactement comme je m'y attendais. Il était décoré avec goût et était très propre et bien rangé. Elle me dit qu'elle vivait ici depuis huit mois maintenant et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. C'était calme et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle aurait l'air mieux dans une maison à deux étages dans la campagne, assise sous un porche avec moi.

Bella me guida jusqu'au petit salon et me dit de m'asseoir et de faire comme chez moi. Je retirai ma veste et la posai sur le dossier du canapé tout en la regardant partir dans une pièce juste à côté et fermer la porte derrière elle.

J'observai la pièce, c'était très joli, girly et pas prétentieux du tout. Il y avait une cheminée avec une poutre en marbre et une collection de photos encadrées. Je me levai du canapé et commençai à les regarder. Bella était sur la majorité d'entre elles. Je repérai Alice et Rosalie avec elle sur quelques unes, il y en avait certaines qui remontaient à l'école, puis à plus récemment. J'en pris une qui m'intéressait en particulier. Bella lors de ce qui semblait être sa remise de diplôme à l'université. Elle portait une robe de cérémonie bleu et un chapeau, s'accrochant à son diplôme. Je reconnus un homme très heureux debout à sa droite. Ses yeux étaient marron foncé comme les siens et on pouvait voir la blancheur de ses dents alors qu'elle souriait fièrement à l'appareil. Je savais que c'était le Chef Swan, le père de Bella. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé au cours de ces dix dernières années. De l'autre côté de Bella se trouvait évidemment sa mère. Ses traits étaient similaires à ceux de Bella, mais ses cheveux étaient plus courts.

Tenant toujours la photo, j'entendis Bella sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait changé de vêtements, mais elle avait toujours l'air magnifique.

« Tes parents ? » lui demandai-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Elle avança et se mit à côté de moi. « Ouais, Renée et Charlie. Ma mère vit à Phœnix avec son mari, Phil, et Charlie, je veux dire mon père, est le chef de la police ici à Forks. »

« Je ne peux pas dire à qui tu ressembles le plus... mais tu as les yeux de ton père, » lui dis-je alors que je reposai la photo et me tournai pour lui faire face. « Mais les tiens sont beaucoup plus beaux. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et posa sa main sur mon torse, juste sur mon cœur. Elle avait l'air à bout de souffle. Je me penchai et l'embrassai. C'était tellement tentant, et elle était si proche.

Nos nez se touchèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Elle lâcha son doux souffle sur moi alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient. Je m'éloignai, posant mon front contre le sien, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes. Ce baiser était comme aucun autre. Juste passionné. Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux, me tirant incroyablement près. Mes bras serpentèrent autours de son corps minuscule et la serrèrent contre moi. Elle avait l'air encore trop loin et je la soulevai un peu.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent instantanément autour de ma taille et nous avançâmes à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Ma main droite se déplaça jusqu'à ses fesses et je la tins contre moi et la soutins. Nos baisers étaient durs, nos bouches se livraient bataille. C'était humide et frénétique et tout simplement parfait. Je ne pouvais pas respirer et il me fallut tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas la maintenir durement contre le mur avec mes hanches.

Nos respirations étaient courtes et hachées, et avant que je ne perde totalement le contrôle je m'écartai et posai mon front contre le sien, mais elle était toujours enroulée autour de moi et épinglée contre le mur. Elle poussa sur mes épaules et détacha ses jambes, glissant le long de mon corps. Elle rougit furieusement.

Je m'excusai d'être allé trop loin et Bella semblait être à la fois honteuse pour nous deux que nous nous soyons perdus dans le feu de l'action, mais elle semblait aussi vouloir continuer là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Il était évident pour moi qu'elle avait l'air de livrer le même combat que moi dans son esprit.

« Edward... tu me plais vraiment. J'ai été dans une relation pendant plus de deux ans et... eh bien, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé. J'ai des problèmes, et c'est le premier rendez-vous que j'ai eu depuis... et j'ai tellement peur de gâcher ça avec toi Edward, surtout en connaissant Emmett. J'ai juste peur. »

Il semblait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle ne me disait pas, qu'elle cachait, mais il était hors de question que je la force à me dire quelque chose avec laquelle elle n'était pas à l'aise. Au lieu de ça, je lui dis qu'elle me plaisait aussi, et que j'étais prêt à aller aussi lentement qu'elle le voulait, que je n'allais nulle part.

« Mais si je foire les choses ? Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux et... ? »

« Ne sois pas absurde Bella, je suis absolument certain que tu n'es pas capable de foirer quelque chose. Tu es parfaite. »

« Je ne suis pas parfaite Edward. Je suis loin de l'être. » Je la fis taire et essuyai ses larmes.

« Je pense que tu l'es, Bella. Tu l'as toujours été. Je conçois qu'on est maintenant des gens très différents de ce qu'on était avant, on a tous les deux grandi, mais je vois encore cette magnifique jeune fille timide de biologie. La fille calme qui se cachait du monde derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. La fille qui souriait à mes blagues et la fille qui ne riait pas quand j'étais frappé et bousculé dans le couloir. »

Les souvenirs de mes jours d'école étaient difficiles, mais les paroles de Bella me soulagèrent quand elle m'assura que ce n'était pas drôle, et que maintenant je devais être celui qui riait, parce que j'avais réussi, j'étais beau et j'étais médecin. Elle pensait que j'étais beau !

Elle s'appuya contre mon torse et je la tins doucement. « Ça te dérange si je passe pour le truc du bar ce soir ? »

Je fus instantanément déçu, mais elle me dit que nous pourrions peut-être rester là et ouvrir une bouteille de vin à la place et regarder un film.

Nous discutâmes un peu plus de l'école et Bella commença à me parler de son ancienne relation. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle était avec un homme qu'elle avait rencontré à l'université. Il avait quelques années de plus qu'elle et elle était profondément amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami avant, et elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle m'expliqua comment il la traitait, puis comment elle l'avait trouvé avec une autre fille, qui n'était autre que l'une de nos anciennes camarades de classe, Lauren. Il lui avait dit que c'était un jeu pour lui, juste un peu de plaisir, pendant qu'il cherchait la bonne. Bella était visiblement mal à l'aise à cause de tout ça.

Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal comme ça, et je jure que si jamais je rencontrais ce gars, James, je m'assurerais qu'il regretterait d'avoir parlé à Bella. Le besoin de la protéger devint soudain plus fort et je l'aimais encore plus que je ne le croyais possible.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cet outtake vous a plu^^<em>

_Il n'y en a pas d'autre pour le moment, mais dès que l'auteur en poste un, je me ferai un plaisir de le traduire :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :P_

_Bon week-end et bonne soirée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


End file.
